


Attack on Titan Preferences

by Nightwalkerin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 160,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: Attack on Titan preferences - Including Annie, Armin, Bertholdt, Christa, Connie, Eren, Erwin, Hanji, Jean, Levi, Marco, Mikasa, Petra, Reiner, Sasha andYmir.Enjoy and dream :3





	1. How you meet

**How you meet**  

 

 **Annie**  

This is it. Your first day with your new "family" - the 104th Cadet Corps. You lean against the wooden door frame, curious to meet your roommates. A slight smirk appears on your lips as a blonde girl walks in a straight line towards you and the barrack. Absolutely right in time. You were getting bored. " _A_ _t_ _ough_ _one_ ", you think to yourself trying to read her grim face and furrowed eyebrows. 

Without a word she passes you and throws her bag onto one of the beds. Actually the one you choose, since you got to the barracks firstly. "Well, hello there! Those are my things on your bed... ", the girl looks at you, while she pushes your bag off the mattress unimpressed. 

"Not very talkative, right? I'm [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N], just so you know who you are bugging right now", it's pretty clear that she won't give in, but you like to test out the limits of other people. "It's a god damn bed. Don't bother me because of that", her glare doesn't scare you off like probably the half of the other cadets. 

"You are lucky that I'm not picky, girl with no name", you grab your bag and throw it onto another bed. She rolls her eyes annoyed, "Great, so nice of you." Smirking you make a dismissive hand gesture, "Sharing is caring. Apart from this, we are all a big family now. The big and happy 104th Cadet Corps family. Who do you want to be? The auntie?" You wait for a response, but there comes nothing. 

"Okay, joking aside. Who are you? I don't care how tough you think you are. Another move like this, and we are going to have some problems", a lot of people are terrified of your serious face. Knowing that fact makes it easier for you to get what you want. Well, most of the time. 

"Annie... Annie Leonhardt", she answers after a while. The smirk on your lips transforms into a smile, "It's really nice to meet you, Annie." 

 

 **Armin**  

Scared to death you hide your face in your hands. The tears won't stop rolling over your cheeks. They seem like an unstoppable waterfall. Everything changed, when the colossal titan appeared. Your beautiful and perfect life ruined within seconds. 

"Hey, it's okay. Sh...", a smooth voice comforts you as an arm wraps around your fragile body. You look between your fingers to see a blonde boy with clear blue eyes. His smile calms you down instantly, even if you don't know his name yet. His whole appearance is comforting. 

"But everyone who loved me died. How can everything be okay?", you want to know still crying. He squeezes your shoulder softly, "I'm so sorry that you lost your family. I'm here with you now. And I won't go away, okay? I'm Armin Arlert." 

His words sound so nice and true. "My name is [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] - the last one of the [Y/L/N]'s", you tell him your name sniffling. Armin dries your wet cheeks softly with his long sleeve.  "That's good. You should not forget where you are from. I know the past hurts yet, but you will grow stronger. Believe me." 

"You are really intelligent, Armin. I don't know what to say", to be honest you feel a little bit stupid next to him. The boy wraps you up in his arms friendly, "You don't have to say something. We can be silent, if you want. Do what makes you feel better." 

You bury your face in his shirt to wash out the world around you. There is just you and Armin. No titans. No fear. No dead people. Just comfort. Joy. A good life. 

"Look, that are my friends. Eren and Mikasa", Armin points at a brown haired boy and raven haired girl. _They also lost their families,_ you think to yourself. Their eyes tell you their stories.  And they look just like you. Lost and broken. But together you are a family. 

"Hello, I'm [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]! Nice to meet you", maybe there is a bright side next to the dark one. 

 

 **Bertholdt**  

Your eyes are glued to the ground as you make your way towards an empty table. Your first day could have been better. You are not really known for your skill to make friends quickly. A quiet sigh escapes your mouth. Sometimes you wish you could be someone else than yourself. 

"Look where you are going!", an angry voice booms right next to you. The boy shoves you rudely aside so you stumble into another person. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you", you pick up the loaf of bread that you let go of.  

"Hey, it is not your fault. You got pushed", a dark haired boy holds out his hand for you to grab. "Thank you very much. That's really kind of you", your eyes are glued to the ground once again. Shyness takes the best of you.  

"I'm Bertholdt Hoover, by the way. Do … Do you want to sit with me? I would share my bread with you, if you want. Yours got a bit dirty", he introduces himself, while he makes place for you on the bench. Maybe this accident even has an advantage.  

"Thank you again. My name is [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]", you sit down right next to him, but still trying to avoid eye contact. "Oh, we got a shy one here", a blonde haired boy joins the conversation laughing, "They are the best. Nice and cute." Bertholdt glares at his friend, "Don't listen to him. That's my friend Reiner Braun." 

Reiner holds his hands over his chest right above his heart, "You wound me, friend. How can you?" A slight smile appears on your lips as the play goes on. "Wow, you found probably the cutest one in the 104th Cadet Corps. Respect, Bertl."  

Blushing you look at your hands not daring to make eye contact with one of them. "Could you not scare every friend I make away?! I'm sorry, [Y/N]", Berthold rolls his eyes annoyed. "And wounded again, my friend." You just nod, "It's okay. He won't scare me away." 

 

 **Conny**  

Keith Sadis makes his way around the cadets, stopping a second in front of you. But he decides to choose the boy on your right side to be his prey. "You are next, boy", Sadis looks at him with a grim face. "Conny Springer...", you can't hear more, because you see he salutes wrong. 

  Even if you don't know him yet, your whole body tenses up as Keith Sadis grabs the poor boy. "You did it backwards, Conny Springer!", you really have to hold yourself back not to interfere. At least Sadis finds his new prey a row behind you. Sasha Braus is munching on a steaming potato. 

Keith lets go of Conny and makes his way towards the brown haired girl. "Is everything okay?", you want to know whispering as you kneel down next to Conny. That was really rough to watch. Nevertheless, he gives you a thumbs up, even if he almost peed his pants in front of everyone. Mirroring his smile you help him up from the ground, "I give it to you. You are a tough one." 

"Wow, thank you. I thought this is going to be it. Dead on my first day", Conny tries to lighten up the situation with a joke. "Don't make me laugh or Sadis will rip us both into tiny shreds", you reply choking back your laugh, "I'm [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]. Nice to meet a funny one here." 

"It's me a pleasure. So I'm not paranoid. Almost all cadets are grim and determined", Conny winks at you smiling. "But not you and me apparently. We are going to be good friends, Conny Springer", you reply feeling the heat on your cheeks.  

"What is going on here?!", Keith Sadis turns around to watch the two of you. Secretly you share a smile with Conny, "Nothing, sir!" Staring right ahead you feel two eyes watching you. "You love the trouble just like me, right?", Conny notices again whispering. "Oh, absolutely. Watch out Cadet Corps. Now we are double trouble", you answer smirking. 

 

 **Eren**  

"Help! Please, someone help me! I can't stop the bleeding!", you scream out of the top of your lungs. But your hopes get smashed like a fly under a titan's foot. It leaves a bitter taste on your tongue. Everyone runs for their dear lives. No one notices you on the dirty ground keep pressing your tiny hands on the deep bite wound on your mother's stomach. 

Clear tears are running down your bloody cheeks, washing them clean a little bit. "Please, I need help!", you try your best to find help. "[Y/N], go and save yourself. I got it, sweetie", your mother wipes away one of your tears with her thumb. "Don't say that! I won't leave you here all alone!", you see a man out of the corner of your eye. 

"Sir! Please, help me!", you let go of your mother's wound. It's a soldier of the Garrison so he has to help you out. "Come here, [Y/N]. I bring you to the ships", Hannes holds out his free hand for you to grab it. You shake your head, "No, you need to help my mother! She is over there bleeding out!"  

"You can still save her!", the boy in Hannes' arms wiggles his way free. "Eren, stop it now! Come here, kids!", the soldier carries all three of you without a problem. "No! Let me go!", you yell at him trying to get back to your mother.  

"Sh! It's okay. I'm here", the boy – Eren – grabs your hand to comfort you. The rage he has felt disappeared into this air seeing the tears running down your cheeks. "But my mother just died and I left her without saying goodbye!", you see her bloody face right in front of you.  

"I'm really sorry, but you have me now. I'm Eren", he squeezes your hand softly. You will realize later that you meet a soulmate in Eren. But for now, you are happy not to be alone. 

 

 **Erwin**  

"I tell you, Erwin. [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] is one of the best I have ever seen. No offense, Levi", Hanji rambles on and on and on and on about you and your skills. It seems like she doesn't even stop to breathe. Levi rolls his eyes annoyed, "Shut up for a second, four eyes." Erwin sits behind his desk waiting patiently for them to stop. 

"I'm usually not impressed as you know, but shitty glasses over there has a point. I saw [Y/N] fighting. Brilliant", the short Captain praises your skills. Surprised you raise your eyebrows as you shift your legs uncomfortably. Even if you are just waiting outside, you can hear every single word of them. 

"If both of you are one opinion, I will talk to [L/N]. It's still [Y/N] decision to join the Scout Regiment. With those skills, the Military Police is also an option", the Commander decides. 

"Great!", Hanji squeals and opens the office door forcefully, "Come in! Come in! Meet Commander Erwin Smith!" She grabs your hand to drag you into the room. Still uncomfortable you salute in front of the Commander and the Captain.  

"[Y/F/N] [Y/L/N], reporting for duty, sir!", you just stare ahead to avoid eye contact. Erwin looks at Hanji and Levi so they leave the two of you alone. "So, I heard a lot about your brilliant skills as a fighter. The Scout Regiment would be interested to have you in one of your squads. What regiment do you want to join?", Erwin wants to know interested. 

You can feel your heart beat hard against your rib cage. This is your chance! Just don't ruin it. Breathe in calmly, then speak."It was always my wish to join the Scouts, sir", is your formal answer. The Commander nods impressed, "Then welcome, [Y/N]. You will be on Levi's squad. So the best of the best. I'm pretty sure you can keep up to them. Probably even easily." 

A slight smile appears on your lips, "Thank you so much, sir." He makes a dismissive hand gesture, "Erwin, just Erwin for you." 

 

 **Hanji**  

"The rules are quite easy. You are under my commando as long as you work for the Scout Regiment. When my squad and I are on mission, you are under shitty glasses' commando...", Levi shows you around the headquarters. Not confused about the mean nickname, you only nod in agreement. 

Even you from the Military Police heard about his cold and distant attitude so you are not surprised or even mad at him. Levi is still one of the best – when not the best soldier. 

"Of course, you still have your title, but …", the short Captain can't end his sentence anymore. _Probably speak of the devil_ , you think to yourself as an overhyped brown haired girl rounds the corner. "Shorty! And a new member! So exciting!", she greets the two of you. 

"Hello! My name is Hanji Zoë! It's so nice to meet you", the soldier shakes your hand enthusiastically and maybe a bit too hard.  "Shut up for a second, shithead", Levi interferes to give you a second to process what is happening right now in front of you. 

"Hey, I'm Captain [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] from the Military Police", you introduce yourself a bit uncomfortable between these so different soldiers. "Oh my god! So you are the scientist to help me out?! That is so exciting! You have to meet Sunny and Bean!", she grabs your hand to drag you along the hallways, but the short Captain interferes once again. 

"Later, four eyes. Now the brat comes with me for a while now. You get your chance later", Levi just start walking, which orders you to follow him. "Then I join the two of you. I'm free right now", Hanji loops her arm around yours in a friendly way. 

"I'm sure you are so excited like me to meet Bean and Sunny. They are such a cute pair of titans", you can hear Levi sigh annoyed, but you are quite amused. Her hype character is quite something unique in the military. And she has a point. You are excited. 

 

 **Je** **an**  

It's your first evening with the 104th Cadet Corps. A lot of them already had friends and the others made extremely fast new ones. But you? Unfortunately, not yet. Unenthusiastic as hell you drop your spoon into the soup. You are not quite ready to leave your old life behind. Your former friends. 

"Well, hello there", someone snaps you out your dark thoughts. You look at the boy right in front of you. That smirk on his lips screams loudly: _"I'm so sexy and confident!"_ Not interested in the boy you focus your attention on the soup again. 

"There is no need to be shy. We are all new here. My name is Jean Kirschstein", he introduces himself. "I'm not shy, jerk. I'm simply not interested at all. Apart from this, I don't need your pity. Just I'm sitting here alone doesn't mean I'm alone. Got it?", you reply hoping you would scare him off with your death glare. But, no, Jean decided you will be his new friend. 

"Oh, you are a tough one. That's actually very good in the military. You will need it more than you can imagine", Jean notices the obvious. Annoyed you cross your arms in front of your chest. "You speak like you are veteran for 55 years. I'm not your grandchild. I don't need your good advice", you hate to admit that he is actually right. But you prefer to get eaten by a titan before you tell him that. 

"What about being my friend? Even if I don't know your name", now he really manages to trigger your guilty conscious.  "[Y/F/N] [Y/L/N], it's not nice meeting you, but I appreciate your try to make new friends. I have to go now", you stand up to leave him and your dinner behind you. 

"Challenge accepted, [Y/N]. I will break your shell one day. Patience", Jean says to himself smiling slightly as he watches you leave the room. 

 

 **Levi**  

A sigh escapes your mouth as you knock on the door in front of you. Levi's office door to be exact. You heard a lot about the short Captain. Mostly not good things. 

"State name and business", you hear the grumpy voice of sai soldier. "Captain [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] from the Garrison Regiment! I have a message for you from your Commander", you don’t even overplay your annoyed attitude. "Come in", as ordered you enter his office. 

Unimpressed by his glares you throw the envelope with the message onto his desk. "Have fun", you sit down without his permission. Levi's furrowed eyebrows amuse you as he reads the letter. Ignoring you completely he crumbles up the order and throws the paper ball right back at you. 

"Well, I'm not happy either, but disobeying order? Not my style. And your manners? Not existing at all, shorty. Just rude you didn't even introduce yourself, but wanting to know my name", you are not going to move until he accepts his fate. "I don't care, shithead. I work alone", Levi replies, while you roll your eyes.  

"Oh, believe me. I don't want to work with you either, shorty. Order is order. We will work out a plan to take back Wall Maria together, then you can get rid of me. But until then it seems like we are partners", you are not someone who loses his temper, but right now the short Captain drives you nuts.  

Your parents lived n Shinganshi so it's actually a personal wish to seal all the holes in the walls. "Alright, now get out of my office, shithead", Levi has to accept his defeat. He saw the determination in your eyes. You are not one to fool around with. Not at all. 

"Great, see you tomorrow, shorty", and with that you stand up slightly smirking, "Have a good day." Confident as always you leave his office just like he ordered. "Why me?", the Captain asks himself. What did the Commander get him into? 

 

 **Marco**  

"Damn it! Not on my first day, please!", you mumble under your breath. Trying to find the right way is like to fight a titan with your bare hands. You will be so late that Keith Sadis will rip you into tiny shreds and feed you to said titans. In your despair you run directly into another cadet. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!", you don't even look at the boy in front of you. "No problem, I should have been more careful", he takes the blame for the little accident. Just like a rare but real gentleman. "Is everything alright? You seem lost", well, he has a point. You are lost. 

"Yeah, I can't find my way to the trainings place. Keith Sadis will be so damn mad if I'm late", while you think about a good excuse. _I had to fight a titan on my way, sir!_ Nope, not good. _A titan ate my map to find the trainings place._ Seriously?! 

"Hey, me too. Well, that's actually not a thing to be proud of, right? I'm Marco Bodt", the boy tells you his name. "I feel actually better knowing I'm not alone with that problem", you reply smiling and shake his hand friendly, "[Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]. Nice to meet you." 

"Is saw some cadets going into this direction. Do we want to give it a go? It's better to stand around and doing nothing, right?", Marco actually knows exactly where you two has to go. He doesn't want you to feel stupid or hurting your feelings. Not in one hundred years. 

"Yeah, sure. I kind of have a feeling that you are right", little does he know you are also not lost at all. Just a shy cadet on his mission to find some friends... and talking to that super cute boy you saw hours ago. 

"They should really give out maps for the cadets on their first day. I don't want to know how many got lost already", Marco jokes, which makes you laugh out loud.  

Mission accomplished. 

 

 **Mikasa**  

A few people would find the cold silence around you uncomfortable, but you quite like it. During the training is already enough action. A yelling Keith Sadis, the whines of the some cadets and yourself panting for some air.  

So enjoying the silence with a good book in your hands is perfection. Even if you are actually not alone in the barracks. One of your roommates is doing push ups on the ground. But neither of you is annoyed by the other one. It's like a symbiosis. 

You close your book for a second to watch the raven haired girl. "We never introduced us to each other. I'm [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]", you break the comfortable silence and tell her your name. She keeps shadow boxing showing her pretty rad muscles. 

"Mikasa Ackermann", she replies between two breaths. For a brief moment the girl looks at you with her dark eyes, "That doesn't mean we are best friends now and talk until late night, right?" A slight smirk appears on your lips. That was your exact thought right now.  

"No. I like the silence with you. It something quite special what a lot people can do. Being quiet without getting the situation awkward", is your reply. Mikasa thinks about your words. You have a good point there. She never met someone she can enjoy the silence with. 

"Wow, you are right", she drops onto the ground to do some sit ups. Smirking you flip your page, "Thank you very much, Mikasa." And with that the silence reappears again. The two of you don't need words to communicate with each other. It's the way you two are silent. 

 _I'm really glad that I meet you, [Y/N]. I can feel the friendship between us blooming._ Your smirk widens immediately. _Believe me, Mikasa. I'm also glad. It's a_ _beautiful_ _and special friendship we have._  

"Are you two always silent? Isn't that boring?", Sasha asks as she enters the barracks. The two of you shrug at the exact same time, "Not really." 

 

 **Petra**  

"Excuse me! I'm looking for Commander Erwin. I got a message for him from Commander Pyxis. Unfortunately, I have no time to search for his office", you ask a girl with the Scout Regiment emblem on her jacket. For a second surprise flashes over her face. She swings the broom in her hands around gracefully. 

Her brown eyes look at you interested as you jump off your horse to shake her hand friendly. Usually it's not your way to attack someone with questions. "Sure, follow me, please", she enters the building still holding the broom. "Stay here. Right here. Not back there. Right here", you order your horse, which just shakes its mane in agreement.  

"I'm really sorry to bother you during your tasks. And my manners are terrible, too. I'm Captain [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] from the Garrison", you introduce yourself to break the uncomfortable silence between the two of you. "It's alright. I actually need a break from all the cleaning. My name is Petra Ral." B _eautiful name for a beautiful girl,_ you think to yourself.  

"Really nice to meet you. Is it maybe possible to give out maps for this maze?", you lighten up the mood your well known jokes. Like hoped Petra laughs for a brief moment, "I will talk with Captain Levi about it." Your smirk widens immediately, "Well, I think we sent out a cadet last week and he never came back. I hope he found a good place to live", your new companion leans over, because she is laughing so hard. You have to admit you like that sound. 

"Wow, that was a good one, [Y/N]", Petra compliments your joke, but you just make a dismissive hand gesture. "You haven't heard my bests yet. But for now I have to do my job to serve humanity. I'm pretty sure I will see you again, Petra", you say smirking as you knock on Commander Erwin's office door. "Well, I hope so, [Y/N]. I'm excited for your jokes", she replies smiling. 

You too, you too. 

 

 **Reiner**  

Keith Sadis makes his way around the cadets watching their faces very closely. He is looking for his next prey. And, unfortunately, he found one. "What do they call you, maggot?!", he wants to know from you, hoping to see some fear in your clear [E/C] eyes.  

As calm as ever you salute in front of Sadis starring right through him, "My name is [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] from the Shinganshina District, sir!" A few cadets around you gasp hearing where you are from. "Oh, so you think you have already seen everything terrible?", Sadis doesn't let this be his defeat. 

A slight smirk appears on your lips, "Probably, sir. Or can you offer me something more terrifying than to see your family die in front of you?" All eyes are on you by now. Some think you are a hell of a brave one. Some think you are terribly stupid to talk like that. And you? You don't care anymore about it. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, maggot", Keith watches you closely to find a flaw in your salutation, but there is none. Just perfection. "With all respect, sir, but your face is not as terrifying as the titans", Sadis grabs your head and turns you around forcefully. Point for [Y/N]. 

"Respect, maggot", he mumbles under his breath, accepting his defeat. "That was so freaking impressive. I'm Reiner Braun, by the way", the blond boy on your right side tells you his name in a whisper. For a second you think about your answer, "It was nothing. [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N], but you probably know that already." No one ever talked back to Keith Sadis and lives long enough to enjoy the respect of the other cadets. But you did it.  

And still you wanted him to punish you, like running laps until you pass out. At least something so you can feel that you are yet alive. Unlike your parents. A sign that your breath is worth their death. "You okay? If so can you teach me your secrets, please?", Reiner snaps you out of your dark thoughts. Maybe this is it... 

 

 **Sasha**  

"[Y/N], could you get the customer for me? I have to look after the bread in the oven", your father asks you nicely. A big smile appears on your lips, when you hear how he trusts you to run his shop. "Sure", is your answer as you enter the big room, "Hello, what can I get you?" 

The brown haired girl just looks around impressed. Her brown eyes sparkle, while she admires all the varieties of bread around her. "I'm not dream, am I?", after a while she looks at you. Smirking you shake your head, "Not at all. We are the only bakery behind the walls who sell so many different kinds of bread. Would you like to taste one?" 

"I can do that?! My dream is coming true!", she jumps around out of pure joy. You take a piece of your favorite kind of bread and give it to her, "That's our special. It looks like normal bread, but can you taste what it is made of?" The girl just stares right ahead munching on her piece. 

"I think you just became my best friend... That tastes like cookies!", she mumbles under her breath. Laughing you reach out your hand for her to grab, "[Y/F/N] [Y/L/N], daughter of the baker [F/N]." The girl pushes the rest of her bread into her mouth, "Sasha Braus, admirer of your bakery." 

"Do you want to taste another one? Maybe it helps you to decide what you want to buy", you offer her smiling, but she declines with a dismissive hand gesture. "Please, don't I will never leave this place. My mother cooked. I should get back soon. But I would love to accept your offer on another day", Sasha points at the bread she needs to buy for her family. 

"Alright, here you go. I hope to see you soon again. Maybe we got some new kinds of bread", you hand the loaf she bought. "You bet! I need to see my new best friend of course!", she waves at you, then leaves the bakery. 

"I see, you are going to take over the bakery one day, sweetie", your father praises your skills. 


	2. Accidently touching hands

**Accidentally** **touching hands**  

  

 **Annie**   

As always during training you are not far away from Annie and vice versa. Since the two of you met an unlikely friendship has grown between you. It doesn't matter what might happen, you always have each other's back. Especially today. 

From one second to another Annie's gear stops working a titan's height above the hard ground. Gladly, her hero is behind her. As fast as possible you grab her hand right in time. You can't see fear in her clear eyes, but you know she can find it in yours. Worried about her life and health, if you don't find a plan fast enough. You don't want to admit, but you found actually your soulmate in the blonde soldier. 

You cling onto her arm like your life depends on it,  not hers. "Do you trust me, Annie? And I mean really trust", you ask smirking. Overplaying the fear is one of your best skills. But Annie can look through your almost perfect poker face. "Sure", is her short answer right away. The blonde girl doesn't even hesitate one second. You are her best friend after all. Even if she doesn't let you know it often. 

Due to the tense situation you actually don't see the blush on her cheeks. To lie her life in your hands feels actually good. Not terrifying at all. Annie knows you can handle the situation without a problem. Like said, she trusts you doubtless. 

It isn't that easy to drop onto the think branch with your friend hanging on you, but you manage it somehow. For a brief moment you catch your breath. Intense situation – still mission accomplished.  

"That was a close call", you let out a short laugh to lighten up the mood between the two of you. "Thank you, [Y/N]", she mumbles under her breath so you almost can't understand her words. "You are welcome", you finally draw back your hand wishing actually not to. 

Crazy feelings you have there.  

  

 **Armin**   

"Water with salt in it? Wow, that sounds incredible. Probably too good to be true", Armin sees the sparkle in your [E/C] eyes. He adores how excited you can be over simple things. Just like the walk the two of you take around the trainings place. "I know. I can't wait to see everything one day", the blonde boy nods in agreement.  

A quiet sigh escapes your mouth, "but first we have to kill all the titans, who are waiting outside for us." But your good mood can't be stopped by that little fact. "We will do it together. Just like the Cadet Corps", Armin looks at you for a second as suddenly his hand brushes your slightly. 

Both of you stop immediately not daring to look at each other. "I'm … I'm sorry, [Y/N]. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. It was an accident", Armin apologizes stuttering. He is scared to ruin the good friendship you two have. 

You can't see his red cheeks, because you are busy hiding your own ones. "No need to say sorry. I didn't feel uncomfortable. Promise", you answer wishing it wouldn't have been an accident. Your heart pounds hard against your chest as you continue your walk. 

Gathering all of your braveness together you hold out your hand to grab his, but your fingers collide again. Armin had apparently the same idea. And again you two stop to walk. Well, that's awkward now. Should go for it once again or not?  

Armin opens his mouth to say something, but another voice joins the yet not existing conversation. And with that all his braveness is gone. Now he will never feel your hand on his again... 

"Hey! Armin! [Y/N]!", you hear Eren's voice. He steps between the two of you. Sure, Mikasa isn't far away. "You okay? Both of you are completely red", he notices your face colors. "The heat of the sun. It is extremely sunny today...", you mumble under your breath suddenly shy. 

 

  

 **Bertholdt**   

You are so damn happy that you got pushed into Bertholdt a few days ago. Since the accident the two of you are inseparable. The 104th Cadet Corps never felt like a home to you, but since you are friends with him it is a family for you now.  

"Seriously, I am not kidding you. He fell facedown on the ground", Reiner tells a story from training as you all eat dinner together. You join the laugh, but actually your attention is focused on someone else. "But the freaking lucky bastard wasn't even injured", he continues as you grab Bertholdt's plate to bring it away just like yours. That's what friends do for each other, right? 

Unfortunately, he had the exact same idea so you grab his hand instead of the plate. Your heart skips a beat just to double up the speed afterwards. Fate loves to play with shy hearts like yours. Unsure what to do next you stare at his hand under yours. Suddenly uncomfortable you draw back your hand, while you mumble an almost inaudible "sorry".  

You have the fear that your friendship will be awkward for now, and then it will break apart. He is your best friend. You wouldn't survive a day in the Cadet Corps without him. Okay, you actually would, but it would be hell without him by your side. Bertholdt is your anchor in bad times and even maybe more than just that. He just makes everything perfect. You don't know exactly why, but he manages it somehow.  

Feeling the blush on your cheeks you only take your plate and almost run out of the room. "Wait, where you are going? You didn't even hear all of the story!", Reiner yells after you, but you are already gone. He looks at his friend, who is also a blushing mess, "Did I miss something?" Bertholdt shakes his head, "No, not at all. Then he hurries up with his plate. No one – except for Reiner – should see his red cheeks. 

  

 **Conny**   

"This will be so much fun", Conny whispers right next to you. Snickering the two of you wait for your prey to come around. Suddenly you can hear steps coming closer so you tighten your grip around the handle of the bucked full of water. 

 _3, 2, 1..._  

Conny and you surprise the cadet with a wave of cold water. Your friend can't hold back his laugh anymore, but yours get stuck in your throat. It's not Jean you two pranked like planned. It's Annie! 

"Abort mission! Run, Conny!", you let go of the bucket instantly and grab his hand instead to drag him along with you. 

"You two are dead!", Annie yells fuming, but doesn't start to chase you, which you don't know yet. Conny mumbles 'shit' all over again under his breath. "I doomed us! I'm so sorry, [Y/N]!", it was actually his idea to play a prank on Jean, since he loves to bothers you two all the time. 

Huffing you stop around the corner to catch your breath for a moment. Sneaky you throw a glance around the corner to see if Annie is on your heels. Dinner will be hell in the evening, but it was totally worth it.  

"No need for that. I was so much fun, even if we die tonight", you joke between two breaths. Suddenly you feel Conny squeezing your hand softly as he laughs for a second, "Thank you. Now I feel better not to die alone." A blush creeps onto your cheeks, but at least you can blame it on the running. 

"Aren't you supposed to save me like a true knight or gentleman?", you reply sassy as you lean against the wall. And still holding Conny's hand.  

"You beat me easily in hand-to-hand combat, so shouldn’t you be the one who saves me?", he replies smirking. To get killed by Annie is totally worth it, when it results in having your hand in his own one.  

"Shut up, Conny~" 

  

 **Eren**   

 "I know you can do it. Just calm and steady"; you say as Eren lies on the dirty and hard ground. He asked you for help with the vertical maneuvering equipment. Since you got it correct on the first time, you are the perfect trainings partner. He doesn't want to admit it, but he admires you for that. 

"I will never get it right", he cleans is face with his long sleeve. You shake your head smiling, "That's your spirit? Where is your energy, Eren?" You help him up once again. "How do you do it that easily?", he wants to know, but you actually have no answer for him. 

"I guess it is in my nature", that is also what Eren thought. After all he tries it again and again and again. And then finally, for a few seconds he actually manages to balance perfectly. "See? I knew you can do it!", as you said those words, Eren begins to struggle. You take his hand in yours to steady him. 

Unfortunately, both of you land in the dust again. Laughing you look at Eren, "At least you are not alone in the dirt, right?" His green bluish eyes meet your clear [E/C] ones. He can't explain the things he feels right now. Just that it's real and pure perfection for him. The two of you start to laugh until your stomach starts to hurt. You haven't laughed so hard in a long time. 

"It makes me feel better actually", Eren squeezes your hand softly as a blush creeps on your cheeks, "Thank you for staying with me and all the patience you have." Why does his skin on yours making your heart beat harder than before. 

 "There is no need to thank me. I have a lot of fun with you, Eren. Here, let me help you", you reply blushing as you pull him into a standing position, "Did you check your gear? Maybe it is broken. That would explain a lot of things." Changing the subject is the best plan to overplay your red cheeks. 

  

 **Erwin**   

Taking a deep breath, you knock on the door in front of you. It feels like an eternity as you stay there and wait for an answer. "Come in", you hear Erwin's voice through the thick wood. You can't explain why the Commander makes you so nervous and shy. 

"I have the documents you needed, sir … Uh, I mean Erwin", you stumble over your own words as you enter his office like ordered. "Great, thank you very much for working so fast on them", the Commander holds out his hand for the said papers. Still being a nervous wreck you take a few steps forward an give Erwin what he wants.  

Planned or not, his fingers brush over yours just for a second, but it feels like an eternity. In a good way, this time. Why does he triggers so many emotions in your chest with the tiniest actions? You are not the only one who feels so much.  

His blue eyes meet your [E/C] ones. It's like you can see right into his soul. All his rough edges and flaws like a real human. And he is actually okay with that.  

"Commander Erwin!", Hanji rushes into the office without knocking or waiting. "I have to go, sir", you draw back your hand and take your only chance to flee without a bad excuse. The female soldier looks after you for a second. Were you blushing? 

Hanji turns around, then suddenly the realization hits her, "Erwin? You are also blushing? So, [Y/N], huh?" The smirk on her lips transforms into a smile. The Commander doesn't answer right away. He needs to organize his thoughts and feelings first, "What do you need?"  

The female soldier almost forgot why she busted into the room in a hurry. "Sorry, I got a little bit distracted by the romance what is going on between you and [Y/N]", Hanji couldn't hold herself back. That's a chance she has to take. 

Hearing every words from outside Erwin's office, you blush madly once again. At least you know you are not alone with your "problem". 

  

 **Hanji**   

"Are you as excited as me?", Hanji loops her arm around yours, while she drags you along the hallway. "Of course, why shouldn't I?", you answer smiling. It makes you happy to see Hanji so happy. Apart from this, you are also a scientist. You are born to be excited about new things. Might they be tiny or gigantic like a titan. 

"Tada! Meet Bean and Sunny! Boys, that is our new friend [Y/N]. Be nice!", she introduces you to the two titans, which are safely trapped. Both of them look at you with hunger in their eyes. Unimpressed by their tries to bite off your leg, you put your hand on Bean's gigantic – compared to your – finger. "Nice to meet you two", you treat them like true humans. Which they are kind of.  

Sunny seems to want your attention, too. His head rushes forward to hurt you probably badly. Hanji grabs your hand in time to drag you out of Sunny's reach. Sure, you could have saved yourself easily, but you want to see where this situation is going. 

"Woah, that was a close call. Thank you", laughing you squeeze her hand to show how grateful you are. For a long moment she just stares at your hands. That could have ended deadly. Why is it bothering Hanji so much? And why does it mean so much to her holding your hand in hers? 

"No problem. You are welcome", she replies suddenly a lot quieter than before. The female soldier lets go of your hand slowly like she doesn't want to, but has to. Feelings are the type of thing she can't quite figure out on her own. "And thank you for the chance to work with your two boys. They don't have a lot of manners, but I'm pretty sure they will learn", you try to lighten up the mood.  

Then you notice that Hanji is actually blushing. But as a good friend you are, you say no word about it. You just enjoy the feelings in your chest. 

  

 **Je** **an**   

"You sure you want to spare with me?", you ask Jean smirking. The boy waves his hand in a dismissive gesture, "I'm fine with that. I'm better than it looks like." There is his awful but sexy confidence again. Acting annoyed by his attitude you roll your eyes sighing. As fast as possible Jean runs towards you with the wooden dagger in his hands.  

Absolutely unimpressed you take a step aside right in time to kick one of his legs away. Sure, you are not happy to hurt him that much, but that boy needs a lesson. As he falls your elbow meets the back of his head. "I warned you, my friend", happy with yourself you take a seat on his back, while Jean tries to organize his thoughts. 

"Oh, wow, you actually got me. Can I get a solatium at least?", he won't give up yet. A plan forms in his head. You hold out your hand for him to grab, "Here." Actually you didn't thought Jean would accept your offer. For a second you feel the heat on your cheeks. Knowing exactly what it means... 

Jean would love to stay this way forever. You holding his hand showing him that sweet smile of yours, but, he needs to rescue his honor. 

Sneaky he pulls you off him and takes over so you are now the one on the ground. Jean hovers over you enjoying your defeat with every fiber of his body. But only for a brief second. Your hand over his turned the blade of the wooden dagger around to point it at him. 

"Holding hands can end deadly. I think I got you again", you say smiling. Jean can't believe it. Not that you are freaking talented. You hold his and it feels amazing. No, not amazing. Just pure perfectness. Until Reiner comes along and sees the two of you, "Woah, take it slow lovebirds." You are not the only one who blushes because of that statement. 

"Jean?" - "Yeah?" - "Could you get off of me!?!" 

  

 **Levi**   

"I don't know what you think, but our left flank will be defenseless. We need at least a group of five soldiers here. The titans could breach through without problems and our chance is gone within a second", you point out a flaw in his plan. Levi glares at you for a brief moment. You are absolutely ready to hear his rant. 

"Good point, shithead", he leans forward to move the little figures around on the table. "We actually can split the squads up. Here and here", but you don't even listen to him anymore. Planned or accident, Levi rests his left hand clearly on yours. Blushing you try to wiggle your hand free, but the short captain has an iron grip. 

For a second you think about leaving this situation be like it is right now. Is this what you want? You don't know actually. If Levi is against it, he would have already said a word, right? Right?! 

"Uh, shorty? That's my hand under yours if you haven't noticed. And I would like to have it back", you are not quite sure why your voice is slightly trembling. "And, shithead? Do I make you nervous?", Levi wants to know still with his emotionless and monotone voice. A little bit too rough you pull back your hand, "Ha, you wish, shorty." 

His surprised look is it almost worth it. His skin on yours might felt comfortable, but you are not ready to give in yet, "Back to work. We need to figure out a good plan. The right flank is perfect so, but..." Like this is not enough already, the two of you take the map on the table at the same time. So your hand collide once again.  

"Alright, I'm done for today. Night, shorty", you take your things and leave his office without a further word. You don't want him to see that you are actually a blushing mess. But you are not the only one. The short captain feels the heat on his cheeks.  

  

 **Marco**   

Today is just a great day. It is your day off so you can spend your time with Jean and Marco. The three of you are hang out together and fool around.  

"Do you really have to pick up a fight with Eren all the time?", Marco asks his best friend. Smirking you add, "Or do you just want to impress a certain raven haired girl?!" The blush on Jean's face is evidence enough for you, "Someone is in love!" You couldn't hold back yourself anymore. Marco just watches you two and enjoys how well you get along. 

"Shut up!", Jean pushes you softly. Nevertheless, it catches you off guard. You stumble into Marco, who grabs your hand right in time to steady you. He would be super worried if you fall and hurt yourself. "Are you alright?", he asks as he gathers up all his braveness. Softly Marco squeezes your hand softly.  

You can feel how your heart beats suddenly hard against your chest. What is that feeling you have in your stomach? Are those butterflies? That can't be true, right? 

"Yes, thank you", your eyes are glued to the ground not daring to look at one of your best friends. Because you can feel the heat on your cheeks. You bugged Jean a moment ago, now you are in the same situation. You need an excuse. Right here, right now!  

"Uh, I think someone called my name. See you two later", with that you leave the two boys behind. Jean furrows his eyebrows confused, but as he looks at his best friend the realization hits him. Hard. 

"So I'm not the only one here, who has a crush on someone", he enjoys his sweet revenge smirking. "Shut up, Jean. It's nothing", Marco tries to hide his blush, but fails miserably. "That looks a lot different to be in the same situation, right, love bird", Jean winks at his friend, "Sweet, sweet revenge." 

"You are terrible... I think I have to go now", Marco follows your plan to find a quick escape. 

  

 **Mikasa**   

"We have to fight them back. Now or never", Mikasa motivates the cadets around her. The attack on Trost has already brought so much death to deal with. You don't want to lose another friend ever again. "Mikasa, wait for a second", you grab her hand to stop her from avoiding you. She doesn't want to deal with a sad last conversation before one of you might die.  

"Just listen for a moment. Please, be careful. I don't want … I can't lose you. We are no heroes. We are humans after all", it is not a goodbye but sounds like one. "We are not going to die. This is not our last fight", she replies squeezing your hand accidently.  

"Not, but you can't plan everything out. Accidents can happen, you know. Sometimes it is just a matter of time. And I would hate myself if we wouldn't have talked about it", you reply. Mikasa adores the way you think. A little bit like Armin but as tough as Eren. "I will try to be careful. Just when you promise me to fight until the end. No matter what will happen out there. You will fight for me and humanity", of course, you nod in agreement ending the conversation. 

Still no one of you draws back your hand. The feelings is too great to let it go for now. Like an anchor during these hard times. "We do this together, like you said, until the bitter end", you add so it doesn't seem awkward you are still holding each other's hand.  

"We can't wait any longer", Conny interferes so you have to let go of Mikasa. For that feeling you will fight. For the blush on her cheeks you will fight. No one ever is going to take that away from you. Not the titans nor another human being.  

Mikasa shares a slight smile with you, before you will fight for humanity again and all the little things you love in your life.  

  

 **Petra**   

"God damn it, horse", you mumble under your breath as you push the letter for your commander deeper into your jacket pocket. But without your horse you can't deliver the message. Your companion is already known to strife around, while you are away. Not the best combination for a Garrison Captain. 

"Hey, [Y/N]! I found your horse bothering some cadets for food. A beautiful but hungry animal", Petra comes around the corner holding the reigns. A quiet sigh escapes your mouth, "Thank you so much, Petra. I just can't train this stubborn thing." Your horse is just stubborn as you. That's probably why the two of you get so well together. 

Petra opens her mouth to reply something, but an extremely loud noise can be heard. The scaredy cat your horse is, the animal tries to break free. Knowing that already well enough you get a good grip on the reigns right in time. Your horse could hurt Petra and you would never forgive yourself if that happens.  

"Stop it, you fool!", it is easy for you to take control over the scared animal, "Oh my, you are supposed to be a war horse! I'm so, so sorry, Petra. Are you alright?" To your surprise you see her looking at the ground with a pinch of red on her cheeks.  

The female soldier just mumbles something that sounds like a yes. As she pulls back her hand you notice why she is suddenly so shy. Your worry transform into amusement. You held her hand the entire time. 

"I have to go now. Bye, [Y/N]!", with that she is gone, but she couldn't hide the blush. And you can't hide how happy you are to see her blushing. 

"What the hell just happened? Petra has such a red face!", Hanji asks you surprised, but you make just a dismissive hand gesture. "Nothing to worry about, Hanji. Just tell her that I will come back tomorrow. See you", you mount your horse, "Greet Bean and Sunny when you see them." 

 

  

 **Reiner**   

"Come on, don't be like that, Reiner", you try to get a good look at his injured hand. During training something went horribly wrong and he cut himself. You weren't there, but want to treat his wounds now. That's what friends do. At least what you try to do. 

"It is nothing, really. No need to be my nurse", you don't know why he doesn't want you to see his injury. But you wouldn't give up yet. "Please, Reiner. Pretty please?", unfortunately, he can't resist your puppy eyes at all. Knowing that little fact is an advantage for you, "Fine, [Y/N]." 

You take his hand in yours to run a wet cloth over his cut. "Wow, it's almost healed. Must have not been that deep. Conny told me you will probably lose a finger", you mumble under your breath. Reiner doesn't even listen to your words anymore. The cadet is distracted by something else. 

To have your hand in his feels just too perfect. Like you are made for each other. Two matching puzzle pieces. A soulmate. His anchor. The one in a million. 

"Reiner, are you okay? You are terribly quiet", you snap him out of his comfortable thoughts by squeezing his hand softly. He just nods as an answer. The feelings are overwhelming him right now. What are you doing with him? Can't you two not stay like this for the rest of your lives? Or maybe even forever? He wouldn't be mad about it. 

"Are you sure? Your face is completely red", you say worried for his health. No, Reiner Braun is not the type to be a blushing mess. Well, but he is right now. Still not mad about it. 

"Don’t you worry your pretty little head. I'm totally fine. Told you, it is nothing", that is definitely your best friend the way you know him. "Alright, alright. You are a tough little boy. I get it", you roll your eyes playfully annoyed. 

  

 **Sasha**   

"I found the training not that bad today", you agree with Marco, "I'm just a little, little bit hungry." Conny shakes his head slowly, "You and Sasha  are always hungry. I don't know where you store all the food you eat." Well, he has a good point. A smirk appears on your lips. 

"We just have a lot of muscles to feed", Sasha joins the conversation, while she munches on her last piece of bread. You instead still have more than a half of your loaf. The conversation distracts you from eating.  

"That's true. I still feel the kick from the training. Thanks, [Y/N], by the way", Reiner adds laughing. Sometimes you get carried away during training. A lot of the cadets know that already. No one really wants to spare with you. 

"Sorry, is your short apology as you take the half of your bread in your hand. To your surprise Sasha also has her hand on it. For a solid minute the two of you stare at each other. At least the others are busy with talking so they don't notice your little accident here. 

It's not the fact Sasha wants your bread. That's like it always is. No, you are holding her hand. And it makes you feel things you haven't felt before. 

You feel your heartbeat doubling. Blood rushes to your cheeks as you offer your best friend a deal, "Have half?" Sasha nods in agreement and draws her hand back. She didn't mean to steal your food, her tummy pressured her to do it. You even give her the bigger piece of bread. 

Since you met as kids you always give her the bigger piece. That's how your friendship works for years now. But why then are you both a blushing mess? "Thank you", she mumbles under her breath trying to figure out her feelings, too. 

Still no one noticed what you two are doing. Would have been difficult to explain that, when you don't even know what exactly just happened.   
 

 


	3. S/He realizes their feelings for you

**S/He realizes their feelings for you**  

 

 **Annie**  

"Oh, great. You are a heartless ice cold bitch, Annie", one of the cadets yell at your best friend. Sure, the blonde soldier doesn't show any emotions, but you know her well enough after all this time together. She is hurt inside.  

Softly you put your hand on Annie's shoulder to push her overprotectively behind you. "So calling my friend a bitch, while you are acting like one right now. Do us all a favor, please. Shut up and leave. No one cares about your opinion", you reply as calm as always.  

With a last death glare you win this showdown. Another points for you. The female cadet leaves without a further word. "Annie-", you turn around to face her. She only crosses her arms in front of her chest, "You didn't have to do that. I had the whole situation under control." She doesn't need your help. She doesn't need anyone's help. Annie manages her whole life all alone as always.  

Smirking you put your arm around her shoulders, "I know, strong girl. You slay titans without problems, but if someone attacks my best friends has to deal with me. If you want it or not." That's actually true. You are there to help her all the time, even if she pushes you always away.  

"Sometimes I really, really hate you, [Y/N]", Annie rolls her eyes annoyed. Indeed it is vice versa. She loves you doubtlessly for your loyalty. You stick with her no matter what might will happen. "Ah, Annie, I love you too", you reply laughing as you squeeze her shoulder softly.  

She never noticed how much you mean to her actually. Somehow you started to be her anchor. Her safe haven. And you keep doing what you do, even if you never receive a thank you from her. It is because you truly care for her. Suddenly Annie feels her heartbeat doubles up, when she thinks about you. 

Is that true love she found in the middle of hell? 

"[Y/N]?" - "Hm?" - "Thank you." 

 

 **Armin**  

"Look at that, Armin. Can you believe that's actually existing out there? Outside the walls?", you point at the picture of landscape completely out of ice. A slight smile appears on your lips, "I ask myself if there are also titans everywhere." Armin right next to you just shrugs his shoulders. 

"I don't know. A trip outside would probably tell us. It sounds too good to be true", the blonde boy isn't really paying much attention to the book filled with pictures from the outer world. He is focused on something even more interesting. You. And every detail of you. 

The sweet smile on your lips makes him feel good instantly. The sparkle in your eyes doubles up his heartbeat. The way you say his name feels like heaven. Your kindness restores his faith in humanity. Your determination makes him want to fight by your side. Your trust makes him stronger. Being by your side makes him a better human being. 

"But you believe it, even if it sounds too good to be true, right? And you will come outside with me", you grab his hand to get his full attention. His clear blue eyes meet your [E/C] ones. He can see the hope in them. "Of course! Do you really think I would let you go all alone?", Armin replies smirking. 

He would follow you no matter where you want to go. His heart tells him to follow you until it stops beating. Sounds corny, but the boy is head over heels in love with you. 

"With Eren and Mikasa, we will be pioneers. Maybe seeing things no one ever saw before. Wouldn't be that great?", you fantasize about the outer world. What would Armin give to make you happy like the outer world does. It seem you are always away with your thoughts to notice him. 

The blond boy squeezes your hand softly, "Yeah, it would be great." A slight smile appears on his lips as he watches you admiring the pictures in the book. You don't have to notice him. He sees you. And only that matters. 

 

 **Bertholdt**  

"You are an idiot, Reiner", you roll your eyes playfully annoyed. "But I am a hilarious idiot", the blonde soldier adds to your friendly insult. "Well, you got a point there", unfortunately, you can't hold back your laugh anymore. Bertholdt right next to you just watches his two best friends closely. Not because he is interested, because of you. 

Since he felt your hand on his, his whole world turned around. The soldier doesn't want to admit it, but he thinks about you a lot since the accident happened. To be honest you are on his mind 24 hours every day. Nonstop. Bertholdt adores the way you deal with Reiner. The way you laugh. The cute sparkle in your [E/C] eyes. The fire you have within your soul. Your kindness. He adores all of that. 

He doesn't need to be a genius to know what is going on in his head and heart. The way you are made him fall in love with you. You managed that without doing something special. You are just yourself. And every detail you show him every day, makes it harder for him to resist you. 

"Ha! You might be stronger, but strength isn't everything. I'm pretty fast so you have to catch me first, before you can deal with me", you challenge Reiner as you start to run in an unbelievable speed. Stroke the last sentence. 

Bertholdt doesn't want to resist you. It is a chance he will not miss. You are here. You are perfect. And he wants to be with you. Now he only needs a plan to achieve that goal without ending as a blushing mess. Ha, challenge accepted. 

"Bertholdt, stop drooling and help me!", Reiner pushes his friend softly to snap him out of his comfortable thoughts. Laughing you are running in circles around the two boys, "You will never get me alive!" A slight smirk appears on his lips as he starts to chase after you. For now he will just enjoy the time you two have. 

 

 **Conny**  

"Get in there, [L/N]. You will clean all the floors with Mr. Springer here until the sun sets. I don't want to see a tiny speck of dust. Maybe that will teach you two a lesson", Keith Shadis pushes you into the room a little bit too rough. Putting down your bucket with water right next to your best friend, you show him your sweetest smile. 

Conny looks at you with confusion in his eyes, "What are you doing here" Laughing you kneel down taking brush out of the water to start cleaning, "What a question, Conny! I am here to help out my bestest friend behind these walls. Together cleaning is way more fun." The cadet needs a few seconds to process your words and their meaning.  

"You mean, you got into trouble for me? Why did you do that? … I mean, thank you, [Y/N]", Conny almost stumbles over his own words, but you just wave your hand in a dismissive gesture. "No big deal. That's what friends do for each other. And a little bit of cleaning won't kill me", is your reply. Well, it might, because the sun sets in around four hours. 

To be honest he feels more than friendship right now. Conny can't take his eyes off of you as you work on the dirty floor. You are even slightly smiling as you do his work. No one ever did something like that for him. Especially not just because the person is his friend. "Hey, stop staring and do your work, prank master", you snap him out of his confusing thoughts with a few drops of could soapy water. 

"Sorry", he mumbles under his breath. Conny starts also to clean the floor, but those thoughts are keep haunting him. What are those feelings in his chest? What do they mean? 

That's probably more than just simple friendship. 

" _God damn it! I am in love with [Y/N], my best friend_ ", Conny finally realizes what is going on. How is he supposed to deal with that fact now?!  

 

 **Eren**  

How can someone think clear with all that chaos around? The attack on Trost costs the soldiers every little bit of strength they have. And still one of them thinks clear. Eren focuses his attention to keep you safe and sound. 

But your priority is to save as much as lives as you can. Unfortunately, you are also not caring about your own health at all. As long as you breath everything is alright.  As long as you can fight you will. The titans will not control your life anymore. The determination in your eyes would scare most of the other cadets away. Most, but not Eren. 

Like trained you slice the nape of a titan's neck perfectly. You couldn't save your comrade anymore, but you got your revenge. "That was a good one, [Y/N]", Reiner compliments your skills impressed. You just stare at your hands, where the titan's blood start to fade away. 

"Thank you. We are not done yet. I bet I can kill more than you, Reiner", you tease your friend smiling. Don't get me wrong, you are morning over your lost comrades. Just on the inside, so the others won't lose their faith and hope to stop the titans. And Eren can see it in your eyes. 

He sees in your clear [E/C] that you are broken, sad and terrified, but you are also ready to fight for your right to live on this earth. "What about you, Eren? Interested in a bet?", you snap him out of his thoughts as you stop right next to him. He doesn't know what to say. These thoughts are confusing him. Why is he so concerned about your mental health and health in general? 

"Would you just do me a favor to stay alive as long as possible?", he replies looking at you with his brown eyes. You see the same feelings you have in them. "Of course, when you promise to do the same", is your answer. "Sure." With that both of you are off to kill more titans. 

 

 **Erwin**  

"It is a risky plan, but I do believe it will work out somehow. Two squads here and ere. The third one will lure the titans away...", you show Erwin your plan to seal the hole in Wall Maria. The first seconds you were a nervous wreck feared to screw up your plan in front of the commander. 

But when you started to explain everything in detail, determination took fear's place. Erwin just leans back listening closely to your words. He enjoys the show you give him. It has been a long time since he saw someone so energetic like you.  

Everyone talked about your talent, but Erwin has never seen you in action before. Now he knows every word about you is actually true. The way you think is quite unique. But not only that. The fire in your eyes makes him proud to know you in his squad.  

A soldier like you is what humanity needs to take back Wall Maria and even push the titans to the brink of extinction. But … there is more than just that fact. The commander can't deny it anymore. He likes you more than he should. You lured in his heart within a few seconds. 

The blonde soldier needs a good plan. A plan to figure out what he wants and if you want the same. Wait, plan. Apropos, plan... 

"What do you think, Commander? … Erwin?", you snap him out of his thoughts about you. The way he furrows his eyebrows makes you nervous. You did something wrong, right? "[Y/N], the plan is flawless. How did you think of something that brilliant?", his compliment makes you blush badly.  

"Thank you, it was nothing actually", you reply mumbling as you try to hide your red cheeks. Erwin can't help himself but smile. "A humble genius. That's what I actually needed in my squad. You will have the commando to seal the hole in Wall Maria. You will restore the faith in humanity", Erwin praises your skills with every word. "Wow, thank you, sir … Uh, Erwin." 

 

 **Hanji**  

"Don't be like that, Bean. Sunny deserves my attention, too. Give me a few minutes", you say as you stroke Sunny's hand softly. Hanji right next to you notes all the little things. For example, titans don't react to cuddling at all.  

"Maybe Sunny isn't the cuddliest one. Now it's your time, Bean. Was it that bad to wait for me?", you let go of the one titan and focus your attention at the other one. "[Y/N]! Please, not so close", Petra pleads as you reach out for Bean's hand. She and the other soldiers are there for your safety. 

"Yeah, here we go. He actually likes it", you can feel the excitement running through your body. Apparently Bean enjoys your attention as he closes his eyes for a few seconds.  

"He is a freaking titan! Take a step back", a soldier yells at you scared for his own life, "Those are monsters. They deserve to die." Fuming you turn around to face this shithead, "Shut the hell up. Sunny and Bean will teach us how titans work. I don't do this for fun. It is necessary. You are the monster if you don't want the people around you to survive."  

Hanji can't believe her ears anymore. She never found another human being who thinks like her and shares the same passion. Yes, she has an obsession, but in a way to save lives. How did Hanji miss that until yet? You are more than a colleague or friend. You are her soulmate. Now the feelings in her chest make sense finally. For you the titans are also humans in kind of a crazy way. That's something else Hanji loves about you.  

"But, pleae, be careful", Petra understands your intentions, but she is still worried for your health and life. Laughing you draw back your hand right in time as Bean tries to bite it off. "Oh, you little bastard, Bean. You almost got me. Didn't you have enough attention?", is your calm reaction. Hanji right next to you just smiles at your kindness towards the titans.  

 

 **Jean**  

Yes, it is love at first sight. 

You enter the dinner hall on your own. And still you are not looking lost. Like always you keep your eyes on the ground, not because you are shy. You are not ready yet to make new friends. Or meet new people in general. 

All eyes are on you as you find yourself an empty table so you can be on your own again. Calm you take a seat. "Apparently a shy one", Conny next to Jean comments your dramatic entrance. "I don't think so. I would feel uncomfortable, but that cadet doesn't seem to be it", Marco replies interested. 

And Jean? He couldn't take his eyes off of you. The boy thinks you are more than breathtaking. And to know you are not interested to meet someone new, it makes it a challenge for him. "I will talk to our special guest", he gathers up all his braveness. 

"Go for it!", Conny encourages his friend a little bit too loud. Jean takes smiling a seat right in front of you, "Well, hello there." Uninterested you raise one of your eyebrows, before you focus your attention on your soup again. Breathtaking and sarcastic. What a great combination. 

Jean leans a little bit forward to catch your gaze, "There is no need to be shy. My name is Jean Kirschstein." A quiet sigh leaves your mouth as you throw a death glare at him. He can see clearly your toughness in your clear [E/C] orbs. The boy would give everything to learn more about you. 

"I'm not shy, jerk. I'm simply not interested at all. Apart from this, I don't need your pity. Just I'm sitting here alone doesn't mean I'm alone. Got it?", you say your first words to him. And Jean is sure to hear the angels sing. Yeah, your words hurt a little bit, but it won't stop him from wanting to be with you. He wants to see all your facets. No doubt at all. 

 

 **Levi**  

Sighing you lean against Levi's office desk waiting for the short captain. The was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. "I swear to the Walls, if he …", you can't end your sentence anymore. Furrowing your eyebrows in confusion you notice that the said soldier finally arrives. 

As the nice person you are, you don't stare at his pants, while you try to hold back your laugh. His usually perfect white uniform is stained with big green specks all over his legs. Apparently his cleaning obsession abandoned him in time of need.  

"Don't say a word", he acknowledges your curious glances more than just pissed. You raise your arms in defense, "I would never, shorty. I like my life the way it is." He rolls his eyes annoyed by his nickname, "Shithead." Unimpressed the soldier takes his place behind the table. 

"You know, grass stains are actually quite easy to get rid off. Use warm water and rubbing alcohol. Gets everything clean. Promise", you don't even look at him as you share your little secret. Your whole attention is focused on the map in front of you. Levi raises one of his eyebrows askingly. 

"I had the same problem a few years ago. Took me a while to find my current best friend. A problem solver in form of liquids", you answer his unsaid question. Wow, why did he never thought of that?! And why is Levi so fascinated by your character? Okay, every detail of you. 

He would have never thought that you would be so … perfect. The short soldier shakes his head lightly to get rid of those thoughts He knows exactly what is happening right now, but he can't deal with that. Levi is falling for. Hard. 

Yes, you are a shithead, but your are his shithead. Unfortunately.  

"Are you working too or just staring right ahead?", you snap your fingers in front of his face, "The faster we are done, the faster you can get rid off me." Actually, his goal is to keep you somehow close to him. Levi needs a plan. Not to take back Wall Maria. To find out what he wants and how he can achieve that.  

 

 **Marco**  

"Hey, stop wiggling around. I can't clean the wound correctly. I know it hurts", you say to your fellow comrade, who got hurt in a titan's attack. Softly you clean his wound with a wet cloth. Marco right next to you watches every move you do.  

He already knew that you have a heart made out of pure gold, but every time he sees your kindness with his own eyes again, he is amazed. Not even one harsh words leave your mouth as the cadet keeps rolling around in agony. "I promise it will get better", you comfort the boy with those sweet words of yours, "You have to stray strong for a little bit longer." 

Suddenly the soldier stops rolling around as the pain starts to dull down, "Thank you so much, [Y/N]." A slight smile appears on your lips, while you squeeze his hand for a second, "No need for that. I was me a pleasure." How can you be that perfect? 

Marco follows you without a word to the next injured soldier. You take your time with each one of them to tend their wounds. He adores that you do all of this in your free time. You could get a cold drink and enjoy the fact you are still alive, but no. You would never do something like that, while people are in pain. Maybe you are an angel in reality. 

"Thank you for helping me, Marco. Not a lot of people would do something like that. You are a true friend", you snap him out of his thoughts about you and your kindness. A blush creeps on his cheeks as he hears your words. He actually doesn't know what to say. You should be the one to receive thousand thank you's. Not him. 

You grab his hand like you did with the cadet a few moments ago. His heart skips a beat suddenly as you squeeze his hand softly. To be honest, how can't Marco fall in love wit someone perfect like you? It's just impossible. 

 

 **Mikasa**  

Mikasa lies on the cold hard ground and just stares ahead. Why should she keep fighting? She lost already so many people in her life. And there even more waiting for her. There are so many she is scared to lose. You are one of them. 

What would she do if you get killed by a titan? You are the center of her life right now. You always were since the two of you met in the barracks. She doesn’t know how you manage to take that place, but you deserve it. And Mikasa needs you right there. 

She never said a word, but how often did you save her life already? How often was she on the brink of breaking down and you just knew she needed you right in time. She needs to fight for you, but what if an accident happens? Mikasa couldn't stand your loss. 

"Mikasa! You promised me!", speak of the devil, you yell at her from the rooftop. "You promised me to fight for me and humanity! Stand up!", you take care of a titan that comes Mikasa's way, but there is another one. You can't deal with both of them. 

"Please!", you plead as you voice starts to tremble. Pure and naked fear she can hear in your voice. And probably finds panic in your usually happy [E/C] eyes. You are dying inside to see her struggle, even if there are thousand reasons to keep fighting. 

Determination starts to grow in Mikasa's mind. She won't lose you and vice versa. "Until the bitter end", she mumbles under her breath as she stands up to face the running titan. Her blades are dull, but, nevertheless,  she will slay her enemy with it. She doesn't get a chance. 

"Mikasa!", you run into her arms, after you took care of the second titan in record time. The raven haired girl wraps her arms around you, feeling your heartbeat against her chest. She will fight for her love to you. Pure and true love.  

 

 **Petra**  

"Where the heck are you going?! Slow down, you fool! Out of my way, Gunther! I can't stop the horse!", Petra hears your voice yelling at your horse again. It happens quite often recently that your best companion doesn't listen to you anymore. Your horse makes its way always towards your new friend Petra. 

"Are you serious, freaking war horse?! I can't disturb her again. What will the others think?", you mumble under your breath, but the female soldier can hear every word you say. A light blush appears on her cheeks as you ride closer to her.  

Casual as always you wave at her smirking, "Wow, I haven't seen you in the longest time ever, Petra. How are you doing?" Laughing she shakes her head softly, "Your horse finds its way to me almost daily. But thanks, I'm good. What about you?" 

"Oh, perfect now", you reply without thinking, then you try to overplay it with coughing, "Thank you, same old, same old." You point at the broom in her hands, "Again cleaning duty? Need a hand with that? I'm free right now." 

Of course, you would sacrifice your free time to help Petra out. "That would be great", she says as you get off of your horse and take the broom from her. Your best companion makes himself comfortable and rests his head on Petra's shoulder.  

Smirking you swipe the ground for her as she cuddles with your horse. It makes you happy to see her happy so you just enjoy the time you have right now. Petra takes her chance to watch you closely, while you do her work. She doesn't know how you manage it, but she can feel her heartbeat doubles up once again. 

Since you hold her hand, she can't stop thinking about you. It's like you haunt her mind in a good way. Petra knows exactly what those feelings mean, but how should she tell you? And what if you don’t feel the same? She has to risk it one day.  

 

 **Reiner**  

"I am usually not bragging about my skills. But that move was freaking amazing. I just wish you would have seen it", Reiner tells you a funny story that happened when you weren't around to see it. Not a single word comes over your lips as you lean against his arm. Your head rests on his shoulder. 

"Hey, come one. The story wasn't that bad", he pushes you softly, but you stay quiet. Then finally the realization hits him like a punch from Annie. You fell asleep on him right there. Unfortunately, you had to run a few more laps during training, cause you couldn't hold back your sarcasm. 

A soft smile appears on his lips as he sees your dreamy face. You seem so extremely peaceful. "Alright, let's get you into your bed. I know I'm comfortable, but my arm also falls asleep any second", he wraps you up in his arms to lift you up.  

"I can't believe you fell asleep during one of my stories... And I can't believe how cute you look right now. I just know your tough side, but that one is pretty sweet too. A perfect combination if you ask me", Reiner keeps talking as he makes his way towards the barracks. 

And every word he says is actually true. He knew something was going on in his head and heart, but he didn't want to admit it. Reiner Braun fell in love with his best friend. It sounds like a typical love story, but he doesn't care about it. All he cares about is you. 

"Since you missed my story, you have to endure it tomorrow again. I'm really sorry, but you have to hear it. I hope you sleep well and you have sweet dreams. Preferable about me~", what a luck he knows which bed is yours. You roll around to get comfortable in your bed. For a brief moment Reiner watches you, before he leaves to get to his own barrack. 

 

 **Sasha**  

You tense up as you see Keith Shadis noticing your best friend, Sasha, munching on a steaming potato. You know her love to food will be her death one day. And still you love her for that obsession. It is typical Sasha. 

"Did you steal that potato?", Shadis wants to know from her. He is going to punish her nevertheless so you speak up, "No, sir. It was me. I thought about Sasha, when I saw it." All eyes are on you now, even Sasha's. A slight smile appears on her lips as you also take the blame for that situation. 

The brown haired girl knows she can always count on you. Even if you get yourself into trouble for your friendship. Her heart skips a beat, just to double up the speed afterwards. "You stole a potato for your friend?", Keith Shadis asks already fuming, "Then I'm sure you are ready to run laps with Sasha here until you both collapse." 

To his surprise, you salute like a good soldier, "Of course, sir. I stand up for my friends and I know when I did a mistake. See you, sir." Like ordered you started to run your laps. Shadis' eyes land on Sasha, who is still holding the steaming potato, "What are you waiting for?" 

Most of the cadets think you are stupid for taking the blame for something you didn't do. But Sasha knows your loyalty and loves you for that doubtlessly. Yes, love. Not friendship love. True and pure love. It took her awhile to understand the feelings in her chest, but now she knows. 

"You are crazy for doing this for me. Thank you so much, [Y/N]", Sasha is really grateful not to run alone until one of you drops. "That's what friends do for each other, right? I probably couldn't have resisted that potato either", you reply between two deep breaths. 

"No laughing, please. Need all the air to run", your best friend replies wheezing, but she keeps up with you without a problem. 


	4. S/he write you an ( not so) anonymous love letter

**S/he write you an ( not so) anonymous love letter**  

 

 **Annie**   

_Soulmate,_

_it is crazy, because I don't even know when you became so important to me. One day, there were nothing. The next one, you appeared_ _and started to_ _fill up_ _the em_ _pty space_ _in my heart. S_ _uddenly, you mean the world to me_ _. And you don't even know_ _what you did to me._  

 _I don't know how you managed it to break up my shell, but I am actually glad you did. Finally, I know how it feels to be complete. To be alive with you by my side. I learn what it means to feel close to another person again. B_ _e_ _fore I met you_ _, I never knew_ _what it was like to_ _be abl_ _e to look at someone an_ _d smile for now reason._  

 _Sometimes I hate that I love you so much. And still you are the best thing that ever happened to me. N_ _o one else makes me happy like you do. I usually don't get attached too easily, but that changed when I met you. I never want to miss you._  

 _I can't imagine my life anymore without you. I would be lost._  

 _To be honest I'm too scared to tell you how I feel from face to face. Maybe I'm scared, because you mean more to me than any other person ever did before. And you should remember I'm not scared of anything._  

 _You are everything I think about, everything I need, everything I want._   

_Your only friend_  

 

 **Armin**

_Dear [Y/N],_   

_you have no idea how fast my heart races when I see you._  

 _I love you more than words can show. And I think about you more than you could ever_ _know._  

 _I love my eyes whe_ _n you look into them. I love my name when you say it. I love my heart when you touch it_ _. I love my life when you are in it. I could write you a million words and not a single one of them would be able to describe how much you mean to me._  

 _T_ _ruthfully,_ _I could talk about you all day and all night and I would still have a million more things to say. But too many words become_ _meaning_ _less_ _, so I'll just_ _leave it at you are the most wonderful_ _person I have ever met, and I can't imagine n_ _ot to have you in my life._  

 _if I could give you one thing in life, I would give you the ability to see yourself through my eyes, only then you would realize how special you are to me. I’m amazed when I look at you. Not just because of your looks, but because of the fact that everything I have ever wanted is right in front of me._  

 _I know we are too young and still it's early to early to say thing... but I know you are the one._  

 _And I will love you until the day I die._   

_J_ _ust a boy in love_  

 

 **Bertholdt**   

_Love of my life,_

_remember the day we first started talking to each other? Cause stats what started you and I. Ever since we met, I've known that you are special. The bond between us is special. That the way we talk and laugh around each other is different than everybody else. That I will never meet anyone I can trust as much as I trust you._    
 _And I think most people search their whole lives to find what I've already found. I found you - the love of my life. The best friend by my side. The one person who listens to me, even if don't say a word._ _It's like you are by my side the whole time._    
 _You have changed my entire life with your presence and your lovely smile._  

 _I have completely fallen for you._ _Everything_ _you do,_ _everything_ _you say, everything you are._  

 _You are my first thought in the morning, you are my_ _last thought before I fall asleep, and you are almost every thought in between._  

 _You_ _have changed me in so many different ways._ _Your heart is made out of pure gold. It maybe sounds cheesy as hell, but it feels like heaven sent their best angel to me. You are my saving grace, saving me from isolation and sadness._    
 _I never thought that someone would mean so much to me. I never thought that a sweet smile from you can light up my whole world._   

_Someone near you_  

 

 **Conny**   

_My beloved troublemaker,_

_the boys told me that to make you fall in love I hand to make you laugh, but every time you laugh I'm the one who falls in love. I love that feeling that I get when I see your smile. And believe me, I just can't stop thinking about your smile._  

 _I've fallen for your laugh, which is utterly contagious. I've fallen for our jokes, which I'll remember days later and burst into laughter._  

 _I've_ _fallen for you how you can make my day better, even if I wanted to cry and yell at everyone a minute before. I've fallen for every second I get to spend with you, even if those seconds will always leave me wanting more._  

 _You are the smile to my face and the beat to my heart._  

 _I swear, I will do anything to keep you happy._  

 _I’ll tell you funny stories when you are sad._ _I’ll cuddle you when you are cold._ _We can do absolutely crazy and adventurous things together. Whatever you want we will do it together._    
 _Only you can give me that feeling in my heart._  

 _I fell in love with you. Not for how you look, just for who you are. Although you look really beautiful too. Actually like an angel who was sent from heaven. I love you because you join me in my weirdness._  

 _You smile, I smile. That’s how it works._

_Your prank master_  

 

 **Eren**

_My saving grace,_   

_I may not get to see you as often as I like. I may not get to hold you in my arms all through the night. But deep in my heart I truly know, you are the one that I love, and can't let you go_ _. I can't promise to fix all of your problems, but I can promise you won't face them all alone._  

 _I'll be by your side until the day I die._  

 _Do you even know how much you mean to me?_  

 _You are the last thing I want to lose. You are the thought I wake up to, and the thought I fall asleep to. You make me feel so happy and cared for. If you thought differently, well, you are wrong. I want to keep you in my life for as long as possible._    
 _I'm sorry that I took so long to realize it. It was_ _you. It has_ _always been you._    
 _I need you, because you make me laugh more than anyone else and I'm the best me when I'm with you. Because when you are gone nothing feels right until you return._    
 _This entire letter sounds probably cheesy, but I just want to let you know how much I love you. I'm too afraid to be rejected, then I would tell you everything I wrote from face to face._   

_The boy you save with your smile_  

 

 **Erwin**   

_Owner of my heart,_   

_So I guess, you have no idea how important you are to_ _me_ _, and, unfortunately, I have no idea how to explain it to_ _you._ _But I will try it anyways._  

 _I_ _keep myself busy with things to do, but_ _every time_ _I pause, I still think about you._ _The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew you are something special._  

 _You are always in the corners of my mind. I feel in love with you because of the million things you never knew you were doing._  

 _I would rather have bad times with you, than good times with someone else. I would rather be beside you in a storm, than safe and warm by myself. I would rather have hard times together, to have it easy apart. It would rather have the one who holds my heart. And I guess that one is you, [Y_ _/N]._  

 _I wish I could explain your eyes and how the sound of your voice gives me butterflies. How your smile makes my heart skip a beat and how_ _every time_ _I am with you, I feel so complete._  

 _I control my emotions_ _pretty well, but when you come around they are all over the place._  

_I know you are the one for me – the only one – because when we are apart I feel incomplete. I never want to be without you. And that's it when I knew you are the one I am simple but happy in love._

_T_ _he Commander_  

 

 **Hanji**   

_For someone special,_

_you make me feel giddy, and I laugh too much around you. Your name brings butterflies to my stomach, and when you walk into a_ _room my heart speeds up. Even just thinking about you makes me smile._  

 _Sure, I'm not perfect. I will annoy you, piss you off, say stupid stuff and then take it back later. But all that aside, you will never find a person who loves you more than I do._  

 _I want to laugh with you and be silly in general. Especially since you not only get my weird sense of humor, but_ _think it's hilarious too._ _You are smart. You are different. You are sometimes_ _awkward and a little bit crazy, but that's what I love about you._  

 _I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We will grow old together, and remember whether happy or sad or whatever, we will still love each other. Forever and always._  

 _I feel like you are so much more than just a friend for me._  

 _You are the person I need to talk to when I have had a bad day. The one person I can rely on not to judge_ _me. You are my rock, my love, my best friend. To call you just my friend would hardly give you justice._  

 _I didn't tell you yet the most important words:_  

 _That a pure and true love what I feel for you._

_From the friend by your side_  

 

 **Jean**   

_My destiny,_

_wouldn’t be the perfect crime if I stole your heart and you stole mine?_  

 _Oh, wait, we already did that_ _, right?_  

 _I want to be the person by your side who goes through your darkest days with you. I want to be your favorite hello and your hardest goodbye._    
 _I didn’t plan on falling in love, and I doubt if you planned on falling in love with me. But once we met, it was clear that neither of us could control what was happening to us. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened in my life. If I had the chance to live my life again, I would find you sooner._    
 _I know I’m being cheesy but it’s true. I’ll never find anyone quite like you. I love you more than you ever could imagine. I can't even imagine it that I am so in love with you._  

 _Everyone_ _says you only fall in love once, but that's not true. Because every time I see you I fall in love all over again. I love that feeling I get when I see your smile. I love that feeling I get when you talk to me. I love that feeling I get when you around me._    
 _I love you for all that you are, all that you have been and all you're yet to be. You are something special and happy to have you in my life._

_Your fate_  

 

 **Levi**

_Shithead,_

_Y_ _ou make me complete. You make me smile, when I have no reason to. When everything in my life is going wrong, I find you and you make everything better._  

 _I love you so much. I don't even know what love meant until I met you._  

 _I love you, not because of what you have but because of what I feels._    
 _I care for you, not because you need care but because I want to._  

 _To me you are everything that exist - the reality of everything. Love is one of those crazy things that no matter how hard you try. You just can’t find the words to express what you are feeling inside - what I feel for you._    
 _The way you look at me makes me feeling complete. It’s like you are looking into my soul - seeing who am I. My true face and feelings. The smile on your lips is lighting up my whole world every time I lay my eyes on you. Your beauty hit me like a punch, but in a good way. The best way I could ever imagine._    
 _I’m always here for you, not because I won’t you to be with me but because I want to be with you for the rest of my life! I never wrote a love letter before (and I probably will never ever write one again)_ _, but for you I would do everything._

_Captain Shorty_  

 

 **Marco**

_Better half of me,_

_I love that you take time to appreciate the little things, and show them to me. I love that you like to talk about life, happiness, love, and what's wrong in this world, but we still end up laughing about a silly comment we made._    
 _I love that you make my life interesting. I love that dreamer part of you and I don't want you to chance a bit. I love the way you help everyone and never want something in return. I love your heart made out of pure gold. I love every detail of you._  

 _It sounds really cheesy, but you are everything I've ever wished for._  

 _Someone who really loves you sees what a mess you can be, how moody you can get, how hard you are to handle, but still wants you in their life. That's exactly what I want._    
 _I just want you. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, giggles, jokes, sarcasm, kindness. Everything that's typical for you. Everything._    
 _I just want you._    
 _I will never let you fall. I will stand up with you forever. I will be there for you through it all. No matter what's going to happen. I feel in love with you. I don't know how. I don't know why. I just did and I'm so happy about it._  

 _You just complete me._

_Someone who is really in love with you_  

 

 **Mikasa**

_You,_

_I don't mind when our conversations get a little bit boring or when we are running out of things to say. I don't care when we are hanging out but doing nothing, because just having you is enough_ _to make me happy._  

 _I love you for so many reasons, big and small and all of them are wonderful. I love you for all he special qualities that make you one of a kind. The only one in the world for me. I love you for the things you do that bring such special meaning to my life. I love you for the silent times when your eyes and arms tell me all I want to know._  

 _I love you, just because I do._    
 _Because now in the deepest part of my heart. A place where there was nothing before. There is love. A true and deep love. You make me complete. I promise one day I'll be brave enough to tell you my feelings from face to face._  

 _Your laugh is the harmonious sound of joy that makes my skin tingle. You are the constant thoughts that circulate my mind, and in every dream I have, I hope to see you. You are the comfort to my pain, and the brightness to my life. I am a fool for you, and I've fallen in a deep hole of endless love for you._  

 _I love you and every unspoken word you've ever thought._

_Me_  

 

 **Petra**

_Goofball,_

_There is something I want to tell you for a long time now, but I'm too shy to look into your perfect face and tell you what I'm feeling._  

 _I don't know how you do it, but no matter what kind of mood I'm in, you always manage to make me smile. Somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights, and all our lame jokes I feel in love. You are the smile to my face and the beat to my heart. When I see your eyes, it's like falling in love all over again._    
_I have strong feelings for you which I've never felt before. I get jealous, I get mad, I get worried, that's only because I love you and don't want to lose_ _you._ _I_ _want to run away with you where there is only you and me._  

 _I love it when I catch you looking at me, and then you smile and look away. It is absolutely the_ _highlight_ _of my day. Seeing you smiling in general is making me happy._  

_If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say "I love you!". I know I'm being cheesy, but it's true I'll never find anyone quite like you. Apart from this, I can't stop thinking about your sweet smile._

_A fan of yours_  

 

 **Reiner**

_My everything,_

_you never fail to amaze me. Everyday there is something new that makes me love you even more than the day before. If you asked me how many times you crossed my mind, I would say once, because you never really left._  

 _I just want us to happen. Playing pranks on others, nicknames, teasing and taking care of each other, random conversations_ _, celebrating anniversaries, you falling asleep on me as often as possible, sparing with each other,_ _meeting each other's family and friends, hugs and kisses, making fun of each other, hanging out. Just us. Together, I'm yours and you are mine._  

 _The list could go on for million pages and I wouldn't want it the other way around._ _Doesn't sound that like pure perfectness?_  

 _Talking to you make my day so much better. Laughing with you completes me. Being by your side makes me happy. Seeing your smile makes me feeling special._  

 _I get that stupid smile when my thoughts get filled with you. And I want to make you smile at random times during the day, because I'm on your mind._  

 _I really believe you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me. You changed my life in so many ways you can't even imagine._  

 _You give me a feeling I can't put into words, but it still do it._  

 _I am utterly in love with you, [Y/N]._

_Your secret admirer_  

 

 **Sasha**   

_My best friend,_

_chances are rare, I'll never get a moment like this again, so here's everything I ever wanted to tell you. No one has ever gotten me like you. I've never found anyone who makes me laugh like you. You are the one person who I can honestly see myself happy with._    
 _You don't know how much it feels to be always longing for your attention. I want to talk to you all the time, every day, every second I could get. You don't know how much just talking to you makes me feel complete, let alone when you start the conversation. Most of all, you don't know how much what we have here, no matter how small means so much to me._  

 _And all the time, I wonder if you'll ever know that we are more than just best friends._  

 _My love for you is endless. You are the one I want. You fill my heart with happiness and you make me feel alive. I look into your eyes and see what we will be. I'm content with being with you forever happily. I just want to be with you, that's all. Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale. (Y/N), you are my fairy tale, because w_ _ith you everything makes perfect sense._    
 _The definition of love to me is you._  

 _T_ _he hungry monster_  

 


	5. First kiss

 

 **Annie**  

Finally, today is the day. The day you dreamed of. 

You are ready to join the regiment of your choice.  

"So, it is probably time to say goodbye for a while", Annie next to you mumbles under her breath, "You are going to be one of the best." Of course, she knows you always wanted to join the Scouts. That is the reason why you joined the military first hand. As always your blonde friend looks emotionless, but after three years together you can hear the sadness in her voice. 

Without a word you follow her as it is time to find your regiment. Your new dream since you are under the top ten. "Well, I guess you are not going to get rid of me, Annie", you reply smirking still walking with her side by side. You rather join the Military Police than to leave her. 

Suddenly Annie stops mid-step as she hears your words. You notice the confusion on her face. As the good friend you are, you try to hold back your laugh. It is the first time you ever see her utterly confused. And to be honest, it's freaking hilarious.  

"What about the Scouts? They were your big dream since you joined", rolling your eyes smirking you take her hand in yours. "Maybe my dream changed since I met you. The Scouts are nothing without you by my side", is your lovely answer, while you squeeze your hand softly.  

Annie doesn't know what to say. She is just absolutely stunned by your decision. "You know, that is the part where you thank me and I just wave my hand around in a dismissive gesture. Then we walk together into the sunset just like...", you can't end your sentence anymore. Annie cuts you off by pressing her lips onto yours. That is the only way that feels right … and shuts you up, finally. 

"That was way better than the way I suggested", like always you reply sarcastically smirking. Annie just rolls her eyes annoyed and continues her walk. "Yeah, I love you, too", you follow her nevertheless. 

 

 **Armin**  

"Hey, Armin. I was looking for you. Is something wrong?", you finally find the blonde soldier all alone in the woods. You just heard that something went wrong during training and Eren got injured. "Everything is wrong. Why am I even here?", he asks you with tears in his eyes. 

As fast as possible you take a seat right next to him and wrap your arms around this precious soul. "Hey, you are here, because you are a soldier like me, Mikasa, Eren. You deserve to be here." Armin shakes his head furiously, "No, not at all. I am supposed to protect the people I love. But I can't. Everyone is better than me." 

Suddenly you cup his face so he has to look at you, "Stop talking like that. I will not stay here and watch you destroying yourself. You are perfect the way you are. I am sure you could protect me if it is necessary. Armin, please, stop." 

The blonde boy leans into the touch of your hands. "Can you promise me to try to see the things a little bit brighter? I am really worried", you ask him feeling the tears start to well in your eyes. Armin puts his hands onto yours softly, "If you keep loving me the way you do. You give me strength." 

A slight smile appears on your lips, "I will never stop loving you. No matter what might happen. As long as I live. Promise." A little bit calmer you lean your forehead against his. Armin gathers up all his braveness, "I love you too. I really do. I can't imagine my life without you anymore." 

"I hoped to hear that from you for such a long time", a single tear escapes your eye so he wipes it away with his thumb. "I'm sorry that it took me so long", he replies happy you are feeling the same for him. You lean forward to place a short but soft kiss onto his lips.  

"Here you are! We were looking for you two everywhere!", another voice joins the conversation causing the two of you to jump apart. "Eren!" 

 

 **Bertholdt**  

"Wow, I can't believe that we are almost done with our training. We will choice a regiment", you say as you lie down on the grass. Bertholdt right next to you does the same thing, "I know. I can't believe we are best friends for three years now." Three years and he still made no move to tell you how his feelings are for you, which haven't changed since you met. 

"Yeah, three years", those two words hang between you and Bertholdt. Right as you gather up all your braveness to grab his hand, Reiner strolls along the way. "Hey, you two, are you a couple, finally? Bertholdt bugs me the whole time that he is not brave enough and stuff like that", he asks not noticing your red cheeks or Bertholdt's death glares. 

"No, I did not...", he answers his friend, but Reiner doesn't shut up. The two of you need just a push into the right direction. "Well, why don't you tell [Y/N] how much in love you are? Would be the first step to get your dream true. And maybe you stop bugging me then. I mean, look at [Y/N], a blushing mess. Doesn't it mean your best friend feels the same?", Reiner winks at his friend smirking, "Well, it is time for me to go. Annie is waiting for me probably." 

Bertholdt stares at his hands not knowing what to say now. Softly you take his hand in yours to get his full attention, "Is it true? You are in love … with me?" You can feel how your heart skips a beat, just to double up the speed afterwards. He squeezes your hand as an answer. 

"Yeah, since we met three years ago. I just didn't have the courage to tell you. I'm sorry that Reiner ruined everything", smirking you rest your head on his shoulder, "Actually he helped us to get together, or not?" Bertholdt presses a kiss onto your head, "Yeah, he did, but he is a jerk anyway." 

 

 **Conny**  

"Here you go, Mr. Springer", Keith Shadis shoves the boy into the stables, "Join your fellow friend [Y/L/N]. You will clean the stables until sun sets … once again. You know the procedure." He leaves the two of you alone without a further word. 

A smile appears on your lips as Conny shrugs his shoulders, "I guess, I will never learn my lesson. Apart from this, cleaning duty is way more fun with a friend, right?" Happy to see your best friend you give him a brief hug to show your gratefulness, "Thank you, Conny. I don't know what I would do without you by my side." 

"Hopefully crying as you clean the stables alone, because you miss me so much", he replies chuckling. You roll your eyes playfully annoyed, but you can't stop yourself from smirking, "Sure, everything that makes you happy, jerk." 

Sneaky you try to dump your bucket full of ice cold water over Conny. Unfortunately, the soldier is a little bit faster than you and grabs your hands right in time, "That is a bad idea you have there, my friend." He could easily dump the water on you now. 

"Oh god, have mercy with me. I am just a fool", you beg for your dry clothes, "Tell me your price and I will pay it." What a chance! "I want a kiss from you", Conny takes the chance without hesitating. That is what he wishes for a long time now. 

"Alright, soak me, cold water", you joke as you lean forward to give your best friend what he wants. Neither of you thinks about the bucket above you as you enjoy your first kiss. It tilts a little bit and soaks the two of you with ice cold water so you jump apart letting go of the bucket. 

"What the hell is going on here?", Keith Shadis wants to know as he enters the stables. "Nothing, sir!", both of you answer, while saluting. "You are supposed to clean the mess up, not causing more", with that he leaves again. 

You share a brief glance with Conny, then you start to laugh. 

 

 **Eren**  

"Eren!", you run towards the weak boy to wrap your arms around his body. Tears start to fall down your cheeks as he starts to hug you back. "[Y/N]! Everything is alright", the soldier comforts you with sweet nothings, while he rubs your back in circles.  

Actually you wanted to be the one, who comforts him, not the other way around. You are just so happy he is safe and sound. "I thought you died. Armin told me you got eaten! I was so devastated", you mumble into his shirt taking in his scent. Due to the tight hug, you can feel his fast heartbeat. Is he nervous like you are? 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that all alone. I'm okay. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you ever again", he promises you softly smiling. Eren almost forgot how good it feels to hold you in his arms. It is like you are made to fit perfectly into his arms. Two matching puzzle pieces. 

"I don't want to cry, but I can't stop it. I'm sorry", your tears wet his shirt, but he doesn't care about it. Said soldier keeps rubbing your back, "No need to say sorry. It shows me how much you care for me. It is perfectly fine with me." You lean back to look into his green bluish eyes. 

"Eren, I never told you this, but I really like you. I don't want to miss another chance even if it destroys our friendship", you admit your feelings for him. He wipes away your tears softly. A slight smile appears on his lips, "There is nothing that would destroy our friendship. And I really like you, too." 

Your heart skips a beat as Eren leans forwards to capture your lips with his. He is alive and feels the same for you. This must be a dream. But the best one you ever had. "No, that's not true. I love you , [Y/N]", he corrects himself after you two break apart.  

 

 **Erwin**  

"So, Erwin. Did you anything to show [Y/N] what you feel?", Hanji asks the commander casually like she talks about the nice weather outside. Since the female soldier found you and Erwin both blushing after the touching hands moment, she bugs him to make a move. 

Erwin rolls his eyes annoyed, "No, and I'm not planning on to do something like that. How often do I have to tell you that? Nothing is going to happen." Hanji crosses her arms in front of her chest, "So you just let probably the best chance pass by?" The commander can't hear it anymore. It hurts inside to let you go, but it wouldn't work out probably. 

"Don't you have any work to do?", Erwin replies not looking at the female soldier as he goes through the documents on his table. "Actually, no. I'm waiting for someone to appear right in time", Hanji leans back in her chair, "You still didn't answer my question. Why not taking a risk and telling [Y/N] what you feel? You are in love, right?" 

"Yes, I am. Happy now?", the commander massages his temples sighing. "Yes", another voice answers instead of Hanji. It is yours. Erwin glares at female soldier, "You planned this, didn't you?" Hanji stands up and leaves the room smiling without a further word. She did... 

"I am sorry, you had to hear that", he starts to apologize as you take a few steps towards his desk. "What if I wanted it to hear? What if I feel the same? What if I want the relationship to work out perfectly?", you asks him interested. Suddenly Erwin feels insecure about his decision. If you want it, why shouldn't the two of you try it then? 

Not waiting for his answer you lean forward over his desk to capture his lips with your own. "I might have to thank Hanji for planning this out", Erwin mumbles under his breath as you two break apart. "No need for that!", Hanji yells from outside the office.  

 

 **Hanji**  

"Where are we going, [Y/N]?", Hanji wants to know as she stumbles forward blindly. "Ah, you don't want to ruin your super surprise, do you?", you can feel your heartbeat hard against your chest. Yes, you are freaking nervous because of her reaction. 

But you do believe in your skills to make her happy. 

"So, wait a second. … Tada!", you draw back your hands so Hanji can see what is waiting in front of her. For a brief second she doesn't know what to say, but then she runs towards the two male titans. You have never seen her happier than today.  

"They are beautiful! Oh my god! I name you Bunny and Sean!", she points at them naming each one. Smirking you take a step closer, "Just so you know. Bunny here is also an abnormal. It was quite tricky to catch him, but voila he is all yours now." 

You can see the sparkle in her brown eyes as she jumps into your arms. "Thank you so much! Ah!", she almost yells into your ear, but it is totally worth it. In the heat of the moment Hanji presses a soft kiss onto your lips right in front of the other soldiers. 

"They are so cute. I can't wait to work with you, boys. We will have so much fun together", Hanji turns around like nothing has happened the last few seconds. Petra right next to you, pushes her elbow into your ribs. "Huh, you two are sweet together", she adds to her gesture. 

Like it wasn't hard enough to hide your red cheeks, no, now you are almost as red as a ripe tomato. "I think we are done here for today", you tell the other soldiers so you they leave you alone with Hanji. Said soldier loops her arm around yours and rests her head on your shoulder. 

"That was the best surprise I have ever received in my life. Thank you so much, [Y/N]", she struggles to say the magical three words, but you don't need to hear them to know it. "I love you too, Hanji." 

 

 **Jean**  

He can't believe that you are hanging out with Reiner Braun. And it bugs him more that he isn't Reiner Braun. Just a jealous Jean Kirschstein. "I think [Y/N] need a hero. My best friend sense tell me to help", Jean mumbles under his breath. Marco right next to him shakes his head, "Then go. Don't stay here and just talk about it." 

Without hesitating Jean walks towards you and Reiner. His all gathered up braveness fades away slowly as he comes closer. He didn't thought about what he is going to say. So he just stands in front of you and looks a little bit lost.  

"You okay, Jean?", you ask worried. "Could I talk to you for a second?", Jean scratches the back of his head to overplay his nervousness. "You two lovebirds need time alone. Alright, have fun, kids~", Reiner gets the hint and leaves. "But I had so much fun right now. Reiner!", you cross your arms in front of your chest. 

"We can have fun... Wait, that sounded wrong. I'm sorry", Jean lets out a sigh calling himself stupid in his head. Unimpressed you raise one of your eyebrows, "What do you wan to talk about, Jean?" The said soldier shifts his weight from one leg to the other one. His heartbeat doubles up he grabs his hand with his own, "How about that I really like you? Not friendship like. I mean like like."  

A slight smile appears on your lips to his surprise, "And what does like like mean?" Jean rolls his eyes. Now you are just playing with him. 

I thought you would never tell me. I had to bug Reiner all day long", he squeezes your hand softly, "Great, now I feel a little bit stupid. But it is worth it." He pulls you closer to him wrapping you up in his arms.  

"Yeah, I thought that", you press a kiss onto his lips. "Oh good, you two are together, finally. You own me a favor, [Y/N]", Reiner strolls along the way.  

 

 **Levi**  

"You can't ignore me forever! Shithead!", you just keep walking still ignoring the short captain. He didn't follow the plan you made at all and almost got both of you killed. Needlessly to say, but you are fuming like a volcano.  

He grabs your hand to stop you from walking away all the time, "[Y/N]…" You throw a quick glance over your shoulder. Levi never calls you by your name so something must be different today. Unimpressed you wiggle your hand free to lean against the wall, "What?" 

He seems to fight against himself to say something. A sigh escapes your mouth as you want to continue your walk back to your office. Levi rests his hand against the wall to stop you from running away. "I know I made a mistake. Please, look at me", your [E/C] meet his dark ones, "I am sorry. Forgive me." 

Your sarcasm gets stuck in your throat as you hear his words. You don't know what to say suddenly. He never apologizes for anything. "Alright, now let me go. We are done here", you can't handle this side of him right now. 

"Wait a second. There is more I want to say", Levi sounds almost like he is pleading for your presence, "I don't want to get rid of you. I … I enjoy the time we have together. You are actually not as annoying as the others." The last sentence sounds more like the Levi you know. 

"Are you trying to say that you are fond of me?", you ask to be sure your ears are still working perfectly. "Not quite. I try to say that I... Fine, I am in love with you", Levi actually manages to roll his eyes annoyed during his confession. At least it makes it authentic. 

Since you didn't slap him yet, he takes his chance to press a soft kiss onto your lips. The two of you break apart. "Shorty", you keep calling him. A slight smirk appears on Levi's lips for a second, "Shithead." 

 

 **Marco**  

"Hey, [Y/N]! Want to take a walk with our sweet freckled Marco here?", Jean wiggles his eyebrows as he points at his best friend. A bit confused you furrow your eyebrows, "Uh... Sure." Happy with your answer Jean pushes Marco towards you, then leaves you two alone. 

"What the hell was that?", you ask your friend surprised by Jean's sudden move. Marco next to you scratches the back of his head chuckling, "I don't know. Jean is like that sometimes. Don't think about it too much." 

Gathering up all his braveness Marco takes your hand in his as you start to take your walk. What the hell is going on today? Like said you try not to think about it too much. You are even happy about it that Marco makes a move. 

"So, how was your day?", you start the conversation. "Good... I mean, perfect now, huh", he blushes madly and overplays his mistake by coughing, "What about yours?" You furrow your eyebrows once again. Something is wrong today. 

"Are you alright, Marco? You seem a bit nervous", you want to know. Said soldier stops mid-step as he hears your words. A sigh escapes his mouth, "Okay, I try to tell you something, but I can't gather up the braveness for it. I want you to know that I feel a lot for you. I mean, I do like you more than just a friend. I … I …" 

You grab his hand with yours to calm him down, "Marco, it's alright. I'm not upset or something. I'm actually really happy you tell me this. It might can be that I like you too that way." Marco looks at you surprised, "I thought... you might like Jean." You shake your head as you pull him towards you. His lips meet yours and it's just perfect. 

"Finally! I thought I have to think of another plan to bring you two together", Jean joins the silent conversation as he walks by. Marco puts his arm around your shoulders after you two break apart not caring about Jean at all. 

 

 **Mikasa**  

Eren sealed the hole in Wall Maria. Now you have a little bit time with Mikasa. Sighing you glance at her out of the corner of your eye. She knows exactly what it means. "Why were you struggling? I thought we talked about it. We fight for each other and humanity. Is this not enough for you to stay alive?", you want to know. It would have broke your heart to lose her.  

You take her hands in yours to get her full attention, "I know, we are surrounded by death, sadness and hopelessness. But there are still things to live for... For example, me. I can't live without you anymore. You are my best friend for years now. I was scared to lose you", you speak about your panic you felt back then, when you saved her life. 

"I'm so sorry, [Y/N]. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just thinking if it even makes sense to fight the titans. There are so many and we lose so many good people to them", Mikasa replies not daring to look at you and your [E/C] eyes. She doesn't want to see the sadness in them. The sadness she caused with her actions.  

"It is alright as long as you keep fighting, okay? Just promise me that", you reply, "I also ask myself why we keep fighting, but that's what we humans do. Never giving up like true soldiers." You let go of her hand to give her some time, but she keeps a strong hold on yours.  

"I also thought about something else. What would it be like if you and me would be more than just friends. Would it ruin everything we have?", Mikasa admits her feelings. Smiling you squeeze her hand, "Nothing could ruin the bond we share. Apart from this, I like you too. And I would love to try it out … just if you want."  

Mikasa leans forward and places a kiss onto your lips. That is enough answer for you. "Now I know what I fight for. I promise you, [Y/N]." 

 

 **Petra**  

"Woah, a kiss before we had our first date? I don't think so", you talk to the titan as you jump out of his reach. The attack on Trost already caused enough death and sadness, so you stay your sarcastic self. Easy as always you slice the nape of the titan's neck. 

Killing those bastards does not make any sense as long as the hole in Wall Maria isn't sealed. But there are still civilians out there and they need every help they can get. Speak of the devil another titan appears ready to bite off one of your limbs.  

Before you can deal with him, the colossus stops running and falls onto the ground. "Hey, Petra. I thought the Scouts will miss all the fun here", you greet your fellow friend smiling. The female soldier just runs towards you and throws herself into your arms. "I was so worried, when we arrived and learned that there was another attack", she mumbles into your jacket.  

Amazed by her worry about your health and life, you stroke her back softly to comfort her. "Ah, you know I'm not an easy snack for the titans", you reply confident. Petra looks up to see your face, "But it could happen. You are not immortal and I … I would be devastated when I lose you." Wow, that definitely sounds more than just friendship. 

"I can't promise you to stay safe. We both are soldiers after all. But I will do everything to come back to you. No matter what might happen", you don't want to see her that sad, "Apart from that, a smile suits you much better, my love." 

You wanted to say friend, but that wouldn't match your feelings for her. Petra takes the chance to press her lips onto yours. Suddenly she takes a step back trying to hide her red cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to..." Smirking you pull her closer again and press a soft kiss onto her forehead, "No need to be sorry at all. It is time to be happy together." 

 

 **Reiner**  

"You are going to die. You know how much he loves his sandwich", Bertholdt warns you, but you are going to do it anyway. You love to bug your best friend. It is a hobby of yours. "I am a fast runner. He never will get me alive", you sneak upon Reiner, who is enjoying his sandwich. 

Right in time you snap it out of his hand "Ha!" The glare he gives you, makes you even run faster than ever before, "I'm going to die! Ah!" Bertholdt watches the whole scene from afar, "I told you, [Y/N]! Run faster!"  

No matter how much you try to be faster, Reiner is getting closer until he can wrap his arm around your stomach. Pulling you closer towards him causes the sandwich to fall onto the dirty ground. Both of you stare at the sandwich for a second, then you wiggle your way free out of his grasp. 

"Oh, you owe me one now, [Y/N]. Come back here!", and with that the chase begins once again. "Do something!", you plead as you run in circles around Bertholdt, who just sits on the grass still enjoying the show, "I'm busy watching you run for your life. It is too interesting." 

"Have mercy with me!", you let fall yourself into Reiner's arms knowing you can't run forever. To add more drama to your statement you look at him with your puppy eyes. "No, don't do that to me. I can't resist them... So, I just close my eyes", you know exactly how you can play with him. 

"I hope they stay closed, when I do this", where does this braveness come from suddenly? You press a soft kiss onto his lips as an apology for the ruined sandwich. "Woah! Guys, my eyes! Warn me!", Bertholdt destroys the romantic moment. "Who needs a sandwich, when I can have you", Reiner throws you over his shoulder easily. "Hey, let go of me, jerk", you try to wiggle your way free once again. "I love you too, [Y/N]." 

 

 **Sasha**  

"Hey, Sasha. Are you still sleeping?", you push your best friend softly with the tip of your finger. The said soldier doesn't move an inch so you try your luck again, "Hey, it is your birthday!" Suddenly Sasha's head shots up to face you immediately, "Birthday? Food? Eating?" 

A smile appears on your lips, "Close your eyes and make a wish." You hold out your hands with a small loaf on a plate with a candle on top of it. Sasha's brown eyes widen as she sees her gift. "You … You did that for me? Where did you get the ingredients?", she wants to know surprised. 

You take a seat on her bed, while you give her the plate, "I might stole them, but I made sure no one saw me. I still can bake apparently. I didn't forget anything. Now make a wish!" Sasha closes her eyes for a second, then blows out the candle. You can't hold yourself back anymore and give her a brief but tight hug, "Happy Birthday! I'm so happy for you. I hope your dream comes true." 

Sasha takes your hand in hers as you two break apart, "But it did already. I have you by my side. That is all I need in my life." Now you are the one who is surprised. Not knowing what to say you squeeze her hand softly. "Really?", you find your voice again. 

"Sure, we are friends for years now, but … I wish we could be something more than just best friends. I'm not quite sure how this sounds to you. I really like you for a long time now", her eyes are glued onto your intertwined fingers. She doesn't dare to look into your perfect [E/C] eyes. 

"Then let me make your wish come true", you lean forward to catch her eye. Sasha gets the hint immediately and presses her lips onto yours. "I guess, that's the best birthday I ever had", Sasha admits smiling. You just try to hide your red cheeks.  


	6. You are in different regiments

**Please note, this chapter isn't one of my best. I'm sorry. The next one will be better. Promise.**  

 

 **Annie**  

"Hey, Annie", you call her name as you ride beside her with your horse, "Today is your day off, right?" She tilts her head a little bit, while you jump down to talk to her on the same eye level. "Yes, how do you know and what are you doing here?", she replies still confused. 

Smirking you cross your arms in front of your chest, "That are a lot of questions. I'm here, because I matched my day off with yours. So we can spend a little bit time together since we are in different regiments."  

Annie stays emotionless as always, but you can see the change in her clear blue eyes. "Ah, I made someone happy here. It was me a pleasure", you playfully bow down with the reigns in your hand. The blonde soldier rolls her eyes annoyed by your attitude. 

"Why are you doing this for me?", she wants to know as you two start to take a walk together. "Why not? We are a couple. Aren't we supposed to spend time together? How is it going in the Military Police?", you reply honest. Your horse rests its head onto Annie's shoulder. Slightly smiling said soldier strokes its head. At least she is fond of your horse. 

"It is okay. I have to admit... it is not the same without you", Annie mumbles under her breath, but you hear her words anyway. Smirking you wiggle your eyebrows, "I know, I miss you too. Let's enjoy the time we have right now. Take a seat on my best companion here." 

Annie follows your lead and takes a seat behind you on the horse, "Where are we going?" The smirk on your lips transforms into a bright smile, "Nowhere and everywhere. Joke aside, just riding around." She wraps her arms around your midsection to steady herself.  

"So we are going on an adventure", after all this time together, finally, your sarcastic and funny side rubs off on her. "Yes, we are pioneers on our way outside … or not", you stop your horse in front of Levi, your captain. "Back to work, brat..." 

 

 **Armin**  

"Hey, [Y/L/N]! Here, a letter for you. Well, a blonde coconut brought this for you", one of your comrades holds out the little folded envelope for you. A slight smile appears on your lips, "You know his name is Armin, not blonde coconut, but thank you." 

It is not the first letter you get from him. Since you two are in different regiments, Armin sends a ton of letter between the times you can't see each other. You actually can't wait to read it so you open the envelope in front of your comrade, not caring if he reads the letter or not. 

 

 _Dear [Y/N],_  

 _I hope this letter arrives you in good condition._  

 _And I also_ _hope your week is going well, even if we can't see each other. I don't want to trigger any emotions, but I really do miss you. Just so you know I am still utterly in love with you. Nothing has changed since my last letter._  

 _I am fine,_ _thank you_ _for asking. I know you are always wondering how I am right now. I am good, but not as good as I am when you are by my side, of course. Unfortunately, there is nothing much that has happened this week to write about, which is quite good, right?_  

 _When nothing happens in the Survey Corps, it means that I am still … alive. Oh_ _, that goes into a direction I didn't want to go. I am sorry._  

 _Well, I really love you and miss you._  

 _I hope we can see each other hopefully soon!_  

 _Armin (apparently the blonde coconut boy)_  

 

"Woah, I didn't thought the blonde coconut is that brave to send such letters", your comrade has also read everything, while you were reading, "I don't say that quite often, but that guy is a keeper..." Your smile widens immediately, "Yes, he is." And he is all yours. 

"Someone is so much in love!", the soldier wiggles his eyebrows, while he watches your lovey dovely glance. "Don't you have any work to do?", you notice his presence that disturbs your happy thoughts.  

 

 

 **Bertholdt**  

"Bertholdt!", you mumble under your breath as you let fall yourself into his strong arms. Said soldier can't help himself but smile. You probably have no idea how cute you look almost asleep. "[Y/N], I know already the answer, but had you a hard day?", he asks wrapping you up in his arms. 

You shake your head slowly, but then you nod, "Yeah, a little bit, because you weren't with me. How was yours?" Smirking Bertholdt sits down in the grass pulling you with him. "I know exactly what you mean. Why did we even consider joining two different regiments? I miss my love all day long", his words melt your heart a little bit more and you fall in love with him even more. 

"I know, I know. Believe me, I almost joined your regiment today. It is just … not the same without you", you rest your head on his shoulder and scoop closer to him. Bertholdt puts his arm around your shoulder, "Don't throw your dream away for us. We are going to go through that. I promise." It would break his heart if you leave your regiment behind to be with him.  

"I know it is hard. I would love to have you by my side every day, but … Are you even listening?", your eyes are closed and your breathing is steady but slow. You fell asleep on him. Apparently your day has been more exhausting than you want to admit. And still Bertholdt smiles. Did he already say that you are just too cute when you are asleep? 

Careful not to wake you up, he picks you up to bring you back to your barrack. "I hope you sleep nice and well so you are ready for tomorrow. You will need all your energy. Of course, I also hope you have sweet dreams. Only good things for you", he whispers as he carries you along the way.  

"Just know that I love you no matter what you do. You are the best that ever happened to me", he strokes your head softly before he leaves your sleeping form in your bed. It wasn't a lot time you two had, but Bertholdt enjoyed every second of it. 

 

 **Conny**  

"We can't go on getting into trouble to see each other. Now we are in our regiments, we have to take responsibility, right?", you say and lean back as Conny wraps his arms tighter around you. "I know, we have time after work to spend time together. But you have to admit, it was always quite fun to get into trouble", he replies loving to think about all the prank you two have played on the others. 

"It is going to work out somehow. Maybe we don't have to stop our pranks at all. Now and then, Jean needs his lesson not to bug us", you know exactly he likes it too... sometimes. Conny only nods enjoying to have you in his arms. Since you two are in different regiments he appreciates the time more now. He knows that all yet.  

"What are you thinking about?", you doesn't need to see his face to know what is going on in his head. He is more quiet than usual. "About us. That I never knew, how much it means to me to have you by my side. And how much I miss you, when you are gone again, and I have to wait another week until I can see you", he answers honestly. Sure, his words melt your heart a little bit. But that's not the happy and funny Conny you know. 

"That was actually really poetic. We are here now. Let us enjoy the time we have, okay?", you notice his unusual seriousness. "What do you think I am doing right now? I am in heaven", Conny pinches your sides playfully to make you laugh.  

"Hey, that's not fair! I can't defend myself!", you try to wiggle your way free. Unfortunately, you are trapped in his arms, which doesn't sound actually so bad. "Maybe you can stop me with a kiss~", he suggests smirking. "Or I run for my life", you jump up and start to run like the devil himself is chasing you. "Hey, come back here!" 

 

 **Eren**  

Levi enters Eren's cell and throws a folded letter through the metal bars onto his bed. "From that little brat you are in love with", he explains as Eren opens the said letter confused. A slight smile appears on his lips immediately. 

 

 _Dear_ _Eren_ _,_  

 _I know we haven't seen us in a while, but that is okay. You are fighting for humanity like you always wanted. I'm alright, I thought the Garrison would be more exciting. Maybe I am just a little bit too_ _impatient_ _._  

 _Well, when you are around, there is_ _definitely_ _more action happening. I am actually missing that a lot. And I am probably in the wrong regiment for that. I wish I could visit you, but Commander Pixies isn't around and Captain Shorty wouldn't agree to that at all._  

 _Is he always looking that pissed? I was actually a second scared to ask him to_ _bring you my letter. Whatever, Hannes sends his regards. Please, tell the others I miss all of them really much. And you, of course. I hope you know that already._  

 _I really miss you and the time we had together._  

 _Love you, [Y/N]_  

 

Eren leans back sighing as he rereads the few lines you wrote him over and over again. He misses you as much as you do miss him. Since he learned that he can turn into a titan, everything happened so damn fast. Neither of you had a chance to say properly goodbye.  

Eren wishes he didn't have to let you go at all. Sure, the death rate in the Scouts are extremely high, but with you by his side, he could keep you safe and sound. Apart from this, you don't need someone to keep an eye on you.  

The Garrison was your wish from the beginning, so he lives with your and his decision to join different regiments. Even if he has to endure how much he misses to have you in his arms. Just to hold your hand in his. Just to see you again, he would give everything. 

 

 **Erwin**  

"Do we even have a topic to talk about?", you ask Erwin, who sits in front of you behind his office desk. It is another "meeting" you two have. "We can't keep saying that we talk about war tactics, just to have a little bit time together", you add to your question. 

Erwin puts away the documents to give you his full attention, "And why not? You are a commander. I am a commander. We do … commander things. I mean, meetings." Smiling you roll your eyes playfully annoyed. Of course, you love the time you two have together, but there is also work you have to do. "And I now a perfect topic to talk about", you raise one of your eyebrows interested. 

"How about us? How about how much I love you and need to see you daily? Isn't that the perfect topic?", Erwin leans back pleased with his great idea. "How about we talk about your little expedition to catch a certain female titan?", that is rather the topic you want talk about. 

"Let me guess... Hanji told you that, right?", he knew exactly Hanji would talk about it with you. "You have the help of the Garrison, if you need it. That's probably the only advantage we have being commanders of different regiments. Think about the alliance we can build", you can feel the excitement rushing through your veins. That's why you choose the military for your carrier. 

Erwin just stares ahead repeating your words in his head over and over again. Why didn't he thought about this before? "Are you going to move in his office or what?", Levi enters the commander's office pissed to find you there again. "Jealous once again?", you wink at him sarcastically. 

"Levi, we are going to form an alliance with the Garrison. [Y/N] will be here more often now", Erwin joins the conversation smiling slightly. "Tsk", with that Levi leaves after he put the needed documents onto the desk.  

"That was really a meeting after all", you stand up to follow Levi's way. "I love you too, [Y/N]." 

 

 **Hanji**  

"How are our two boys? Oh god!", you take a step back as you see Hanji torturing Bunny with a spear in her hands. Said soldier throws a short glance over your shoulder, "Hey, [Y/N]. I hoped you would come by. I'm testing their pain limits..."  

Of course, you notice the tear that escapes one of her eyes. Hurting the titans, hurts herself even more. Smirking you take a few steps closer to wrap your arm around her shoulder. "Where are the others? Aren't you supposed to have backup soldiers, when you are with Bunny and Sean?", you want to know as you take a look around.  

"I wanted some time alone with Bunny and Sean", she replies wiping away the tear from her face. You take the spear out of her hands, "You don't have to do that. Why don't you ask me? Apart from this, you know how much I love it to sneak away for you." Hanji buries her face in your jacket, "I hurts you the way it hurts me, right? Our time together shouldn't be filled with sad tasks." 

Softly you rub circles on her back to comfort her. "No", you mouth Bunny as his head snaps forward to bite Hanji's legs off. The spear in his eyes stops him right in time. Such attention seekers those two titans. "Hanji, nothing can dull the time we have together. Even if it means torturing Bunny and Sean, okay?", she looks at you with her big brown eyes. "… Did Bunny try to bite me?", Hanji notices the spear in his eyes. 

"You know, he needs your full attention. He is a namby-pamby", you reply almost smirking as she strokes his hand softly, "You have to be more patient, Bunny." You cross his arms in front of your chest, "What about me? I snuck away from my work for you." Hanji waves her hand around in a dismissive gesture, "You are a scientist. That's what you on a daily basis." - "Wow, that hurt more than a spear in my eye~" 

 

 **Jean**  

"Here you go, my friend", you talk to your horse as you give the animal a carrot to eat. "Well, hello there", another voice joins the one-sided conversation. "Hey, Jean. It is already our weekly meeting in the stables again?", you greet him with a kiss on his cheek. 

"That is all I get since we saw each other last week? Didn't you miss me?", he crosses his arms playfully hurt, while you stroke the fur of your horse. "Don't be jealous. You are the only one in my life", you wrap your arms around him to show him your love. Jean can't help himself but smile as he holds you in his arms. He almost forget during the week how he misses that feeling. 

"I hope so or I would be devastated. What would I do without you in my life?", rolling your eyes you push him softly, "Stop that. I am almost blushing. Take care of your horse." Jean puts his hand right above his hand, "You wound me. So deep. I had a week that came from hell and I just want to see the light of my life." 

Brushing your horse, you throw a glance over your shoulder, "You make it really hard for me to focus on my task right now. Stop it, Jean." Not listening to your wish at all, he wraps you up in his arms, "But I only see you once in a week. I need your attention. Love me."  

Laughing you turn around in his arms, "Okay, okay. You have my full attention... and apparently also Hanji's." Said female soldier claps her hands together, "Did anyone ever tell you that you are such a cute couple? Adorable! He is definitely a keeper." 

And with that she is gone. "Do you excuse me, I will blush madly in that corner over there on my own. So no one can see me, okay?", Jean wants to leave you alone, but you keep him in place with your arms wrapped around him. "You also can blush here. I will not judge you~" 

 

 **Levi**  

Sighing you flip through the papers on your desks as someone opens the door to your office without your permission. "Shorty", you don't even look up to know it's him. "Shithead", Levi replies in the same monotone voice as always.  

He takes a seat right across your desk once again without asking. Still you don't look at the short corporal and keep working on the millions of documents that are lying on your desk. Just looking at them you know you will sit for hours here. 

At least you are not alone anymore. 

"Don't look like that. It could be worse", Levi breaks the silence. You just raise one of your eyebrows in a sarcastic way, "Better?" Levi rolls his eyes playfully annoyed matching to his mumbled "Tsk". You lean back in your chair, "I'm pretty sure you can think about something more relaxing on your day off. Why do you keep sticking around? It doesn't have to be on every day off we have." 

Levi crosses his arms in front of his chest, "Stop talking and keep working, brat, or you will never get done this week." Smirking you lean forward, "Woah, you never call me brat. Don't you even dare to start that habit of yours, shorty."  

You stand up from your seat and walk towards the door. "Where are you going?", Levi turns around to follow you with his eyes. "Breaking old habits. We are not going to sit around in each other's office on our day off, because we are in different regiments", you answer as you leave your office, finally, after a few hours of hard work. 

"You will never get done", he stands up shaking his head slowly. "I don't care about it right now. I want to enjoy that little bit of time we have", you keep walking straight ahead not looking back once. So you miss the slight smile on Levi's lips. That is one of the reasons why he loves you. 

 

 **Marco**  

Sighing you clean the floor as someone enters the room. "Here you are. I am searching for you almost an hour now", Marco says smiling. Throwing the brush away you jump into his arms apparently happy to see him, "Marco!"  

"So, I guess, you missed me", he notices how you cling to him. "Of course! I always miss you. Apart from this, we haven't seen each other for such a long time!", you let go of him, "But what are you doing here? Don't you have your day off?"  

"That's a lot of question you have there. I am here to help you out so we can see each other. Like we haven't seen us just yesterday", Marco answers loving the smile that appears on your lips as you process his words. "Could you even be more perfect?", is your reply, which makes said soldier blush madly. To overplay this fact, Marco kneels down to help you clean the floor. 

For a little bit time the two of you just enjoy the comfortable silence around you. Marco only sneaks now and then brief glances at you. How did he get so lucky to have you by his side? He is amazed how happy and cute you look, while you are on cleaning duty. Especially the slight smile on your lips. 

"Do I have something on my face?", you snap him out of his thoughts a bit uncomfortable why he is staring at you. "No! Not at all. I was just … admiring you … I'm sorry", Marco eyes are glued to the ground, but he can feel the heat on his cheeks.  

"Oh", is the only thing you say as you lean forward to press a soft kiss onto his burning cheek. "You are too cute, Marco. Thank you for loving me the way you do", you add to your lovely gesture. That is probably one of the best days you ever had. Yes, you are on cleaning duty, which you are not happy about it, but you have Marco with you. 

 

 **Mikasa**  

"Isn't that [Y/N] coming towards us? … And she is wearing a Survey Corps jacket", Eren notices you making your way over to your new comrades. Mikasa turns around to see you greeting her with open arms. Without a word she runs in your direction to meet you halfway. 

Only in your near she shows her emotions and is herself. Mikasa doesn't need to be strong and a hero around you. Smiling brightly you wrap your arms around her, "Hey there. I am so happy to see you again." That's actually what Mikasa wanted to say, but you were a little bit faster. 

"What are you doing here? Don’t get me wrong, I'm also happy to see you. And why are you wearing a Survey Corps jacket? Does it mean...?", she doesn't want to end her sentence scared to hear something else than she hoped. "What do you think? I let the MP to join the Corps. Yeah, they were always my dream, but I found someone I love even more than my dream. We can see each other more often now", that's what Mikasa hoped to hear. 

A tear escapes one of her eyes so you just wipe it away with your thumb, "I hope this is a happy tear. I would be devastated to see you sad. I know you are worried about my health, but you also know I have the skills to keep myself safe." Neither of these things were crossing her mind. 

Mikasa is just so damn happy to be in your arms again. It was way too long that she could hug you tightly. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you and how happy you make me?", she asks you almost crying, which makes well tears in your own eyes. "Now I know, but you could tell me more often. I forget it now and then. I love you too and I am more than happy to be with you", you reply placing a kiss onto her forehead. 

 

 

 **Petra**  

"Look who is on cleaning duty once again", you greet Petra smiling as you ride right next to her, where she gracefully swings her broom. Said female soldier turns around to face you properly, "[Y/N], another message for Commander Erwin?"  

"Not only him. I also got one for the short corporal... I mean Levi", laughing you jump off your horse, but still keep the reigns in your hands. You know your best companion would stroll away and it would take hours to find the horse again.  

"There are a lot of messages that are coming from Commander Pixies", Petra notices how often you are around the Scouts headquarters with important messages for Erwin and Levi. You raise your hands playfully in defense, "You got me. Pixies knows about us and sends them so I could see you more often. I hope you are okay with it." 

Petra strokes the head of your horse with pinch of red on her cheeks, "Of course, I'm happy about it to see you more often. You and your best companion here." Well, sometimes you forget how cute Petra is, when she is blushing. Rolling your eyes you realize that your horse gets more attention than you like always, but as long as Petra is happy you also are. 

"Want to join me for a little bit? You know, needing a break during your duty", you nod towards the headquarters, where you have to deliver a few messages. She loops her arm around yours as you start to walk, "Stay here. Right here. Well, you will stroll anyway. Go ahead, war horse."  

"Tell me, Petra. How often do you have cleaning duty? Every time I come along you are swinging your broom. Not that I complain about it~" Petra pushes you softly playfully, "Tell me, [Y/N]. Why does Pixies knows about us?" Now you are the blushing one and try to think about a good excuse, "Well, could be that I was just talking about you all day long... Maybe. Maybe not." 

"You are too cute, [Y/N]", Petra couldn't help herself but smile.  

 

 **Reiner**  

Humming a random melody you take care of the stables, since it is a quiet time right now. Suddenly the world around you goes black as someone puts his hands over your eyes. "You have three guesses. Who am I?", a familiar voice says mysteriously. You wish you could roll your eyes playfully annoyed, "Bertholdt!"  

The person lets out a sigh, "No, why do you even think about him first hand?" It's quite hard to hold back your laugh right now, "I don't know. Maybe because of his height? So, not Bertholdt. Maybe a fifty meters high titan?" Another sigh, "Really? Now you are just playing with me." Nodding your head you agree with the voice, "Okay, Reiner. Joke aside." 

Said soldier lets go of you so you can turn around to face him. "Did you sneak away once again for me?", you let fall yourself into his arms knowing it could cost his rank within in the Scouts. "Sure, you know I need my daily dose of my most favorite person here – you", he replies smirking wrapping his arms tightly around you.  

"We could easily spend our time after work together. You don't have to sneak away", you remind him of another plan to see each other. "But that wouldn't be so cool, right?" Reiner places a kiss onto your forehead. Playfully annoyed you roll your eyes, while you wiggle out of his iron grip. "Seriously now. Is it really worth it to lose your job? Because of me", you ask even if you know the answer already.  

"Of course you are. What a question that is. You are still my favorite person behind these walls~", he leans against one of the stables as you continue to clean. "Just behind the walls? Whatever, I just want to be sure what I'm going to tell your family, when you lose your rank", gracefully you swipe the dirt into his direction. Oh, he knows that smirk on your lips. "You never get me alive!", you yell as you start to run like a maniac along the stables.  

 

 **Sasha**  

"Who is the best soldier behind these walls?", you greet Sasha as you surprise her with a plate of food in your hands. Of course, she notices the steaming potatoes on the plate immediately, "Are those for me? Please, say yes. I'm dying over here." 

Smirking you give her said plate so she can enjoy the potatoes. Your potatoes – your lunch to be exact. "I thought that already so here you go. One lunch to go", you sit down right next to her. Sasha's brown eyes are glued onto the food in front of her.  

Before she can taste one of them, she hears your stomach growling, "Isn't lunch time for you now? Wait, is that yours?" Feeling caught you shrug your shoulders slightly, "Maybe. We see each other not that often since you are in the Survey Corps and I'm in the Military Police. And I know you are always hungry. It's fine for me." 

Yes, Sasha loves her food, but she loves you even more. "Have half? We can share. I'm not that hungry", she gives you one of the potatoes. That's when you know, how much she loves you. Sharing is caring after all.  

"That makes me day so much better, you know. I really – I mean really – missed you", Sasha admits, while she munches on one of the potatoes. "Me too. I didn't know my work day could be that long until I can see you again", you reply smiling. Your heart skips a beat, just to double up the speed. It sounds cheesy, but you didn't know how often you can fall in love with her.  

"Hey, [Y/N]… Are those steamy potatoes?", Reiner walks by just to be amazed by the food. Sasha holds the plate out for him to grab one of the potatoes. "You two save my day, you know! You should visit more often, [Y/N]", how lovely that sounds, but it's not possible since you are still in different regiments. But you will again bring your lunch to the next visit. 


	7. You lose someone in your squad

**Annie**  

She only heard what has happened from the rumors around the Military Police. The titans attacked and the Survey Corps had to pay a high price to fight them back. Annie needs to know you are still alive. 

"[Y/N]?!", she looks through the camp, where the injured soldiers get medical help. You have to be somewhere here. "[Y/N] is over there", one of your comrades points into the right direction. And really, you are sitting alone in a dark corner, holding something in your hand. 

Relief washes over Annie as she makes her way towards you. She calls your name one, two, three times, but you don't respond at all, like you are in kind of trance. Softly the female soldier puts her hand on your shoulder to snap you out of your probably even darker thoughts. 

"He was right in front of me. Just a few inches. I could have been faster. He would be still alive", you speak your first words. To emphasize your statement you open your hand. The wings of freedom soaked in blood. You couldn't save your friend, but got his emblem for his family. At least one piece of him made it back home then. 

Annie's blue eyes soften immediately, when she sees the lonely tears that escape your own ones. She never saw you crying before. It must have been hell for you to live through this day. "You did your best, [Y/N], I know that. He knows that. It is not your fault", Annie sits down right next to you. 

Her hand rubs circles onto your back to comfort you. "Apparently not. My best couldn't save him", you blame yourself for his death. Annie realizes it could have been the other way around. You could have died instead of your comrade. An ice cold fist clenches around her heart. 

She knows words won't help you now so she just keeps rubbing your back. There is nothing she could do to ease your pain, but you will not go through it alone. Never. 

 

 **Armin**  

Armin doesn't help himself but stare at your crying form. During the attack on Trost you lose more than just one comrade from your quad. The shy blonde soldier feels frozen in his place not knowing what to do. Should he let comfort you with some encouraging words or let your tears do their work. He just doesn't know. 

It just breaks his heart to see you crying that hard in front of the fire. Without thinking Armin makes his way towards you. He doesn't say a single word as he wraps his arms around you. Glad to have someone to hold onto, you bury your face in his shirt.  

"I could have saved one of them, but I was scared. I couldn't move an inch. I couldn't do anything just watch how they slaughtered. It is not fair, that I am still breathing, while they are not. I don't deserve it at all", you mumble between two deep breaths as the tears keep falling and wet Armin's shirt. 

"No, you deserve to be alive. I would be devastated, if I lose you. I am sure, they felt the same panic, which is completely normal. I also couldn't move the first time I saw a titan. You are just a human being. Don't blame yourself. You did your best", he whispers into your ear feeling how the blame weights you down. Armin knows exactly how you feel and still he can't do anything to ease your pain a little bit. 

"But I feel so guilty", that's everything you can get out before you almost choke on your tears. "I know, I know and I am sorry you have to go through that. But you are not alone, [Y/N]", Armin can feel how his eyes start to water. You are such in mental pain, it also hurts him. Softly he strokes your head. Words fail him.  

But actually everything is said so he only holds you in his arms.  

 

 **Bertholdt**  

Bertholdt rushes towards you as fast as possible, after he discovers you right next to Reiner and Annie. Both of them try to talk to you, but you seem far away with your thoughts, which you are actually. The same scene plays over and over again in your head. It won't stop. 

Without a word you take a few steps forward and let fall yourself right into Bertholdt's arms. One part of him is happy to have you in the safety of his arms. The other part is still worried for your health. Your face is pale and you look so terribly lost. But most of it, you are not saying a single word. 

"The poor thing had to see a lot of death out there. The whole squad got killed. [Y/N] is the only survivor", Reiner explains his friend what he has seen. Bertholdt feels how his heart slumps a little bit in his chest. And he weren't there to help you. 

Reiner and Annie share a brief glance with their friend, before they leave the two of you alone. 

"Everything is okay. You are in safety now. And I'm not going to leave you alone ever again. I promise", Bertholdt doesn't really know what to say. You had to endure so much. How can he eases your pain with a few nice meant words? 

"I tried to help every single one of them, but I couldn't. There were so many titans. Too many to handle all of them. We got separated and I only heart their screams for help. I wanted to help so badly, but I couldn't", you let go of your tears, finally, and hide your teary face in his chest.  

"I will never forget that day. I am so sorry, Bertholdt. I wanted to help them", you keep rambling one word over and over again. Sorry. He starts to rub circles onto your back to comfort you somehow. How much he wishes to take away your pain, even if it means he has to endure it. He would do it without hesitating. 

 

 **Conny**  

Conny is more than worried to find you between all the injured soldiers. The two of you got separated and now fear eats him almost alive. What if you didn't make it back? He shakes his head hard to get rid of those thoughts. You are a talented fighter. The titans should be scared of you, not vice versa. 

"[Y/N!", finally, after almost an eternity he finds you standing around all alone. Conny wants to wrap you up in his arms and never let you go, but his stops mid-step. Tears are streaming down your usual flawless cheeks. You are holding a bloody emblem of the Survey Corps in your hand. 

"Oh no, I am so sorry, [Y/N]", Conny wants to put his hand on your shoulder, but it doesn't feel correct to him. It is a move that only friend do to each other. "He was already dead, when I found him. I don't even know if he died alone or someone hold his hand during his last breath. I wasn't there for him. I wasn't there to help him", you start to choke on your tears. 

 Softly Conny turns you away from the hidden but lifeless body. You don't need to see him anymore. "You couldn't know. You were out there fighting for your own life and humanity. Don't blame yourself, please", he tries to comfort you with words, but they get shattered by your grief. 

"But I do. He was my friend and I let him down. What should I say to his family?", Conny cups your face with his hands so you have to look at him. "We will do it together. Words can't ease the pain, I know, but it helps a little bit." 

For a second his eyes meet yours, then a slightly sad smile appears on your lips. "Can you remember our first prank on him? He was never angry, not even once. I will miss him." Running out of words Cunny just wraps you up in his arms. 

 

 **Eren**  

"Hey, Eren. The brat you are in love is crying outside and demanding to see you", Levi informs him as always emotionless, "Your brat is a little bit scary." Eren doesn't care about his words right now. You are waiting outside... and you are crying. 

As fast as possible he rushes towards you to wrap you up in his arms. "Hey, hey. Everything is alright. I am here now", he doesn't know why tears are streaming down your face and still he wipes them away with his thumb. 

"I … I just didn't know where I could go with my grief. I am sorry, that I had to threaten your captain, but I need you right now", you mumble under your breath trying to hold back the stream of tears. But they do what they want. And they want to run down your cheeks. 

"There is nothing you have to be sorry about. I am here, if you need me. I promised you and I will keep that promise", he replies rubbing your back softly up and down. You tighten your grip around the emblem you have in your hand. The bloody wings of freedom, which doesn't stand for freedom anymore.  

"There was so much death. So many died in front of me and I couldn't do anything to save them. So many titans, but so few soldiers. And suddenly there were none anymore. Just me", you relive that moment over and over again in your head. The screams won't stop booming in your head. Every time you close your eyes, you see their bloody faces. Their widened eyes crying for help. For mercy. 

"It's okay. It is over now. All that matters is that you are safe and sound, okay? You are alright. The pain will ease one day, I promise", Eren can't believe how close he was to lose you. Without noticing he tightens the grip around you scared that fate will rip you away from him. 

He will fight for you. 

 

 **Erwin**  

Darkness takes over and still you can see the smoke and light from the fires. Every soldier knows what the fire means. Lost comrades. And even more than that. Lost friends.  

A sigh escapes your mouth as someone opens the door to your office. You know he would show up after a while. "[Y/N]? How long are you staring out of the window?", Erwin wants to know worried, while he closes the door again behind him. How long exactly? 

"Maybe hours. Maybe days. I lost count a long time ago", you reply not daring to look at the commander. The tears are on their brink to spill out of your eyes. And no one should see you like that. You wish you wouldn't have to cry about lost comrades. But that's how the story goes. 

"Five more on this table. Five more I lost. Five more mourning families", you feel the weight of this number on your shoulders. And you feel every single one in your heart. Like a knife right through it, while it tries to beat the pain away.  

"All in all, I already lost 58 comrades. So many emblems I handed out. So many families that wished me the pain they feel. Not knowing I already feel it", you keep talking hoping the grief will stop then. Erwin softly turns you away from the window so you have to face him properly.  

"It's okay", is the only thing he says as he wraps you up in the safety of his arms. "Will it ever end? That's all the death I can take. I'm so done", you mumble into his chest. "You know what we are fighting for. Humanity needs people like you. People, who know the pain that brings this war", Erwin hopes you will never give up. It would break his heart, "It will get better. I promise." 

Your head knows it is just a pretty lie and still your heart clings onto this promise. "Thank you, Erwin", you say between the tears, which are wetting his shirt. Neither of you cares about it.  

 

 **Hanji**  

Gripping the handle of your blades even tighter, you make your way towards the next titan. You are going to kill as much as possible. And nothing or no one will stop you now in your rage.  

"[Y/N]! Stop it now! Please!", Hanji grabs your arm with her hand to stop you from your suicide mission. Feeling the fire inside your soul, you almost withdraw your arm harshly, but you can stop yourself in the last second. She doesn't deserve your anger.  

"Hanji, this is the only way", is your calm answer. Determination combined with rage is deadly. Her grip tightens around your arm, showing how much she is worried for your health, "Please, stop for a second. Hear me out." 

A sigh escapes your mouth as you turn around to face her properly. "I know, you lost so many good comrades in the attack on Trost, but, please, this is not the way to cope your grief. You are going to hurt yourself and that hurts me. I couldn't live without you anymore. I would break down, if I lose you", her words are honest, you can feel that. 

Never you would even think about hurting Hanji. The rage about your loss blinded you. Your comrades won't come back alive, if you revenge them. "I saw so many of my friends die. I don't think this pain will ever end. How am I supposed to keep moving now?", you ask her with tears in your eyes. 

"We can talk if you want. Or I just hold you in my arms. Everything you want, but stop putting yourself into danger. It will not help anyone", you hate do admit, but Hanji has a good point. Pushing your blades back into their shed, you give in for today. Too much happened. 

"Thank you", Hanji can't help herself but hug you as tightly as possible. Softly you place a kiss onto her head, "No, I have to thank you", you reply feeling how your wounds start to heal with Hanji's help.  

 

 **Jean**  

Crying you hold out the carrot for the horse to eat. The animal couldn't deny such a great offer. Softly you run your fingers through its mane. The thought, he will never see his owner ever again, kills you a little bit inside. 

"[Y/N]?", Jean's voice appears behind you, but you don't turn around to face him. The tears are still streaming down your cheeks. And you don't want him to see you like that. "I know, you are crying. And it's totally okay. You have to let go of them. I am here, okay?", Jean words are exactly what you need to hear right now. 

"I promised him to take care of his horse, but I can't. The Garrison does that. I don't want to break my promise. It was his last wish", suddenly you do turn around to let fall yourself into Jean's arms. "But you do that right now. You give him the love he deserves, right?", he replies stroking your head softly to comfort you.  

"That's at least I can do for him. I couldn't stop the bleeding. I swear, I tried to, but I couldn't", no matter how often you talk about the scene, it won't fade away. You see your comrade's face clearly in front of you. The pure fear of dying in his eyes. Both of you knew it was his end. 

"I know, I know. You did your best. It wasn't your fault, that he couldn't make it. You can't blame yourself for his death", Jean would love to take your pain and endure it in your place. Burying your face into his chest, you feel how the horse pushes you softly with its nose. The animal doesn't blame you either... And it wants the other carrot you have with you. 

"You are not alone in this. Never ever, okay?", Jean places a soft kiss onto your forehead.  

 

 **Levi**  

He can't believe that he almost lost you. Just a second earlier and you would have been a titan snack.  

"That is going to hurt a bit", Levi says as he pours alcohol on the cloth, which is meant for the bad cut you have over your left eyebrow. You can hear the anger in his voice, but you can't focus on that right now.  

Without a further word he presses the cloth on your cut softly, even after all that happened a few hours ago. You don't respond in any way. Not even a hiss comes over your lips. Levi furrows his eyebrows bit surprised. The alcohol must sting terribly on the cut. 

"It doesn't hurt as much as losing someone in your squad", you explain when you see his reaction. "And you could have died with this freaking brat", he replies fuming because of that fact. "But I could have saved him, if I were a little bit faster. I was his captain", those words boom in your head over and over again. 

"Don't you understand, you would have died, if you were a little bit faster!", Levi would love to knock some sense into your head right now. Suddenly you realize why the short corporal is so angry at you... and at himself. 

"I'm sorry...", you mumble under your breath not daring to look at him. "Me, too. I should know how you feel right now", he takes your hand in his to comfort you. You could have died, and Levi would be alone once again. Not having you by his side sounds so terrifying.  

"How am I supposed to lead the squad now? I can't look into their eyes and expect that they give their life for humanity", you can't even look at yourself without feeling guilty. "You can, and you will", it is not much, but you know it is the truth, "You are a good captain, because you know the other side of the coin. Not only the shiny one." 

"Thank you, Levi." - "Always for you." 

 

 **Marco**  

You can feel how the grief consumes you. It eats you whole overcoming your defense without a problem. Well, you don't want to fight the pain. It is much stronger than you. And you are done fighting for today. Probably for the rest of your life. 

"Let it all out", an extremely familiar voice says as a pair of familiar arms wrap you up in their safety. "Marco", you mumble his name under your breath. Not only your tears break his heart, no, the way you whisper his name. How fragile you sound like you are going to shatter into thousand pieces. "I'm here", he replies pulling you even closer to him. 

"I don't know how I should tell his family, that he … you know. We knew each other for years. I couldn't do anything to save him. He was on his own. I can't tell them what happened. I can't give them his emblem",  Marco hates the fact you are in such a tense situation. 

"You don't have to do it alone. I will go with you and we will tell them together. I promise", he rubs circles onto your back to comfort you. That is what you needed the whole time. You need Marco by your side. With him you can accomplish everything you want. 

But for now you just want to lie in his arms and let go of your tears. 

"Why did he has to die alone? Why couldn't I be there to hold his hand in his final moments?", you still can't believe you will never see your comrade ever again, "It is just not fair at all." Marco keeps rubbing your back to comfort you, "I know. I am sorry you have to go through that." 

Through the tight hug you can feel his steady heartbeat, which comforts you more than the embrace. Marco is still alive and by your side. You couldn't wish for more. And you don't want to wish for more.  

 

 **Mikasa**  

Pure anger rushes through your veins as you hit your fists against the hard wall. There is no other way to let go of your rage. And to be honest, you deserve the pain you feel. Just a few inches before you one of your comrades got killed by an abnormal titan.  

A second earlier and you could have saved him. A little bit faster and you could have saved a life. But you were not fast enough. You were not strong enough. Fate has decided against you. 

"[Y/N]!", Mikasa snaps you out of your dark thoughts as she grabs your arms a bit harshly, "What are you doing?!" Blood drops down onto the ground from your raw knuckles. You kept beating the wall, while you were gone with your thoughts. 

"Punishing myself for not being fast enough. Not strong enough. Not good enough. So many lives got wasted in front of me, because I wasn't prepared to fight. I could have saved them. Maybe all of them. At least try to save them. I didn't even get a chance", the anger gets replaced by sadness. 

Matching to the new dominantly feeling you have, tears start to well in your eyes. 

"There is nothing you could have done. You fought like a maniac, but you can't save everyone. It is not your task to do that. You are a soldier. Nothing more, nothing less", Mikasa looks at you with worry in her eyes, "Stop hurting yourself. You also hurt me." 

Defeated you withdraw your arms so you don't have to see your injuries anymore. Not even a second you thought about someone else than your grief. "I am sorry, Mikasa. I got dragged away by my pain", you don't even want to look at her.  

Without a word the female soldier wraps you up in her arms as tightly as possible, "I am just so glad you are alive and alright. We will go through this together." You feel yourself relax in the safety of her arms, "Thank you so damn much." 

 

 **Petra**  

Hoping to shut out the whole world, you close your eyes as tightly as possible. And still you can feel the emblem in your palm. The still wetness of the blood, which leaves marks on your skin. So many you have lost already. You don’t know how many you can take, until you break down. 

"[Y/N]? Are you alright?", Petra's lovely voice makes its way through your dark thoughts. Immediately you open your eyes to look into her beautiful eyes. She is the only one you don't want to shut out. Never. A slight smile appears on your lips, "Yeah, I am fine." 

Petra furrows her eyebrows worried. After all this time together, she knows you better than you thought. "No, you are not. Why do you keep the grief inside of you?", she wants to know. For the first time you are speechless. No one ever saw right through your poker face. 

"There is already so much pain. So much sadness. So much hopelessness. I can't give in. At least one has to see the light in these dark times", that's not the whole truth. If you start crying over one comrade, you will not stop anymore. The pain is already so strong. It will take years to heal that. 

"[Y/N], let it out. Cry, scream, destroy. Just let it out", Petra wraps her fingers around your tense hand, in which the emblem is. A single tear escapes your eye, then you can feel how the walls you build up start to tremble.  

"Damn it! How many do we have to lose until it is over?", you want to know, but no one has an answer for that question. The waterfall of tears can't be stopped now. And it shouldn't be stopped. "It's okay. Sh...", Petra wraps you up in her arms.  

That place feels like safety, where the grief can't find you. "I'm here and I will not leave", true words. Petra will not go away, until she knows you are alright again. 

 

 **Reiner**  

Biting your lips to prevent yourself from crying, you stare right ahead into the flames. The thoughts in your head are falling around like leaves in the wind. Sadness, grief and hopelessness are the main feelings in your chest right now. You can't quite wrap your head around the fact that you lost so many friends in the battle. 

It feels like you are losing your balance and you will right into a big hole. Reiner right next to you notices how you struggle to hold yourself together. He takes your hand in his so you have something to hold on. A single tear escapes one of your eyes as your grip tightens around his hand. 

Without a word Reiner pulls you closer to wrap you completely up in his arms. He always knows exactly what you need right now. Even if he can't ease the pain in your chest or the grief your heart feels. But he will never leave your side ever. And to know that comforts you. 

"You know how much I love you, right? It is not the best moment to remind you, but I am utterly in love with you. Everything will be okay one day", he breaks the silence with words that melt your heart a little bit. "I love you, too. And it is the perfect moment to remind me", because you slowly lose the point why you are still fighting. 

For all the comrades you already lost, for example. And for humanity. 

"I know, you had to go through a lot today. And I am really sorry, I couldn't be by your side, when you needed me. But I am here now, okay? Never forget that. I am here. You are not alone with your grief", Reiner wants you to know how much you mean to him. And you are his reason why he keeps fighting.  

He realized today how fast he can lose you. Almost as easy as you lost a few comrades this day. The fact scares him more than he want to admit.  

 

 **Sasha**  

There was never a task as that hard as giving you the emblem of your deceased comrade. Sasha tried to wash away the blood, but it just faded a little bit. Unfortunately, the blood is still visible.  

"[Y/N]", the way she says your name, is already an ill omen. You can feel how the tears start to well in your eyes, "Please, not another one. I can't take another one." An ice cold fist clenches around your heart. 

"I am so sorry, [Y/N]. I am truly sorry to do that to you. I wish I could say something else than sorry", Sasha hands you the bloody emblem with the wings of freedom on it. With that the tears start to stream down your cheeks. And they will flow for a long time.  

Your legs give out under you so you fall onto your knees. "Why do we keep fighting? For what, Sasha? For what? To see more people die in front of you? I can't do that anymore", she kneels down right next to you and wraps you up in her arms. Also in her eyes tears start to well. 

"You can do that. You are stronger than you think, [Y/N]. We can do it together. We are fighting for the lost comrades. If we give up now, their sacrifices was for nothing", you were always the strong of the two of you, but now the tables turned. There is nothing to be strong for. 

"I fight for you – the love of my life. And I will keep fighting, because you are worth it. The others are worth it. Humanity is worth it", Sasha keeps talking to overplay her own sadness, "I know, it is hard to keep fighting, but that's what we do. What we always will do. And you can do it, too." 

Her words feel like a band aid for your soul. It doesn't ease the pain, but it helps to heal the wound. Yes, it will take time. "And I fight for you, Sasha", you reply feeling something like hope in your chest. 


	8. Reiner Braun x Fem!Reader ~ Wrecking Ball

**I got inspired to write this. The next chapter will be preferences again!**

 

 **Warning: Broken hearts in the text below!**  

 **Music Recommendation: "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus and "Vogel im** **Käfig** **"**  

 

 _The heart wants what it wants._  

 

You remember clearly the day you first met him. Reiner Braun. A big blonde flirtatious guy. And he was flirting with you. All day. Nonstop. Of course, you didn't mind that little fact. Who wouldn't want a handsome guy fighting for your love?  

Believe me, Reiner never thought, he would find someone like you in the military. But the 104th Cadet Corps were the place you two met.  

 

 _"Braun, [Y/L/N]. Sparring partners and no fooling around like Springer and Brause", Keith Shadis pushes you towards a tall_ _blonde_ _cadet. "Well, hello there, beautiful", a smile appears on Reiner's lips. Today_ _must be his lucky day._  

 _"My name is Reiner. What about yours?", he tries to lures you in with a little bit small talk. Without a word you raise your fists. Signaling him you are ready to fight. "Straight to business. I like that", Reiner follows your lead and gets into position._  

 _Running towards you he focuses on his first punch. Unfortunately, he misses the brief sparkle in your [E/C] eyes. Faster than thought you take a step to the side and kick his legs away. Reiner falls onto the grass without knowing what hit him._  

 _"[Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]. Just so you know who beat your ass~", you tell him your name smirking. Yes, you are proud of yourself right now. And Reiner is amazed by the smile on your lips. That's the moment he knows, he fell hard... for you._  

 

It is also the place where you started to be friends after a while. 

 

 _Finally, dinner time. Training was hard, but good._  

 _"Well, hello there", Reiner_ _greets_ _you as he takes the place right next to you. "Why do you keep bothering me?", you want to know playfully annoyed. Since you made no friends yet, you are glad not to sit alone once again._  

 _"I'm just waiting to get my revenge for earlier. Joke aside, just_ _waiting_ _to make some friends", Reiner replies with that handsome smirk of his on his lips. "Aren't you friends with Annie and Bertholdt?", they are_ _inseparable_ _._ _Everyone_ _knows that._  

"Okay, you got me. I want to have you as my friend. You in particular", he raises his arms playfully in defense. For a second you think about his words. What could go wrong being his friend, right? "Alright, but I'm going to beat your ass again in hand-to-hand combat", you say as you move your spoon around in your soup. 

Reiner chuckles for a second, "Oh, well, I am fine with that as long as we are friends now. Smiling you focus your attention on your soup, while Reiner keeps his eyes on you. 

 

It is also the place where you learnt to trust each other. 

 

 _Like trained you slice the nape of the titan's neck during your jump onto the next roof. "Come on. Get up", you drag your comrade onto his shaky legs. The poor boy got paralyzed by the first meeting with an abnormal. "David!", you remember his name, because he got into trouble very often with Sasha and_ _Conny_ _._  

 _"Watch out!", you hear Reiner's voice yelling as you let go of the boy. Just in the last second the titan collapses onto the ground. A few more inches and you would have been his next snack. You can feel your heart beat hard against your chest, while the adrenaline rushes through your veins._  

 _"I guess, I just saved the damsel in distress", Reiner says once again with that handsome smile on his lips. "Just wait a second", you reply running towards the edge of the roof. Another titan reaches forward to get a good grip onto your friend._  

 _Slicing its nape stops the_ _colossal_ _in its tracks. "And now it seems I just saved your ass", gracefully you land on the roof again. You have his back and vice versa as long as one of you still breathes._  

 

It is also the place where you two learnt to complete each other. 

 

 _Your grip tightens around the bloody emblem in your hand. The wings of freedom do mean suddenly something else, after you lost a good friend to the titans once again. What does freedom mean in general?_  

 _"Hey", Reiner snaps you out of your dark_ _thoughts_ _by putting his hand on your shoulder. Softly he turns you around to wrap you up in his arms. "Let them out. I'm here", he talks about the tears you hold in for hours now._  

 _You just waited for someone you can hold onto, while you are weak and broken. Reiner whispers sweet nothings into our ear as you let the wave of grief and sadness wash over you. He turned from flirty idiot to your safe haven within a few months._  

 _What would you do without him? But you are_ _not the only one who thinks and feels that way. Reiner started to flirt with you just for fun, but now he needs you like air to breathe. It is like two matching puzzle pieces found each other. Holding together no matter what might happen._  

 _You two are made for each other._  

 

And lastly, it is also the place where you learnt to love each other. 

 

 _Feeling like the world might crash around you, you fall onto the grass right next to your flirty idiot. "Damn it! You could have died! Do you have a death wish?", panic speaks instead of gratefulness that he is still alive._  

 _That_ _typical_ _smirk appears on his lips. "Come on, darling. I'm not that e_ _asy_ _to kill", Reiner replies as he grabs your hand, which you squeeze almost too much. "How can you joke about that?! I thought...", you can't end your sentence. You are too afraid to be rejected, but what do you have to lose?_  

 _Without a further word you lean forward to press your lips against his soft ones. That smooth bastard isn't even surprised by your sudden move. "I'm sorry. I will be more careful the next time", he mumbles under his breath as you two break apart to take a deep breath._  

 _"I hope so. You are an idiot... But you are my idiot", you reply feeling the blush on your cheeks. "I love you, too", Reiner pushes up your chin softly with his fingers to press another kiss onto your lips. Why did you wait for so long? And why did he wait for so long?_  

 

Everything was perfect, until the day you wanted to know the truth... 

 

A sigh escapes your mouth as you lean against the cold wall. How are you supposed to start this conversation? For so long you thought about a good plan, just to discard every single one of them again. You have to improvise. 

"Here are you, darling. I was looking for you everywhere", Reiner's familiar voice snaps you out of your thoughts. Smirking he comes closer to press a soft kiss onto your cheek. You want to back away or say something, but your body doesn't listen to your orders. 

"We need to talk", is the only thing you can get out without a trembling voice. Your heart beats hard against your chest. Maybe it wants to break free after all this time caged in. Reiner furrows his eyebrows confused by your serious tone, "That doesn't sound good at all... Why are you wearing your gear?" Your grip tightens around the handle of your sword immediately. 

You open your mouth to explain everything, but not a single word comes over your lips. "What is wrong?", he wants to know and takes a step closer, which results in you taking one away from him. "Stay where you are, please", you plead not daring to look into his eyes. 

Not listening to your words, he takes another step towards you. Without a further word you take out your blade pointing it at him, "Tell me the truth, Reiner. Are you the armored titan?" Pure confusion takes place on his face, but also something that looks clearly like guilt. That is definitely more proof than you need. 

"Oh my, was anything you ever said even true?", it feels like your perfect little world crashes around you, leaving shards and broken pieces everywhere. "You are talking weird things. It is not like you think it is", Reiner tries to defuse the situation somehow. 

Lowering your blade a little bit, you shake your head slowly, "Do you think I am stupid? Like I couldn't figure out all the little hints. You are wrong. What you do is wrong." Your thoughts are falling around in your head. How are you supposed to organize them? 

"[Y/N], let us talk about it", Reiner raises his arms in a comforting gesture. "Why? I am not going to live a lie to protect your secret. I don't even know what I am going to do, but I have to do something", you need to talk to Levi. He will listen to your words. He always listen to your words. 

"[Y/N]", he tries his luck again, but with a slightly dangerous undertone. You raise your blade once again, "I swear, I will cut off your limbs. They will grow back lizard style, don't they? No harm done, but you better watch out." Reiner knows he has no chance against you. Even with his gear would it be difficult... But he doesn't want to hurt you. And still you just know too much. 

Wanting to run away until you collapse, you take a few steps back, watching every move he does. Your trust is gone forever probably. Reiner clenches his hands into fists. "Don't you dare", you know exactly what will happen next, "Please, don't." 

Lighting appears as he transforms into a titan. But not any titan. As fast as possible you use your gear to jump onto the next roof. The wind makes it hard to stand upright, but you manage it somehow. That's it. You are looking at the infamous Armored Titan. 

Tears start to well in your eyes. You can't win this fight. You don't want to win this fight. Somewhere in this gigantic chest is still the Reiner you fell in love with a long time ago. The soldier who protected you so often. He held your hand in time of need.  

His hand rushes forward to get a good grip on you. In the last second you can jump out of his reach. But for how long you can play this game? The other soldiers from the Survey Corps and Garrison will come to your aid, but what then? So many questions and no answers. 

Running towards the edge of the roof, you launch into the air. Your grappling hook brings you up onto his shoulder, but a direct hit with your blade does nothing at all. The only advantage is that you are fast enough to keep escaping his gigantic hands. 

Landing back onto the roof, you take a few steps forward, "Reiner, I never meant to start a war. I just wanted to know the truth." You let him wrap his fingers around you so he can lift you up. Maybe it is stupid what you are doing right now. But maybe he will listen to your words. 

The titan looks at you with its yellow eyes. There is nothing that looks like the Reiner you knew. "You can still stop this. Please, for me. Instead of using force, I guess, I should have let you explain it", his grip around you tightens painfully. Big mistake, or not? You wish you know what is going on inside of his head right now. 

Your life lies in his hand. Everything could end now. No one will ever know his secret. And still all the memories hunt his head. They mean something to him, after all. Reiner should have known that falling in love with you was a mistake. His mission isn't his priority anymore. 

You are. 

Suddenly, your grip tightens around the handles of your blades. Knowing, it is just for his best, your arms rush forward. The silver blades disconnect from your handles meeting both of his eyes perfectly. A lonely tear escapes your eyes as he a scream of agony comes over his lips. 

You wiggle your way free out of his fist. With the help of your gear you make your way onto his shoulder again. How often did you see Levi cutting Eren out of his titan form? So often that you know exactly every step of it. And still you are terrified to try it out now. 

The Garrison soldiers are swarming into your direction, ready to kill every titan they see. The Survey Corps soldiers are also on their way. To cut Reiner out is the only way to prevent any sacrifices. No one will lose his life today. 

"Trust me. I got your back", you mumble under your breath as you swing your blades gracefully. It takes three attempts to get through his armor. A slight smile appears on your lips as you see your flirty idiot unharmed.  

Unfortunately, before you can move your blade again, Reiner's gigantic titan hand brushes you away, like you are just a tiny fly. Dazed by the hit you can't use your gear to save yourself from the fall. Your back collides extremely hard with the next wall of one of the houses.  

Blood splatters onto the stones around you, creating a bloody halo. It feels like every bone in your body snaps into thousand tiny pieces, which probably happened during the blow. Just a tiny second you can collect yourself, before gravity sets in and makes you fall onto the ground.  

Another bloody halo forms around your broken frame. Lying on your chest makes it even harder to breathe than before. Matching to the metallic taste of blood on your tongue. It is difficult to move your head to see Reiner maybe for the last time, but you manage it somehow. Between all the soldiers you can see Captain Levi. He will know what to do. Reiner will survive. 

No one of them saw your little accident, apart from this, they are busy cutting him out of his titan form. Your heartbeat slows down, telling you that you are running out of time. The slight smile reappears on your lips. It was a beautiful adventure you had, after all. 

"I still love you, my idiot", you say with your last breath. 

 

 **Extended Ending**  

Reiner opens his eyes slowly. He feels like a titan stomped on his entire body several times. Not recognizing his surroundings, he raises his head weakly. Metal bars everywhere. Chains on his arms and hands. Completely trapped. 

"You are awake, finally", Captain Levi leans against the wall with his typical stoic and bored facial expression. But something dark can be seen in his eyes. Something that isn't there usually. Reiner doesn't reply something. His tongue feels heavy. 

Then, suddenly, the realization hits him like a punch.  

"Where is [Y/N]?", he needs a few attempts to bring out this simple question. Levi takes a few steps forward leaning one hand onto one of the metal bars. An uncomfortable silence appears between the two men. 

"You don't deserve it, but since you are [Y/N]'s last relative, here", the short Captain let's go of something that falls onto the ground. Directly into the beam of one of the torches. The bloody wings of freedom. Your bloody wings of freedom. 

"Just so you know, [Y/N] died all alone, while I cut you out of your titan form. She is probably the reason why you are still alive", Levi doesn't even try to hide the fact, that he blames Reiner for your death. Said soldier feels a lump forming in his throat. 

"And I am the reason why she is dead, right?", he tries to blink away the tears. The Captain doesn't say a word, but the answer is obvious. Levi leaves the broken soldier alone with his grief and blame. A lonely tear escapes his eye. "I am so sorry, [Y/N]." But words will not bring you back to him. 

He is truly alone now. 


	9. Small things they do to show you their love

**Annie**  

Laughing you push Reiner right next to you playfully, "That is not what happened at all! You are making things up." The blonde soldier raises his arms in defense, "I am not. That happened just like I told you. I swear!" Shaking your head slowly, you wipe away one of the laugh tears. 

"What about you, Annie? Any stories you want to tell us?", you try to integrate her. Since a few days, she seems far away with her head all the time. Being the hopefully a good better half, you didn't pressure her to open up. She will come someday, you are sure of that. 

Annie shakes her head as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. A quiet sigh escapes your mouth, while you focus your attention on Reiner again, who tells another funny story of training. You know she loves you with all her heart, but you feel a bit shut out of her life right now. Annie knows exactly that she just hurt your feelings with her cold attitude. Her heart skips a beat because of that. 

Without a word she leans forward to get your full attention again. To emphasize her gesture, Annie takes your hand softly into hers. Your clear [E/C] eyes look at her surprised, but you follow her lead. Just like her you lean forward. The female soldier looks around if someone is watching you two. 

Before you can ask her what is wrong, you feel her soft lips on your cheek. Unfortunately, it is a way too short kiss. You need a second to process what just happened, then your lips curl into a slight smile. "I love you, too", you whisper so only Annie can hear your words. She is all over not showing any public display of affection and you accepted that. It is just another piece you love about her. 

"I have a story to tell! You guys will not believe it!", you join the conversation again as you squeeze her hand softly. Annie keeps her eyes on you all the time, waiting for your story.  

She loves to hear you talk. 

 

 **Armin**  

"I am not quite sure if I am excited for the expedition or terrified", you say as you walk towards the stables with your friends. You are absolutely torn because of the expedition. "This will be such a great chance!", Eren exclaims with raised fists. Mikasa just nods in agreement. 

And Armin? 

He is a bit distracted by his own thoughts.  You two are a couple for a while now, but you never held hands in public before. The most soldiers probably don't even know you are his better half. Armin wants to change that so badly. Unfortunately, he lacks the braveness for that. 

"Hey, everything alright?", your beautiful voice snaps him out of his misery. He forces a smile onto his lips, but you can see behind his bad poker face. "Everything is perfect. Don't worry", he adds to his gesture. "Something is bothering you. Do you want to talk about it?", you are worried and it breaks Armin's heart, because he caused these feelings. 

Now with a real smile, he replies, "I am sorry. I was thinking about the expedition." Without a further word you continue your walk towards the stables. Mikasa and Eren already waiting for you two. You know something is off, but you are not going to push him. 

Armin bites onto his tongue, while his hand reaches out for yours. Of course, you don't back away as his fingers intertwine with your own ones. Armin's heart does a little flip inside of his chest. He never knew holding your hand would trigger so many different emotions.  

Yet you know where he was with his head a few moments ago. 

Mikasa and Eren exchange a surprised but brief glance. Neither of them say a single word. The smile on your lips could light up the whole world right now. "You know, I love you, right?", you remember him what you feel for him. Armin nods immediately, "I love you too." 

He whispers his words so only you can hear them. Unfortunately, you two have to let go of each other to take care of your horses. The brief moment of holding your hand was the bright blush on his cheeks worth it. 

 

 **Bertholdt**  

A sigh escapes your mouth as you fall onto the grass, "Who's idea was it to climb this freaking hill? I am so done." Bertholdt right next to you can't help himself but smile, because of your cute frustration, "It was your idea actually. We need to go out more often, were your words." 

Annoyed you raise your head to look at him, "Why do you need to remember me? It was a stupid idea and I pay the price for it now." You close your eyes as you lie down on the grass. There is no way you are going to move for the next hour.  

"It was a good idea. And don't worry about the way down and back to the barracks", he says as he grabs your hand with his own one. Laughing you squeeze his hand softly, "I could roll down all the way. I might be sick afterwards, but I don't have to walk anymore", is your silly idea. 

It brings a smile onto Bertholdt's lips, because he is pretty sure you would totally do that. But you don't have to actually. He has your back like always. "I like your idea, but I got a better one. What do you think about a piggy back ride back to the barracks?", he suggest knowing that you will accept his offer immediately.  

Pleased by his words you sit up to press a soft kiss onto his lips, "I think you are the best person I have ever met. Like seriously." A dust of pink appears on his cheeks, which makes him even cuter. After all this time as a couple, Bertholdt still blushes when you compliment him. He is just too sweet for this world. 

"Everything that makes you happy", he replies after a while. "You make me happy and I love you for that." Bertholdt makes a dismissive hand gesture, because he can't trust his own voice anymore. You still give him weak knees and a trembling voice with a stutter in it. 

 

 **Conny**  

"Only once more cleaning duty and I will tackle the short Captain", you mumble under your breath as you swing your broom. Since Levi heard you were a troublemaker, he made it to his mission to cure you. And that includes hours of cleaning and washing. It is clearly to see that you are more than pissed, and still you keep going. The short captain will not break your will.  

"Hey, how's it going here?", Sasha wants to know. She is also on cleaning duty just like you. "Great, I can feel how I swipe my sanity away", you reply still sarcastically as always. In the mean, Conny enters the room and walks straight towards you. He doesn't greet you or Sasha as he stops in front of you. Before you can even think of a question, he presses a soft kiss onto your lips. 

A bit surprised you furrow your eyebrows. Not that you didn't enjoy it. Oh well, you should already get used to random kisses. That is Conny's way to show you on a daily basis how much you mean to him. And you mean a lot to him. 

"What was that for?", you want to know after you two break apart. Conny shrugs his shoulder, "I thought your lips are all alone and kissable. I had to change that." You need a second to process his words fully. A true and honest laugh comes from you. 

"I don't know what I would do without you", you say as he wraps you and your broom up in his arms. "Being miserable and all alone. Apart from this, I am on cleaning duty", Conny reveals the true intentions of his visit. "You talked back, didn't you?", after all this time together you know him very well. "I thought he wouldn’t here me anymore. Well, he did", Conny takes the broom out of your hands. 

"Are we ever going to change?", Sasha joins the conversation again. For a moment you three look at each other, then you start to laugh. Never. 

 

 **Eren**  

A little bit sad and frustrated you move your spoon around in the soup. You even sit all alone today during dinner, because you don't want to spread your bad mood. Your life lacks one important thing. Probably the most important even. Eren. 

You haven't seen him in such a long time. Maybe he doesn't remember you after all. Slowly you shake your head to get rid of those thoughts. You know he loves you dearly. He is just a busy man. Fighting and defending humanity.  

Someone puts his hand on your shoulder. You are sure to see Armin and Mikasa, but you are mistaken. Eren gives you his best smile as he takes the place right next to you. Tears start to well in your eyes. "Here, I got you something", he holds out his hand to show you the big bouquet of flowers. Not any flowers. Your favorite ones. 

To be honest you don't care about them right now. Without a word you wrap your arms around him. Smiling he does the same and knows now how much he missed you. How much he missed to have you in his arms. "Hanji helped me to sneak away. So, we have a bit time for ourselves", he explains you what he did to be with you. 

"Can I just hold you for the next hours? Is that possible?", you mumble asking into his shirt. That is exactly what Eren wanted to hear. Yeah, you could do something else, but holding each other is everything you two want.  

"Of course. Everything that makes you happy", he replies pulling you even closer towards him. "I love the flowers, but you are more important for me right now", you let him know that you appreciate his gift. Pink dusts Eren's cheeks, "I wasn't quite sure if you will like them. Hanji brought them. She said you are the flower type." You don't know if he can get even more perfect. Eren asked Hanji for help. How cute is that? 

"I love you, Eren." - "I love you too, [Y/N]." 

 

 **Erwin**  

Balancing the stack of documents on your arm, you know with your free hand on the door in front of you. Multiple voices stop talking immediately, which confuses you a little bit. "Come in", Erwin orders, so you open the door without scattering the papers onto the floor.  

You furrow your eyebrows as you see a handful of soldiers discussing over a ton of maps. "I just bring you the documents you needed", you shift the said papers from one arm to the other one, "I put them onto your desk. Sorry for interrupting." All eyes are on your, especially Erwin's. 

"I think we are done here for today. We will continue tomorrow", the Commander tells the soldiers to leave. The men follow his order immediately. Everyone except for Levi. He needs a nod and glance from Erwin, before he also leaves the office.  

"That wouldn't have been necessary. I was just leaving", you can't understand his sudden move to send everyone away. They were clearly planning an attack probably. You put the needed papers on his desk. "We need to talk", Erwin says seriously as he closes the door to his office.  

Knowing in which direction this conversation is going, you cross your arms in front of your chest, "Don't tell you, you don't even need this documents." The Commander doesn’t even look at the papers at all. His eyes are glued to your beautiful [E/C] ones, "Oh, I do need them, but they are actually not that important. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." A quiet sigh comes over your lips as you take his hand in yours.  

Erwin always sends the people away, when you enter his office. Even his documents and paperwork aren't important suddenly. You have his full attention, no matter how much he is under pressure with his work. That is the biggest love proof he can give you. 

"I love you too, Erwin", you reply feeling how your heart makes flips in your chest.  

 

 **Hanji**  

"So, this is the reason why we use the gear to fight them onto their height", you teach the cadets as you try to draw a titan onto the blackboard. It rather looks like a deformed monster. Oh well, the kids will get it hopefully. You are a soldier not artist. Matching to the titan you draw a tiny human right next to the colossal. 

"Just so you see the height difference. And it is even worse in nature. Back to the gear...", matching to your statement you hold up your own one. Suddenly, someone opens the door with a lot of force. A bit scared you flinch and take hold of one of the blades. "Hey, [Y/N]!", Hanji greets you with her typical smile on her lips as she closes the door behind her. 

All eyes are on said soldier now. Surprised you furrow your eyebrows, "I'm teaching right now, Hanji. Something happened?" Smiling she waves her hand around in a dismissive gesture, "I know, I know. Everything is alright. I am just waiting here for you get done, so we can visit our two boys." 

A slight smirk appears on your lips, "Seriously? How often did you listen to me teaching already? Well, take a seat. Make yourself comfortable." Hanji follows your order and takes a seat next to one of the cadets, "I just love listening to your words." You almost can't hear her words due to she mumbles them under her breath. 

Hanji rests her head onto her hands, while she listens closely to your explanations. Her eyes are glued to your face watching every move you do. Everything seems so easy and gracefully when you do it. And the slight smirk you always have on your lips still make her knees weak.  

Her sitting casually and listen to your words, is a love proof right there. Let's be honest, Hanji is a talkative person, but for you she also can be quiet. And she loves to hear you talk. Your smooth voice lures her heart in. But foremost, Hanji can spend her time with you. 

 

 **Jean**  

Entering the stables, you are pretty sure to find Jean here. Probably with Marco. No, not probably. For sure. Sometimes you don't know, if you are Jeans better half or Marco is. You can hear two familiar voices talking to each other. 

The mention of your name awakens your curiosity. Staying in the shadows you listen closely to them.  

"[Y/N] is just perfect. No doubts at all. A heart made out of pure gold, and still sarcastic as hell. How could this mixture not be perfect? Just like [Y/N]. I don't know if I deserve someone that breathtaking", Jean talks about you. Of course, only good things. Maybe you can call it fangirling already. 

You feel your heart doing a little flip in your chest. How does he manage to make you fall for him even harder? Of course, you know he loves you dearly, but to hear his words make it official. 

"Sure, you deserve [Y/N]. You two are made for each other", Marco cheer his friend up with a few words. "He has a good point", you join the conversation smiling. Jean's eyes widen shocked, "How much did you hear?" To greet him properly you place a soft kiss on his red cheek. After all this time together and he still blushes extremely. 

"Enough to say, that I love you from the bottom of my heart", is your answer as you make your towards your horse. Marco tries to hold back his laugh. Jean looks like you caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. He feels the embarrassment burning in his face. 

"He talks often about you, [Y/N]. How talented you are. The way you look at him, give him weak knees. How much he loves you and stuff like that. Sometimes non stop the whole day", Marco let's you know. With every Jean blushes even more and more.  

"It's true", there is no need to decline it anymore. "I talk also often about you, Jean. You just never caught me", you reply winking at him as you feed your horse a carrot.  

 

 **Levi**  

Believe me or not, but Levi is a kiss thief... when no one is looking. 

"Think about it. The plan will work out perfectly, if we include a third soldier. Maybe Hanji...", excited about your idea, you show him what you mean with the help of your spoon and fork. Levi crosses his arms in front of his chest, "Anyone but Hanji."  

It is always the same discussion. Annoyed you roll your eyes, "Why not? She is skilled and perfect for the job." The Captain shakes his head slowly matching to his stoic expression. "You know exactly, she will talk about titans all day long and it annoys me." Unimpressed you raise one of your eyebrows, "And we talk about plans all day long... Don't give me that look."  

The dining hall is almost abandoned. So no one pays attention the two of you. Levi leans forward to press his lips against yours in a soft kiss. He knows what to do to convince you. Luring you in with a kiss now and there works wonders. He waits for the perfect moment, when no one is watching. 

"That won't work this time, shorty. You will not lure me in. I want Hanji for this mission", you try to keep yourself and your plan in line, but your defense is already trembling. And Levi knows that, "Are you sure?" 

Those kisses aren't only to convince you, he wants to show you also how much you mean to him. Levi loves you in general with all your flaws and edges. He is not exactly a man of words so he uses kisses instead to show you his love. 

"The job is perfect for someone like …", you get interrupted by another soft kiss. Frustrated you throw up your arms, "Fine, you got me. No Hanji for the plan." Pleased with the outcome of this conversation, Levi leans back and gives you one of his rare smirks.  

"Oh, don't you dare to give me that look", with usual his "tsk" you stand up to leave. "I love you, too", he mumbles under his breath amused. 

 

 **Marco**  

Laughing Marco tightens his grip around your hand a little bit. Sometimes he is scared you would let go of his hand and maybe vanish in front of his eyes. That would be the worst that could happen to him. What would he do without you? 

"No, Jean didn't want to come along. His exact words were, I can't stand you two being all lovey-dovey in front of me", he tells you why Jean declined your invitation. 

Rolling your eyes playfully annoyed, you shake your head, "We are not like that, right?" Marco shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know... We are just in love and ourselves." A comfortable silence appears between the two of you as you continue your walk. The sun did set an hour ago so it is a little bit getting cold. Of course, Marco notices the goosebumps on your arms.  

"Here, take my jacket", he lets go of your hand to shrug off the said clothing. He places the still warm jacket over your shoulders. So you don't have to freeze anymore. Pink dusts your cheeks. "Thank you", your eyes are glued to the ground. Marco notices your blush anyways. 

"Everything for you", he replies taking your hand in his again like a few moments ago. Your probably got one of the last true gentlemen behind these walls. Marco seems to have a sixth sense for your needs. If your are hungry, he brings you a snack right in time. If you are sad, Marco comes along and wraps you up in his arms. There was never a moment where you needed him and he wasn't there for you. 

What would you do without him? 

The two of you are just made to complete each other. Neither of you can live without the other one by your side. That must be true, honest and pure love. 

"I love you", you should tell him way more often. So he knows how much he means to you. A slight smile appears on his lips, "I love you, too." 

 

 **Mikasa**  

"I tell you, buddy, it will get better one day. I promise you", you talk to your best companion as you two take a walk together. The horse got badly injured during the last expedition. Of course, you take care of the animal like it is a human soldier. Your best companion is a war horse after all. The poor animal tries to break out now and then, but you good a tight grip onto its reigns. It has to build up its trust once again. 

A few of your comrades give you a pitiful look. They don't think you will manage to bring back your old companion. The two of you will show them your will. 

Out of nowhere appears Mikasa, who walks straight towards you. Her eyes are dark and you can feel the sad vibe she spreads around. Without a word you open your arms for her. This little place in your arms is her safe haven, where nothing bad will ever happen. 

Matching to her bad mood, Mikasa buries her face deep into your shirt. Even your war horse feels her sadness. It pushes the female soldier softly with its head. She promised herself a long time ago to be strong and brave for the rest of her life, but she doesn't manages it sometimes.  

It happens then, that she needs someone to hold onto. This shows you how much you mean to her in general. 

"Everything is alright. You are here. I am here. It is okay", you comfort her with sweet nothings whispered into her ear. Even if the other soldiers see her holding onto you for her dear life, you are the only one who is allowed to see her fragile side. 

Mikasa can feel your steady heartbeat and breathing. How lovely they sound in her ears right now. "Thank you for being here for me", she mumbles into your shirt, nevertheless, you hear every single word. "No need for that. You know, I love you with all my heart", you know what to say to her, so she feels a little bit better.  

 

 **Petra**  

Sighing you make your way through this enormously stack of documents. Doing paperwork isn't your favorite part of being a Captain. After hours of scribbling unimportant things onto the papers, you take a brief break. Leaning back in your chair you close your eyes for a second. 

The note sitting directly next to the papers gives you the strength to keep going on. Petra leaves them everywhere for you to brighten up your daily life. That is one of the little things you adore about her. A soft knock snaps you out of your happy little break.  

"Come in", you order as you lean forward to take a good look on the work, that is waiting to be done, finally. "I am sorry to interrupt you in your work, Captain, but I have to deliver this important message to you", the shy cadet doesn't dare to look at you. Levi probably scared the poor soldier already. 

"It's okay. From whom is the message?", you hold out your hand for the letter. "Petra Ral from Captain levi's squad", he gives you the folded note and leaves immediately. Not know what to expect you open the letter. 

 

 _Dear [Y/N],_  

 _isn't that freaking cool? I can send the cadets with "important" messages to you. I love that feeling of power I have there. Don't worry, Levi doesn't know about this._  

 _Joke aside, I heard you are drowning in paperwork. Keep your head up. We will see us in the evening. I can't wait to wrap you up in my arms._ _Maybe that is a little motivation for you._  

 _I love you dearly!_  

 _Yours, Petra_  

 

Smiling you put the note right next to the other one. How does she manage to cheer you up every time? There was never a situation, where Petra didn't know what to do.  

"I love you, too", you mumble to yourself under your breath as you continue the boring paperwork. It is still annoying, but now you have a goal to work towards. That makes it a lot easier to keep going. 

 

 **Reiner**  

Annie raises one of her eyebrows in unbelieve. "Ha, you should see the other guy. I am not in bad shape as he is right now", you explain her smirking. One of the cadets thought he could mess around with you. He couldn't know how good you are in hand-to-hand combat. 

"He deserved it, though", Annie knows you never get into fights without a good reason. "And his squad learned also some manners. They will never disrespect a higher soldier", neither of them will ever look at you again.  

Suddenly two strong arms wrap around your waist. Reiner presses a soft kiss onto your cheek as a greeting, "I heard you got into trouble with one of the cadets." A slight smile appears on your lips, "He got into trouble. I just had my fun." 

The blonde soldier turns you around so you face him properly, "That is the [Y/N] I fell in love with." Matching to the proudness in his voice, he twirls you around for a second. Annie takes her chance to leave you two alone as no one pays attention to her. 

"Watch out, or some soldiers think you have gone soft in your old days", you joke, while Reiner puts you back onto your own two feet. He makes a dismissive hand gesture, "Me and soft? Never... Okay, I am soft when I am with you. And I don't care if someone knows that." 

Reiner loves to surprise you now and then, twirling you around in front of the other soldiers. No one ever dared to call him soft. But as already said, he doesn't even care about it. With  you by his side he is another human being. A better soldier.  

The way he loves you, is his way to thank you for that. 

"You look so damn tough with the black eye", and still he is raging inside, that someone dared to hurt you. He couldn't do anything to prevent that. "No one will ever mess with me~", you held up your head confidently as always. Oh, Reiner makes sure of that. 

 

 **Sasha**    
A bit distracted you move your spoon around in the soup. The expedition is in a few days, and it doesn't let go of you. All the questions what you will see outside of the Wall. Part of you is excited and the other is clearly terrified. 

"Hey, [Y/N]", Sasha snaps you out of your thoughts as the takes the place right next to you. Against your sake, a slight smile appears on your lips, when you see your best friend and better half. She doesn't even need to do something to make you happy. Just the fact you two are together right now, is enough to make your world brighter. 

Sasha can feel that something is off. She has a sixth sense for that already. "Have half?", said female soldier offers you a big piece of her bread. It doesn't surprise you at all, that she wants to share her meal with you. You are the only one she does this with. 

It might be a simple thing for another person, but for Sasha is that the biggest love proof, you ever will receive. 

"Thank you", as always you take the other tiny piece. That is your way to show her your love. Sasha gets the bigger piece until the day you die. Neither of you says a word as you enjoy your food together. In some situation there don't need to be said something.  

Sasha keeps watching you out of the corner of her eye. She tries to figure out what is bothering you so much. You usually tell her what is going on in your head. "What do you think about the expedition?", you ask her, surprisingly matching to her thought. 

"Everything will go alright. I know we are going to survive", Sasha answers you honestly. That is enough for you to let go of that topic. When she is convinced, you are in peace with this thought. Slightly smiling you take a bite out of your bread piece.  

 _I love you, Sasha. -_ _I love you, too, [Y/N]._  

   
 


	10. Special preferences for Annie, Bertholdt & Reiner

**Special Preferences – You learn their dark secret**  

 

 **Warning! S** **poilers!**  

 

 **And sorry, I just have a lot of Reiner and** **Bertholdt** **feelings lately** **xD**  

 

 **Annie – You support her**  

You can feel your heart skips a beat, just to double up the speed afterwards. Mikasa right next to you throws away her raincape to reveal her ODM gear. "Do you understand, titan?", she draws her blades immediately. The anger is clearly visible in her dark eyes. 

A wave of mixed feelings washes over you. Nevertheless, you take out your own ones. Neither Armin nor Eren stop you, thinking you are on their side to protect them. "Don't you dare to touch her!", you mumble under your breath as your blades collide with Mikasa's.  

You promised to keep the people you love safe and sound. Unfortunately, you love Annie more than the trio. She was there for you, when you needed someone to hold onto. The blonde soldier was always your back up. Now it is time to return the favor.  

"What the hell are you doing, [Y/N]?", Eren wants to know almost yelling. Armin looks at you with fear in his clear blue eyes. Slowly, not breaking the eye contact with Mikasa, you back up the stairs. "The same you do for the people you love, Eren", you reply as your hand finds Annie's. Your other one still holds one of the blades to protect the two of you. 

Against her sake, Annie squeezes your hand softly. She can't believe that you are staying by her side, even if you know she is the female titan. She can't believe that your love to her is that strong. "Transform. It is our only chance to get away from here. I won't go away, promise", you know the other soldiers are just waiting for Armin's signal. But you won't let them tie her up like a wild animal. No one will ever lay his finger on her as long as you breathe. 

Annie still trusts you doubtlessly and does what you ordered. She transforms into a titan almost instantly. It is hard to stay upright because of the strong wind. Carefully her gigantic hand wraps you up in her fingers. Now the two of you are together and unstoppable.  

 

 **Annie – You judge her**  

Her words hurt so much. Like she pushes a knife into your heart herself. Her clear blue eyes search for your [E/C] ones, but you avoid them. You can't look at her the same way as before. So many things have changed. She has changed. 

Mikasa right next to you throws away her raincape to reveal her ODM gear. She draws both of her blades angrily. You can understand her reaction. You feel the same rage inside your heart. And still is she your better half for so long now. Your best friend. Your soulmate. 

All those memories you two made were you just lies. 

"[Y/N], the way you look at me changed. I knew it would happen, even if hope it wouldn't", you can see sadness in her monotone facial expression. But there is also determination to do what need to be done. "What did you expect? That I hug you and say that I am okay with you killing innocent people? No, that's our love not worth", a lonely tear escapes your eye.  

Just like Mikasa you draw both of your blades to protect your comrades. "Sad, that it ends like this. I wish you would understand why I have to do this, [Y/N]. Stay safe", Annie raises her hand to bite onto her finger. Armin gives the signal for the other soldiers to attack her. 

Feeling how your heart slumps a bit in your chest, you turn your head. You can't watch them tie Annie up like a wild animal. After all you still feel something for her. And you will probably for a long time. The love you two shared can't be erased that easily. 

Armin puts his hand on your shoulder to let you know that you are not alone. "I was stupid and blind. It won't happen again. I promise", you mumble under your breath. How long did you overlook those tiny hints? You could have stopped her earlier. So many people would be still alive. 

"Damn it, Annie. Why you? Why me?" 

 

 **Bertholdt** **– You support him**  

Your head needs a few moments to process what is happening around you right now. Everything happens just so fast. What should you do? At least, your body knows what to do. You rush forward drawing both of your blades in the process.  

Mikasa's blades crash against yours forcefully. "[Y/N]", she mumbles your name under her breath. Her dark eyes bore their way into your [E/C] ones. You are also a traitor for her now.  

Unfortunately, your mind and body are not in balance. Her shoulder knocks you over almost instantly. Your blades slide over the ground directly out of your reach. Said female soldier runs towards Bertholdt, who can't defend himself. "No!", anger rushes through your veins as her blade hits his neck. 

Now it is your turn to ram your shoulder in her back to push her away from him. You kneel down right next to Bertholdt, putting your hands over his, "You are okay. Please, be okay." Your heart skips multiple beats until the blood stops flowing after a few seconds.  

Tears started to well in his eyes. But not because of the pain. You know now that he is the Colossal Titan and still you are by his side. Not even a second you thought about abandoning him. Carefully you help him to stand up. Lighting appears around Bertholdt and Reiner.  

Everyone knows what that means. 

Softly he pushes you behind him, since you are also defenseless without your blades. "Stay near me. I'll keep you safe", Bertholdt gives you a slight smile. And you know he means every word he said. You trust him doubtlessly. 

The strong wind almost knocks you over, but his gigantic hand shields you from the danger. Taking the chance, you get both of your blades and throw them back in their sheds, even if you don't need them yet. The Colossal Titan wraps his fingers around you carefully to place you onto his shoulder. You don't feel bad for leaving behind your former comrades. 

Bertholdt is everything you need to be happy.  

 

 **Bertholdt** **– You judge him**  

That is just a bad dream, right? 

Your hand starts to shake as you stare at him waiting for his reaction. 

It can't be true, right? 

Bertholdt only squeezes your hand softly, but you let go of him. His emerald eyes look for sympathy or understanding in your [E/C] ones. There is nothing but pain in them. Pain he caused. Slowly you take a few steps back. 

He isn't the gentle giant anymore, you knew for years. 

"[Y/N], please", he doesn't want to let you go. Bertholdt tries his luck again and holds his hand out for you. Mikasa interferes as she hits her blade directly in his neck. Blood starts to splash everywhere. You just could stand and stare at your former better half. 

It is like you are frozen in your place. You can't move any muscle. That must be just a bad and twisted dream. Probably the worst you ever had. And it's called reality. Mikasa raises her blade to end Bertholdt's life. Reiner runs towards her to protect his friend. Accidently he knocks you over on his way so you just lie on your side staring into the nothingness. 

   Is it terrible you don't feel anything or is it better this way? 

In contrast, Bertholdt feels everything. Pain, anger, sadness, just to mention a few of them. The injury of Mikasa's blade hurts, but the emptiness hurts more. The soldier knows he has lost you probably forever. The pained look in your eyes breaks his heart into thousand tiny pieces. 

He stands up, ready to transform into the Colossal Titan. And still his eyes land on your fragile form again. You are lying on the ground without any emotion on your face. You also could be dead. But fate decided that you should breathe for a bit longer. 

Bertholdt wishes he could tell you everything.  

Would it change something?  

"I am so sorry, [Y/N]", he mumbles under his breath as the lighting appears around them. His gigantic titan hand protects you from the things that are flying around. That's what he at least could do. 

 

 **Reiner – You support him**  

Your grip around the handle of your blade tightens as you hear Reiner's words. "We settle this. Right here, right now", your heart is damned to make a decision. Faster than you want to. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Mikasa running towards Reiner and Bertholdt with her blades raised high above her head. 

She is also determined to settle this right here, right now.  

Even a little bit faster than her, you draw your own blades. The sound of metal on metal rings in your ears, while your [E/C] eyes meet Mikasa's dark ones. Neither of you are surprised because of your decision. Love is stronger than principles sometimes. She also knows that. 

"You have to kill me first, before you are going to hurt him", you say as your leg shots forward to kick hers away. Mikasa loses her balances and crashes onto the floor. Of course, you could kill her easily now, but you are not going to do it. She is still a person you consider as a friend. 

You throw a quick glance over your shoulder to look if Reiner is injured. He seems shocked by your decision. And still, you see pure admiration in his brown golden eyes. Your heart belongs to him and vice versa. Nothing can destroy that strong bond you two share. 

Unfortunately, the moment is way too short as you block another hit from Mikasa. Both of you get knocked over by the strong wind. Bertholdt and Reiner transformed into titans. You are the first one to get up, but you are quite amazed by their forms.  

Reiner's gigantic hand shield another attack from Mikasa. Even after all that happened, both of you have each other's back. His other hand wraps its finger around you carefully. You find your new place on his shoulder. Torn between the emotions you feel, a slight smile appears on your lips, while a lonely tear runs down your cheek. 

"I love you, Reiner", you whisper under your breath. 

Everything is alright as long as you two are together. 

 

 **Reiner – You judge him**  

You feel like someone knocked the air out of your lungs. The world around you starts to spin, while you hold back your tears. All this time together, you lived a lie. A beautiful one, but still a lie. Reiner's golden eyes meet your [E/C] devastated ones. 

"I am so sorry, but we settle this right here, right now", his words are a knife pushed deeper into your heart, which bleeds already. Anger starts to mix with your sadness as you draw your blades. You want him to feel the same pain as you do.  

Rushing forward you hit your blade onto his just healed arm. In one swift motion, you cut his limb off and bury the other blade in his other. Out of the corner of your eye, you see Mikasa takes care of Bertholdt so he couldn't get Eren. 

Reiner and you are just inches away as you stare into each other's eyes. "You lied the whole time. And I swallowed your pretty lies. We are both idiots", you mumble under your breath. Without wanting to hurt you, Reiner pushes you away forcefully. "Even if you won't believe it. Not everything was a lie. I still love you, [Y/N]", he replies. And you know it is the truth. 

"That doesn't change anything at all", of course, you notice the lighting around them. You don't have a change against them in their titan forms. Reiner catches you with his gigantic hand as you get knocked over by the strong wind.  

"Let go of me, you bastard!", you are defenseless without your blades. But even with them there is nothing much you could do. He is called the Armored Titan for a reason. "If you want to kill me, do it now! Don't play with me!", you yell at him letting go of your tears and rage.  

Softly he puts you back onto the ground. Tears stream down your cheeks as you watch him leaving with Eren in his hand instead of you. Why couldn't he just kill you. It would have been easier for you that way. 


	11. You get reported as missed

 

**Annie**  

"I heard [Y/N] is still out there. She and her whole squad. No one saw them. I hope they are alright", Connie says to Sasha in a hushed tone. They don't want Annie to hear their words. Nevertheless, she still gets them clearly. 

Her heart is torn apart. One side wants to sneak away, so she can look for you. The other side is simply scared. The thought to find you dead paralyzes her. Annie's hard build wall would break, if she has to hold your limb body in her arms.  

"What if they don't make it back today?", Sasha mumbles a question under her breath. Connie's eyes are glued to the ground, "They get reported as missed. And probably someone will find their bodies then." Annie turns around in a swift motion, shooting both a death glare in the process to shut them up. 

"You two have no idea what you are talking about. [Y/N] and her squad are one of the best here. They don't die that easy. She has more skill than both of you together", she didn't mean to hurt them with her words.  

The worry inside her heart turns into anger, because she couldn't do anything to help you. She hates that she is scared and helpless. Two feelings Annie doesn't want to get used to anymore. "Keep calm, they didn't mean it that way", Reiner interferes to defuse the tense situation. 

Annie turns around and leaves without a word. Finally, she realizes how much you keep her cool and sane. Not knowing where you are and if you are still alive, makes her sick. Her mind shows her several scenarios where you die all alone. Annie's name on your lips. Calling for help, but no one hears your pleas. 

Her grip tightens around the handle of her blades. "Please, be alive", hoping her words reach you, Annie makes a decision. Against the rules and orders, she have, she will sneak away to find you. Nothing could hold her back anymore. 

 

**Armin**  

The attack on Trost almost cost Armin his best friend.  

That is an experience he doesn't want to relieve ever again. 

A bit worried Armin looks around to find you, maybe next to one of your comrades. But you are nowhere seen. "Hey, has one of you seen [Y/N] or her squad?", he asks the little group of soldiers that has built. Jean's eyes are glued to the ground, while Reiner and Bertholdt exchange a short glance. Ymir opens her mouth to answer, but Christa stops her right in time by taking her hand in hers. Armin raises his eyebrows confused. 

"What is it? Does one of you know something?", a strange feeling appears in his stomach. His intuition is telling him something, but Armin doesn't want to get it. Jean gathers up all his braveness and looks at the poor scared boy, "[Y/N]'s whole squad got killed. [Y/N] herself is reported as missed. I'm so sorry, Armin." 

His head needs a few seconds to process Jean's words and their meaning. Armin feels nothing but emptiness, but then the ultimate wave of sadness washes over him. "No, please, no", he mumbles under his breath over and over again. 

Christa puts her hand on his shoulder softly, "Armin, it's okay. [Y/N] is strong. She will survive. Just believe in her." Her words don't make it through the thick fog of sadness and blame. Why wasn't he by your side, when you needed him the most? 

Suddenly, the tears Armin tried to hold back break through. They stream down his cheeks like two tiny waterfalls. "Why her and not me? [Y/N] doesn't deserve this, but me", he blames himself and wishes to give you his life, should you be actually dead. 

His friends look at each other not knowing what to say or do. 

The tears keep flowing as Armin hides his face in his hands. All the hope you have always spread in his near faded with you. How is he supposed to make it through the day without you? 

 

**Bertholdt**  

"And can you see [Y/N] or her squad somewhere, giant?", Reiner teases his friend smiling. "No", Berholdt answers furrowing his eyebrows worried. His mind starts to play different scenarios, where you fight for your life, scared to die alone.  

"What is wrong?", of course, he sees what's going on in Bertholdt's head. He gives him a slight shrug with his shoulder, "I have a bad feeling that..." There in no way he can end this sentence now. "… [Y/N] didn't make it. Come on, that's THE [Y/N] we are talking about", Reiner knows what material you are made of. A talented fighter until the bitter end. 

"Hey, Armin. Do you know where [Y/N] is? We haven't seen her squad yet", Reiner does the talking for Bertholdt, who is already away with his thoughts. There is a tiny piece of his mind, that tells him something is off. And that makes him super nervous. 

Armin's clear blue eyes widen as he hears his question, "Uh... [Y-[Y/N]'s whole squad is … missing. Including her. I am sorry."  

"Okay, that's unfortunate, but doesn't mean anything", Reiner tries to see the positive side. But is there even one? Bertholdt closes his eyes for a second to withstand that gigantic wave of pure panic washing over him. He lets out a shaky breath as his grip tightens around the handle of his blades. 

"I am not going to wait here, until [Y/N] actually dies out there. I just can't. She needs me now", unusual for him, Bertholdt's mind is cool and collected. The two blond soldiers exchange a brief glance. Both of them are surprised by his sudden move. 

"What are you planning to do?", Reiner wants to know. "I will go out there again. And I will find [Y/N]. Alive", Bertholdt replies turning around in a swift motion. He needs to know that he has done everything to save you... since he started the attack on Trost. "Let's do this", of course, Reiner will tag along.  

                                         

**Conn** **ie**  

The first real expedition. 

And then everything goes so terribly wrong. 

"Sasha! Have you seen [Y/N] somewhere? I couldn't find her. You two were close in the formation, right?", Connie says as he walks towards his best friend. His horse follows him well-behaved, since he still holds the reigns.  

Sasha looks down at her shoes, which seem suddenly very interesting. "Something happened, Connie. I … No, there was an abnormal titan chasing me. I was so scared to attack him... But [Y/N] is never scared as you know. She... She lured him away from the formation, but never came back. I am so sorry. I didn't turn around to find her. I was scared and a coward", she tells him what has happened back then on their way towards the forest. 

He feels like someone knocked all the air out of his lungs.  

This is just a weird and twisted dream, right? 

"That's not true", Connie shakes his head slowly, but the tears that stream down Sasha's cheeks tell the truth. Torn between crying himself or screaming, he turns around without a word. "Connie", she tries her luck to stop him as the said soldier jumps onto his horse. 

He will not go back home without you. 

Unfortunately, she short Corporal sensed the serious situation. "What is going on here?", he wants to know, his glance switching from Sasha to Connie and back. "[Y/N] - one of our soldiers didn't made it back to the formation. We don't know if she … you know, sir", Sasha explains the situation in a few words. Connie's grip tightens around the reigns, ready to breach through. Not caring for the consequences as long as you are missed out there. 

"We are not going to look for someone. If [Y/N] makes it back on her own, good, if not... We are on our way back to the wall. Understood?", Levi looks at Connie in particular. His heart is torn apart inside, and still he has to make a decision, "Yes, sir." 

 

**Eren**  

Eren rolls around to look at Mikasa. He feels so damn weak after the lost fight against the female titan. As always, he needs to hold your hand, when he is in that state.  

"Where is [Y/N]?", he asks her under his breath. Sympathy can be seen in her dark eyes. "Eren", is the only thing she says. The way her voice trembles a little bit gives away that something is off. Carefully he pulls himself up into a sitting position. Mikasa tries to push him back, but Eren is way too stubborn to follow her orders. 

"What is with [Y/N]?", he won't stop asking until he knows. A sigh comes from his female friend. "[Y/N] is reported as missing", Levi joins the one-sided conversation without giving away any emotions.  

"The right wing of the formation broke up. [Y/N] stopped a few titans, but no one saw her since that", Mikasa shoots a death glare at the short Corporal. That could have been said in a different tone and way. 

"Don't you even think to stand up and try to find her, brat. She will survive or not. It's not in your hands now", Levi orders as Eren attempts to stand up fully. "If no one searches for her, I'll do it", he's determined to bring you back into the safety of the Walls. Eren will slay every single one titan, if it's necessary to save your life.  

"You can't even stand on your own two feet. Lay down. [Y/N] will be alright. She is always alright", Mikasa grabs his hand to pull him down right next to her. A wave of pure anger washes over Eren. No one even thinks about the danger you might be in.  

Just would he have known you needed him. Eren would have done everything to be by your side. You wouldn't need to be on your own now. A little bit more strength is what he needs. 

Eren's legs give in under his weight. He's too weak. Determination isn't enough to keep going... But when he is fit enough again, Eren will find you.  

 

**Erwin**  

The attack on Shiganshina. No one ever thought a titan would breach Wall Maria that easy. But it happened. And chaos rules now. Soldiers are running around in a rush. The Garrison Regiment is overflowing with work yet. 

The great advantage of being a Commander is that you are in the middle of this chaos. 

Erwin stops a fellow soldier, who is rushing from one side to the other one, "Where is Commander [Y/N]?" The man points into the right direction, "I don't know where she is, but Pixis is that way." The aged man gives orders like he has never done something else in his life. 

If he is Commander again, means that you are … No, something happened. 

"Where is [Y/N]?", Erwin wants to know, his voice dripping clear with worry. For a second the soldier thinks about the right words, "We don't know exactly. She was in Shiganshina, because of some problems with a few Garrison soldiers. I am currently taking her place to work out our defense and resources." 

Erwin takes a deep breath. That is a lot to process right now. His emotions are completely torn. There is so much he feels. Anger, worry, sadness, determination, just to mention a few of them. Pixis crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

"I know what you are thinking, and you know I would send every soldier we have out there to find [Y/N]. But we have to evacuate the civilians, before we can search for the Commander. That's what she would do. That's what she wants us to do", Erwin knows the experienced Commander is right, but his heart tells him something different. 

You are one of the best soldiers he has ever met, and still everything inside him screams to find you and save your life, if it's necessary. It's a long time ago he felt that helpless. A quiet sigh escapes Erwin's mouth as he faces Pixis properly, "If you need more soldiers, the Scouts are always here to help." 

 

**Hanji**  

Not again a titan behind the Walls. Despite, all the planning to catch Annie, finally, she managed to transform into the female titan. With the help of Eren she got captured. A lot of soldier left their life for this. 

Hanji turns around to tell you how excited she is, but you are not here. You are not with your comrades. And your squad is also without their leader. For a second she looks around, if you are maybe already next to Annie. Still no sign from you. 

"Where is [Y/N]?", she wants to know from your squad. An uncomfortable feeling appears in her stomach. You are always around Hanji, so where are you now? 

"Captain [Y/N] helped some soldiers, but since then we didn't saw her anymore", one of your comrades explains what you did during the plan. Her heart skips a beat, when she hears you are gone for longer already. You and your heart made of pure gold. It will be the cause of your death one day. 

"Alright, that counts as missed. Squad, split up and try to find her. Every stone gets turned around, understood? No one gets left behind. Especially not your Captain. Something happened", Hanji orders without her usual free spirit in her voice. The soldiers look at each other for a second. 

"Did I stutter? Go!", suddenly, your squad starts to rush into different directions. Her intuition lacks maybe the professionality sometimes. Especially, when you are involved. And still it is necessary right now. Every moment you are missed could be your last one.  

Her mind is as usual cool and collected, but inside her head she screams nonstop. What if it is already too late for you? Maybe you needed her help, while she followed her biggest obsession. Another titan shifter. She will never forgive herself, if that's the case.  

You are supposed to be the center of her attention. 

"Please, stay strong, [Y/N]. I am coming. Don't worry", Hanji mumbles under her breath as she uses her gear to jump onto one of the roofs. 

 

**Jean**  

"Maybe [Y/N] is with the medics. I mean, it was pretty rough out there", Marco tries to comfort his best friend. Nevertheless, Jean shakes his head slowly, "I was already there. No sign of her." The soldier feels how his heart slumps a little bit in his chest. 

"I was everywhere. Even asked the Captains and Commander", Jean adds to his answer, "No one has seen [Y/N] … and it makes me really nervous." Marco puts his hand on his shoulder, "Trost is really big. Maybe she is still out there. Wherever she might be, [Y/N] will survive." 

It's not that Jean doesn't trust your skills, but he definitely would feel better to have you by his side once again. "If she should be really still out there, then she might be in danger. What are we supposed to do now?", he asks already knowing the answer.  

"I am by your side, no matter what you are going to do, Jean", Marco gives his friend a slight smile to emphasize his statement. For a solid moment Jean thinks about the decision he will make. The thought going back out there, makes his knees weak.  

It was terrible seeing so many comrades die in front of his eyes. And most of the time he couldn't do anything to prevent their deaths. But he could prevent yours with going back to Trost and search for you... maybe. 

"What are you a man, or a coward?", Eren's voice booms in Jean's head, suddenly, "[Y/N] is out there waiting for you. Probably mumbling your name, while you enjoy your time in safety behind the Walls. Pathetic." 

Jean's grip around the handles of his blades tightens immediately. "Marco, I am going back out there. I don't ask you to go with me, but [Y/N] needs me. I can feel that", he looks at his friend with determination in his eyes. "She is my friend, just like you. Of course, I come with you", Marco nods in agreement. They won't leave you behind. 

 

**Levi**  

The expedition was preprogrammed to fail apparently. 

Levi strolls around between the soldiers, searching for one in particular. You. 

"I haven't seen [Y/N] since we entered the forest. I would ask her squad", Erwin says as he notices Levi's furrowed eyebrows. The short Corporal nods in agreement and makes his way towards your comrades. They seem sunken in their thoughts. 

"Hey, where is squad leader [Y/N]?", Levi snaps them out of their trance. And still their glances are glued to the ground. They are ashamed and don't dare to look at him. "We don't know", one of the mumbles under his breath. Levi crosses his arms in front of his chest, "You don't know?" 

The bravest of them raises his head to look at him properly, "The left wing got attacked by an abnormal. [Y/N] lured him away, so we could move on. She... never came back." His words and their meaning make no sense for a second. 

The expected wave of pain never came. Just numbness starts to spread in his chest. He needs to keep calm and just breathe. 

"And neither of you thought about reporting her as missed, so we can search for her? No soldier gets left behind. Especially not a Captain. Your Captain", Levi shoots a death glare at them. It makes him fuming, that they don't care enough about you apparently. "The mission was more important, sir", he can't believe those words. 

Without an answer Levi turns around to leave them. It is better this way, before he loses his composure and one of your comrades gets injured. "[Y/N] is reported as missed. And we are short on time", he informs Erwin what happened. "I can't let you go alone. We need every soldier to get back again", the Commander wishes he could let Levi go, but it would jeopardize the mission. 

A quiet sigh escapes Levi's mouth as he nods in agreement. He throws a last glance over his shoulder, hoping to see you somewhere. 

_Please, come back._  

 

**Marco**  

"Excuse me, have you seen [Y/N]?", Marco asks a group of comrades, but they only shake their heads. His heart slumps a little bit more in his chest. For almost an hour he asks everyone, if they know where you are.  

_"Don't worry, I will be safe. I promise",_ were your last words, before you and your squad went their way to evacuate the innocent civilians. And since then you were gone. For longer than Marco can endure. Especially, when he doesn't know if you are safe or not. 

"Let's check the medics again. [Y/N] has to be here somewhere", Jean puts his hand on his friend's shoulder. He tries his best to support Marco, but he also slowly loses his faith to find you.  

"M-Marco?", Armin snaps both soldiers out of their dark thoughts, "I … [Y/N] is still out there. Her squad got reported as missed. I heard you were asking for her, so I thought you have a right to know that. I am really sorry." 

Marco stares at the blonde soldier for a moment. The pain in his eyes is more than visible. He can feel how a cold hand takes his heart and squeezes until it starts to ache. Panic wins over his collected mind in a rush. Why is he just standing here and waiting for you to come back? 

"Jean, I know Trost is a place as terrible as hell, but I have to go there once again. I can't wait here in safety, while [Y/N] fights for her life. I will not ask you – as my best friend – to come with me. It is dangerous", Marco tells him which decision he made. 

Jean's eyes widen surprised, and still he could have known what you mean to him, "I will not let you go all alone. Someone has to watch your back, okay? It is as important for me to find [Y/N] as it is for you." Marco can't hold back the slight smile on his lips.  

 

**Mikasa**  

Mikasa crosses her arms in front of her chest. She just tries to overplay the fact, that her hands are shaking. Fear makes hungry its way into her heart. The last time she saw your beautiful [E/C] eyes, was shortly before the Colossal Titan breached Wall Rose. 

"Can you see [Y/N] somewhere?", she asks Armin, while her dark eyes scan every soldier she can see. But you are not under them. The blonde soldier shakes his head slowly, "I … I don't know, Mikasa, what if, she is still out there by the titans?" She doesn't know what to say. This scenario already played in her head. The fear transforms into pure panic. 

And still her facial expression doesn’t change. That's a fight she wages behind her poker face. 

"[Y/N]? Didn't you hear it already? Her whole squad got killed by titans. No one knows if she survived the attack", Ymir joins the conversation with not good news. Christa next to her pushes her elbow into her side. That could have been said nicer. 

Without an answer, Mikasa draws both of her blades. "What are you doing?", Armin asks scared for her health. She makes her way towards the Wall, while the blonde soldier follows her. "I am going to find [Y/N]. Even if might be the last thing I will ever do. At least, I know then, my last breathe served well", Mikasa replies, determination drips of her voice.  

"Mikasa, please, don't go!", Armin tries to grab her arm to stop her. She pushes him away carefully. No one will stand in her way. "What is going on here?", a Garrison Regiment Captain interferes as he sensed the tense situation. Of course, he notices Mikasa's drawn blades, "Where do you think you are going?" She doesn't even think to salute right now, "One of the soldiers is reported as missed. I will go search for her." The soldier shakes his head, "No one leaves until we order to do so, understood?" Mikasa only nods defeated. 

 

**Petra**  

Chaos rules in Trost.  

Everywhere are soldiers fighting off the titans. And you are in the middle of it. You were supposed to greet Petra with open arms, after she comes home from her expedition, finally. But the attack on Trost came in between. 

Petra looks around with worry in her usual happy and beautiful eyes. She hopes to find you between the injured soldiers. But you are not here.  

"The Captain is still out there. We got separated. Since then I didn't see [Y/N] anymore. I guess, we report the Captain as missed", one comrade of your squad says to Levi. 

"What? Why aren't we looking for [Y/N] then?! She could be injured out there right next to a titan!", Petra joins the conversation, feeling her heart skips a beat. How could your squad stand around knowing the fact you are probably not safe? 

"We can't, Petra. The sun sets already. Or can you see in the dark?", Levi replies with his usual stoic expression. She opens her mouth to protest, but the short Captain raises his hand, "[Y/N] is one of the best. She will survive until tomorrow." And with that the conversation is over for Levi. 

Petra's grip around the handle of one of her blades tightens immediately. She is supposed to stay safe behind the Walls, while you are out there fighting for your life. Helplessness, that's what she feels right now.  

There is a chance to save you, but the order says to wait.  

A quiet sigh escapes her mouth. Gunther places his hand on her shoulder softly, "Hey, everything will be alright. You are not alone in this." Petra forces a slight smile on her face, "I know, thank you." It is true, that her squad has her back, but she is still alone with her feelings. 

"[Y/N], wherever you might be, please, stay safe. I will come and find you, but until then stay alive... for me", Petra mumbles under her breath, hoping you would her hear words somehow. How much she wishes you could be by her side, holding her in your arms.  

 

**Reiner**  

The blonde soldier wanders up and down, just like a wild but caged animal. It keeps him from imagining terrible scenarios, where you don't make it back to him. Annie and Bertholdt watches him walking, but don't say a word. They only can imagine what he is going through right now. 

"Could you, please, stop that? You are making me nervous", Ymir asks him without knowing what she might triggers with her next words. "Sorry, but that's how I feel. Deal with it, or do you maybe know where [Y/N] is?", Reiner replies a bit too harshly. 

She raises her arms in defense playfully, "Okay, keep calm. I don't know where she is, but I heard something. A few Garrison soldiers were going through which squads made it back. I don't think, [Y/N]'s squad was one of them." Reiner stops immediately to wander. 

A lump starts to form in his throat, so he doesn't say a single word. The terrifying scenarios start to play again, in his mind. His grip around the handle of the blades tightens immediately. Silent Reiner makes his way towards Trost. Annie and Bertholdt share a short glance with each other, before they follow their friend.  

"And how are you planning to find her?", Annie wants to know, maybe trying to knock some sense into his head. That's not exactly a suicide mission, but unnecessary danger. "I don't know, but it will work out somehow. I can't stay in here, while [Y/N] is not safe", Reiner has already waited for too long. 

"Hey! No one leaves! Especially not the cadets!", one of the Garrison soldiers dares to stay in his way. "Not yet", he pushes past him without even glancing at the soldier. "Hey, I said...", the Captain can't even end his sentence. Reiner gives him a forceful push, so he will leave him alone. No one will keep him away from you.  

"That was a Captain, Reiner. Not really intelligent", Annie comments the situation monoton as always. "I don't care", he replies. To save you, is his new mission. 

 

**Sasha**    
"Sasha!", Connie makes his way towards his friend running like a maniac. She doesn't like the panic she can see in his eyes. It makes her nervous almost instantly.  

_Something happened._  

"I-I'm s-so sorry to tell you this. [Y/N] got reported as missed. Apparently, some titans attacked the left wing of the formation. No one has seen her since that", he almost stumbles over his own words. Now the panic makes sense. 

Sasha's mind needs a few moments to process his words and their meaning. The numbness in her chest gets carried away by the storm of feelings, that rushes over her. Panic, anger, sadness, blame. She doesn't know which one is the strongest feeling. 

"Sasha? Take deep breaths. I am here, okay", Connie senses her struggle to keep her mind cool. Tears start to well in her brown eyes, "Oh, no, no! What should I do? What should I do, Connie?!" She doesn't know what to do. What is she supposed to do? 

Suddenly, everything goes back to normal. 

"I have to find her", she mumbles under her breath as she takes the reigns of her horse in her hand. Connie furrows his eyebrows surprised, "You can't go. The expedition isn't over yet. What will Commander Erwin say?" Without a word Sasha jumps onto the back of her best companion. She is ready to throw every order into nothingness, if it means to save your life. 

"Where the hell do you think you are going?", Levi appears right next to them and snaps the reigns out of Sasha's hands. "Sir, a very talented comrade of mine is reported as missing. It is my mission to find her and bring her back to the formation", she states confidently. "There is no time for that, at all. We are on our way back to Wall Maria. Now", the short Corporal orders. 

His dark eyes bore their way into her brown ones. "But … Yes, sir", she replies defeated. Her heart is torn apart by her own words.  


	12. You get reported as missed Part II

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I had a bad writers block. Still I hope you like it :)**

 

**Ann** **ie**  

A miracle. 

That is what Annie needs right now. The chance to find you in this chaos shrinks with every tiny second. Especially when you are on your own two feet moving around. Maybe you are already back to safety. No, her intuition tells her, you are still out there. 

She rounds another corner holding both of her blades, ready to attack, if it is necessary to save you. Her heart skips a beat as she stops mid-step. You are alive. Well, you seem exhausted the way you lean against the wall, but you are in one piece.  

Annie doesn't dare to move. It might be a dream and when she wraps her arms around you, you might vanish and she is alone again. Slowly you raise your head, so your [E/C] eyes meet her clear blue ones. With your last bit of strength, you push yourself away from the wall. 

"Annie", you call her name, making your way towards her. Relief is dripping from your usual sarcastic voice. Finally, Annie snaps out of her trance. She throws her blades back into their sheds, while she closes the gap between the two of you.  

Unfortunately, your shaky legs give in due to the movement, but Annie gets your right in time. The female soldier wraps her arms around you protectively. "I am totally fine. Don't worry", you comfort her with that typical smirk on your lips.  

You don't want to admit how exhausted you feel after hours slaying titans on your own to get back to safety... and her. Annie senses how weak you are right now, and she takes care of you. "Lean on me. I will get you back", she orders as she wraps your arm around her neck.  

Her voice seems cold, but there are so much hidden emotions on her face, you have never seen before. Annie really thought she lost you. Her eyes meet yours once again, "I missed you." She mumbles those words under her breath, so only you can hear them. She wants you to know – only you. 

 

**Armin**  

Armin needed a few minutes and Mikasa to collect himself again. And still the hopelessness remains in his heart. It won't let go of him, until he can hold you in the safety of his arms. But when will this happen or will this ever happen again? 

"We will never find [Y/N] that way", he needs you by his side to see the tiny light in the powerful darkness. Mikasa can see the desperation in his clear blue eyes, "We can and we will." She forces herself to be optimistic. You are her friend, after all. 

Armin turns around, feeling how the darkness starts to consume him. Nothing will ever be okay again. But fate has decided something else for the two of you. 

"[Y/N]!", your name comes over his lips, suddenly. You are knocked out coldly right in the middle of the ground. Without thinking, he uses his gear to jump off the roof, rushing to your side. 

The bad thing about this, is the titan making its way towards you. Still Armin has only eyes for you as he carefully lifts you up to place your head in his lap. Dried blood frames your usually flawless face. Nevertheless, you are breathing, which is the most important part.  

"I am here. Everything will be alright again", Armin runs his shaking fingers softly over your cheek. Weak as hell you open your eyes for a tiny moment to give him your sweetest smile, then you drift back into the darkness. 

Armin already forgot the titan coming towards him. At least, Mikasa is still there to take care of the danger. Said soldier also notices the slight smile on Armin's lips. You are the light of his life, and without you he would be lost.  

"Let's take [Y/N] back home", Mikasa snaps him out of his trance. Carefully as before Armin picks you up. In his arms, you are safe and sound. He can't describe the feeling of relief and happiness to have you back. By his side is the place where you belong. 

 

**Bertholdt**  

"It can't be that we still haven't found a single sign from [Y/N]", Reiner talks to himself as he looks around. Bertholdt doesn't say a word. All his attention is focused on finding you. It feels like an eternity since they started to search. Hopelessness starts to grow. 

Bertholdt tries to fight the desperation back, but that feeling is stronger than him. It makes its way directly into his heart and eats away all the hope he still has. You are probably already dead and it would be his fault. Not only he wasn't there to save you, he also caused this chaos. There is nothing he did to help you at all. A quiet sigh escapes his mouth. 

"Bertholdt! Reiner!", a familiar voice calls their names. Reiner turns around immediately, while Bertholdt waits a brief moment. What if, it is just a dream? To hear your voice once again feels like a dream. Slowly he turns his head to throw a short glance over his shoulder. 

 But you are there – on the roof of another house, waving your arms around to get their attention. Danger is all around you, and still you keep a slight smile on your lips. Bertholdt doesn't waste another second as he uses his gear. You lean forward to catch your breath. It was quite exhausting to come that close to Wall Maria. 

"Are you alright? Are you injured? Did something happen?", Bertholdt wants to know still worried, while he cups your face. A quiet sigh leaves your mouth as you lean into his touch, which you missed already. "I am perfectly fine now. I just run out of gas and had to jump from roof to roof", you explain what happened.  

"Wow, I knew you were tough, but jumping from roof to roof? That is a new dimension of toughness right here", Reiner joins the conversation patting your shoulder in a friendly way. "I really missed you", Bertholdt mumbles so only you can hear his words. "I missed you too", is your honest reply. 

 

**Conn** **ie**  

Everything is lost. The expedition is over. The soldiers are back into the safety of the Walls. And you? You are still reported as missed in action. Maybe you are fighting for your life right now. Connie feels more than devastated. All his hope you will make it back in time is gone. You are gone. 

His head hangs extremely low as the Scouts make their way back to the headquarters. The civilians watch them silently counting how many have lost their life. Everything just feels hopeless. Sasha tried the whole way back home to comfort him, but her words didn't do their work. It is impossible to fill that empty space in his heart. The space where you belong into. 

"Connie!", someone crashes into said soldier wrapping their arms around him. His mind needs a few seconds to realize who is clinging onto him like their life depends on it. You are holding him. You – without a scratch or visible injury. 

His arms react without him doing anything. They wrap themselves around you in a protectively way. Due to the tight embrace, you can feel his fast heartbeat. Like it tries to jump out of his chest. Connie still can't believe that this isn't just a beautiful but short dream. 

"I … I really thought I lost you. You were just gone … and I-", he stumbles over his own words, not knowing what he really wants to say. "It is okay, Connie. We are together now. Everything is perfect again", you assure him slightly smiling. You almost forgot how good it feels to be in his arms. The male soldier closes his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. 

Suddenly, a third person joins the embrace crying. "I am so sorry, [Y/N]. Thank everyone and everything you are alive", Sasha rambles as she presses both of you against her. Sometimes she underestimates her own strength. "Can't breathe", you joke to lighten up the mood a little bit. All three of you let out a laughter of relief. Just like it always is. 

 

**Eren**  

A sigh escapes Eren's mouth as he stares at his hands. He can't remember how long he waits outside the headquarters, just looking ahead and hoping that you would come back any second. But you don't. And that hurts like hell. 

"Eren, you have to eat something. [Y/N] wouldn't want you to do that to yourself", Mikasa holds out the little loaf of bread for him to grab. She would force him, like she did once, if it's really necessary. The male soldier doesn't have enough fight, so he just listens to her. 

Armin and Mikasa exchange a brief glance. They have never seen Eren like that. To lose you, without having a chance to save you, broke him inside.  

"Eren!", Petra comes running right towards him. He doesn't won't to get his hopes up, just to hear the soldiers still haven't found you. There is only so much disappointment a person can endure, before breaking down. The female soldier stops a second to catch her breath. 

"[Y/N] … is in the infirmary, but alive. Soldiers found [Y/N] outside the walls", she tells him the good news. Without thinking Eren throws the loaf of bread back at Mikasa and starts running. With high speed, it takes him only minutes to arrive in the infirmary.  

"Eren", you notice him immediately. Secretly you were hoping he would come, and he did not disappoint you. He stops by your side, ready to give you one of his famous death embraces, but he stops himself right in time. If you are injured, Eren doesn't want to cause more pain. 

Softly he takes your hand in his, "[Y/N] …" He actually doesn't know what to say. It doesn't happen oft that he is speechless, but for now he just presses a kiss onto your forehead. As a thank you, you give him your best smile. And that's totally enough for Eren. Words would just ruin the perfect moment of relief and happiness. 

 

**Erwin**  

Erwin closes his eyes for a second. He never felt so much desperation and helplessness. The title of a Commander doesn't help at all, when he can't do anything to find you. His usual cool and collected mind is more than chaotic. Different ideas to find you fall through his head, but they are useless. 

A wave of anger washes over him, so he wipes all the maps off his desk furiously. He can't send out anymore squads to Shinganshina to look for you. The resources and soldiers are needed somewhere else now. 

Two mumbling voices can be heard outside the door of his office. Probably Hanji and Petra discussing what to do with him. He hasn't left his office for days it seems.  

Without knocking someone bursts into the room. "What?!", Erwin throws a death glare over his shoulder. His eyes meet your beautiful [E/C] ones. "Hey", you greet him casually between two deep breaths.  

He doesn't know if he should be happy or devastated. Dried blood frames your usually flawless face and you clench your side. The pain can be seen in your eyes, even if you try to cover it up with a slight smile on your lips. 

"[Y/N] …", the way he says your name, still makes your knees weak. Carefully he wraps you up in his arms. Hanji right behind you shakes her head in disbelief, "You are injured, [Y/N], you need to go to the infirmary." Not caring about her words, you bury your face in Erwin's shirt, "I have everything I need, thanks." 

Much to your dislike, the Commander lets go of you, "Come on, I will go with you." Playfully annoyed you roll your eyes, "You act like Hanji. I am perfectly fine." Said female soldier pinches your hurt side to emphasize her statement. You stop breathing for a second to endure the pain. 

"Okay, you got me", you raise both of your arms in defense. Hanji gives you her typical smile, "Good." Erwin just watches the show smirking. What would he do without you? 

 

**Hanji**  

Hanji isn't even quite sure what she feels right now. It is a complicated mixture of anger, determination, worry and hopelessness. The sun starts to set, which tells her that she is slowly running out of time to find you. Your squad stopped the search hours ago. That's the part that makes her raging. Why would they stop to find their squad leader? 

The female soldier takes a brief break to catch her breath. She has been running around for hours turning every single stone. Her heart is determined, but her head keeps telling her, that it is way too late. That's the war she wages behind her poker face. 

Hanji raises her head right in time, because between the rubble is someone waving his arm around. She rushes towards the soldier in need. Her heart stops to beat for a second. Even in this dangerous situation, you give her a slight smile, "I knew you would come, Hanji." 

Tears start to well in her eyes, but Hanji blinks them away bravely. "Don't worry. I got you, just don't move, please", she says as she lifts the first rock off your legs. "Easy, Hanji. Why so scared? We were in way more dangerous situations already", you try to lighten up the mood a little bit. Hanji should be comforting you, not the other way around.  

She keeps moving as fast as possible. You must be in great pain as the rocks crush your legs. Hanji doesn't want to look at your blood-stained uniform. It is probably yours mixed with a little bit of one of your comrades.  

Finally, you are free to go... Well, not really. Hanji wraps you up in her arms carefully to lift you up. There is no way you could make your way back to the headquarters walking. "I always imagined you caring me into the sunset. Very romantic~", you keep talking like nothing dramatic happened. Hanji knows it is your way to cope with the experience. And she loves you dearly for that. 

 

**Jean**  

Jean slows down for a second to catch his breath. Marco right next to him does the same. "I think we are really close. I can feel it somehow", Jean breaks the uncomfortable silence. Neither of them has spoken a single word, since they started the search. 

Something inside his heart tells him, that you are still alive. Maybe if he hopes long enough, it will become true. The other part of him it is probably hopeless, that they will find you in Trost. The town is way too big, especially if you are moving around. 

"I hope you are right. I really do", Marco replies giving his best friend a slight smile. "We need to move. We can't waste another second", Jean continues to jog down the street. Suddenly, someone rounds the corner in speed of light. Jean crashes into the person and falls to the ground. 

"Jean... Marco", you mumble under your breath, while you lower your arms, which are holding both of your blades raised high. Ready to strike, but there is no need for that. You kneel down immediately next to Jean to wrap your arms around his neck. He needs a few seconds to realize, that you are alive and right here in his arms. 

Carefully Jean pushes you away, so he can look at your still flawless face. He needs to make sure, you are actually yourself. This is reality. Not a beautiful dream. "[Y/N]", he presses a soft kiss onto your forehead. Relief washes over him, and he let himself carried away with the wave.  

"I don't want to ruin the sweet reunion, but we are still in titan territory", Marco joins the silent conversation, noticing the titan rounding the corner. Jean pulls you into a standing position, while he presses another kiss onto your forehead. He can't describe how grateful he is right now to get another chance to show you how much he loves you. 

"I got you, don't worry", he takes your hand in his, and you trust him doubtlessly as always. 

 

**Levi**  

Levi stares right ahead into the nothingness. The expedition is almost over. Wall Rose gets bigger and bigger with every step of the horses.  Your time is running out, while there was enough time to collect the dead soldiers for their last ride home. Everyone makes it home, except for you.  

Desperation mixed with hopelessness takes over in his heart. All the hopes he had get left behind with you. Every second Levi has to endure without you feels just dark and empty. What does all his skills mean, when he can't use them to find and bring you back home.  

His grip tightens around the reigns in his hands. Now anger starts to grow because of his helplessness. And you have to pay the price for it. 

"Titan!", one of the soldiers exclaims almost screaming. Everyone looks into the said direction. Indeed, there is one fifteen meters high titan running. No, he is chasing someone. Levi's heart stops for a second, just to double up the speed afterwards.  

Without hesitation, he rides directly towards the titan. It doesn't take much to end its life within a few seconds. Levi throws his blades back into their sheds. In the meantime, your horse stopped feeling save enough, since the titan isn't a danger anymore.  

"[Y/N]", the Corporal kneels down next to you. The exhaustion takes its toll on your body, so you just passed out and fell from the horse. Levi caresses your bloody cheek softly for a second. You are knocked out coldly and injured, but you are alive. That fact means the world to him. 

"[Y/N] is still not easy to kill. Respect", Hanji praises your skills smirking. The whole formation stopped for you. Carefully Levi lifts you up without saying a word. To hold you in his arms is almost overwhelming the usually cool and stoic soldier. All his hopes were gone, and still you made it back.  

Back to him. 

"Shorty", your shaking voice snaps him out of your thoughts. God, he really missed to hear his so hated nickname.  

 

**Marco**  

"We should search more to the west. [Y/N]'s squad was seen there last", Jean suggests as the two soldiers take a look around Trost. Smoke comes from a few houses, which the titans destroyed to get to the civilians. So much death and helplessness. How can humanity endure that? 

How can Marco endure to know that you are still out there? He hasn't seen you for hours. Of course, he knows you are a skilled soldier. You are capable of defending yourself. And still Marco can't block away his worry and fear.  

"Yeah", he answers a little bit late. Those dark thoughts keep coming and distract him. "Then let's go. We can't wait any longer", Jean gets ready to use his gear, but something stops them right in time. A green flare signal appears from the supply depot. 

Jean and Marco exchange a quick glance. Both are sure, that must be you. They make their way towards the tower. Without a problem, they swing into the room through the destroyed windows. Marco's brown eyes meet your beautiful [E/C] ones.  

A sigh escapes your mouth. Relief is clearly dripping from your voice. You lower the gun you have pointed at them. "[Y/N]", Marco opens his arms to greet you with a tight embrace. Of course, you accept his offer more than grateful. Finally, after hours you feel safe in his arms. It is like his embrace shields you from all the bad things.  

Nothing can happen, when you two are together. 

"I am so glad you saw the signal. It was my last flare", you mumble into Marco's shirt. Softly he rubs circles onto your back, wishing to take away all the terrible memories and experiences you had to make, while you were all alone. He notices the bloody emblems you collected from your dead comrades. You must have seen hell those past hours. 

"It is okay. You are safe now. I am here", even in his ears it sounds ridiculously, and still those words comfort both of you.  

 

**Mikasa**  

Mikasa hides her face in her hands. The tears are so strong, and she has no fight left to keep them in her dark eyes. There is so much she could have done to find you, but she didn't. Mikasa gave up, when you needed her the most.  

Her bright and happy world turns black and sad once again. The panic and helplessness paralyzed her, when she had to do something. She could have at least try it, but without you she couldn't. You are her motivation, and with you gone, she doesn't know what to fight for.  

"Mikasa", Armin puts his hand on her shoulder. Mikasa doesn't look at her blonde friend. No one should see the tears on her. Only you are allowed to see her fragile side.  

"Garrison soldiers found [Y/N] passed out in the streets of Trost", he tells her the good news, but she isn't quite sure if that's the reality. Maybe she is dreaming.  

Suddenly, Mikasa wipes away the tears and stands up to follow Armin. But she doesn't need to. You are standing there confident as always with a slight smile on your lips. Due to the chaos, no one knew that you are already in safety.  

"Oh, Mikasa", you say her name softly opening your arms wide open. Not hesitating for a second the female soldier runs into your arms. The feeling of safety washes over her filling up her empty heart. Once again, the tears start to stream down her perfect face. 

"I am so sorry, [Y/N]. I was so paralyzed by the thought to lose you... I wasn't fighting. I wasn't fighting for you", she rambles into your shirt, hating herself a little bit more. She should have been the one who finds you, not a random Garrison soldier. 

"There is no need for that. You are only human, Mikasa. It is okay. We are together now", you reply, and somehow you take away all her bad feelings. Happiness is what she feels now. 

 

**Petra**  

Petra walks around in circles. The night feels like it lasts already an eternity and more. The helplessness in her heart makes her nervous. She wishes she could do something, but the female soldier has to wait. She only can hope that you will make it through the night. 

"Please, be alright. Please, be safe. Please, come back... back to me", Petra whispers under her breath, hoping her words would reach you somehow. The last time she saw you, you had your typical smirk on your lips. Will she ever see your face again? Or will be your bloody emblem the last thing she has from you? 

Petra turns around making another round, but something stops her mid-step. No, someone. You to be exact. That typical smirk she thought about a second ago, appears on your lips, "Hey, Petra. Long time no see." You are struggling to stay up straight and your usually white, clean uniform is bloody.  

And still you open up your arms for her.  

Tears start to well in her eyes as she accepts your offer. Petra buries her face in your shirt, taking in your scent. For a few minutes, you just hold her fragile form in your arms. There is nothing much that has to be said.  

"You know, I have to thank Hanji someday. Her rambling about titans saved my ass out there. What a luck, I knew that titans are inactive through the night", you break the comfortable silence laughing. Petra raises her head to look at you properly, "I thank everyone and everything that you are back." 

"I know, you do. Petra, a smile suits you much better", you say as you wipe away a lonely tear on her cheek. "Do you also know how much I missed you? And how scared I was?", she wants to know, while she looks at you with her beautiful eyes. There are so many emotions in them. 

"As much as I missed you. I also was scared not to see you again. But we are both here now", you answer honestly, "I love you so damn much." - "I love you too." 

 

**Reiner**  

Reiner doesn't let himself lose hope. If he does, it might be your death. He knows, you are not going down without a good fight, so he does have to do the same. Desperation and helplessness gets locked out of his heart.  

"Reiner! There!", Bertholdt snaps him out of his thoughts. He follows his arm into the direction his friend points. Reiner recognizes you already from afar. There is only you, who moves around that gracefully and talented. But he also notices the danger you are in right now. The fifteen meters high titan tries to get a good grip on you, while you keep escaping. But for how long? 

Both soldiers use their gear to fly towards you within a few seconds. Every moment could be your last one. Reiner takes down the titan, while Bertholdt takes care of you.  

"Good, that you two are here. I thought that was it", you lean over to catch your breath properly, "I run out of gas hours ago." Reiner lands right next to you. Before you can say something else, you are wrapped up in his arms tightly. You can feel his fast heartbeat, which makes you smile slightly. The soldier doesn't want to admit, but he was so damn scared. 

"You are not injured, are you?", softly Reiner pushes you away to scan your body for any injuries. "A bruise here and there, but I am fine. Thank you for finding me", you try to hold back your tears. The last few hours were hell, and you wish you could forget so many terrible things you have seen. 

Reiner's look softens immediately, "Let them go. You don't have to be brave all the time. You are safe now, I promise." You bury your face in his chest, so no one can see the tears you let go of. Softly he rubs circles onto your back.  

To have you back in his arms feels incredible, but the mood gets dulled by the fact you have been through hell. Reiner wishes, he could take away your pain. He can't, but he will do everything to ease it as good as possible. 

 

**Sasha**    
Sasha stares at her hands holding tightly the reigns. She loosens her grip a little bit, as a tear falls onto one of her hands. The female soldier doesn't even notice until now, that she is crying. The tears fall silently.  

Her heart gets consumed by worry, pure panic and hopelessness. It feels like a cold fist clenches her still beating heart in its grip. Every second without you her hopes get crushes by the force. What is she supposed to do all alone? Is that even considered as living? 

It doesn't matter how hard Sasha tries to remember your face, she only sees terrible scenarios of you dying her head makes up. Shaking she want to get rid of them.  

"Horse with injured soldier on the left side!", one of the soldier notices the troubled animal. Sasha immediately recognizes your hunched form and your loyal companion. "[Y/N]!", she exclaims worried, but paralyzed by the view. Trusting her doubtlessly, the horse makes its way towards her. 

Sasha snaps out of her trance, and jumps down from her own one. "Hey, Sasha", you raise your head a little bit. Your beautiful but pained [E/C] eyes meet her brown ones. There are so many emotions in both of your eyes. But foremost relief. 

It is the last bit of strength you have left. Closing your eyes, you fall over directly into her arms. Sasha gets your passed-out form down from the horse carefully.  

Her heart stops beating for a second, just to double up the speed afterwards. Your usually flawless uniform is dirty, ripped and bloody. Not to mention the nasty injury on your side. What did you go through the last hours? Probably through hell on your own.  

Softly Sasha strokes your cheeks, "Don't worry. I got your back now. You will get better.... with me by your side, of course." She lifts you up to carry you to one of the carriages. Nothing will ever rip you from your side ever again. She already broke the promise once, but it won't happen a second time.  

"I love you." 


	13. Erwin Smith x Reader ~ Whikey Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning! 
> 
> Second Warning: Broken hearts in the text below! 
> 
> Music Recommendation: Whiskey Lullaby by Brad Paisley & Alison Krauss 
> 
> Just so you know before reading, I wanted to show the raw and emotional side of Erwin. Usually he is a cool and collected character, but there got to be a side of him that's not. I am sorry if he is completely out of character. I hope you still enjoy it 

**She put him out like the** **burnin** **' end of a midnight cigarette**    
 **She broke his heart he spent his whole life** **tr** **yin** **'** **to forget**    
 **We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time**    
 **But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind**    
 

_"I am sorry, Erwin. But we are done. I can't do this anymore. You are better off without me."_  

You looked at him with your beautiful clear [E/C] eyes. The love he always could see in them was gone. That were the last words you said to him. 

No matter how much Erwin buries himself in work, you are still on his mind, non-stop. A sigh escapes his mouth as his grip tightens around the glass filled with whiskey. He has to keep a cool mind to do his work, and still he drinks the alcohol, hoping it would wash away the pain in his heart. But it remains with your memory. 

 

_Smirking you throw a pillow at him. Easy as_ _always,_ _he catches the cushion in his hands, "Oh, you just started a war you can't win, darling." Confident you raise one of your eyebrows, "I don't think so, Commander."_  

_He rushes forward to wrap you up in his arms, but you are a little bit_ _faster than him._ _Laughing you jump out of the bed, "Ha, not today." You celebrate your little victory with a dance. Erwin can't take his eyes off you. He_ _wishes he could keep that pure and honest joy in a jar, for the times he needs comfort._  

 

A slight smile appears on Erwin's lips. 

 

_"You promised me! Both of us stop being soldiers, not only me. You promised me a family without the risk that one of us get killed in action", you hiss at him as a lonely tear runs over your cheek. Erwin can see the pure pain he caused in your eyes._  

_"You know, it is not just a job for me. The Scouts are my life", Erwin replies calmly, and that makes you raging. Where does he keep the_ _fire_ _to fight for your love? Does he even want to fight for you?_  

_"Okay, but then I am not going to be in your life anymore", you make up your mind, finally. It hurts like hell, but it is apparently necessary. "I am sorry, Erwin. But we are done. I can't do this anymore. You are better off without me."_  

 

**Until the night**  

 

As soon as the smile appears, it fades away again. It is not true. Erwin is not better off without you. To be honest, he is a mess. Not caring about the consequences at all he drinks another glass full of whiskey. He lost count a long time ago how much he already drank. All those good and bad memories with you keep haunting him. And somehow, he has to wash them away. 

 

_Without a further_ _word,_ _you turn around leaving Erwin's office... for the last time ever. He should stop you. Say a word. Just do something._  

_But_ _Erwin can't move a single muscle. Your words keep repeating_ _in his head over and over again. He doesn't realize yet, that he just lost the love of his life. Breathing_ _calmly,_ _he fills his glass to the rim with whiskey. The grip of his other hand tightens around the ring you gave him back._  

_He starts to drink away the pain, before he even can feel it._  

 

**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger**    
 **And finally drank away her memory**    
 **Life is short but this time it was bigger**    
 **Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**    
 **We found him with his face down in the pillow**    
 **With a note that said "I'll love her till I die"**  

 

The conversation was just days ago, but for Erwin it feels like years or even an eternity. And you are on his mind once again. He can't live like that anymore.  

You don't want to see him. You don't want him in your life. 

But Erwin can't imagine his without you anymore. Through all the bad times you were his rock, his anchor, his better half. So, he lost everything the day you left him. And nothing can bring you back to him. He should have begged on his knees for you, even if you would have denied his pleas. 

But he didn't. 

His eyes fall on the gun, which lies on the desk in front of him.  

You made a crying mess out of him. A shadow of his old confident self. 

He signs the note right next to the gun with his name. "I will love her until the day I die", Erwin reads the short sentence out loud. For a second he thinks about fighting for you, but he has no will left to do that. Erwin takes the gun and points it at himself. Life and love brought him to his knees. 

"I love you, [Y/N]", with those words on his lips, he pulls the trigger. 

 

**The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**  

 

_Erwin pulls you even a little bit closer towards him. Both of you enjoy the comfortable silence. It is the time before getting up and getting ready to be the Commander and his Captain. No titles, no soldiers, no tasks. Just you and Erwin._  

_"What do you think about a little family?", he asks not taking his eyes off you. That's the conversation that changed everything, but, unfortunately, you don't know it yet. "Are you asking me to marry you?", you reply as a smile_ _tug_ _s_ _at the_ _corners of your mouth._  

_"Well, yes, I do. Because I can picture you and me being happy with kids. No damn titans or the military", he even pulls out a little box with a ring in it from the nightstand. It is clear to see that you are shocked. In a good way, of course._  

_"You would give up the Scouts for a family?", you know he lives for his job. "Yes, for you I would do everything."_  

 

But he didn't. 

 

**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself**    
 **For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath**    
 **She finally drank her pain away a little at a time**    
 **But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind**  

 

_"I am so sorry, Erwin. But we are done. I can't do this anymore. You are better off without me."_  

No one really knows you much you hate yourself for those words. Erwin will never know how much you regret them. Especially now, when you are going through his personal stuff. All the little things he kept from your relationship. He even kept your ring. 

Sighing you take a big sip directly from the whiskey bottle. The one, which was Erwin's companion on his last day. You drank your own one already. So, why shouldn't you end what he had started? You wipe away the lonely tear that escaped your eye.  

The guilt you feel is almost unbearable.  

Both of you have broken your promises. Erwin didn't want to stop being a Commander, even if he promised you. And you didn't stay by his side until the day you die, even if you promised him. 

Both of you made mistakes. 

And still you are the one, who has to live through the guilt and memories now. 

You remember the day you met Erwin the first time. 

 

_"Commander, Captain [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] reporting for duty", you salute properly, but you keep your eyes on the ground. Of course, you heard already from the famous Commander Erwin Smith. A talented – and oh so handsome – man._  

_"Ah, nice to meet you, finally. I heart a lot of good_ _rumo_ _rs_ _about you. They say you are probably one of the best soldiers", Erwin replies scanning you with his eyes. A bit uncomfortable you raise your head to look_ _at him not quite sure_ _what to say_ _,_ _"Thank you, sir?"_  

_Erwin leans forward coming right to business, "I want to be honest with you, Captain [Y/N]. I want you for the Scouts. We need skilled soldiers like you. I know, there..."_  

_"I agree", you don't even let him finish his_ _sentence. Of course, you love your place in the Military Police, but the Scouts were always your dream. Unfortunately, you didn't listen to your heart closely back then. Now you get another chance._  

_Erwin nods as an answer, a slight smile tugging at the corners of his lips, "Good, welcome to the Scouts." You can feel how your heartbeat doubles up the speed, suddenly. Is_ _it because you finally made your dream come true or is it Erwin and his smile?_  

 

**Until the night**  

 

You let out another sigh, as you get a good grip onto the whiskey bottle. It hurts so much to relieve those good memories, while you know there is no chance to create new ones. All you ever wanted is the best for Erwin. 

You knew from the beginning, that you distracted him from his work. Of course, he focused his attention on the Scouts, but his priority wasn't the best for humanity anymore. He just wanted to make everything you wanted to become true.  

 

_Without a further_ _word,_ _you turn around leaving Erwin's office... for the last_ _time_ _ever._ _You hope he stops you. Says a word. Maybe begs on his_ _knee_ _s_ _._  

_But he didn't._  

_You close the door behind you, and it feels like it is a decision you can't rewind anymore. The hold back tears start to stream down your face. You have to remind yourself, it is just the best you want_ _for him and his future. Even if he broke his promise, you can't be mad at him. It would_ _make_ _it everything so much easier for you._  

_Slowly you set one foot in front of the other one. Your decision weights you down. Still you go further away from his office step by step._  

 

How much you wished you would have turned around. 

But you didn't. 

 

_Your legs give in underneath you, so you fall onto your knees. You have no strength anymore. The tears won't stop streaming down your cheeks. Two waterfalls of pure pain and grief. Your grip tightens around the emblem in your hand. The wings of_ _freedom_ _. But for whom?_  

_You can't look at the fire in front of you. It is just impossible to look at the flames consuming the man you feel in love so long ago. And you will love Erwin until the day you die._  

_The other soldiers look at you with pity in their eyes. They don't want to know what you are going through right now. But all of them could smell the whiskey on you. To be honest you needed a few glasses of alcohol to get the will to attend the ceremony._  

_Pressing the emblem against your chest you wish you could give your own life to bring Erwin back._  

 

**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger**    
 **And finally drank away his memory**    
 **Life is short but this time it was bigger**    
 **Than the strength she had to get up off her knees**    
 **We found her with her face down in the pillow**    
 **Clinging to his picture for dear life**    
 

It is only days ago you lost the love of your life, but it feels like years. 

Surprised you look at the bottle in your hand. It is empty after all these hours of drinking on your own, and still you think about Erwin. The alcohol doesn't do its job to erase the pain in your chest. Frustrated you put the empty bottle onto the desk. 

Nothing can mend such a broken heart anymore. 

You never wanted to imagine your life without Erwin in it. And now you have to do that, if you don't decide something else. It is not like that somebody will miss you, and you would be with him once again. Humanity doesn't need a soldier like you probably. A soldier without a will or fight. 

Softly you run your fingers over the gun, which was the last thing Erwin ever saw. 

The confident Captain you were once, is gone with him. 

Sighing you pack up Erwin's personal stuff and put it back in the box you got it. You will not need them to the place you are going.  

Softly you press a kiss on Erwin's wings of freedom. With your free hand, you grab the gun and point the weapon at yourself. Love brought you to your knees. 

"I love you, Erwin", with that you pull the trigger. 

 

**We laid her next to him beneath the willow**    
 **While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**  


	14. Seven Minutes In Heaven

**Introduction**  

"Oh, believe me, [Y/N]. This is going to be so much fun", Hanji exclaims excited as she grabs your arm to drag you along the hallway. "Maybe you get your crush and everything will turn out like fairytale~", Sasha adds taking your other arm. 

If Hanji and Sasha work together, there is no way you can escape now. 

Maybe you just should break out and run for your dear life or ... 

"Alright, alright, I am going to play your fantastic game", you roll your eyes not really happy about your decision. Of course, they hear the sarcasm that dripped from your voice. Nevertheless, Hanji and Sasha share a high five right in front of your face. "Okay, I got it. You two are a perfect team. Could we continue now?", you almost sound like Levi, matching to your stoic expression. 

"Someone is a little bit grumpy today. You need love, [Y/N]", Hanji notices your very obvious behavior. "Because I get dragged away from my horse to play your … game", you keep the curse word for yourself. Sasha looks at you with her brown puppy eyes. A quiet sigh escapes your mouth, "Don't look at me like that. I am going to have fun. Satisfied now?" 

Both of them nod in agreement as you enter the big dining hall. A little bit surprised you raise one of your eyebrows. Sasha and Hanji are actually a good team. They even convinced Levi, Erwin AND Annie to play their game.  

You take a seat between Eren and Jean, to prevent future fights. Why do they even sit next to each other? You will probably never know. And to be honest, you don't want to know. 

"So, since we are complete, let's start the game. Who wants to go first?", Hanji swings around the bowl, where the names of the players in it, around. You have never seen her that excited, except there are titans involved. No one really wants to be the first victim of her. A few of the soldiers keep their heads low, hoping Hanji wouldn't see them then. 

Suddenly, she shoves the bowl in front of your face, grinning like the mad scientist she is, "How about you, [Y/N]?" All eyes fell on you, which makes you a little bit uncomfortable. When you go first, all options are open. Great... 

You don't know how Hanji does it, but you are actually a little bit excited, "Sure, why not..." But you would never admit it in front of her. Looking into the nothingness you swirl your hand around in the bowl to find the "perfect" one.  

"Come on, don't keep us in suspense", Sasha jumps up and down on her seat. A slight smirk appears on your lips as you take your time to fool around a little bit. Then, finally, you take out your chosen piece of paper. Slowly you unfold it, to read the name on it... 

 

**Annie**  

The sarcastic comment gets stuck in your throat, suddenly. Oh, well. 

"Annie, I got you", you try to keep your voice as calm as possible, but your heart almost jumps out of its cage. You are sure, she can see through your bad poker face. Now all eyes fall on the quiet female soldier. Her expression doesn't change as she stands up from her seat, just like you. 

Friendly you hold out your hand for her to grab it. Of course, Annie denies your offer and makes her way towards the tiny broom closet. Neither of the other soldiers is brave enough to make a bold comment or whistle. 

Hanji gives you a slight push into the dark room, before she closes the door with a reminder, "Have fun during these seven minutes!" Then darkness embraces the two of you, making it hard for you to see Annie's face or her in general. 

"Hey, can I …", you break the comfortable silence, but you can't end your sentence. "I will not play with you", she interrupts you, burring all of your hopes to confess your feelings. "I didn't want to ask that, but okay", you massage the back of your neck awkwardly. At least, she can't see your move. 

For a solid minute neither of you say a single word. That didn't go well at all. 

"I don't want to make things awkward between you and me", Annie explains why she wants to keep her distance. You press your lips into a thin line, understanding her absolutely. And still you want to have an awkward relationship with her rather than nothing.  

"Well, I wouldn't mind if it gets awkward. I really like you, Annie, not because of that stupid game now. Actually, for a really long time already", you confess your feelings. Thank the Walls, it is so dark in the room, so she can't see the red that dusts your cheeks. 

Unfortunately, you also can't see how Annie's expression softens due to your words. She never understood your behavior of sticking around with her, even if she is mean to you sometimes. Now it makes sense. 

She takes only a tiny step closer to you, since the room is already cramped. For a second you think she will hit your head playfully, as she always does, when you make stupid jokes. But to your surprise you can feel hear lips pressed against yours in a sweet kiss.  

You need a few seconds to process the fact. As you cup her face with your hands, Annie already breaks the kiss, leaving you wanting for more. "Wow, that was … amazing?", you can't quite put your feelings in words, "Can I have another one?" She crosses her arms in front of her chest, "We played the game. Now don't push your luck." 

Hanji opens the door forcefully to surprise you maybe in an awkward position. Both of you just get blinded by the sudden change of light. "Nothing? Not even a tiny kiss?", of course, she seems disappointed. Annie is the first, who leaves the closet. You just follow her like a lost puppy, hoping to get more attention from her. 

She takes her old seat, not giving you the option to sit right next to her. "That was a lame start for the game", Sasha mumbles under her breath also disappointed by the lack of action. You exchange a quick glance with Annie. She winks at you, as the others are busy with the next couple for the closet. The kiss will be your little secret~ 

 

**Armin**  

A slight smile appears on your lips happy about the name you got. 

Eren glances over your shoulder to get a better look at the paper. Chuckling he pats Armin's shoulder, "It is your turn, my friend." The poor boy already starts to blush, while his eyes are glued at his slightly shaking hands. You have to admit, that you are also a bit nervous. 

Sasha was right, about you getting your crush. Armin is your long-time crush since the two of you met for the first time. "What a great start!", Hanji exclaims as you get up from your seat. To show him, that he is not alone in this situation, you hold out your hand for him.  

Thankfully he accepts your offer, making your friends go crazy with whistles and cat calls. "Don't get too naughty. You only have seven minutes", Hanji reminds the two of you as she closes the door a little bit too forcefully. You can feel how Armin starts to shake right next to you. 

"Hey, there is no need to be nervous. We don't have to play", you would rather let your chance of a kiss with him go, than to scare him off and make the situation more terrifying for him. The blonde soldier gathers up all his braveness to hold your hand with his once again. 

"I-I don't want t-to ruin your turn. I-I really want to p-play. I just don’t know how, and I want you to have fun, because you deserve it. And I will just make everything awkward, then you are disappointed and I feel awful, because it is my fault a-and...", he starts to ramble and stumbles over his own words during his speech.  

Softly you put your finger over his lips to stop him, finally. Your move makes Armin blushing even more, so he thinks you probably can feel the heat coming from his face. "You think way too much, Armin. I will never be disappointed. If you want to play the game, just follow my lead", you take his hands to guide them to your waist, "And enjoy." 

Before Armin can worry about something, you brush your lips over his to prepare him for the oncoming kiss. The blonde soldier is sure, that his heart just stopped beating for a second, just to double up the speed afterwards. 

He is way too shocked to respond in any way. The feelings are overwhelming right now. Armin thinks, he just died and ended up in heaven. That's what it feels like to get kissed by you. Unfortunately, the kiss is way too short, even if it is full of love. The brief contact leaves him craving for more. 

"See? Wasn't that bad, right?", you mistake his speechlessness for disappointment. Armin moves his hands from your waist to your shoulder, pressing you close to him in a tight embrace. "It was perfect. Thank you, [Y/N] … C-Could we do that again on occasion?" Surprised you try to find his clear blue eyes, but it is way too dark to see the emotions in them. "I would love that." 

Hanji opens the door forcefully, which results in both of you jumping apart. "Aw, that's so cute. You were hugging each other", Sasha looks at you over Hanji's shoulder. Rolling your eyes, you take Armin's hand in yours and leave the closet together. 

"I think someone got lucky today~", Reiner comments the situation grinning, making Armin's face even redder than before. Eren takes your seat, so you can two can sit together now... Only to start a fight with Jean a second later. "I really like you, [Y/N]", Armin murmurs under his breath only for you to hear. "I really like you, too, Armin", you reply smiling. 

 

**Bertholdt**  

You stare at the name, but the letters don't make sense in your head. 

"[Y/N], give me that!", Hanji is way too excited to wait until you read the name out loud. She snaps the paper out of your hand. "Bertholdt! Is he even here?", of course, she would miss the quiet soldier next to Reiner. The blonde soldier pats his friend's shoulder grinning, matching to Hanji's evil smile. 

Without a word, you stand up from your chair, but stop for a second so Bertholdt can catch up with you. He seems really nervous suddenly as he wipes his hand on his pants. Not waiting for an invitation, you take his hand in yours, even if they are a little bit sweaty. You don't mind. 

"Come on, lovebirds", Hanji pushes both of you a bit roughly towards the broom closet. Unfortunately, Bertholdt hits his head against the door frame. Not even stopping for a second, Hanji closes the door behind you two, "You only have seven minutes. Make them count." 

"Oh my, I am so sorry. Sit down. Let me check that...", you say worried, but you don't realize that you can't see in the dark. Carefully you run your finger over the spot. "I-It is really not that bad", Bertholdt replies. The nervousness clearly dripping from his voice. He was never so close to you before.  

Nevertheless, you take his hand and pull him down into a sitting position. Gathering up all your braveness, you take the place kneeling between his legs facing him. "Do you want me to kiss it better?", you ask, your hands hovering in the air waiting for his answer.  

"I-I... Uh... Y-Yeah", Bertholdt can't even get out a straight sentence. Only the imagination of you kissing him makes his heart beat faster. At least, he can't get weak knees, since both of you are sitting. Softly you cup his face with your hands. You can feel the heat on his cheeks, and know immediately that he is a blushing mess right now.  

And still he is brave enough to place his hands on your waist to steady you. Slightly smiling you place a kiss onto his forehead, where he hit the door frame. Another one a little bit to the left. Another one a little bit to the right. Another one onto his nose. 

Lastly, your lips meet his, and it is even more beautiful than you have imagined. After a few minutes, which feel like seconds, you lean back, breaking the kiss to catch your breath. Bertholdt follows your move, not wanting to stop now. "Does it still hurt?", you want to know, trying to cool down your burning cheeks in the meantime. 

"A little bit. I think I need more kisses", he replies feeling confident enough after the first kiss, while his hands rub comforting circles onto your back. "I know, it is already obvious, but I still want to say it. I really like you. For a while already", you want him to know, that the kiss is not because of the game, Hanji forced you to play. 

Bertholdt pulls you closer towards him softly, wrapping his arms around you in a tight embrace. "I-I like you, too, [Y/N]. Actually, since the first time we met", he admits, it was love at first sight. Moved by his words you go in for another breathtaking kiss.  

Unfortunately, the time is already up, and Hanji rips open the door. The light reveals how close the two of you are, and your bright red cheeks. "Ah! It happened! Finally", she squeals like a squirrel on drugs. Boldly you lean forward to close the door once again and locking it afterwards. "We take another seven minutes", you inform Hanji, who knocks on the door complaining that the others want their turn. 

"Where were we?" 

 

**Conn** **ie**  

Unexpected a laugh comes from you, as you read the name you got. 

"I never saw someone laughing in this game ever before", Hanji wonders, while she snaps the paper out of your hand. You make a dismissive hand gesture, "I couldn't help it. Conny and I will have so much fun." A few soldiers whistle due to your comment. "You will get lucky today, Connie", Reiner winks at the blushing soldier. 

"Oh dear, you will always be the old big pervert, Reiner", you reply sarcastic as always, standing up from your place, "And you won't have this smack-able ass of mine." That silences the outgoing soldier as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, "Lucky bastard." 

You grab Connie's hand, which makes the soldiers go crazy with whistles and cat calls. "Yeah, yeah, we have seven minutes, Hanji. Goodbye~", you make her job and close the door behind you and Connie. The darkness consumes both of you. 

"So, Connie, I heard you talking. Or better said bragging about your experience of making out in a broom closet. Show me what you can", you lean forward pressing his body against the wall with your own one. Connie doesn't know where to put his hands, so he settles with your waist. But he feels a little bit uncomfortable.  

 "I-I … I-I never did this before", he mumbles under his breath, not wanting to lie at you. Slightly smirking you brush your lips over his cheek softly, making his face burn within seconds. "Want to make that dream comes true?", you reply askingly. That is the best chance you will ever get to make out with your long-time crush. And you will take it. 

"Wait, for a second, please", Connie doesn't want you to think it is because of the game, "I need to tell you something before. I-I really liked you for a while now. I want to make this experience with you, but not because of the game. I like you, [Y/N]." 

For a second you don't know what to say, but that moment passes really quickly, "I like you, too, Connie. Let's take this easy and slow then." The overwhelmed soldier just nods, forgetting that you can't barely see him in the dark. Softly he takes your arms wrapping them around his neck.  

Suddenly, Connie is the one, who takes the lead. "I can't tell you how much this means to me. You are just breathtaking", between each word he presses soft kisses onto your lips. Moved by them you can feel the blush appearing on your cheeks. That soldier knows how what to say to melt your heart bit by bit, until you are under his spell. 

"Stop being a gentleman. I can't handle that", you reply, running your hands from his neck to his jaw to hold him in place. Your lips meet in another deep kiss, involving a fight for dominance with your tongues. Who had thought that this game will turn out that great? 

  "Time is over!", Hanji opens the door grinning like a mad man, blinding you both in the process. "There was a lot of action here", she notices the position you two are still in. And is that a tiny dust of red on both of your cheeks? 

Matching to her comment, the others start whistling. "That was such a good start. I am proud of you", Hanji keeps talking as you leave the closet with Connie close behind you. And with that the attention focuses on her next victim, so Connie can take his old seat with you on his lap, without getting any cat calls. Softly he places a kiss onto your head, while he wraps you up in his arms. 

 

**Eren**  

A quiet sigh comes over your lips, as you fold the piece of paper. 

Without a word, you give it back to Hanji. In the process, you throw a short glance over your shoulder. Eren, who sits right next to you seems really interested what name you got. Gathering up all your braveness you turn towards him, "Eren, I got you." You bring the short sentence out without stuttering, which makes you really proud. 

His blue greenish eyes widen surprised, but the moment passes really quick. His typical smile appears on his lips, while he offers you his hand, "Then let's go!" You can feel Mikasa's dark eyes bore their way through your back. But you keep your [E/C] ones on Eren. 

"There is someone eager", Connie comments the situation amused. Reiner couldn't hold back his laugh, and a few other soldiers join in. Not caring about them, Eren and you make your way towards the broom closet. "Only seven minutes~", Hanji closes the door behind you two smiling. Oh, she can't wait to catch you in a hopefully romantic – or embarrassing for you - position. 

Eren gives your hand a soft squeeze to get your full attention. He is quite happy, that you can't see the blush on his cheeks, "I am really glad you got me. Because I … got a crush on you for a while now, and I hope you maybe feel the same. And I hope it is not awkward yet." A smile tugs at the corners of your mouth due to his sweet words.  

"It is not awkward, don't worry. I like you, too, Eren." His heart skips a beat, just to double up the speed afterwards. He can't believe this is really happening. "Can I kiss you?", a true gentleman – he would never rush you into something. "Yes, please", is your short answer. You are not quite sure how much you can stop your voice from trembling. 

Eren leans forward, ready to capture your lips with his own one. Unfortunately, he is a little bit too eager and nervous. His head bumps into yours, ruining the romantic moment. Both of you jump by the sudden contact. "I am so sorry, [Y/N]. I totally ruined it", Eren would love to run for his dear life now. Laughing you rub the hurting spot with your free hand. 

"Nothing is ruined. Let's try again", you lean forward now, definitely more careful than Eren. Softly you press your lips against his in a sweet first kiss. Eren is sure, he just tasted a piece of heaven. Feeling like he is floating on a cloud, Eren places his hands on your hips to pulls you even closer. 

Both of you deepen the kiss, losing yourself in each other's arms. The world around you doesn't exist anymore. It is just you and Eren. No one will ever disturb you in your little perfect world. 

"Ha!", Hanji opens the door forcefully, floating the tiny room with light. She makes both of you jump, which results bumping your heads in the process. "Not again", Eren mumbles under his breath. Softly he places a kiss on the red spot on your forehead.  

"Aw, isn't that cute?", Sasha exclaims, hoping she would get also a gentleman. Hanji couldn't hold back her laugh, "Not again? It happened twice within seven minutes?" Rolling your eyes, you wear the blush on your cheeks proudly, as you leave the room with Eren right behind you.  

"Do your job and embarrass someone else, Hanji", both of you make your way back to your seats, still holding hands.  

 

**Erwin**  

Damn, Hanji... 

The way she looks at you grinning gives away that she tricked you somehow. "And?", she asks wiggling her eyebrows seductively. You crumble up the piece of paper to throw it back at her. "I don't know how you did it, but you did", you stand up from your chair, finding Erwin at the other end of the table. 

"Erwin, it is your turn", Hanji exclaims excited. 

The Commander mimics your move to follow you to the broom closet. No one is brave enough to whistle or make a bold comment. All eyes are on the two Commanders, which have to spend some time in a tiny closet together. "Have fun!", Hanji reminds you of the dreaded seven minutes, then she closes the door behind you two.  

"Uh... Two Commanders in one closet. Sounds like the start of a terrible joke... Well, that's awkward", you break the uncomfortable silence, not knowing what else to say. Unfortunately, you can't read Erwin's expression due to the lack of light. "I find it quite interesting. Would you mind to play the game with me?", he replies as calm as ever. 

Surprised by his question, you raise one of your eyebrows, "No, not at all." Your heartbeat doubles up immediately, as Erwin leans closer towards you. He rests one hand right next to your head on the wall, the other one grabs your chin softly. 

You can feel his hot breath on your ear, "I wanted to do this for a really long time. But first, let me tell you, that I am utterly in love with you." Heat starts to appear on your cheeks. The last time you blushed is such a long time ago.  

Before you can confess your own feelings, his lips meet yours in a passionate kiss. Your arms wrap themselves around his neck as you enjoy the wave of mixed feelings that washes over you. Matching to your stubborn behavior and titles, both of you fight for dominance. 

Erwin wins over and over again, because the way he loves you turns you into putty in his hands. Finally, the two of you break apart to catch your breaths. He rests his forehead against yours, while his fingers caress your cheek. "I am really glad, Hanji tricked the game", you mumble under your breath, thinking about a good way to thank her later. 

"It was my idea, to be honest", Erwin admits smirking, "I actually didn't quite know how to approach you, so I asked Hanji for help." He peppers your face with kisses, then moves down to your neck, "The way you look at me, made me nervous. My heart was racing. I couldn't form a normal sentence in your near." 

Your reply gets stuck in your throat as Erwin bites roughly the exposed skin on your neck. Just to place a kiss there afterwards as an apology. The Commander got carried away by his feelings and marked you as his one and only. "Erwin", you mumble his name in a moan. That's what he wanted to hear. 

Unfortunately, Hanji opens the door giggling like a maniac, "The time is over, lovebirds." Quietly sighing you roll your eyes, a little bit mad about the interruption. "What about you come to my room later and we continue this conversation?", Erwin suggests whispering in your ear. And there you go again with the red cheeks, "I would love to." 

As calm and collected as always, he leaves the room. Nothing gives away that he just made out with you a second ago. Only the mark he left on you, which you try to hide as you make your way back to your own seat. You can't wait for this game to be over. 

 

**Hanji**  

Your typical smirk appears on your lips. 

"And who is your victim, [Y/N]?", Hanji wants to know excited. How excited she will be in a second? You turn the paper around for her to see, "You are." 

Her eyebrows raise surprised as she sets the bowl onto the desk. "Oh, okay", the mad scientist seems flustered for the first time you know her. "I got this, Hanji", Sasha takes the bowl, as you get up from your seat to head to the broom closet. Playfully you place a kiss on Hanji's back of her hand, before you let go her first into the tiny room. 

"Have fun you two. But remember seven minutes", Sasha wiggles her eyebrows grinning, then she closes the door behind you and the darkness takes over. 

"So, Hanji, how did you plan out your turn?", you lean against the wall, crossing your arms in front of your chest. For a second it's quiet between the two of you. "I didn't want to be part of the game actually. Sasha tricked me", she admits, not really wanting to talk about it. 

Of course, you sense how uncomfortable she feels, so you drop that topic immediately. Still taking the chance to be alone with her in that closet, you take a step closer towards her. "Want to know how I planned out my turn?", you rest your hands right next to her head on the wall, trapping her.  

"Y-Yes, tell me", Hanji can't believe how close the two of you are. She is scared that you will hear her heartbeat, because it is freaking out in her chest. "Well, at first I didn't want to play, but then I realized something. I have a chance of getting the person I am completely in love with. And then I can confess my feelings and have a good time with that certain person", you explain her not mentioning a name. 

"A-And who would that be?", Hanji isn't sure, if she wants to know actually. Softly you grab her chin with your fingers, "For a scientist you don't notice a lot, do you? Hanji, you are the one I mean." Before she can reply something, you press your lips against hers in a sweet but brief kiss.  

"I am sorry, I don't want to rush you into something, but I was waiting for so long for a chance to tell you what I feel", your run your thumb over her cheek, hoping she is going to feel the same way. Hanji still can feel your lips on hers. A sweet reminder for the perfect moment that happened just seconds ago. 

"Please, say something, Hanji", you snap her out of her trance, worry laces your voice. "Can you kiss me again?", she asks, finally. Relief washes over you, while you lean forward once again, capturing Hanji's lips with yours. She deepens the kiss, involving a fight of dominance with your tongues. 

Suddenly, the door gets opened by Sasha, letting in the bright light. "Damn, seven minutes are way too short", you mumble under your breath as your eyes start to get used to the light. But now you can see the sweet blush that dusts Hanji's cheeks.  

Also, Sasha stares at the ground, a little bit blushing due to the position you and Hanji are in. "Wow, that's kinda awkward", you comment the situation sarcastically. Against your sake, you let go of Hanji and leave the closet. 

"So, who is the next victim?", you clap your hands grinning, like nothing has happened in the closet. Hanji follows your lead and takes the bowl into her hands, "Yes, who's next?" And, finally, she is the bubbly herself again. Your love knocked her out of her shoes for a second. 

"That's my Hanji", you place a kiss onto her head. 

 

**Jean**  

Without thinking you crumble up the paper, before Jean next to you can see the name. 

"That excited?", Hanji notices your reaction, and the way your eyes widen shocked. For a second you think about running for your dear life. They would never catch you alive. 

"Jean", you mumble under your breath almost inaudible. Reiner whistles impressed, while Eren pats your shoulder in a friendly way, "I'm sorry, you got the horse face. That's bad luck." Jean stands up from his seat, clenching his fists in rage, "What did you just say?!" 

A quiet sigh escapes your mouth, before you get up from your own chair. Softly you take Jean's hand in yours and drag him away from Eren, "Come on, Jean. We got better things to do." Your comment makes Reiner whistle once again, Connie joins him grinning. 

"Enjoy the seven minutes!", Hanji closes the door behind you. 

Sighing you lean against the wall, not knowing what to say or do. "You didn't have to break up the fight", Jean breaks the uncomfortable silence. "But I wanted to. I don’t like it, when you are fighting with Eren. You are so much better than that", the last sentence you whisper almost inaudible. And still Jean catches every word. 

"He always embarrasses me in front of you... I mean, everyone. I just really try to be the best I can, and then he comes along and makes fun of me", he crosses his arms in front of his chest. The topic makes his sick, and you can sense that. 

You want to wrap him up in your arms, but you lack the braveness for that, "Jean, you are perfect the way you are, and Eren can't take that away from you. I like you." He takes a step forward, resting one of his hands on the wall, his free grabs your chin softly. 

"Why do you have to be so perfect? It makes it really hard for me to stay away from you", Jean waited for so long to tell you these things. You can feel the heat upcoming on your cheeks, "Then don’t stay away." That's what he has hoped to hear from you. 

"What are you waiting for, Jean?", you lean forward, wanting to feel his lips on yours. "Just trying to memorize this perfectly beautiful moment. But I don't want to let you waiting", Jean gives in and makes the first kiss official. It doesn't take long as you two deepen the kiss. 

Your heart keeps beating hard due to the closeness to Jean. You grip onto his shirt, to pull him even closer to you. His hand still caresses your cheek softly, making your face burn with a deep red blush. But neither of you care right now. 

Both of you break away to catch your breaths. Jean rests his forehead against yours. His eyes catch your [E/C] ones, "I really do like you, [Y/N]. And I would be the happiest soldier ever, if you agree to be my better half." A slight smile appears on your lips, "Sure, because you asked so nicely." 

"Woho! What are you two doing?", Hanji asks, after she opened the door a little bit too forcefully. "Ah, you know hanging out together. Nothing serious", you say sarcastically, as Jean let go of you, much to your dislike – just to mention. He takes your hand in his, leaving the closet together. 

"Ah! I knew he had a thing for [Y/N]", Sasha exclaims fangirling that her ship has sailed. Jean and you take your old seats next to each other. The attention of the soldiers focuses on the next pair, that has to get into the closet together. "For how long actually?", you want to know whispering. "Since the first day I saw you", Jean confesses, placing a soft kiss onto your head. 

 

**Levi**  

Your eyes widen shocked. 

"Oh, that bad?", Hanji asks wiggling her eyebrows with a grin on her lips. Damn it, she got you good, and you didn’t even notice it until now. All eyes are on your yet, so, you have to say something. "Levi", you mumble under your breath. 

Some soldiers start to whisper with each other, while you roll your eyes annoyed. Hopefully, it won't be the worst seven minutes of your life. To explain it, Levi and you are not the best friends. You are not even close to each other. 

"But I don't want to", Levi crosses his arms in front of his chest. Hanji doesn't care as she pulls him into a standing position. You stand up as well, and make your way towards the closet. "Don't be like that. It's your time to have some fun", she pushes both of you in the tiny room and locks the door. 

"Why do you even agree to play the game, if you don't want to?", you want to know, leaning against the wall. "Tsk, Hanji forced me to", he answers, deciding to end the conversation right here. A brief and humorlessly laugh comes from you. 

"And what does Hanji have in her sleeve to blackmail you?", usually you wouldn't dig around in the dark secrets of the others, but it's damn Levi. And you are stuck with him here for freaking seven minutes. "Not your business, brat", Levi hisses at you, it's the same tone he uses for the cadets. 

"It is my business, because you are ruining my turn", you uncross your arms, waving them around to emphasize your statement. "That's a game for brats, and you are not one", surprised by his words, you raise one of your eyebrows.  

"You just called me one. A few seconds ago, to be exact", unfortunately, he can't see how you roll your eyes. Levi rushes forward, trapping you with his hands right and left next to your head. He brushes his lips over yours, finally, shutting you up. 

Your hands grip his shirt, wanting to push him away, but the kiss is way too good to break. Neither of you give in, and a fight for dominance breaks out. Levi leans back, breaking the breathtaking kiss, "Hanji knows, I have a thing for you. That's why she forced me to play." You don't know why he tells you his secret now, but you appreciate it. 

"Well, she also knows, I have a thing for you, too", you admit your feelings. "Then we should stop talking, and enjoy the game", Levi wants to capture your lips once again, but you turn your head right in time. "I thought, this game is for brats", you remember him, just to annoy him. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his lips, but he doesn't let it win. 

You pull him towards you, to meet his lips with your own ones.  

"HA! I knew, you would give in eventually", Hanji tears open the door, surprising both of you. "Seriously? How old are you, shitty glasses?", Levi replies with his usual stoic expression. Those damn seven minutes were not enough. "When this is over, meet me in my office", he whispers into your ear, before leaving the tiny closet.  

You didn't know, a stupid game would bring the two of you together, finally. "You can thank me later", Hanji wiggles her eyebrows seductively. Rolling your eyes, you make your way back to your seat. Levi watches you with his dark eyes. You wink at him, knowing that all eyes are on you two. 

 

**Marco**  

A pinch of red dusts your cheeks, as you read the name over and over again. 

You stare at your hand, where the piece of paper is. "We don't have all day long, [Y/N]", Jean snaps the paper out your hands. "N-No!", you try to get it back, but it is way too late. "Marco, it is your turn with our sweet [Y/N] here~", he pushes his elbow into Marco's ribs. 

Feeling the heat on your face, you keep your head low, not daring to look at your long-time crush. "Hey", Marco says to get your full attention, which he always has, of course. "Aw, the shy ones are the best", Reiner comments the situation laughing, which makes you blush even more. He holds his hand out for you to grab. You accept his offer, even if your hands are a little bit shaking. 

"Have fun in there", Hanji closes the door behind you grinning. 

You lean against the wall, trying to cool your face a little bit. "Are you alright?", Marco asks being the gentleman he is. Waving your hand around in a dismissive gesture, you forget he can't see it. "Yeah, I am totally fine." No, you are not. You are a nervous wreck. 

"It is a lot to ask for, but would you mind to play the game with me?", Marco wants to know, making a step closer towards you. His hand searches for yours once again, giving your hand a slight squeeze. You can feel the heart beat hard against your chest, and still you agree, "I would love to." 

"Then it is okay, when I kiss you?", his free hand finds its way to your cheek, while he leans it. His lips almost brush over yours, waiting for your answer. "Yes, please", you whisper almost inaudible, and still Marco catches your words.  

Finally, you meet in a sweet first kiss. 

Marco breaks away way too fast, much to your dislike. You follow his lips wanting to feel more. "Hey, can I tell you something?", his thumb caresses your cheek softly. "Yeah?", you don't want to know it, you just want another kiss from him. 

It takes him a lot of braveness, even if you just kissed, "I really like you, [Y/N]. For a long time now. Since we met for the first time. And I would me make the happies man alive to know, that you … maybe feel the same." 

"Wasn't my stuttering and blushing show out there not enough? Yes, I do", you answer smiling slightly. The nervousness is almost gone. It just feels right with Marco by your side. "I don't know what to say", he cups your face with his hands. "Then just kiss me", is your suggestion. 

"It would be me an honor", his lips brushes over yours once again. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him even closer. Due to the closeness, you can feel his fast heartbeat, just like your own one.  

"I can't hear anything. Do you think, they are … you know?", you can hear Sasha's voice mumbling in front of the door. "Maybe, I don't want to disturb them", Hanji replies, hoping she could hook you up, finally. "But I want to!", Connie joins the conversation as he opens the door a little bit too roughly. The sudden change of light, blinds both of you. 

"Oh, there is someone blushing!", he notices the red on your cheeks. You hide your face in Marco's shoulder. "Do you want to sit with me?", he asks placing a soft kiss onto your forehead. "Yes", with him you face the other soldiers, who are whistling and cat calling all the way long. 

 

**Mikasa**  

A quiet sigh escapes your mouth.  

That's going to be rough, but it will be worth it. 

"Mikasa, you are mine now~", you wink at her, making the soldiers go crazy with cheering. She looks at you with her dark eyes, no emotion shows on her face. For a second you think about taking your comment back. "Let's go", Mikasa snaps you out of your thoughts. 

She stands up from her seat, to make her way towards the closet. "Wait, don't you want to take my hand?", you offer, as you follow her like a lost puppy. Mikasa declines your hand, as she enters the tiny dark room. "Stay strong, [Y/N]", Hanji pats your shoulder friendly, then pushes you towards Mikasa and closes the door behind you. 

"Oh, well", you scratch the back of your neck awkwardly, "I guess, you are stuck with me now." Alright, now it gets weird. Unfortunately, you can't see her facial expression, "Yes." Her rejecting attitude discourages you a little bit. Will you ever be the one in her heart? 

"So, do you want to play the game?", you gather up your braveness to ask that question. She doesn't answer, so you just take it as a … yes? You take her hand in yours softly, and take a step closer towards her. Your heart keeps beating hard against your chest. 

"Mikasa, I really want to kiss you, so, please don't hurt me", you lean forward, capturing her lips with your own ones in a sweet kiss. Yes, that must be heaven. Especially as Mikasa wraps her arms around you, pulling you even closer towards her. Relief washes over you, that she isn't mad at you for making the first step.  

You lean back to catch your breath. The sweet innocent turned into a passionate one. "That was amazing", you mumble between two deep breaths. Mikasa draws back her arms, much to your dislike. She raises one of her arm and smacks your head playfully.  

"You had to do that, didn't you?", her move makes you smile slightly. Usually she does that, when you crack a weird joke to get her full attention. "Yes, it is way too much fun to stop", Mikasa replies, placing a kiss onto your cheek afterwards to make it up to you. 

"Well, Mikasa, I really want to kiss you again, but not because of the game. I have a thing for you for a long time now", you confess your feelings for her. "Which was really obvious for a long time already", Mikasa adds to your confession. 

You open your mouth to reply something, but shut it again. Oh well, maybe to stick around her all the time, was a little bit too much. "However, would you do me the honor of being my better half?", you ask her, feeling your fast heartbeat once again.  

Unfortunately, you can't see how her face softens, due to your question. "I would love to", she agrees with a slight smile on her lips. "It's okay, if you don't- What?", you thought Mikasa would never say yes, but she just did. And she hits your head playfully again, "You should listen to the other one, before you speak." 

Hanji opens the door, "Seven minutes are over! Oh, why didn't you play the game?" She seems disappointed by the lack of action in the closet. Mikasa kisses your cheek, before she leaves the tiny room. "Something did happen", Sasha notices the goofy grin you have on your lips. 

"Maybe", you cross your arms behind your head, as you follow Mikasa. You hope to get the seat right next to her. Well, but she takes the place on Eren's side. Sighing you sit next to Connie and Sasha. 

At least you got a kiss from Mikasa. 

 

**Petra**  

An amused grin appears on your face. 

"Petra! I got you, sweetheart~", you look at her, adding a wink to the sweet nickname. She looks at the ground trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. A few of the other soldiers cheer, whistle and clap their hands. You wave around your hands in a winning gesture. 

Making Petra more blush, you take her hand in yours and spin her slowly around, so everyone can see her perfectness. "Just seven minutes. Don't get too naughty, lovebirds", Hanji wiggles her eyebrows matching to the cheering in the background.  

"Can't promise", you reply grinning, as you let go of Petra's hand, much to your dislike. Before Hanji closes the door, you get a good look at Petra's red cheeks. And with the light, your braveness is also gone. You scratch the back of your neck, "Sorry for fooling around out there. I took it a bit too far." 

Petra doesn't say a single word for a few moments, which makes you a little bit... Okay, extremely uncomfortable. 

"That was wonderful, what you did out there. No one ever looked at me, like you did. Like I am something special", she rambles under her breath. Surprised you raise both of your eyebrows. It takes you a second to process her words. 

You cup her face with your hands softly, wishing you could see her properly, "That's because you are something special and perfect in every way I can think of. I could brag about you and your perfect skills all day long. If you need that, I would love to do that for you." The nervousness is gone, suddenly. 

All you want is to show Petra how perfect she is. 

"Let me begin with your fighting skills. They are just brilliant. Like the way you work together with your squad. I just wish you could see yourself the way I see you. And I-", you continue to compliment her. And everything you say is true.  

Petra cuts you off by pressing her lips onto yours forcefully, but still gentle. She wraps her arms around your neck, while your hands rest on her waist. Both of you deepen the kiss immediately, starting a dance with your tongues. Neither of you want to fight for dominance.  

You hoped to get a chance to kiss Petra, but this is way better than you have imagined. 

"You just talk too much sometimes", she says as she catches her breath. You lean your forehead against her smiling, "Well, you found a good way to prevent that." 

"Do you really think that about me? That I am perfect?", she comes back to the topic, not quite sure, if she can believe your words. "Sweetheart, if I could, I would catch you a star to prove it", you reply caressing her cheek with your thumbs.  

"I love you, [Y/N]. For a long time now, and I want you to be by my side until the end", Petra confesses her feelings. As an answer, you press your soft lips onto hers once again. 

"And are you finally a couple?", Hanji opens the door, blinding both of you with the light. "Yes, we are. Could you give us another seven minutes?", you reply hoping to lull her in with your puppy eyes. Petra giggles, as she takes your hand in hers. She drags you out of the tiny room towards her former seat. "But Petra...", you sit down and pull her onto your lap. 

"We can continue this later. Let the others have their round too", she kisses your cheek. Oh well, then you will wait. 

 

**Reiner**  

You are not quite sure, if you want to cry or laugh. 

"And who is the lucky one?", Hanji wants to know excited. "Reiner", you mumble almost inaudible for the others to hear. "Yes! Luck is on my side today", the blonde soldier gets up from his chair immediately, while Connie and a few other soldiers cheer loudly. 

"I don't get time all day long", Reiner throws you over his shoulder, after you stand up just like him. Now the others go almost crazy with whistling. You hide your red face in your hands. He holds you in place with his hand on your back, as Hanji opens the door for the two of you.  

"Remember, seven minutes. It's not much time", Hanji wiggles her eyebrows laughing, then closes the door. There is no going back now. 

Reiner sets you down onto your two feet. Suddenly, his heart starts to beat faster. In front of the others he can easily overplay his nervousness, but now it's just you and him. Alone. In a dark and tiny room. He knows what he should do, but is he brave enough? 

Just the way you look at him, gives him weak knees. 

"So, where is your party spirit now, Reiner? Don't you want to kiss me?", of course, you notice the lack of action. Thinking about kissing you and really kissing you are two pairs.  

"I just want to make sure, you are okay with it", Reiner answers a little bit late. You take a step closer towards him, putting your hands on his chest. "Lair", is the only word you say. His extremely fast heartbeat is nothing you could miss. 

"I am okay with it", you give him the go, while you grab the collar of his shirt pulling him towards you. His – just to mention – soft lips meet yours, finally. The tables turned really fast, since the door got closed behind you two. Reiner didn't know how shy he could be, suddenly, and you were never this brave before.  

The kiss turns into a heated one, fighting for dominance with your tongues. His hands travel from your shoulders to your backside, then to your waist. You wrap your arms around his neck, running your fingers through his short hair.  

Neither of you want to stop, but you need to catch your breath for a second. "That's the Reiner I know", you place kisses along his jawline, wishing that the seven minutes could go on forever. There he goes again with the weak knees. Reiner is putty in your hands. 

"My turn", he starts to kiss your neck to give himself a break. You are going to be the death of him. And he is not used to that feeling at all. Enjoying his attention, you tilt your head to give him better access to your exposed skin. "Have I ever told you how perfect you are?", he asks between the kisses. You can only shake your head, not trusting your voice. 

"Woah! That escalated quickly", Hanji comments the position the two of you are in grinning. "We are kinda busy over here. Could you just leave?", you wave your free hand in a dismissive gesture to emphasize your statement. "That's the [Y/N] I fell in love with~", Reiner chuckles amused by your comment.  

"We have later enough time to deepen that conversation", he takes your hand in his, showing everyone that you are his lover now. The blonde soldier guides you to his old seat, where he pulls you onto his lap. You will now leave his side until the game is over. 

"You know, I love you, too", you want him to know. Reiner just places a kiss onto your head. To hear those words from you means the world to him. 

 

**Sasha**    
You tilt your head a little bit, unsure if your eyes play a prank on you. 

Hopefully not. 

"Sasha, you are stuck with me now", you turn around the piece of paper, so she can see it. The way she looks at you with her brown eyes, lets your heart skip a beat. Yes, you hoped you will get her, but now you are really – and I mean really – nervous.  

"Get her, [Y/N]", Connie cheers a little bit too loud. Of course, Reiner and a few other soldiers have to join in. That makes you even more uncomfortable. But still you get up from your seat to make your way towards the closet. You want to grab Sasha's hand, but Hanji is a bit faster. She pushes both of you into the dark room. 

"Don't be too loud~", she closes the door, drowning you in darkness. 

You play with your fingers to overplay the fact, that you are shaking. "Uh, Sasha... Do you want to play the game... with me?", you ask her stumbling over your own words now and then. She shifts around brushing your arm with hers. 

"Want to have a piece?", she wants to know with her mouth full of bread. "Did you just sneak food into the closet? How do you even do that?", of course, you accept her offer and take the piece of bread she holds out for you.  

"I am a nervous eater. It a habit of mine, sorry", she munches on her own piece peacefully. You raise one of your eyebrows suddenly interested. "Why are you nervous? Wasn't it your and Hanji's idea to play this game?", it seems unnatural that Sasha is nervous. Apart from this, she is always eating. 

"That was before I knew, I will end up with my crush in the closet", Sasha answers without thinking. Taken back by her words, you almost choke on the bread. "What?", you bring out the single word coughing, while she pats your back. 

"Just forget what I just said. I didn't mean to... I mean... No...", she doesn't know what to say, let alone what to do. "Sasha, please, tell me you mean that. I … I love you, too. For so long now", you grab her hands with yours, abandoning your piece of bread.  

You wait patiently for an answer or a reaction in general. But Sasha is busy wiggling out of your grasp to stuff her mouth with bread. You let out an amused sigh, letting go of her hands. Softly you cup her face to place a brief kiss on her lips. It's just a little move to show her you really love her. 

Sasha pulls you back into another kiss, forgetting her precious bread. You are way more important than the food right now. She wraps her arms around your neck, enjoying every second of it. Your hands travel over her arms, just to sneak around her waist then.  

"Aha! You two … Is that bread on the ground?", Hanji opens the door to reveal the mess of crumbs you two made. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?", you get Hanji's attention as you get up. It gives Sasha enough time to stuff the rest of the bread back into her jacket.  

Friendly you hold out a hand for her to help her up. Together you leave the tiny room. "Ah, you two are a thing now, aren't you?", Connie points at your arm, which is around Sasha's waist. "Bread brought us together", you answer. "What?", he has no idea what is going on. "Nothing. Don't worry your pretty bald head", you guide Sasha back to her seat. The two of you share a brief glance and a smile, before you make your way to your own seat.  

What a great game! 


	15. You are a warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers ahead as always! 
> 
> I am sorry, it is definitely not one of my best chapters. The next one will better. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless! 
> 
> Annie's, Bertholdt's and Reiner's part are different for some odd reason xD 
> 
> Note: Your titan form is one of the most feared ones. As a fifteen-meter-high titan made out of pure muscle mass, you are still athletic, fast and flexible. Almost the best mixture to be a perfect killer. That's why your form is called the Athletic Titan.

**Annie**

You keep running as fast as possible, hoping you will be not too late already.

There she stands in front of the steps unharmed. "Annie!", you scream as loud as possible to get her full attention. Unfortunately, it also alarms Armin, Eren and Mikasa. The blonde soldier uses his flare, giving the sign for the soldiers to attack. 

"What are you doing?! Annie is the traitor! Stop it!", Eren yells at you, as you push away one of the soldiers, who are trying to tie Annie up. "[Y/N] is also a traitor", Mikasa understands your reaction immediately. "No, she can't be! She doesn't know it probably! [Y/N] is different", Armin exclaims with his widened blue eyes. The shy cadet presses the flare gun against his chest, hoping Mikasa is wrong with her guess. 

"Get off of her, you bastards!", you take out your blades, cutting your way through the soldiers. But there are way too many, so you bury the sharp blade in your hand, using the pain to transform into your titan form. Lighting appears around you, while the strong wind knocks the soldier off their feet. 

"[Y/N] is the Athletic Titan!", Eren exclaims shocked as he stares at your gigantic body made out of pure muscle mass. "I knew it", Mikasa takes out her blades, ready to slice the nape of your neck. Armin just stands there, not understanding the world anymore.

You were always such a nice person, especially towards him. He might have developed a crush on you during the last years, but you destroyed his hopes with your transformation. You were the enemy all along.

The attacking Scouts you easily wipe them away with your hands or crush them beneath your foot. 

"Thank you for saving me. We have to end the mission", Annie thanks you, after she landed on your shoulder with the help of her gear. "And don't worry. I will keep a watch for your neck", the blonde soldier adds with a slight smirk on her lips. 

You raise both of your hands, ready to end your mission, finally. 

**Armin**

Armin enters the stables, playing around with his hands to overplay the fact, that they are shaking. You swirl around the broom in your hands gracefully. As always, a slight smile rests on your face. The blonde soldier fears this conversation, but it is necessary.

"Hey, Armin", you notice his presence happily. It is a nice change of scenery. Now and then, when Armin has time to spare, he would visit you during your tasks. "Is something bothering you?", the cloud of nervousness around him is clearly to see and feel. He keeps his clear blue eyes glued to the ground, not daring to show you the panic in them.

"Yes, I need to talk to you. I-I … You k-know A-Annie … A-Are you also a titan shifter?", he stutters his question, nevertheless you catch every word. That typical smile on your lips fades away, while your grip around the broom tightens. You know, it would happen one day, and still you aren't prepared for this situation at all.

"You know the answer already, don't you? Please, look at me", you don't answer his question right away. Armin raises his head, and his blue eyes meet your [E/C] ones. You notice the panic in them, but he doesn't fear you. After all those lies you told, he still admires you.

"Yes, I am the Athletic Titan. I am really sorry, Armin", you lean the broom against one of the stables, ready to accept your defeat. He is too smart for his own good, sometimes. The blonde soldier can see the burden you are carrying on your shoulders.

"Go, and never come back. I give you an hour to get as far away as possible", Armin realizes, that it is wrong to give you time for your escape. He doesn't want to see you getting tied up, or even worse getting killed by the Scouts.

"Thank you. I never lied at you, when I talked about my feelings for you. Goodbye Armin", you give him a last sweet smile, then you take your horse and gear to leave him and your disguise behind.

"I loved you, too."

**Bertholdt**

Reiner and Bertoldt are in big trouble.

You can see that from your place on the back of your horse. Commander Erwin is leading a whole squad of titans directly towards them. A plan is forming in your head, hoping it will work out. You use your gear to join the other soldiers on Reiner's shoulder. A bit rough you push your way towards Bertholdt, who is save under Reiner's hands. 

"[Y/N]! Tell him to stop this!", Jean understands your attempt totally wrong. "You can talk to them, right?!", Connie adds to his demand. Not reacting at all you make your way towards the tiny gap between Reiner's fingers. Giving Mikasa a particular hard push, because she dared to hurt both of your friends earlier. 

You can see Bertholdt's panicked face, as you come closer, "[Y/N]!" A slight smile appears on your lips happy he got Eren and is unharmed.  

"Don't worry. I got this. Reiner, keep running!", you focus your attention forward on the oncoming wave of titans. Reiner replies with a loud growl. Mikasa processes your statement within seconds, and marks you also as a traitor in her mind. Her blade rushes forward, cutting through your side.

"[Y/N]! Mikasa!", the others yell both of your names. Connie holds Jean back, not knowing who is on their side and who not. "Big mistake, Mikasa", you mumble under your breath, taking out your own blades. In a swift motion, you cut the string of her grappling hooks.

That's the first danger you eliminated.

Then you jump sideways off Reiner's titan form, using the injury to transform into your own one. Jean uses his gear to jump onto your shoulder, ready to strike. Carefully not to hurt him, you wipe him away with your gigantic hand. Every injury will slow you down, and that's the last thing you need now.

With all your strength you push the titans out of Reiner's way, so they don't slow him further down. You will give everything to accomplish your mission.

**Connie**

"What's wrong?", Connie wants to know, as you stop walking. He squeezes your hand softly to get your full attention. You don't answer him, just throw a glance over your shoulder. In your chest, your heart slumps a little bit. There is no going back anymore.

"[Y/N]?", he shakes your shoulder, snapping you out of your thoughts. With all your strength, you tear your eyes away from Reiner and Bertholdt. You avoid Connie's worried glances, as you let go of his hand, "I am so damn sorry."

Then you take off running towards your two companions, who get attacked by Mikasa. "What are you- Wait!", Connie takes a step forward, trying to reach your hand with his own. Sasha holds him back by his shoulders, knowing you aren't on their side anymore.

He doesn't even try to break out of her iron grip. The scene in front of his eyes paralyzes him. You stop Mikasa's blade with your bare hands, not caring about the pain you are in due to the impact. The steam coming from the injury is a sign, that it is already healing. 

All those little hints are clearly understandable, but in Connie's head they don't make sense. Lighting appears showing how serious the situation is. The three of you are going to transform, and then... What then? He doesn't want to know.

Your gigantic hand protects him from the things, that fly around due to the strong wind. He can see so many emotions in your clear [E/C] eyes. But foremost, the guilt you have to bear. Even if you are not the person you pretended to be, your love to him was true und pure.

Connie holds out his hand for you. He wants to hold you close for the last time probably. Sasha drags him out of your reach, fearing for his health. "No, please!", he just can watch as Eren attacks you in his titan form. Connie knows, it is wrong to hope you will win, but he can't do anything against his feelings.

**Eren**

Eren couldn't believe Reiner's words, and still he pushes your behind him in an overprotectively manner. No one will lay his fingers on you. He will make sure of that.

 "We settle this right here, right now", the blonde soldier holds out his hand, but not for Eren, "[Y/N]?" His brownish golden eyes find your [E/C] ones. That's the moment now. The moment you feared for so long. "What?", Eren throws a glance over his shoulder. No emotions cross your face, as you step out of his reach and take Reiner's hand. 

"I am sorry", are the only words that leave your lips, while you avoid his eyes as good as possible. You don't want to see the pain you caused in them. "You are one of them?", Eren feels like you knocked all the air out of his chest. It doesn't make sense for him yet.

Everything happens so fast, as Mikasa starts to attack the three of you. 

His head processes the fact, you are the enemy now, when your gigantic fingers wrap around his body. A lonely tear streams down his cheek. But then he also transforms into a titan.

Both of you look at each other, fists raised to fight. 

All those memories you made hunt him. No matter how much he wants to, Eren couldn't hurt you. Not even if you are a traitor. His love towards you is way too strong to block it out. He lowers his hands already defeated.

_Attack! Hurt me! Do something!_

You hope his determination would come back, but you only see a broken boy in front of you. Too broken to fight anymore. And it is your fault.

If he doesn't want to, you will him force to fight.

Your fist rushes forward, hitting his cheek forcefully. The sudden move lets him stumble backwards, then he falls to the ground. Eren lies there, staring into the nothingness. He will not hurt you, doesn't matter what you are going to do.

The love of his life betrayed him, so what should he fight for anyways?

**Erwin**

Erwin enters your office without knocking, which is usually not typical for him. You raise your head to meet his clear blue eyes with your [E/C] ones. The rage, he is trying to keep inside his chest, reflects in them. There is a dark vibe around him.

"Tell me, how stupid and blind do you think I am?", he asks crossing his arms in front of his chest. "A good day to you, too, Erwin. Who says that I think that about you?", you reply as you lean back in your chair. A tiny voice in your head whispers that he knows your dark secret.

"You with your lying attitude. How long do you want to play this game further? How many soldiers do you want to send into their deaths? And don't even try to shrug it off. I know what you are", matching to his aggressive tone, he slams his hands onto the wooden surface of your desk. The discovery of the female titan's identity showed him the truth about you.

There is awfully a lot you have in common with the Athletic Titan.

"Then why didn't you come with your little army of Scouts? If you know what I am, why aren't you scared of me?", you reply not answering any of his questions. "I am raging, because I was stupid enough to fall for you and your terrible game", Erwin describes what he feels, even if you know that already.

"Oh, darling. You can't proof anything. So, why don't you stop your rage, and we talk about this like collected adults?", you lean forward, resting your hand on your hands. "You can't keep up your farce anymore. You are a traitor. You always were", those sentences hurt so much in his chest. Erwin considered you as the love of his life, just to learn that you are actually the enemy.

A quiet sigh leaves your lips, as you stand up from your chair, "I don't need to keep it up. No one, apart from you, knows it, and that gives me enough time to get away. I'm sorry it had to end like this, Erwin." You stroke his cheek softly for the last time, then you leave your office.

Erwin does nothing to stop you, paralyzed by your touch.

**Hanji**

"And we are done with that", you talk to yourself under your breath. The steam coming from the two dead titans on the ground makes it hard to see straight ahead. If it wouldn't be already hard to see, since it is in the middle of the night. Carefully you jump over the bodies to get back to your office. 

"Sawney! Bean!", you hear a well-known voice singing. Only a second later Hanji rounds the corner to visit her two boys. You didn't expect her to see the titans that late. Her brown eyes widen shocked, when she notices the steaming bodies, and you directly in front of them.

"W-What have you done?", Hanji wants to know stuttering. Your hands clench into fists, hating yourself for such a stupid mistake, "There are some things, which better remain unknown. I am sorry, you had to learn it this way." The female soldier can't recognize that cold attitude of yours. That's not the [Y/N] she met and fell in love with.

"You are also a titan shifter, like Eren, aren't you?", she puts together the tiny hints you left behind. You take out your blade pointing it at her, "You are too smart for your own good, Hanji. I am one, but we are not on the same side, unfortunately. Please, don't fight back."

Hanji takes a step back, as you take one forward. "At least, answer my questions, before you kill me", she hopes to see a change in your eyes, but they are ice cold. A smile appears on your lips, "I'll answer only one question. Sweetheart, I am not going to kill you. I just knock you out, so I have enough time to get away."

"Was it all you said just a lie to get close to me?", she asks, while tears start to well in her eyes. "No, I made a mistake to get close to you. Somehow you lured me in. My love to you isn't a lie", you wrap your arm around her, and hit the handle of your blade against her head. 

Hanji will have a bad headache, but she will live.

**Jean**

The pure chaos is going on in front of you. 

Everywhere are titans and Scouts fighting for their lives.

And you are in the middle of it. Now knowing exactly on which side you are still on. Reiner as the Armored Titan tries to fight off the other titans around him. It is your mission for so long now. But the Scouts are your new family.

Out of your corner you notice an uprunning ten-meter-high-titan coming directly towards Jean and his horse. You turn your own animal around, forcing it to the most possible speed. Without a doubt, you jump of your horse, biting your hand in the process.

In a swift motion, you throw a punch at the titan to stop him in his steps. Its head flies through the air, hitting another titan. "What the hell...", you throw a glance over your shoulder. Jean stares at your form paralyzed. His grip around the handles of his blades tightens.

Carefully slow you take a step forward, but he only draws one of his blades to protect himself. You hoped he would react different, but your head knew it all along. It breaks your heart to see that panic and disgust in his eyes. 

"You are one of them, aren't you?", Jean had a feeling, that something was off, but he couldn't know what. You nod slowly to answer his uncomfortable question. Then you turn around, and run towards Reiner and Bertholdt. You can't stand the pain in his eyes. The pain you caused.

Jean misses the wave of rage or sadness. He only feels the numbness spreading in his chest. All these years together. Were they just a lie? Did you ever love him? He will never know now. You were the enemy all along. Why was he so blind?

"Jean!", Armin pulls at his arm to get his full attention. The broken soldier just stares ahead. You are fighting the titans in the distance to clear the way for Reiner. For a second he thinks about changing sides, just to be with you. But his principles are stopping him.

You two are on different sides now.

**Levi**

"We need to talk", you can hear the seriousness in Levi's voice. Your heartbeat doubles up for a brief moment. It's that the moment you waited for so long? You lie down the blade, you were preparing for the next expedition.

Turning around, you notice Levi didn't come alone. He brought probably all Scouts with him.

A slight smile appears on your lips, "Are you scared of me?" Not a single emotion crosses his typical stoic face. But you can see the fear in the faces of the other soldiers.

"Did you, finally, figure out all the little hints, I threw around all those years? May I say, it took you so damn long", you cross your arms in front of your chest. A shadow flashes over his face for a second. Only you could see the brief change in his dark eyes.

"Please, tell us you are just joking", Hanji joins the one-sided conversation pleading. "Sure, if you feel better then. I am the Athletic Titan. I lost count a long time ago how many people I have killed", you take out your other blade to throw it in front of their feet. You are not going to defend yourself anymore.

"Why?", Levi wants to know, as you kneel down on the ground. You raise your arms high, ready to get tied up. You know when you have to accept a defeat. "Darling, you will never understand it", is your short answer.

He gives the soldier a sign, but they are too scared to get in your near. 

Laughing you shake your head slowly, "I never thought the truth can be so liberating. But it definitely is. Oh, wish I had known that sooner." Levi keeps his eyes on you, ready to strike, if it's necessary. But inside he can feel his heart breaking into thousand tiny pieces. 

This relationship, he cherished so damn much, was just a lie. You were the enemy all along, and he was too blinded to see that. He let you play your game with him. 

But now it's over.

**Marco**

Disgusted by yourself you hide your face in your hands. The tears won't stop streaming down your face today. The burden you have to carry, feels way heavier right now. It feels like it is crushing you underneath its weight. 

"Hey, everything is alright. I am here", Marco notices your hunched form between the horses in the stables. He wraps you up in his arms, but you push him away softly. "No, don't touch me. Please, go", you mumble between two deep breaths. Now he is even more worried.

"I'm not going to leave you like this. You can talk to me. Or we can be silent together if you want to", he gives you a slight smile to comfort you. Hating yourself even more you look away from him. "You are too nice to me. Please, just go", you don't know for how long you can keep your secret.

Marco places his hand on your shoulder, "I am not going anywhere. You need me, and I am here to help." It hurts him inside, that you have to go through that alone. But at least, he can stay by your side until you feel better. 

"Marco! I am the Athletic Titan! You are supposed to hate me! Stop being nice! I don't deserve it at all!", you let out your anger yelling at the poor boy. Your head needs a moment to realize what you just revealed. Your red and puffy [E/C] eyes meet his brown ones. 

Marco draws back his hand, shocked by your sudden outburst. Your words don't make sense in his head, even if he suspected a long time ago, that something is off. He couldn't know you are carrying such a dark secret with you.

Especially, you. The nicest person he has ever met in his life.

Without a word you stand up, and start to run. You have no idea where you are going to, but you have to go. And with that, you leave a heartbroken Marco behind.

"But I love you, [Y/N]."

**Mikasa**

Your eyes are glued to the ground, as you stop mid-step. Mikasa keeps walking, not noticing you are not right behind her anymore. The silence is almost not bearable. You throw a glance over your shoulder. Reiner is giving in slowly, revealing his true identity in front of Eren. You knew he would break one day. Your grip around the handles of your blades tightens.

"We settle this right here, right now." 

That's the moment you have to decide which side you are on.

You turn around and run towards Eren, Reiner and Bertholdt, while you take out your blades. Mikasa does the same, thinking you are ready to defend Eren. In a swift motion, you swipe her blade away quickly, as you take your stand right in front of your two comrades. 

For a second she doesn't know what happens, but that moment passes quickly. Her eyes darken, giving away that you are her enemy now, "[Y/N]." Metal crashes on metal. The two of you fight for dominance, until she notices a flaw in your defense. Her blade goes right through your stomach.

Before she can pull out the blade, you grab her hand over the handle. You look directly into her eyes, where you can see the pain you caused. "I am sorry", it is a true meant apology. You never wanted to took it this far. You started this relationship years ago, which was doomed from the beginning.

"[Y/N]!", worry laces Reiner's voice. He always had a thing for you, but you had to fall in love with Mikasa. It would have been easier with him. Way easier.

Mikasa could easily kill you, and still her free hand with the blade doesn't move an inch. She keeps looking at your [E/C] eyes, where she can actually see the [Y/N] she fell in love with. But everything has changed. You changed.

"I am really sorry", you repeat your apology, as lighting appears around you. Mikasa tries to get out of your reach, but your gigantic hand wraps her up. Just to guarantee your own safety, you destroy her gear and blades. Then you put her back onto her two feet. 

Even if you are her enemy, you will never hurt her again. 

**Petra**

You cross your arms in front of your chest. That typical smirk of yours remains on your lips, as you watch Eren's training. He doesn't get the hang of it to change whenever he wants. The spark will hopefully fly one day, but probably not today.

"He will get it", Petra is optimistic about his skills, as you turn around to leave. The sudden lightning and the strong wind catch you off guard. You stumble forward and fall to the ground. Your blades follow the motion and fall out of their sheds. One of them slices your arm in the process.

"Damn it", you curse under your breath, not noticing the injury right away. "[Y/N]! Are you alright?", she asks you, as she kneels down next to you. Worry clearly laces her angelic voice. "I am fine", you reply picking up the blades to throw them back in their place.

Out of the corner of your eye, you see Petra staring at you in shock. Steam comes from the injury on your arm, and she knows exactly what it means. "You weren't supposed to see that", you can feel the warrior in you taking over. Your usually bright [E/C] eyes darken, as your grip around the sharp blade tightens. 

"But that's nothing bad, right?", Petra feels the dangerous vibe around you. "It is, when you are fighting against humanity like I do", your disguise is already ruined, so why not showing them who you really are. All those years you had to pretend to be someone else. 

"No, you are not! You are way too good for that!", Petra exclaims grabbing your hand with her own. Softly you push her away from you, "But I am a monster. I am the Athletic Titan!" Levi and the others draw their blades, after they heard your true identity. 

"I am really sorry, it has to end like this. I was actually enjoying the time with you, Petra. But I have a mission to do", you raise your hand towards your mouth, burying your teeth in the sensitive flesh. Lighting appears to reveal your gigantic titan form.

"[Y/N] …"

**Reiner**

The Forest of Giant Trees.

You actually hoped not to see this bit of place for a longer time. The last expedition was troublesome enough. You push your horse to the limit, so you can be a little bit faster than the other soldiers. Especially Mikasa, who is determined to bring Eren back.

"Ymir!", Krista exclaims happily as the said titan swings down from one of the trees. Your grip tightens around the reigns immediately. You have a feeling, that she is on your side now. Ymir catches her best friend with her mouth, but now swallowing her. 

A slight smile appears on your lips, as you take a deep breath. "[Y/N]!", Armin yells worried, as you stand up from your running horse. You jump into the air, biting your hand in the process. Lightning appears around you, then you transform into your feared titan form. 

The others can't believe their eyes, as you run now way faster than them in Ymir's direction. "Not another one", Mikasa mumbles under her breath angrily. "[Y/N] …", Armin mumbles your name under his breath. The shy cadet always had a crush on you, just to know now you are the enemy.

"We should have known it. They are a couple for how long now?", Jean can't believe you – one of his best friends – are also a traitor. "But [Y/N] was such a good friend", Connie wipes the single tear from his cheeks, remembering all the good times you had.

Reiner's whole face lights up, when you appear with Ymir and Christa on your shoulder. He and Bertholdt use their gear to join them. "Damn, I missed you, [Y/N]", he lets you know smirking. You turn your head a little bit and wink at him.

"T-That was right in time. Thank you", Bertholdt comments the situation a little bit stuttering. He also seems a little bit pale. You keep running in that fast pace of yours, so the Scouts have no chance to catch up with you. Your transformation turned the tables, giving you a chance to accomplish your mission, finally. 

**Sasha**    
You never thought, you would reveal your true identity to save someone else.

"Sasha!", you exclaim yelling, forcing your horse to speed up immediately. The female soldier is busy with fighting titans, so she doesn't see the one that comes from behind. Unfortunately, a little bit too rough you push her out of her saddle right in time. The gigantic hand wraps its fingers around you now instead of Sasha. 

"[Y/N]! No, please!", she gathers herself up onto her two feet. Tears start to well in her eyes. The panic in her chest paralyzes her. A slight smile appears on your lips, "Don't worry. I am fine. Just stay safe, okay? Maybe we will see each other again one day." 

It was just a matter of time.

The titan tightens the grip around you, causing a wave of pain rushing through your body. Exactly what you need to transform. Lighting starts to appear around you. Then finally you tore open the titan's hand with your gigantic body. 

The strong wind knocks Sasha off her feet, but still her dark brown eyes are glued to your titan form. She recognizes you from the Fall of Shinganshina and the Attack on Trost. You caused so much death and destruction, while you were the sweetest person towards her.

That just can't be true.

You kick away the other titans, which are making their way towards Sasha. Then you kneel down next to her. Carefully you push her softly with your finger, "I am really sorry." Your voice sounds so different, but it is in fact you.

Without a further word, you stand up and run towards Reiner's titan form, who is struggling with titans clinging to him. Your priority was to save Sasha's life, now you have a mission to complete. You leave a completely devastated Sasha behind.

A lonely tear streams down her cheek, as Connie stops right next to her, "Are you okay? Was that the Athletic Titan?!" She nods slowly, still in shock, "It is [Y/N]." That single sentence breaks her heart into thousand tiny pieces. 

Maybe she will understand it one day.


	16. You get injured

**Annie**

A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, while you fly through the trees. Challenging each other, the 104th Cadet Corps made a bet who will be the fastest to get through the woods using the ODM gear. Being one of the best, you are actually in the lead right now. But Annie is close behind you.

So, no mistakes or you are going to lose.

Like fate decided against you, your gear stops to work, suddenly. Your heart skips a beat, as the grappling hook doesn't do its job anymore. "Damn it", you embrace yourself for the first impact with one of the thick branches. Unfortunately, your hands don't find a good grip on the bark, so your journey downwards continues.

Between falling and cursing, you can hear Annie's voice yelling your name in worry.

Hitting another few branches, you land on the ground with a loud thud, finally. The world around keeps spinning for a few moments, while you turn around to lie on your back. That's one of the few places that doesn’t hurt right now.

"[Y/N]! No, no, no. How bad is it?", Annie lands next to you, and kneels down to inspect your body for injuries. You feel like you are one big bruise. "I am fine. Just give me a second", even breathing triggers a wave of pain rushing through your body. "No, you are in agony. Don't overplay it. I'll get a medic", Annie can see it in your [E/C] eyes. 

To keep her close, you grab her hand with yours, "Stay with me, please." You have never seen her that worried before. She gives your hand a slight squeeze, her facial expression softens. "I am good to go", stubborn as you are, you get into a sitting position with Annie's help.

She wraps your arm around her neck to support you as good as possible. Sitting already hurts, but standing is another dimension of pain. Still you keep going with Annie by your side. You know she will force you to see a medic, and you wouldn't even be mad about it.

Hopefully you don't have to skip training the next few days. "Hey, Annie. Did you see that I was in the lead?", you try to brighten up the mood a little bit. "Yes, until you decided to become a rock that tries to fly", she replies sarcastically. Oh, well...

**Armin**

"[Y/N]!", Armin yells your name to get your full attention, but the fighting sounds from Eren's and Reiner's titan forms are way too loud. You hang on the wall with your gear and blades in your hands, ready to strike, when Eren needs help.

Apart from the noise, you are way to engrossed into the fight to notice Armin on the top of Wall Rose. The blonde soldier can feel the worry growing inside of his chest. You are way too close to the titans, and could get hurt easily. He trusts your skills, but accidents can always happen.

Like the Colossal Titan falling straight downwards towards Eren and Reiner, triggering a strong wave of steam and wind. "Watch out! Above you!", Connie notices the danger first, and yells a warning, hopefully right in time.

Unfortunately, not for everyone. 

Trying to protect your face, you raise your arms in front of your face. Not knowing what hit you, your gear loses its grip and stops working. Due to the wave of steam and wind you fly upwards, hitting your head against the wall in the process.

Completely dizzy you lose your orientation and hope just not to die today.

Somehow you land on the hard ground of Wall Rose rolling around for a moment, just a few meters away from Armin. The blonde soldier rushes towards you, kneeling down right by your side. "[Y/N]? [Y/N]?!", he places your head carefully in his lap, so you lie more comfortable. 

You open your heavy [E/C] eyes to get a last glance at him, "Hey, Armin." Then you close them again, feeling how the darkness consumes you. Softly he stuffs his green cape under your head to create a pillow for you. Armin grabs your hand with his, squeezing yours softly. 

The concern feels like a boulder on his chest, as his clear blue eyes check the nasty bruise you have on your forehead. Your pale face is scrunched up, like you can feel how you are still in agony, even if you are knocked out coldly.  And he couldn't do anything to dull your pain.

"Armin, we need help!", Connie snaps him out of his thoughts. There are other injured soldiers. Armin places a soft kiss onto the back of your hand. 

He will come back and stay by your side until you are awake again.

**Bertholdt**

Huffing you land on the roof of one of the houses in the Trost District. You lost count of how many titans you have already killed by slicing the nape of their necks. But this Abnormal one costs you every little bit of strength you have, and the titan is still alive.

You jump off the roof, flying around with the help of your gear. How long you can keep escaping its hands until you run out of gas? The rest of your squad got either lost or got killed by other titans. On your own you can't win this fight.

Just one brief second you focus your attention at your surroundings instead of the Abnormal. The titan's hand swipes you away, like you are just a tiny fly, which you are compared to it. Completely dizzy by the hit, your back collides with the roof tiles. A wave of pain washes through your body, and you are pretty sure something broke inside your chest, but you don't know what it was.

Fate gives you no time to catch your breath properly. Slowly sliding down the tiles, you can see the end of the roof coming closer every second. You are too busy breathing through the pain to stop your journey downwards. Apart from this, the world around you keeps spinning, so you are not sure where is up and were is down.

Right in time Bertholdt appears in front of you, blocking the way, so you can't fall down. "Good to see you", you force a slight smile onto your lips to ease the concern in his eyes. Without a word he takes your hands in his helping you up in a standing position.

Unfortunately, another wave of pain hits you like a stab in the back. Your legs give in under your weight, so you fall directly into Bertholdt's arms. You are knocked out coldly, which is probably better for you than to deal with your injuries.

"That was a nasty hit [Y/N] had to endure", Reiner lands next to his friend, after he took care of the Abnormal titan. Bertholdt still doesn't say a single word. He is pretty sure, his voice would tremble badly due to how worried he is about you. Would he have been just a little bit faster, then you wouldn't have to deal with the titan all alone. But he wasn't.

**Conn** **ie**

You lean over your horse, escaping the titan's hand without trouble. Skilled you swing your blade around, cutting through the flesh of his foot. Then you slice the nape of its neck, ending the life of this titan.

But there are more than enough of them.

"Watch out!", Connie yells over the fighting noises. Unfortunately, too late for you. The titan thrown by Reiner lands just inches away from you and your horse. The scared animal falls to the ground with you on its back. Dizzy due to the impact you let go of the reigns, which results in you rolling over the ground towards another titan. 

Connie needs a brief moment to process what just happened. Then he forces his horse to speed up riding in your direction. Lying on your side, you just try to breathe through the pain. You can feel the blood running down your forehead. Somewhere on your back you can feel something wet your uniform. Probably more blood. 

"[Y/N]!", the male soldier jumps off his horse, kneeling down right next to you. Carefully not to cause more pain for you, he rolls you around, so you lie on your back now. "Connie", you raise your shaky hand a little bit. He gets your hint and takes yours in his softly.

"I am here. Don't worry. How bad is it?", Connie wants to know, trying to keep the tears in his eyes. The way you look at him with your [E/C] eyes breaks his heart. You are so much in agony, and he couldn't do anything to help you. "Bad, but I will survive. I am hard to kill", a sweet smile tugs at the corners of your mouth. He places a kiss onto the back of your hand.

"Connie!", Jean stops his horse next to the two of you, "We have to get away from here." He jumps down to help you onto Connie's horse. "I got you, [Y/N]", Connie takes the seat behind you, wrapping one his arms around you to keep you in place. 

"I know, I am just really, really tired", you reply wanting to sleep right here on the horse. He shakes you softly, "Please, open your eyes. Stay with me." You can hear how scared Connie is to lose you, but still you can't keep your eyes open anymore. They are way too heavy.

**Eren**

Griping the handles of your blades tighter, you look around, hoping not to spot more titans. Eren in his titan form carries the boulder to patch up the whole in Trost's gate. With Mikasa you are assigned to protect him, no matter the cost.

"I'll take care of the titan on the left side", you inform Mikasa, then you jump off the roof using your ODM gear to navigate towards the said titan. It is just a ten-meter-high one, so not a big deal for you anymore. You lost count of how many you already killed today.

Skilled you slice the nape of the titan's neck, ending its life within a few seconds. You focus your attention on Eren for a brief moment, seeing if he needs help. Suddenly, something pulls the string of your grappling hook back. Due to the sudden movement, you almost let go of your blades.

The titan, you have overseen, raises its second hand to get a good grip on you. Quickly you cut the string of your ODM gear, but now you are falling downwards. Everything happens way too fast for you to react right in time.

Harder than you expected you hit the tiles of the roof. "[Y/N]!", Mikasa yells your name, as she watches the whole show. Unfortunately, she is busy with her own two titans. Carefully you try to stand up, but your legs give in under your weight. Pain rushes through your body, taking away your breath.

Apart from this, you feel a little bit dizzy, because your head got a good hit from the roof. You can hear the titan coming closer step by step. With sheer force you stand up once again, raising your blades. But there is no need for that anymore.

Eren's fist rushes forward, hitting the titan right in his face. Its head flies away into one of the buildings. "[Y/N]!", Mikasa lands next to you, wrapping your arm around her shoulder, "I got her. End your mission." She gives Eren the go to continue. For a second the titan looks at you with its green eyes waiting for your decision. "Go, Eren, humanity needs you more", you force a smile onto your lips, blocking the pain out of your mind. Eren listens to you, and continue his work.

"How bad is it?", Mikasa wants to know worried. As an answer your whole body gives in, as the dark consumes you. You fall into her arms knocked out coldly.

**Erwin**

"That was a close call", Hanji mumbles under her breath, as she helps you up the stairs. The way she wrapped your arm around her shoulder is painfully, but you couldn't go one step on your own. "And we are not dead yet", you add to her sentence. 

Every breath you take feels like someone buries a knife in your chest, over and over again. You wish, you could just drop onto the ground and take a nap right here, right now. You don't want Hanji having to carry you back to the headquarters. So, you keep setting slowly one foot in front of the other one.

"We need a medic! Now!", Hanji yells at the first soldier, who crosses her way. The poor soldier salutes properly, then searches for a medic as ordered. Erwin raises his head recognizing her voice. Especially now, when you can hear how worried she is. His heart skips a beat as he sees your beaten form dragging yourself along the way.

Your pretty and usually flawless face is dirty and marked with blood. Not to mention in which condition your uniform is. Erwin doesn't want to know what injuries are hidden under your clothes. The way you crunch up your noise shows you are in agony.

The Commander makes his way towards you, still shocked. "Hey, Erwin. Why the long face?", you try to brighten up the mood forcing a smirk onto your lips. He wraps his arm around you, lifting you up to bring you to the medics himself. 

"I can walk. I am fine. Really", you make a dismissive gesture with your hand. Hanji shakes her head slowly, "You got squeezed like a toy by a fifteen-meter-high titan." Her comment makes you laugh, which sends a wave of pain through your body, "Please, no jokes."

You look at Erwin, knowing the way he furrows his eyebrows, "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about me." Softly you stroke his cheek, unfortunately, making his skin a little bit bloody. "I am sorry, I wasn't there. But I am here now, and I will not leave your side", Erwin replies leaning in your hand, enjoying your touch.

"I know... I know", you mumble feeling how heavy your eyelids get, suddenly. It was a long exhausting day for you. After all what happened, you deserve a little bit of sleep.

**Hanji**

Falling onto your knees, you take a few deep breaths. The blood is dripping from your noise onto the grey cold ground. The soldiers around you keep whispering with each other, some of them are clapping happily and chant your name. It was a good damn hard fight, but you are the winner.

"[Y/N]!", Hanji pushes her way through the crowd of soldiers, just to see your beaten frame in the center of the attention. Your opponent is rolling around on the ground in agony, calling for his mother. She rushes forward, placing her hand on your shoulder softly. 

"Please, no touching today", you mumble through your clenched teeth. Hanji immediately draws back her hand, scanning your body for injuries. Half of them are hidden under your uniform, which is ripped on some ends, and completely filthy, like Levi would say.

"Come on, you need a medic", Hanji holds out her hand for you to grab. With her help you get up into a standing position, but it hurts way more than kneeling. "Do I want to know what happened?", she carefully wraps your arm around her shoulder. You are definitely not in the shape to walk on your own.

"Well, that's a funny story. That nice guy over there was talking stupid things about my absolute favorite person... You", you tell her the short story of how you started a fight with another soldier. Hanji's brown eyes widen shocked, tightening her grip accidently. 

"Hanji!", you hiss her name feeling the wave of pain running through your body. "Sorry", she loosens her grip a little bit again. "Good show, [Y/N]!" - "You showed him what the Scouts are made of." - "Keep it up, champ." At least, the soldier didn't pat your back or shoulder in a friendly way.

Slowly placing one foot in front of the other one, you make your way back to the headquarters. "I really feel honored, but that was just stupid", Hanji can't quite tell what she is feeling right now. Probably foremost true and honest concern. You look like you had to endure a few bad hits.

"It was, but it also was necessary. No one talks bad about you... Especially not in front of me", you reply feeling oddly proud of yourself. You don't get easily into fist fights, and it is usually not your way. But this time it was.

"Thank you, [Y/N]." - "It was me an honor."

**Jean**

You don't want to admit, but you are feeling pure fear right now.

Riding closer towards the Female Titan is a quite another dimension of being really stupid or really brave. The green hood over your head, makes it harder to see where the other soldiers are. Adding more danger to the situation, you ride on the back of your horse between her gigantic feet. There is a plan you try to follow. 

Taking out one of your blades, you are almost there to slow her down with a good cut. Unfortunately, the titan noticed the move you are about to make. She stops right in time, so you miss your target by just a few inches. Her strong fingers wrap around your fragile form compared to her seize. 

"[Y/N]!", Jean yells your name worried. He is too far away to help you out right in time. How much wish you could move your arms to defend yourself. The Female Titan pulls back your hood with her free hand. Your clear [E/C] eyes meet her big blue ones. You didn't plan to be that close to her. Like she is angry about the waste of time, her grip tightens a little bit around your body, making it harder to breathe. Something cracks loudly in your back, sending you even more in agony.

Not taking her time to put you softly down on the ground again, she just let's go of you a few meters above the grass. Her attention focuses on Armin and Reiner now.

You embrace yourself for the hard impact, closing your eyes a bit scared. The hit pushes all the air out of your lungs, leaving you wheezing on the ground. Not moving at all you just stare ahead, waiting until the pain ebbs away. 

Jean jumps off his horse, rushing directly towards you. For a second he fears that the Female Titan actually killed you.  "Jean", your trembling voice triggers a wave of relief washing over him. Softly he places your head in his lap, so you lie a little more comfortable. 

"I am here. You are not alone", he replies taking your hand in his. That little fact makes it a bit easier to endure the pain. Jean keeps comforting you with some encouraging words. But he is not quite sure who he wants to comfort. You or himself? 

**Levi**

Levi doesn't really care about the civilians, who are running for their dear lives. He keeps his dark eyes on the titans following the innocent people. But one of them grabs his arm forcefully, "Please, around the corner is an injured soldier. You have to help!" Levi rolls his eyes annoyed. He can't help every brat, and still his intuition tells him to take a look at the soldier.

With a "tsk" on his lips, he makes his way towards the street the civilian pointed out. His usual stoic expression fades away for a second. Pure shock mixed with concern takes its place. It's not any soldier, who sits beaten up on the ground. Your back leans against the wall, while your head hangs low. Your uniform is a total mess.

The short Corporal rushes immediately to your side. "[Y/N]?", softly not to hurt you even more he puts his fingers under your chin to push up your head. Your [E/C] eyes need a second to recognize the person in front of you. "Levi, I screwed up a little bit", a slight smirk appears on your lips.

He scans every little injury on your face, rating them how bad they are. Levi doesn't want to know what wounds might hide under your clothes. "I'm sure, you did good", he isn't the best to comfort people with words, but for you he tries his best. 

Carefully he wraps you up in his arms to carry you back into safety. You hiss for a second, taking in a deep breath to endure the wave of pain. Levi's concern grows a little bit more. "It was a stupid cadet mistake. Always focus your attention on the titans, not the civilians. That bastard got me good", you tell him what happened a few moments ago.

"I guess, today I wasn't better than your brats", you laugh about your own comment for a second, then you scrunch up your nose, "Not a good idea." No jokes for you the next few days. Levi shakes his head slowly, but keep the sarcastic statement for himself. Even if you are injured, you stay positive.

He hates himself a little bit, because he wasn't there to keep your back safe. But it won't happen again. Levi will make sure of that.

**Marco**

It should have been a normal day in training. Hand-to-hand combat, so, nothing exciting. But today has to be different. The soldier you are training with tests out a new move to disarm the opponent. Unfortunately, you are his victim.

With the wooden dagger in your hand, you run towards the mass of muscles. The guy grabs your arm a little bit too harshly. You are pretty sure, there will be bruises from his fingers afterwards. "W-Wait!", you understand his intentions, and try to wiggle your way out of his iron grip.

Relatively easy due to the height and weight difference, the soldier throws you over his shoulder. You can hear your shoulder cracking really loud. It's probably not healthy, when bones make those sounds. The impact with the ground pushes all the air out of your lungs. And to add more pain, the world around you starts spinning, which makes you completely dizzy.

"What the hell was that?!", you hear a ton of voices starting to yell different things. You try to blend them out, focusing your attention to breathe through the pain, that throbs in your shoulder. Will you ever move your arm again without being in agony?

"[Y/N]", a familiar voice snaps you out of your trance to reduce the pain. Marco kneels right next to you, concern in his usually happy eyes. "How bad is it?", he wants to know holding your unharmed hand with his. "I am not quite sure. It hurts a lot", you reply through gritted teeth.

"That looks nasty. [Y/L/N], you need a medic", Shadis just looks a brief moment at your shoulder. "I'll take care of you. Don't worry", Marco gives you his sweetest smile to comfort you a little bit. With his help you get into a sitting position. He wraps his arms around you to lift you up. "Marco, my legs are unharmed. I can walk, you know", you say, feeling the heat on your cheeks.

"He saw the chance and took it", Reiner comments amused the situation. Jean and Connie join in with some whistles. You take a last look at the soldier, who threw you. That bastard doesn't even look guilty. But he will, when your friends get their hands on him.

"Everything will be alright again", Marco makes his way towards the headquarters, where the medics work. With him by your side, it will.

**Mikasa**

"Just stay calm", you talk to yourself under your breath. The Abnormal Titan in front of you, just doesn't want to die. That bastard is way too fast pulling at the strings of your gear, before you can get close to its neck. You don't know how long you will keep escaping its hands.

Just a second faster, and you would have made it. Unfortunately, the Abnormal acts more quickly than you. The gigantic hand wipes you away, like you are just a tiny bug, which you are compared to the monster's height.

The impact almost knocks you out coldly, but fate decided you should see the nice little show. Your body flies through the air, and lands on the closest roof. The tiles under your back break, due to the sudden forcefully hit. 

"[Y/N]!", Mikasa is just a few meters away from you. Slowly you turn your head to look at her shocked and worried face. The pain keeps rushing through your body, as a slight smirk tugs at the corners of your mouth. "Hey, Mikasa. Long time no see", you greet her casually.

She stares at you for a brief moment with her dark eyes. Now you start to taste the metallic tone of blood in your mouth. That's not a good sign at all. Mikasa snaps out of her trance and rushes to your side. Softly she wipes away your [H/C] hair to see your face properly.

"Can you sit up? Does it hurt-", she wants to know worried, but you cut her off by putting your finger on her lips. "There is still an Abnormal behind you. Would you mind taking care of it?", you ask her nicely, hoping until she is done you are not in agony anymore. You can't stand the concern in her eyes. Mikasa gives you a short nod, then turns around to face the titan.

"I am fine", you comfort yourself, as you try to get up into a sitting position. So much pain, but you are way too stubborn to give in.

"Wait! I help you", Mikasa is faster than you thought. She wraps your arm around her shoulder. Finally, you stand, not on your own, but you stand. "It is really not that bad", you lie, feeling like your back is only one big bruise. 

"I don't care how bad it is. I'll bring you back to the headquarters", Mikasa sets her mind on it, and you know there is no arguing about it.

**Petra**

"How are you doing, Petra?", you ask her between two deep breaths, while you take out a new blade from the shed. Of course, you don't take your eyes off the titan in front of you. "I could use some help here", she replies after a few moments.

Skilled you fly towards the titan with your gear, slicing the nape of its neck quickly. Petra has to deal with two titans at the same time. And one of those bastards is opening its mouth to bite down on her arm. Your body reacts faster than your mind works, as you rush forward.

Maybe a little bit too harsh, you push Petra out of the way taking her place instead. The titan's teeth bury themselves into the flesh of your arm. "Damn it", you curse through your gritted teeth, "Let go of me, bastard." An eye for an eye. Or almost. You hit the blade with your free unharmed arm in the titan's eye.

Finally, he releases his iron grip on your arm. Well, you can't feel your arm anymore anyways. The adrenaline rushing through your body takes the pain away. Petra takes care of this titan, like she did with the other one. "[Y/N]!", she jumps down, while she throws her blades back into their sheds.

"I am so sorry. It is your dominant hand", she doesn't dare to touch your open wounds. They really do look nasty and painful. "It is not your fault, Petra. Throw a bandage over it, and I am good to go", you reply trying to take away her guilt.

She looks at you for a second. So many emotions are visible in her beautiful eyes. "We had back together. You need medical attention", Petra rips off the sleeve of her shirt to make temporary bandage. A little bit of dirt, and the wound could get infected.

"But I already have my private nurse", you compliment her skills to cover up your injury. "Stop it", she can feel the heat on her cheeks your comment triggered. Laughing you place a kiss on the top of her head. "You know, I am hard to kill. It needs a little bit more than that", you don't want to know how you feel in an hour, but for now you stay your positive and sarcastic self.

**Reiner**

You imagined your first expedition outside a little bit easier. Especially, not with a female titan on the heels of your horse. Or is it the other way around? You have no time to think about that yet. There is no way to stop her, but you are slowing her down by slicing her Achilles' tendon. Unfortunately, her wounds heal in record time.

Havin enough of your little game, the female titan gives your horse with you on top a halfheartedly kick. It is probably the last day for your companion, but definitely not for you. Thinking fast you use your ODM gear to reduce the fall a little bit. 

The impact with the ground is still painful, but not as bad as you thought. You roll around for a second, making the world around you spin. Dizzy and weak you lie on your back, gasping for air, that got pushed out of your lungs. The pain increases from second by second, spreading through your whole body. You are not quite sure if something is broken.

"[Y/N]!", Reiner jumps down from his horse, before the animal even stops, "How bad is it?" He kneels down next to you, grabbing your hand with his own. His heart races since he saw your downfall. For a second he thought he lost you. 

You force a slight smile onto your lips, "On a scale from one to ten? A solid twenty." Then you push your body into a sitting position, "I am fine. We can't stop as long the expedition runs."

"You don't look fine, and that's enough for me to stop", Reiner grabs your chin softly to examine the bloody bruise you have on your forehead. Softly you push his hand away, "It's nothing I can't handle. Promise." To emphasize your statement, you stand up slightly shaking, but you stand.

Only for a second. Pure pain brings you to your knees again and directly into Reiner's arms. "You are handling it perfectly", he replies even more concerned now. "Give me a second, and I am good to go", you breathe through the wave of agony. "Let me handle it for you", he lifts you up easily to put you onto his horse. Reiner takes the place behind you, wrapping his arm around you carefully. Knowing you are in safety now, you can't stop your eyes from closing. You deserve a little bit of sleep.

**Sasha**    
Swinging your blade gracefully, you cut off the titan's hand in one smooth move. Steam comes from his injury, showing you, his arm is already healing again. Before you can think about your next step, a loud noise can be heard. 

And a second after that, you feel something warm wetting your shirt. Your dominant arm falls completely useless to your side. The blade falls shattering on the ground. As long as the adrenaline rushes through your body, you can't feel the pain, but it will come.

"What the hell are you doing?!", Connie exclaims shocked, as he watches you falling onto your knees. The soldier with the firearm doesn't know what to do or say. He meant to attack the titan, not you. Sasha moves without thinking too much. She flies towards the titan in records time and slices the nape of its neck.

In the meantime, you just stare ahead. Your mind is completely blank. You forgot everything you learned back in training. At least, Sasha still knows how to tend a wound. She takes her jacket to press it onto your injury. Somehow, she has to stop the bleeding. 

"[Y/N]! Talk to me, please", you can her the concern and despair in her trembling voice. Slowly you find your way back into reality, "Sasha, I got shot." Connie, who is on guard, chuckles a brief moment, "Good observation, [Y/N]." Sasha throws a death glare at him. It's not the time to throw around jokes.

"Can you stand up? We bring you back to the headquarters", she knows you need a medic as soon as possible or you maybe bleed out. With her help you get onto your shaky legs. "One foot in front of the other one", Sasha wraps your unharmed arm around her shoulder. Slowly but surely you make your way towards the headquarters.

"Could you keep talking to me, Sasha?", you ask her, as you feel the pain spreading through your shoulder. You have to keep your mind busy. "You are doing great, [Y/N]. I can't believe how many titans you killed today. That was a new record", she compliments your skills blushing. "And don't think about the shot wound you have", Connie adds to her statement grinning. 

"Connie!", both of you say harshly at the same time. "Just kidding!", he raises his arms in defense. You can't help but smile because of his attitude. It will be a long way back to the headquarters.


	17. Annie Leonhardt x Reader ~ Smooth Criminal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Annie isn't the character to show her fear of something or someone. But I guess, there must be a side of her that is. And I wanted to bring that out in this one shot. I really hope I didn't ruin her character completely. Nevertheless, please, enjoy!

**Annie, are you ok?**    
 **Will you tell us that you're ok?**

"Have a good day!", you say as you grab the cup of coffee to go. Turning around, you let your gaze travel around to see which tables are in the little coffee shop still free. Someone familiar catches your eye. Slightly smiling you make your way towards the tiny table and the certain person.

"Annie, how are you doing?", you greet her, as you take the place opposite of her. The blonde woman couldn't see you, because her back was facing you. Her usually cool blue eyes widen shocked. Her whole body tenses up, until she recognizes you. Annie throws a glance over her shoulder, like she has to be sure that no one is watching her. 

"Are you okay, Annie?", you want to know really worried by now. That is definitely not the Annie you met a few years ago. Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie and you met back in Highschool, and were inseparable since then. Even yet, where the four of you going to University you stick together.

And during all those days you have never seen her that nervous.

"Yeah, I am fine", Annie ducks her head between her shoulder, making herself a little bit smaller. You lay your hand on your table for her to grab, "But it doesn't seem like it. You know, you can talk to me whenever you need it." She places her hand in yours, searching clearly for comfort. Her blue eyes are glued to the surface of the table.

"Remember the man I went on a date with a few days ago?", Annie really looks scared, and that hurts you more than you want to admit it. Of course, you remember that bastard. He got a date with the woman you fell in love with. There is again the jealousy blooming in your chest. You only nod, so she would continue talking.

"Well, I didn't accept his invitation for a second date. Since then he... keeps calling me, writes me text messages all day, and even waits for me at the University parking lot", you can see how uncomfortable she feels right now. A wave of anger replaces the jealousy.

"He stalks you? Let me handle the situation. He will never talk to you again", you suggest, but Annie shakes her head slowly. "I can handle it. Don't worry, [Y/N]. And would you, please, keep it to yourself? I don't want Reiner or Bertholdt worrying over nothing", she forces a smile onto her lips. But you can see through it. "I will. If he ever tries something again, please, give me a call. I will come as fast as possible, okay? You are not alone", it is hard for you to accept that she doesn't want your help.

"Thank you. I have to go now", Annie let's go of your hand to gather up her notes from University. With that she leaves the little coffee shop. You call her name, but she just keeps walking. Concerned as hell now, you rest your head in your hands. You will watch out for her, no matter the cost.

**As he came into the window**    
 **It was the sound of a crescendo**    
 **He came into her apartment**    
 **He left the bloodstains on the carpet**    
 **She ran underneath the table**    
 **He could see she was unable**    
 **So she ran into the bedroom**    
 **She was struck down, it was her doom**

Not even in her own apartment Annie felt safe anymore. Only in your presence she could calm herself down, and knew that you would protect her. But at the same time, she doesn't want and need help. Annie managed her whole life on her own. 

Her eyes stop at her phone lying just a few inches next to her. You are just a call away. She focuses her attention on her notes again. It is already too late to reach out for you. Annie would feel bad to wake you up in the middle of the night, just for a little bit comfort.

Suddenly, the sound of crashing glass catches her ears. Turning around, she knows the sound came from the kitchen. Panicked but still brave enough, Annie stands up from her place by the table. Carefully she throws a glance around the corner. 

A large shadow enters her apartment through the broken window. Panic starts to rush through her body, as she takes a few steps back. Unfortunately, she stumbles into the table, causing the vase on the surface to fall and crash on the ground. 

That snaps Annie out of her trance, grabbing her phone with shaky hands. Of course, there is only one number to call. Not the police, or Reiner, or Bertholdt. It's you. 

The large shadow, which is actually her all time stalker, hits her hands forcefully throwing the phone on the ground. All her self-defense skills are gone, and her collected mind is just blank. But a good old kick to the shin is something she still manages. 

Annie crawls under her table to get back her phone. She is unable to think in a straight line. Clenching the phone to her chest, she, suddenly, thinks about you. All the things Annie didn't tell you. All the feelings she pushed away, so, your friendship wouldn't get awkward.

The man leans down grabbing her arm harshly to pull her out of the safety of the table. She snaps out of her chaotic thoughts. Hard as possible she hits her fist onto his hand. The stalker loosens his grip enough for Annie to get free. She dashes towards her bedroom still panicked. 

Unfortunately, her shaky legs give in during the short run. She falls to the ground, hitting her knees in the process. Forcing herself Annie gets up right in time to close the door and locking it at the same time. The man isn't fast enough, and hammers now his fists on the wood of the door.

Shaking like a leave in the wind, she wraps her arms around her legs, making herself as tiny as possible. Her phone is still in the living room. During the fall she lost it, and had not enough time to grab it. Annie is on her own. All alone, while the man keeps terrorizing her with the drums of his fists.

"You can't hide forever in there, Annie. And no one will save you today", she hears him utter through the thick wood of the door.

**Annie, are you ok?**    
 **So, Annie are you ok?**    
 **Are you ok, Annie?**

In the meantime, you are getting yourself a midnight snack. Your study session made you hungry, and a nice change of scenery doesn't sound bad either. Even if you try to focus on your work, Annie keeps creeping in your mind. Nonstop. 

It is clear to say you are worried for your friend. And you wonder what she might be doing in this moment. Sighing you scratch the back of your neck. How could be a person the that hopelessly in love? You kick back your desperation, and make your way towards the couch where your notes wait for you.

Surprisingly your phone starts to ring. A tiny voice in your head keeps mumbling Annie's name over and over again. And the caller ID tells you it is actually her trying to reach out for you. Of course, you dive for your phone and accept her call.

"Hey, Annie! How are you doing?", you greet her brightly smiling. But the answer never came, just a few noises you can't quite identify. Trying to collect your thoughts, you just stare ahead, hoping to hear her lovely voice. You can feel the concern bubbling in your chest.

You know something is off.

"I'm coming over, Annie. Don't worry", you stuff your phone into the pocket of your sweatpants. Running towards the door, you grab your keys in the process, then you throw on the first pair of shoes you see. At least Annie just lives a few streets away, so you just run the way to her house.

Annie's name on your lips, you open the door with the spare key, you got from her months ago. Her apartment is on the first floor the door on the right-hand side. How often did you walk her home after a study session? How often you wish you could get a goodbye kiss from her?

Sweat starts to well on your forehead, as you run up the stairs. And suddenly it turns into cold panic sweat. You open the front door of her apartment carefully. If Annie is actually okay, and you disturb her beauty sleep nothing will save you anymore. Her anger is the worst. 

"Annie?", you call her name in a hushed whisper, as you open the door wider. Out of nowhere a fist flies towards your face, hitting directly your nose. Even if the pain rushes through your body, your reflexes work perfectly. 

What a miracle you are one of the best fighters in the self-defense club called "Survey Corps". 

You block the second punch easily. Skilled you grab the man's arm yanking it into a painful direction. Then you throw him over your shoulder knocking him out coldly. 

You are pretty sure, the neighbors heard everything, and will call the police. At least you don't have to do it. "Annie?!", you yell out her name in concern. 

The living room looks a little bit messier than usual. Especially, the broken vase on the floor. And the bloodstains on the carpet. She had to fight for her life. Angrily you clench your hands into fists. Annie went through this on her own. Nobody was there to save her.

"[Y/N]?", you hear her trembling voice from behind you. She peaks through the tiny gap between the bedroom door and the frame. Relief washes over you, as you run towards her. She let fall herself into your arms sobbing. 

Softly you rub circles onto her back, and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. She holds onto your shirt for her dear life. Suddenly, you realize you could have lost her today. Knowing that now, you pull her even closer towards you. 

**Annie, are you ok?**    
 **So, Annie are you ok?**    
 **Are you ok, Annie?**

Annie rolls around in the big bed, not able to forget what has happened a few hours ago. 

You waited with her until the police arrived, who arrested her still unconscious stalker. You didn't leave her side once. Especially when she needed you the most. Then you took her home with you, and gave her the big bed, while you sleep on the couch.

You have done so much for her, and she couldn't even get out a proper thank you. Even if you didn't want one. That's what friends do for each other, right? But Annie doesn't want to be your friend. She wants to be more than that. After the incident tonight, she doesn't want to waste another moment alone.

With a quiet sigh on her lips, she jumps out of the bed, and makes her way into the living room. You also roll around to get into a comfortable position. Maybe you should have spent a little bit more money on the couch, which would have been bigger then.

Sensing her presence somehow you raise your head over the head rest. "Annie, are you okay?", you want to know concerned. She opens her mouth, but shut it quickly. Why is everything so difficult in your near? You get into a sitting position to face her properly. "You can't sleep, right? Well, me neither", you keep the one-sided conversation going. 

"Do you want me to keep you company?", you know what she needs the most right now. Annie only nods in agreement, making her way back into the bedroom. You follow her to your king-sized bed. At least you didn’t save up there, or it would have been a little bit cramped.

Both of you lie down with a few inches between your bodies. You can feel her slip closer to you, so you just open up your arm for her. Annie accepts your offer gratefully, and places her head on your chest, while you wrap your arm safely around her. Your steady heartbeat comforts her immediately. 

"Thank you for everything, [Y/N]. You literally saved my life", she says her first words, finally. A slight smile tugs at the corner of your lips, "There is no need for that. That's what I am here for as your best friend." Giving yourself that title is daring.

"There were so many things I wanted to tell you, but I am not brave enough. I didn't want to lay my life in someone's hands, but in yours I actually feel safe enough. And I don't want to miss that ever again. I really like you, [Y/N]", Annie explains you what she feels for you. She closes her eyes, embracing herself for the rejection.

"I like you, too, Annie. More than you maybe can imagine. And I am sorry I wasn't there earlier for you. But I will now", you reply as you place a soft kiss onto her head. A happy tear escapes her blue eyes, wetting your shirt. 

"Am I now a smooth criminal for stealing your heart like this?", you brighten up the mood with a good old joke. Annie can't help herself but laugh. Yes, you are.

**You have been struck by a smooth criminal**


	18. Spin the bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people, who leave hate comments, I just want to let you know, that I am not going to answer them. They will get deleted. Me and my friends have here a good time, and I will not let you ruin that. So, please just leave us be. Thank you!

**Introduction**

It is a beautiful night under the starry sky.

"How did they manage to convince you to play this game?", you ask Mikasa, who sits on your right side. "Sasha and Hanji literally teared me away from my bed. How about you?", she replies in the same hushed tone. Almost laughing you shake your head slowly. "Same here. I had no idea how strong both of they are", is your answer.

"This is going to be so much fun", Hanji exclaims, playing around with the bottle in her hands, as she explains the simple rules. Your [E/C] eyes look around in the circle, counting how many people Hanji forced to play her game. Well, most of them are probably here for the fun, but a few not. 

Sasha on your left side jumps up and down on her place on the ground. Her hyper attitude makes you a little bit jumpy, too, but you keep your playfully grumpy facial expression.

"Keep it cool, Sasha. You are making me nervous over here. It is just a game", you try to calm her down with a slight smirk on your lips. Suddenly, she grabs your shoulders with her hands and pulls you closer to her, "Just a game? Do you know what we are talking about here?!"

Surprised your [E/C] eyes widen shocked. You had no idea how serious Sasha takes the little game. Softly you push her out of your personal space, "It's okay. I didn't know. Damn, you are scary, Sasha." Some of the soldiers start to laugh due to your comment. Mikasa pats your shoulder in a friendly way. 

"Let's start the game!", Hanji says to get everyone's full attention. The female soldier looks around in the circle trying to find her perfect victim. Dreaming of your soft and warm bed, you let out a sigh. Why did you agree to play a game in the middle of the night? Ah, you remember. Hanji forced you to.

"This is serious, [Y/N]!", Sasha next to you notices that you are away with your head. "Stop it! You sound like you just joined a cult or something!", you tear her hand of your shoulder. Damn, she has an iron grip.

"Do us an honor and be the first one, [Y/N]", Hanji holds out the bottle right in your face. "Why me? Sasha here is the cult master... Okay! Give me that!", you take the bottle as you see the determination in Sasha's brown eyes. You give the bottle in front of you a good push, starting the game, which might change your life. Maybe in a good way or not. We will see...

**Annie**

You keep your [E/C] eyes on the spinning bottle, hoping it would never stop. Now there is no going back, you can feel the nervousness starting to bubble in your chest. What if you get your crush, but you get rejected... in front of everyone! What have you done?

It seems like an eternity until the bottle slows down, and finally stopping. You throw a short glance in Annie's direction. Nothing on her face gives away, that she is actually excited or happy to share a kiss with you. Her cold facial expression lets sink your self-esteem even more.

"Can I go back to my room, when I am done?", Annie breaks the uncomfortable silence with a question. Hanji nods in agreement, actually intimidated by her grumpy face, "Sure, first a kiss, then you can go ahead." Apparently satisfied with her answer, Annie makes her way into the middle of the circle. Extremely nervous by now, you follow her move.

No one of the soldiers is brave enough to whistle or make a bold comment. They all have seen Annie fighting, and that's enough to keep quiet.

You let her take over, since you are too afraid to press a simple kiss onto her lips. Afraid to get rejected and beaten up afterwards. Annie leans forward, clearly determined to give you a kiss on the cheek. Against your sake you turn your head just right in time to capture her lips with yours. 

A few soldiers gasp shocked by your sudden move, and even Annie couldn't keep the surprise away from her face. A pinch of red appears on her cheeks, but that moment passes quickly. Something dark appears in her clear blue eyes. 

"You almost missed", you add to your gesture knowing you already going to die, so why don't you end your life with a sarcastic comment on your lips? You already broke the golden rule: Never mess with Annie Leonhardt.

To everyone's surprise, Annie just stands up, "Satisfied? I go to my room now." A quiet sigh escapes your mouth, happy to live a little bit longer. But before she leaves the circle, she grabs the collar of your jacket to pull you onto your own two feet. "And you are coming with me", with that she drags you behind her along the way.

Feeling safe enough now Reiner starts to whistle, Connie and Jean join him laughing. You just throw a death glare at them.

**Armin**

A little bit nervous you press your hands onto the ground to keep them from shaking. The fact you could get your crush doesn't make it better. Your gaze falls onto your hands, not wanting to see who will be the lucky one. You wish it would be someone special.

"Oi! Ymir!", Christa exclaims almost yelling, so you raise your head to see what is going on. Ymir draws back her hand, which has stopped the bottle right in time. "I am just helping out the shy lovers", she defends herself smirking. "You can't do that!", Christa hits her elbow into her side.

Now you realize where the bottle is pointing. Armin's blue eyes widen shocked, as a faint blush appears on his cheeks. You can feel the same heat on your face. Ymir tries to hook the two of you up, finally. Apparently, it is painfully obvious that the two of you feel something for each other. "Go for it, you two!", Hanji encourages you with a mad smile on her lips. 

Determination fills your chest, as you crawl into the middle of the circle, just like Armin does. His shaky hands wrap themselves around yours. "I really want to kiss you, if you don't mind", he mumbles under his breath, so only you can hear his words. A shy smile tugs at the corner of your mouth, while you just nod in agreement. You don't trust your own voice right now.

Armin leans forward hesitantly to capture your lips with his own in a soft kiss. He never thought that kissing you would trigger so many emotions in his chest. And it feels much better then Armin has ever imagined. Unfortunately, you have to break apart to catch your breaths. 

The two of you have only eyes for each other, as Armin softly caresses your cheek. 

"Ah! That is so cute!", Hanji exclaims shaking Sasha's shoulder roughly. "The ship has sailed! Ymir!", Christa jumps up and down on her place. "No need to thank me", Ymir enjoys Christa's smile way more than the romance between you and Armin. A few soldiers clap their hands, while others whistle amused. Nothing of that disturbs the two of you.

"Do you want to sit with me?", Armin asks you still shy, even if you just shared your first kiss. "I would love to", you reply as you squeeze his hand softly. The rest of the game you don't really notice a thing except for each other's presence.

**Bertholdt**

Everyone watches closely as the bottle keeps turning around, slowing down second by second. Then it stops, finally, pointing clearly at Bertholdt.

 The poor boy starts to blush already, before the game even started. "That's your lucky day!", Reiner puts his hand on his shoulder to push his friend forward laughing. You can see how uncomfortable he feels in the situation right now and you feel a bit sorry for him, but it is still the best change you get to share a kiss with your long-time crush.

On your hands and knees, you crawl forward into the center of the circle. And with that, the others focus their attention on you now. Bertholdt follows your move, being sure that everyone can hear his heavy nervous heartbeat. 

To meet his height you sit up straight, but it is not quite enough. Gathering up all the courage he ever had in his life, Bertholdt puts his hands on your waist to pull you on his lap bluntly. Of course, your comrades enjoy the show with encouraging wolf whistles and cat calls. Especially Reiner, that big old pervert. 

Sweat wells on Bertholdt's forehead, suddenly. He always imagined to be that close to you, but that happening now is a whole another dimension. Softly you cup his face with your hands. Leaning forward, you don't waste another moment. You brush your lips over his, waiting for him to do the next move. And he does.

Bertholdt pours all the bottled-up feelings he has for you into the kiss. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pull him closer enjoying every second of it. Neither of you wants to break away to catch your breaths, but it happens, nevertheless. A blush creeping on both of your cheeks, you lean your forehead against his. There is only you and Bertholdt right now.

"Holy Walls! I am shocked", someone exclaims clapping their hands impressed. Suddenly, Connie starts to cheer, Jean and Reiner whistle encouraging. A few others start to a mumbling conversation about the just happened kiss. And all of that brings you back into reality. 

Embarrassed to the bones you hide your face in your hands. Bertholdt pulls them softly away, "D-Don't hide your beautiful face." Even blushing more, you press a soft kiss onto his cheek as a thank you. Then you make your way back to your old seat, just like Bertholdt. But the rest of the game you two keep sneaking glances at the other one.

**Connie**

All eyes are on the bottle, which spins around but surely slowing down second by second. Of course, there is a tiny nervous voice in your head mumbling the name of your crush, but you are determined not let the nervousness win. Your mind is cool and collected.

Until the bottle stops pointing at a shocked Connie.

Cheers and clapping starts to erupt from the circle, as you make your way into the middle of it. Connie seems extremely nervous by now, but follows your move nevertheless. For a brief moment the two of you keep looking at each other. You are waiting for him to make the first move, and Connie is just freaking out inside his head. 

A slight smile appears on your lips, feeling braveness rushing through your body. You lean forward to initiate the kiss. Unfortunately, Jean has the idea to give Connie literally a push into the right direction. Surprised by the sudden move your foreheads bump into each other, making the situation even more awkward than it already is. "Jean!", Marco hits his friend playfully on the head. Jean and a few other soldiers have to hold back their laughs.

"Are you okay?", Connie wants to know concerned, but you just wave your hand around in a dismissive gesture. Apparently, the impact knocked some sense into Connie's head. Where he lacked braveness before, there is determination now. He wants you to have a perfect kiss after that embarrassing accident. 

He grabs your chin softly with his fingers, then places his lips over yours in a sweet, innocent kiss. You had no idea what feelings it would ignite in your chest. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pull him closer towards you. Due to the tight embrace you can feel his fast heartbeat, matching to yours. And it feels like you are made to fit into Connie's arms. Maybe that game isn't stupid after all.

"Guys, snap out of it. Some other people want to have a turn, too", Jean interrupts the oh so romantic moment. Marco just hits his elbow into his side to shut him up. Both blushing you two break the kiss to catch your breaths. 

"Want to take this somewhere else?", you ask him whispering, so the others can't hear your words. Connie's face changes into an even deeper shade of red, but still manages a nod. Followed by cheers and whistles the two of you make your way towards the barracks. 

**Eren**

Your [E/C] eyes keep watching the turning bottle. You can feel with every spin it takes your heartbeat doubles up the speed. By now you are sure everyone can hear your heart freaking out in your chest. But the others are way too focused on the bottle, which stops eventually.

"Yes, it's my turn!", Eren exclaims happily and throws his arms into the air. "No, it's clearly pointing at me", Jean next to him replies rolling his eyes annoyed. Neither of them doesn't even think about giving in, and so they start arguing who has the right to get a kiss from you.

Searching for help you look at Hanji, who is obviously enjoying the two boys bickering. "Well, it is your decision, [Y/N]. Choose wisely", she gives you a wink to emphasize her statement. A little bit shaky you stand up from your place and walk towards them.

Eren and Jean are way too engrossed in their fight to notice you calling their name. A quiet sigh leaves your mouth. You just grab Eren's hand to get his full attention, which surprisingly works. He looks at you with his green bluish eyes, and you can see so much admiration for you in them. Wouldn't have you already chosen him, you would probably change your mind by now.

"W-What? Why him?!", Jean couldn't understand your decision at all, but Marco pulls him into a sitting position on the ground and shuts him up with a glare. Eren leans forward to whisper in your ear, "Thank you for choosing me."

Then his soft lips ghost over your cheek softly until you can feel them pressed onto yours. The kiss is full of pure and honest love. Neither of you have ever felt so much desire before. It is like the two of you are in your own little perfect world. 

Slowly but surely you two break apart to catch your breaths. Your faces stay so close that you are almost breathing the same air. Eren caresses your cheek with his thumb. He could literally get lost in your beautiful [E/C] eyes.

Someone clears his throat to snap you out of the romantic moment. You turn around to face the circle with a dust of red on your cheeks. Marco cheers up a sulking Jean, while Armin tries to sooth a glaring Mikasa. Without a word Eren pulls you onto his lap. There is no way he will slip you away from him now.

**Erwin**

For a second you pray to the Walls, that the bottle will never stop. The moment you gave it a push, you already regraded your decision. Your long-time crush isn't even playing the game. What have you thought?!

"Oh, that sucks", Sasha comments the situation with hunched shoulders. A quiet sigh escapes your mouth as you see the bottle pointing at nothing. "Well, not so fast! [Y/N], I dare you to go to Erwin's office and sneak a kiss from him!", Hanji exclaims laughing like the mad scientist she is.

Your [E/C] eyes widen shocked, but still you stand up with determination in your heart. "Alright", is everything you say, while you make your way to the headquarters. "You think [Y/N] will do it?", Sasha asks Hanji surprised, who just nods in agreement.

Taking a deep breath, you throw a glance around the corner. Erwin is still up behind his desk, doing boring paper work. Maybe he needs a little bit distraction. You gather up all your courage and enter his office without knocking. 

"[Y/N], you are still awake that late?", he notices your presence, as you walk towards his office desk. "I could you ask the same, Erwin. There is something I can't get off my mind", you reply getting his full attention when he raises his head to look at you.

"Tell me", he simply says. "That is not that easy. Let me show you", you rest your hands on the wooden surface of the desk and lean forward. Your lips capture his in a sweet but brief kiss. As you want to break apart, Erwin grabs your chin softly keeping you in place. Of course, you are surprised by his move, but don't mind it at all.

"You can show me that more often, if you want", Erwin's hot breath caress your cheek, before he lets go of you. "Oh, believe me. I will", you reply breathlessly, and with a slight pinch of red on your face. Both of you can hear Hanji giggle outside the door, but neither of you cares enough to investigate. "Do you want to stay a little bit longer?", you accept Erwin's offer gratefully.

Hanji makes her way back to the circle to tell them the happy news. "[Y/N] did it! God, it was so damn cute!", she exclaims clenching her hands over her chest, "And they are going to spend the rest of the night together!" 

**Hanji**

Smiling you cross your arms in front of your chest, and follow the moves of the bottle with your [E/C] eyes. You have to admit, you are a little bit excited. Who will be your victim? Or will you be the victim? The bottle slows down eventually, and points straight at Hanji.

The slight smile on your lips fades away immediately, while your heart skips a beat. The mad scientist is your long-time crush, so you should take this chance. Still you are reticent to admit your feelings for her. It is a stupid game for teenagers after all.

You look up to meet Hanji's brown eyes, which are widened shocked as well. And you could see a pinch of red on her cheeks. "Well, let's go then", she mumbles under her breath as she makes her way towards you on her hands and knees.

"That's it then", you reply hoping nobody notices the tremble in your voice. Hanji's eyes take their time to travel over your flawless face to admire every detail. Your hand brushes over hers softly intertwining your fingers. You feel completely safe under her gaze. She can see every speck of our soul, and you are okay with it.

You raise your free hand to twirl one of her brown locks around your finger, then brush it behind hear ear. A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, when you notice the blush on her cheeks brightens up even more. The shade of red makes her more beautiful.

"Now kiss!", Sasha exclaims squealing. Poor Connie gets his shoulder crushed under her hands.

Your free hand travels from her hair to her chin, holding her softly in place. Hanji leans forward meeting you halfway too excited to wait any longer. Her lips meet yours in a sweet kiss full of love and admiration. Neither of you want to deepen the kiss. A simple one is enough to cherish each other's presence. Exactly what both of you want right now.

"Hanji", you say her name as you break away to catch your breaths. A lonely tear escaped her eye, which you wipe away with your thumb. "I'm sorry. It was a happy tear", she admits sniffing, and the deep shade of red reappears on her cheeks. "Oh, my beloved Hanji", you press a soft kiss onto her forehead, not believing how lucky you are.

"AH!", Sasha couldn't keep in her inner fangirl.

**Jean**

Closing your eyes sighing, you already know where the bottle will land. "Ha! You will see what a real kiss feels like!", Jean exclaims overconfidently, while you roll your eyes. The bottle didn't disappoint you. Getting your crush, huh? Damn him and his perfect smile.

Matching to his statement the others start cheering. Especially Connie and Reiner. Trying to keep your annoyed attitude, you crawl on your hands and knees in the middle of the circle. Jean meets you halfway smirking, which conjures a pinch of red onto your cheeks. 

He cups your face softly with his hands, caressing your cheek with his thumb. The way you look through your lashes with your [E/C] eyes doubles up his heartbeat. The fear of rejection can be seen in them. Suddenly, Jean feels like he is not the right one for you. He could never cherish your perfect soul the way you deserve it. You are probably better off with a gentleman like Marco or, hell, even Eren! His insecurities weight him down. The usually played confidence is gone. You look at the raw and true Jean now.

"What is it? We want to see a little bit of action!", Connie comments the lack of romance. "That's his biggest dream. Give him a moment to memorize the moment!", Marco defends his friend, and gives away his biggest secret in the process. 

Determined to bury himself afterwards and die out of embarrassment, Jean presses a halfheartedly kiss onto your lips. It lasts only a brief second, then he draws back his hands. But that is a chance you won't let go. You grab the collar of his jacket and pull him towards you.

The pure love you pour into the kiss, pushes his self-esteem. You are choosing him over all the other great guys around you. Jean wraps you up in his arms, and hopes he doesn't need to let you go ever again. The others hoped to see a hot making out session, but it's only cherishing each other's presence with soft kisses. Two lonely souls, who found their way to each other.

"D-Do you want to sit with me?", Jean asks a bit nervous, after you two break apart. A shy smile tugs at the corners of your mouth. As an answer you press another kiss on his cheek. And with that you give him everything he needs to live a happy life, finally.

**Levi**

Feeling a dark vibe coming from behind you, you throw a glance over your shoulder. Corporal Levi himself stands there watching the brats playing a stupid game for teenagers after curfew. The way he glares at every single one of you, make your heart slumps in your chest.

"Of course, you are the leader of this, shitty glasses", he crosses his arms in front of his chest. Hanji jumps up still smirking as always, "Shorty, perfect timing! Apparently, it is your turn now!" You tear your [E/C] eyes away from him to look at the bottle. It is clearly pointing at the fuming Corporal.

"No one gets a turn here. I count till five, and if I see one of you then, you better pray to the Walls", Levi stares at Hanji's brown eyes merciless with his stoic facial expression, "One. Two. Three. Four." With that the others start to run into different directions. And Hanji is the fastest of them. Everyone is gone, except for you.

"Five", his stormy grey eyes bore their way into your [E/C] ones, as you slowly stand up from your place on the ground. "Why aren't you running, brat?", he wants to know, a bit impressed by your braveness. You take a step forward facing him properly, "I still have something to do. And with less audience, it is way more comfortable."

Levi raises one of his eyebrows, not knowing what you are talking about. You place your hand onto his chest, and you can feel how his heartbeat doubles up, suddenly. Just matching to your own fast heartbeat. Not even a doubt crosses your mind. A faint pinch of red appears on your cheeks as you lean forward to capture his – just to mention – soft lips with yours.

The first moment Levi is taken back by your boldly move. But it would be a lie, if he says, he doesn't enjoy your attention. His hand settles on your waist, pulling you a bit closer to him. Both of you pour all the love into this one kiss. Turning it into an unforgettable one. 

Slowly but surely the two of you break apart, but keep your foreheads pressed against each other. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth for a second. "And now go, brat... [Y/N]", his whole expression softens as he places a last kiss onto your forehead for now.

The two of you will get together eventually.

**Marco**

To see the bottle turning around over and over again, makes you a bit nervous. You agreed to play the game, but you had no idea you would get the jitters during your turn. And that your crush is under the possible kissers makes it even worse.

"Marco! Marco! Marco!", Jean starts to chant his friend's name, after the bottle stopped pointing at the freckled soldier. A few other people join him clapping their hands. Apparently, faith loves to play with shy hearts like yours. 

A deep shade of red appears on your cheeks, as Sasha gives you a slight push forward to get you moving like Marco. Every inch closer to him, you can feel your heartbeat fasten up. You are sure, everyone can her your heart freaking out in your chest.

Your beautiful clear [E/C] eyes are glued to the ground the whole time. Marco pushes up your chin softly with his fingers to see your flawless but blushing face. "You don't have to be nervous. Imagine it is just you and me", of course, he noticed how your hands are shaky, and that you feel uneasy in general. Being the gentleman, he is, Marco takes your hands in his, waiting patiently for you to calm down.

"I am fine, thank you", you focus all your attention on the freckled soldier, blocking out the cheering comrades and the claps of their hands. And in that moment, it is really just you and him in your tiny but perfect world.

Marco inches closer slowly, caressing your cheek with his thumb. Then, finally, you can feel his soft lips on yours in a sweet first kiss. He wanted to do that for such a long time, and now his dream comes true. A true hurricane of mixed but only good feelings appears in his chest. 

Matching to your slight blush, a pinch of red also appears on his cheeks. Marco was also a nervous wreck inside, but now all his doubts, that you are too perfect for him, are washed away. It feels so right to have you in his arms, like that place is made only for you.

Second by second you get aware of your surroundings again, after the two of you end that beautiful kiss. But it doesn't make you nervous anymore. With Marco by your side you know you can accomplish everything. And he feels exactly the same.

**Mikasa**

A tense silence hangs over the circle of soldiers, as the bottle keeps spinning slowly but surely losing speed. You try to give the bottle another push with your sheer inner strength. But it is coming to a halt directly in front of Mikasa, who sits on your right side.

Well, that's is a bit awkward now.

"Give us a good show, [Y/N]", Connie winks at you smirking. But Mikasa is your best friend since you meet on the first day of your training. Of course, your heart screams to get a kiss with your long-time crush. Your head tells you something different. It might ruin your friendship with her.

"I don't know", you mumble under your breath, as you scratch your neck awkwardly. "You have to do what the bottle tells you", Hanji's smile almost reaches from one ear to the other one. You throw a quick glance at Mikasa to see how she reacts to that situation. Her usual stoic expression gives nothing away, if she is happy or mad about it. 

You shift your body to face her properly, "We don't have to do it, if you are not comfortable with it." Her dark eyes bore their way into your [E/C] ones. Something that looks like hope shines in them, but you could be wrong. 

Mikasa grabs the collar of your jacket to pull you towards her. Expecting the worst, you close your eyes embracing yourself for what might happen next. Shocked you feel your heart skips a beat, as her warm lips brush over yours. Damn, why does it feel so right and perfect to kiss your best friend?

Pushing that question to the back of your mind, you enjoy the moment right now. Mikasa gets wrapped up in your arms to pull her a bit closer to you, if that's even possible. The wolf whistles of the others snap you back into reality. 

She doesn't want to let go of you, nevertheless, you softly pull her hands away from your collar. Disappointment and pain appears in her dark eyes. She thinks you rejected her. "Do you want to take that somewhere private?", you ask her almost whispering, so only she can hear your suggestion. Without an answer she drags you up onto your two feet and along the way.

"Stay safe, kids!", Hanji yells after you two laughing, while the others cheer and clap their hands.

**Petra**

Keeping your cool and collected attitude, you cross your arms in front of your chest. But inside you are hoping to get your crush, who you adore for so long from afar now. Out of the corner of your eye you watch Petra following the bottle's movement with her own eyes.

The way curiosity sparkles in them makes your knees weak. Not to mention that super sweet smile of hers. It lets your heartbeat double up immediately. Petra lights up your whole world with only being herself, and you love her for that.

A heavy sigh escapes your mouth, as you notice the pinch of red on her cheeks. You have seen her blushing already often, but this time it is even more breathtaking than ever before. "[Y/N]!", Sasha hits her elbow into your side, bringing you back into reality. You let out a confused "Huh?", just to notice the bottle has stopped, finally. And it points directly at Petra.

Oh, that's the reason why she blushed. 

"Well, guys, you all can pack up. I got the princess herself", you compliment her beauty smirking. The red on her cheeks gets a darker shade due to your words. "I have to thank the Walls for being that lucky", you add to your last sentence, "Getting Humanity's most beautiful-"

During your lovely speech Petra got up from her place and run towards you. A softly jump brings her into your arms, and sends both of you to the ground. She cuts your compliment off by pressing her lips onto yours. Squeals, clapping and wolf whistles can be heard, but you only focus your attention on Petra and her soft lips.

All the desire and love she pours into the kiss triggers a wave of happiness washing over you. A bright smile tugs at the corners of your mouth. Can't you stay like that for the rest of your lives? You have everything you ever wished for.

"Guys, that's not seven minutes in heaven! We have pure and innocent people watching here", Hanji pulls Petra away from you, just to leave you craving for more. "Oh, come on", you take your beloved Petra back, setting her between your legs, so you can wrap her up in your arms.

"Getting Humanity's most beautiful soldier, lucky me", you end your compliment, finally. The pinch of red reappears on her cheek, as she buries her face in your shirt.

**Reiner**

Quite excited for your turn, you follow the bottle spinning around. You can feel a pair of eyes on you, but you are too engrossed in the game to care. A quiet sigh of disappointment leaves your mouth, as you see that the bottle points at you. Are you supposed to kiss yourself now?

You look at Hanji for help, not wanting to end the game here. Without thinking Reiner raises his arm to get everyone's full attention. "I volunteer. You know, to make the round worth something", he adds to his gesture, trying to keep his coolness.

Connie and Jean are ready to follow his move, but Reiner shots a death glare at both of them. Intimidated by his sudden move they lower their arms. It stops them right in time, so he is the only one who gets a kiss from you. All eyes are on you know, waiting for your decision. Completely surprised you can't bring out a single word. "Go for it", Hanji takes your luck in her hands. 

Reiner is one of your best friends. Is he trying to protect you from an embarrassing turn, or does he want to tell you something? It just makes no sense in your head. Nevertheless, you make your way towards him to meet him in the middle of the circle.

The blonde soldier wraps you up in his strong arms, pulling you onto his lap bluntly. You can feel your heartbeat doubles up due to the closeness. "You are all mine now", his hot breath caresses your cheek softly. "As always", you reply feeling the heat of a burning blush appearing on your face. 

Reiner is a bit taken back by your words, but that moment passes quickly. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, before he captures your lips with his. You would have bet your dinner that he would deepen the kiss immediately. To your surprise, it stays simple and sweet. Not he wouldn't love to do it, but for now he just wants to show you how much he cares for you in a romantic way.

Against your sake, the two of you break apart to catch your breaths. His golden eyes meet your [E/C] ones. You can see the pure and honest admiration in them. 

"AH! They went from being best friends to lovers. How cute is that?!", Sasha squeezes Hanji's shoulder happily. 

**Sasha**    
Sneaky you try to get a piece of Sasha's bread, while the bottle keeps turning. Maybe if she is distracted, you will succeed, but it is just a dream of yours. She draws her arm out of your reach right in time. A quiet sigh escapes your mouth. One day it will happen.

Out of the corner of your eyes you keep a good watch on Sasha and her bread. She stuffs her mouth with the delicious food, she probably stole from the kitchen. You don't know why, but her addiction makes her even cuter... When no one tries to steal it from her.

Sasha can get really scary.

Pleasantly surprised you furrow your eyebrows, as the bottle comes to a stop and points directly at Sasha, who still munches on her loaf. Before she can shove another piece into her mouth, you catch her hand with yours. Lacking the braveness for more, you just press a brief kiss onto her lips. It still triggers a whole firework of emotions in your chest. 

"Go ahead", you draw your hand back, while a pinch of red appears on your cheeks. Sasha just sits there holding the loaf of bread still shocked by your sudden move. But she regains her composure within a few seconds. Not interested in the food anymore, the female soldier drops the loaf into Connie's lap. Her eyes searching for yours.

Jumping in your arms, Sasha takes her turn to press a soft kiss onto your lips. Due to the impact you fall onto the ground, holding her close to you. She never felt that safe before. It's like the place in your arms are made only for her.

The other soldiers start to chant your names, obviously enjoying the show. It snaps the two of you out of your romantic moment, so you break the kiss. A little bit more privacy wouldn't be that bad. Her shining brown eyes meet your [E/C] ones. 

Sasha pulls you into a sitting position, but your hand never leaves hers. With her free one, she wants to take back her stolen loaf. "What bread do you mean? I have nothing", Connie tries to overplay the fact, he has just eaten Sasha's food. She glares at her friend dangerously.

"It was really nice to know you, Connie", with that you let go of her hand. He runs for his dear life, but Sasha is faster than him. Only girly screams could be heard.


	19. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments and the support you give me. 
> 
> I just want to know, if I should add maybe a few new characters? I thought about Ymir, Christa/Historia and Mike. Apart from this, I will probably start writing Alternative Universe chapters for all the characters. There will be a lot of reading. I always get carried away writing AU's. And what about "Dating would include" and stuff like that? I know it is a lot, but what do you think, guys?

**Introduction**  

A quiet sigh escapes your mouth as you look at the wooden ceiling above your head. A lot of thoughts are running through your head. Slowly you get a good grasp on them. Unfortunately, the needed silence gets interrupts by a rather loud Hanji almost breaking through the door. 

Shocked by the sudden noise you almost fall out of your chair. "[Y/N]! Finally, I found you!", she waves her arms around in the air, coming closer with fast steps. "What is it, Hanji?", you want to know concerned that maybe something happened, while you were ahead with your head. The female soldier takes your hand in hers to drag you out of your chair. "We are going to play a game, and you have to be a part of it!", she explains grinning like the mad scientist she is. 

For a brief moment you stare at her, "Seriously? I thought the Wall has been preached maybe. Don't scare me like that ever again." Hanji makes a dismissive gesture with her free hand. "You are always so serious. Smile a bit. We are going to have so much fun", she pulls you up onto your own two feet. Still shocked you just follow her stumbling out of the room. 

"What game are we even playing?", you want to know, as she drags you along the long hallway. "Truth or dare", Hanji answers and opens the door to the mess hall with her free hand. You can see the others sitting around one of the tables. Some seem excited to play, and others are just annoyed to be there. You are sure Hanji forced them.  

"I just changed my mind. I don't want to play your game", you can feel your heartbeat against your chest. "There is no going back now, [Y/N]. You are going to have fun", the female soldier pushes you onto the bench right between Eren and Mikasa. "Yet we are complete, let's start the game!", Hanji takes her place on the other end of the table. 

Slowly you let travel your gaze around to see who Hanji snatched away from their work. Apparently, she didn't manage to get Erwin and Levi. Lucky bastards. "So, who wants to go first?", Hanji snaps you out of your thoughts, her grin almost reaching from one ear to the other one. Sasha and Connie throw their arms into the air, "Me!" - "No, me!" That's going to be a long day... 

 

**Annie**  

Hanji looks through the rows of soldiers, searching for her perfect victim. Certainly, ignoring Connie and Sasha trying to get her full attention. A few of the people try to make themselves a little bit smaller, so she would overlook them. Suddenly, her eyes stop on a certain annoyed looking blonde soldier. 

"Annie! Truth or dare?", Hanji asks her still grinning madly. She raises her head to look at the scientist with her piercing blue eyes, "Truth." Surprised you furrow your eyebrows. You can't believe that she would give divulge something about her.  

"Tell us something you don't want us to know", Hanji says rubbing her hands like she is the villain of a bad superhero movie. It's only the first round, and already the ugly truths are told. "And that would be what?", Annie replies keeping her perfect poker face. "Maybe your interest in someone!", Sasha suggests excited. 

You notice the sudden change in Annie's eyes, but that moment passes quickly. She leans back, as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.  

"There is only one person. [Y/N]. No matter how often I am cold and mean, that dumbass keeps sticking around me. It gives me a feeling that [Y/N] honestly cares about me. And I haven't felt that in a very long time. I am really grateful. You don't know how much sometimes. So, listen closely. It's going to be the first and last time I ever tell you this. You better write it down. It will last longer than your brain, I guess", Annie admits how she feels about you. 

All eyes fall on you, but you just stare at the blonde soldier. Your typical smile tugs at the corners of your lips. You are the only one, who laughs about the hidden insult in her confession. After all this time together, you are already used to it.  

"Well, thank you, An-", you reply still chuckling, but she interrupts you as always, "Don't get sentimental on me. You are still a dumbass after all." You open your arms, as you stand up from your seat to give her a bear hug, "But I am your dumbass!" She raises her eyebrows unimpressed, "Touch me, and I will break both of your arms."  

Knowing she secretly likes the affection, you wrap your arms around her tightly. Annie hits your head playfully, afterwards. "It was worth it. Would you kiss it better?", you give her your puppy eyes, just to get another playfully hit on your head. 

 

**Armin**  

Armin keeps his head low, so Hanji wouldn't see him sitting right next to Eren. Against his sake he sneaks a glance at you. The way you are resting your head on your hand, speeds up his already fast heartbeat. You don't have to do something special to lure the shy boy in. The dreamy face on your face, tells him you are far away with your head. He wishes to be the center of your daydream. Having your full attention to himself. 

"Armin! Truth or dare?", Hanji yells his name, snapping him out of his thoughts in the process. The shy boy almost falls from the bench. "T-Truth", a pinch of red appears on his cheeks. Hopefully Hanji hasn't caught him staring at you. The female soldier wiggles her eyebrows seductively, "Who has the most beautiful eyes?" 

"[Y/N]!", Armin answers without hesitating one second. His tongue works a bit faster than his mind. Realizing what he has just revealed, the blush on his cheeks develops a new dimension of red. Reiner lets out a whistle, making the situation even more awkward then it already was.  

"I-I mean... [Y/N]'s eyes are just breathtaking. Clear and bright [E/C] eyes. The way they look at me makes me feel special for once. I can feel how it pushes my self-esteem, and brings hope into my usually dark life. I could get lost in those [E/C] eyes for hours or even days. And every day when I wake up, I wish to see them, because then I know it is going to be a good day", Armin adds to his answer, making the whole circle speechless. Especially you. 

Where he lacked braveness to tell you that, there is now determination. He admired you from afar for way too long. "But it is not only your eyes, that makes my heartbeat speed up. You in general make my life so much better. And I hope I never have to miss you by my side", he keeps continuing his lovely speech without stuttering. 

You stand up from your seat to make your way towards Armin, who suddenly feels nervous. He can't read in your face, if you are happy or mad. Softly you place a kiss onto his cheeks, resulting in cheering and clapping from the other soldiers.  

"Thank you, and I will never leave your side", you add to your gesture. Eren moves a little bit, so you can take the place next to Armin. Grateful accepting his offer, you make your promise true, and Armin's biggest dream for years now. 

 

**Bertholdt**  

It is needless to say, that Bertholdt has the jitters, suddenly. Since Hanji entered the mess hall with you by her side, he is a nervous wreck. Why did Reiner push him to play this game? He can feel the sweat forming on his forehead, while his hands are ice cold.  

"Keep it cool, buddy", Reiner next to him tries to calm him down. Nothing could stop him from freaking out now. His long-time crush just sits a few places away. The gentle giant can't help himself but admire you from afar once again. 

"Bertholdt! Truth or dare?", Hanji picks her first victim. All eyes are on him now, including your breathtaking [E/C] ones. A bright red blush makes its way onto his cheeks. His heartbeat speeds up immediately. "He takes truth. But, please, go easy on him. We don't want him to faint, right?", Reiner decides for him smirking. 

"Plan out the perfect date, and tell us who the lucky one would be", Hanji crosses her arms in front of her chest. Bertholdt tries to get rid of the lump in his throat, but fails miserably. "I-It would be something calm and peaceful. M-Maybe a walk around the headquarters, while we have a nice conversation", that's the best he can come up with.  

"Boring!", Connie comments laughing. "Shut up, buzz cut. You are the boring one here", you defend your friend, then Bertholdt gets your full attention again. His emerald eyes are glued to the table, not daring to look up at you. "And who is the lucky one?", Hanji will not stop asking until she gets a satisfying answer.  

"[Y/N]", he mumbles under his breath, wishing a big hole will open up to consume him whole. The fear of rejection is almost too much. "I would love to do that", is your shy reply. Bertholdt raises his head, to see a faint blush on your cheeks, matching to his. You give him your sweetest smile. 

"You know what, you two go ahead right now!", Reiner takes the chance to hook the two of you up. He drags his friend onto his two feet, then directly towards you. The blonde soldier puts your hand in Bertholdt's. "Have fun!" 

The others cheer happily, as the two of you leave the mess hall together. Neither of you say a single word, but it is not an uncomfortable silence. You just enjoy each other's presence. 

 

**Conn** **ie**  

"Alright, alright. Stop it you two. Connie, truth or dare?", Hanji rolls her eyes, as Connie and Sasha keep outbidding each other, who will be the first one to play. "Dare, of course!", he replies pushing his self-esteem to impress a certain person.  

Your big and beautiful [E/C] eyes fall onto him interested. Connie will take everything that Hanji throws at him. "You have to knock on Levi's office door, and then run as fast as possible", she grins like the mad scientist she is, "And [Y/N] comes with you to make sure you don't chicken out." 

A lump starts to form in Connie's throat, suddenly, as his self-esteem fades away. "What a suicide mission, but I am sure Connie will manage it", you say already making your way out of the mess hall. The male soldier follows your move stumbling over his own two feet. "You sure?", he wants to know, when he catches up with you. As an answer you just give him a brief nod. 

It doesn't take long for you two to arrive in front of the Corporal's office door. Connie raises his shaky hand and knocks at the wood. Then both of you run like maniacs towards the next supply room. To your luck the room is already cramped, so there is not much room for you. Connie stands a lot closer than you have thought, as his hot breath caresses your cheek. 

"Hey, [Y/N]. Truth or dare?", he asks between two deep breaths. With the adrenaline rushing through his veins, he can accomplish everything. "Truth, I have enough of dares for the rest of my life", you reply smirking. Alright, that's his chance now. He feels his heartbeat hard against his chest, "Do you want to kiss me?" 

Not trusting your own voice right now, you just wrap your arms around his neck pulling him closer in the process. That is answer enough for him. Connie brushes his lips over yours softly, making your knees weak. Due to the closeness you can feel his fast heartbeat, matching to yours. 

"When you two are done eating each other's face, you have stable duty for the rest of the month. And tell Hanji, she will feel my wrath", Levi says, after he ripped open the door revealing you two. Of course, you jump apart, saluting with a faint blush on your cheeks. 

"Brats", he leaves the two of you alone. Connie's eyes meet yours, then a wave of laughter washes over you. It is never boring with him by your side. 

 

**Eren**  

Out of the corner of your eye you watch every move Eren does. You don't know why, but you fell in love with this typical determination he has in his green bluish eyes. But then you remember you have Mikasa sitting to your right side. Torn between Heaven and Hell. 

"[Y/N]! Truth or dare?", Hanji snaps you out of the war you wage behind your poker face. You can feel everyone's eyes on you, judging what decision you will make. Not ready yet to handle Hanji's dares, you mumble almost an inaudible "Truth".  

"Alright, tell us about your first kiss", she says, as Sasha starts clapping her hands chanting "First Kiss" over and over again. Your [E/C] eyes widen shocked, as all the color of your face fades away. Panic starts to spread in your chest.  

"I-I never had one", you stutter out embarrassed. Embracing yourself for the laughter, you keep your head low. Eren puts his hand on your shoulder, "I never had my first kiss either. No need to be embarrassed." He gives you a sweet smile to comfort you. 

"HA! Eren and [Y/N] have to share their first kiss!", Hanji exclaims excited and leans forward to get a better look at you two. A completely new dimension of blush appears on your cheeks, and Eren also feels the heat on his face. "Only if you want to, [Y/N]", he doesn't want to rush you into something. 

Finally, you raise your head to face him properly. "I would love to." Relief washes over Eren, as he cups your face softly in his hands. How often did he dream about this special moment? And now it is becoming reality. He can't believe it. 

Both of you lean in slowly but surely, pressing your lips together in a sweet first kiss. Hanji, Sasha and Christa are squealing like the fangirls they are. Cheering and wolf whistles could be heard, but the two of you are lost in your own little world. 

Eventually you two have to break apart to catch your breaths. "Wow, that was amazing", Eren mumbles feeling the heat reappearing on his cheeks. It was so much better than he imagined all the time. You just nod in agreement, "Maybe we could I do it again one day." The nervousness is completely gone now. He couldn't wipe away that grin off his face, "I would love to." Proud of himself Eren puts his arm around your shoulder. 

 

**Erwin**  

"What are you doing here?", Erwin enters the room interested. All eyes fall onto the Commander, as he makes his way towards the table. "We play "Truth or Dare". Want to play a round with us?", Hanji can't hide her excitement, jumping up and down on her seat. "Sure, I have time for a round", he agrees to everyone's surprise.  

"Alright, truth or dare?", she asks not wasting another moment. "Dare", is Erwin's short answer. The other soldiers start to mumble, and look at each other shocked. Hanji claps her hands together clearly happy about his decision, "You have to make a super cheesy confession to your person of interest! Show us your charm!" 

You are pretty sure to see a faint blush on his cheeks, but you could also be wrong. The Commander regrets his decision already, as he rounds the table. To your surprise he stops in front of you, and kneels down like he makes a proposal for marriage. You can feel the heat creeping onto your face. Hanji squeals like a teenage girl in love. 

"Just imagine I hold a bouquet of your favorite flowers", Erwin clears his throat, "[Y/N], may I say you look absolutely breathtaking today like every day I see you. When I lay my eyes on you, I am a changed man. Alone with your presence you make me happy. My feelings for you grow every day, and my love grows deeper with every passing minute. You mean just so much to me. I could go on for days what you do with me, but I just want to say that I am utterly in love with you." 

You try to say something, but everything sounds absurd after that brilliant confession. "And let me add, that I meant every word I just said. I didn't know how to approach you properly, but now you know. And I hope that you might feel the same", he gives you his best smile. It doesn't overplay the fear of rejection in his clear blue eyes. 

"I do feel the same, I am just... speechless", you reply after a while, still clearly shocked. "Then it would be an Honor to me to take you out on a date now", Erwin holds out his hand for you to grab. Of course, you accept his offer more than grateful. With that the two of you leave the mess hall and a lot of cheering soldiers behind. 

 

**Hanji**  

Knowing Hanji for a long time now, you know exactly she will choose you. Nevertheless, you try to make yourself as small as possible. You even avoid eye contact, even if you love to see her brown eyes full of life and mischief.  

"[Y/N]! Truth or dare?", Hanji's lovely voice reaches your ears, as you let out a quiet sigh. Defeated you raise your head to face her properly, "Truth. I am not ready yet for your crazy dares." She pouts for a brief moment, making you roll your eyes playfully annoyed.  

"Do you have any weird guilty pleasures? I think you have even a lot", a mad sparkle appears in her brown eyes. You almost choke on your own spit, when you hear her question. Not losing your composure, you embrace yourself for your upcoming confession. 

"Woah! That is a heavy question, but I guess I do have one. I am weirdly enjoying your speeches about titans and all that stuff you could talk days about. It is really relaxing just to hear your voice. And the joy you have in your eyes. It makes my heart beat faster a bit. Every time I see a titan I get excited, because I know you get excited, too. And I secretly can't wait for your next speech. Everyone pities me, when they see me standing around listening to your words. But I make it official now: I love it. I absolutely adore you when you do that." 

A few soldiers exchange worried glances. Apparently, they think you lost your mind, just like Hanji. Maybe you did, but you are happy about it. Hanji looks at you clearly shocked by your words, and a tiny voice tells you that you took it too far. She thinks you are crazy now. 

"It would be great, if you could-", you can't end your sentence anymore. Hanji launches over the table to press a hyped kiss onto your lips. Just matching to her jumpy character. You wrap your arms around her, as the two of you fall of the bench onto the ground. 

"That is the sweetest someone ever said to me. Why didn't you tell me that earlier?", she breaks the kiss to catch her breath. Adoring the sight in front of you, you brush a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I was scared and nervous, but it doesn't matter anymore now. We are together." 

 

**Jean**  

Interested you look around in the circle. Sasha and Connie keep bickering in the background who of them would start the game. You are honestly ready for everything that Hanji might throw into your direction. Said soldier notices your calm expression. 

"[Y/N], you don't look as terrified as the others. Truth or dare?", she picks you still ignoring Sasha and Connie. "It is just a game. Nothing to be scared of. I choose dare", you reply clearly enjoying the impressed looks of the others.  

"Well, then you have to fulfill a wish from the next birthday soldier", Hanji rubs her hands smirking knowing exactly who will be the next one. "Yes! That's me!", Jean exclaims cheering and throws his arms into the air. And with that your coolness is gone. Why? He is your long-time crush. 

A quiet sigh escapes your mouth, "And what do you wish for, Jean?" A few soldiers throw in suggestions like doing his stable duty for a month. But Jean had a plan to fulfill one of his biggest wishes for a long time now. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, "I want a kiss from you." 

Without a word you stand up from your seat. It doesn't change anything to complain about it. Dare is dare, and now you have to live through it. You just wished to get a kiss from him without playing a stupid game. That it means something to both of you. 

Every step you take towards him, your heartbeat increases its speed a bit. When you stand in front of him, you are sure by now everyone can hear your heart freaking out. Jean pulls you onto his lap bluntly, even if it wasn't a part of his wish. He brushes his lips over yours, initiating the wished kiss. Against your sake you let lose yourself in his arms.  

"Guys! That's not seven in minutes!", Hanji interrupts the heated kiss, before Jean can deepen it. "I wish you an early Happy Birthday", you want to go back to your seat. "Woah, you stay with me. Do you think I will let you go after that incredible kiss?", he wraps his arms around you keeping you in his reach. 

"That was one of his biggest wishes. I thought he would never shut up about you – his crush", Marco tells you his little secret. A faint blush appears on Jean's cheeks. The kiss meant everything to him, even if it was initiated by a stupid game.  

 

**Levi**  

"Dare", you say bluntly, before Hanji even can open her mouth. "How do you know?", she asks crossing her arms in front of her chest, clearly upset that you ruin her fun. Rolling your eyes playfully annoyed, you lean forward, "I know you long enough, Hanji. So, what do you have for me?" 

The female soldier thinks for a brief moment, then her typical smirk appears on her lips, "Tell a person why you like them. But it must be a person that's not playing right now." Too late you realize she is preparing a trap for your, and you rushed into it blindly. 

"Well, that is easy!", you stand up from your seat, not accepting your defeat yet. With that you leave the mess hall. Hanji will follow you to see if you chickened out or not. And she has to see, if her plan worked to hook you up with a certain Corporal. Hanji is giving you a chance, and you will take it. 

Without knocking you rush into Levi's office smirking as always. "Ever heard about knocking and waiting?", he doesn't even raise his head to face you properly. You sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. "That's overrated. I am just here to tell you something really quick", you want his full attention only this time. 

Apparently, he senses that is rather important for you. Levi leans back keeping his stoic expression on his face. "You will not believe it, but I do like you. I know behind your poker face you care for the soldiers around you. Even if you are brick, you are a caring brick. Most of the people can't look behind your rude behavior, but I do. And that's why I keep sticking around you. That's it. Continue your work", you explain him why you are still friends with him. 

Ending the conversation from your side, you stand up to leave his office. Suddenly, Levi closes the door before you can go, and turns you around softly. "I like you, too. Maybe even a bit more than that. Shitty glasses, leave us out of your stupid game. We don't have time for that", matching to his confession he presses a brief kiss onto your forehead.  

A faint blush on your cheeks appears on your cheeks as he leads you back to his desk. You can hear Hanji squealing outside the office.  

 

**Marco**  

You keep your eyes on the wooden surface of the table to save yourself from Hanji. She looks around the circle searching for her first victim. You can feel a pair of eyes on you, but you are not brave enough to investigate who it might be.  

Marco lets out a quiet sigh watching you from afar. Jean pushes his elbow into his side to snap him out of his thoughts. "Dude, stop staring. [Y/N] will notice one day", he adds to his gesture. "Marco! Truth or dare?", Hanji joins the one-sided conversation. She notices how the boy kept looking at you with pure love in his eyes. 

"Truth?", it sounds more a question rather a statement. Marco tries to hide the blush on his cheeks, as your [E/C] eyes fall on him. He always wishes for your full attention, but not now. "Who would be your partner of interest of this circle? And reason your decision. We want hard facts", Hanji says hoping he would take this chance.  

"There is only one for me. I choose [Y/N] for my partner. Because your sweet smile lights up my world, even when I have my darkest days. The kindness you spread around you makes you just perfect. During times of need you are always there to help. Not caring about your own health sometimes. I really just want to protect that kindness. It is so rare during those hard times. I would choose you, because you are just perfect in every way I could think off. I probably can't offer you what you deserve, but I would try as hard as I can. I will catch a star for you, if you want it. If you want me", Marco confesses his feelings. 

All eyes are on you now, waiting desperately for your reaction. Your mind needs a few moments to progress and organize what just happened.  

"Yes, I would love to. I want you. I want us", you answer, finally, triggering a wave of relief washing over Marco. He stands up still a bit shaky from his confession, and makes his way towards you. The other soldiers cheer and clap their hands happily.  

You also stand up from your seat to meet his height. Softly Marco cups your face to press a soft kiss onto your lips. He pours all the love from his words now into the kiss. To make it perfect just the way you are for him. 

 

**Mikasa**  

Against your sake you sneak glances at Mikasa, who sits on your right side. She doesn't seem really interested in the game. Eren on your left side has her full attention as always. You could crack a silly joke to draw her attention towards you, but it would work just a for a brief moment. She would hit your head playfully, then Eren is her number one again. 

"[Y/N]! Truth or dare?", Hanji snaps you out of your frustration. You turn your head to face her properly, "Dare." Maybe it will help to achieve your goal to get Mikasa's full attention. "Kiss the person on your right side", Hanji notices the glances you throw at her.  

A smirk tugs at the corner of your mouth, "My right or your right?" Nevertheless, you turn towards Mikasa. Not a single emotion crosses her face, which makes you a little bit uncomfortable. "Only if it's okay with you. I don't want to rush you into something", crossing her line is the last thing you want. She gives you a simple shrug with her shoulders.  

That's not the reaction you wanted from her. Softly you grab her chin with your hand to keep her in place. Your gaze flicks from her eyes to her lips. You could get lost in those beautiful dark eyes. Mikasa leans forward claiming your lips with hers in a sweet but brief kiss. 

Your mind needs a few moments to progress what just happened. When you want to deepen the kiss, she leans away from you. The short moment of affection leaves you craving for more. Your thumb caresses her cheek, as you admire the pinch of dark red on them.  

Mikasa draws herself out of your soft grip. Her dark eyes fall onto the wooden surface of the table. Only you can trigger such feelings in her chest. She isn't used to feel a gaze full of love and admire on her. It is like you can see into her soul, which makes her vulnerable and comfortable at the same time.  

The attention of the others is on Hanji again, who dared the next one, since you are busy with admiring Mikasa from afar once again. She grabs your hand under the table, so no one can see it. A squeeze comes from her and you return it immediately. Finally, you have her full attention. And you could get lost in that amazing feeling. 

 

**Petra**  

Smirking you let travel your gaze through the circle of soldiers. As always you can't stop yourself from stopping at a certain person. Petra notices that someone is watching her. A pinch of red appears on your cheeks, as she gives you a little wave. She caught you staring once again. 

Petra doesn't get the little hints you throw into her direction. She thinks you are just friendly, since you two are good comrades and spend a lot of time together. You would give everything to possess the braveness to tell her what you feel.  

"[Y/N]! Truth or dare?", Hanji's hyped voice reaches your ears. "Dare", you reply still away with your thoughts. Petra is on your mind all day long. Nonstop. "You have to play seven minutes in heaven with your crush!", the mad scientist wiggles her eyebrows seductively. Everyone could see what you feel for Petra. And you need a little push into the right direction. 

You can feel the nervousness bubble in your chest, but you keep your coolness as good as possible. Smiling you get up from your seat and round the table to stop in front of Petra. You hold out your hand for her to grab, "Do you want to join me on the trip to the supply closet?" 

A faint blush creeps onto her cheeks, making her even more beautiful than she already is. Petra accepts your offer and takes your hand, "Of course." Hanji opens the door for the two of you, just to push you into the cramped room, and closing the door again behind you. 

"Petra, as much I would love to play the game with you, I want to tell you something before. I picked you because of a reason. I really have strong feelings for you and-", the words just fall out of your mouth without thinking. But she cuts you off by pressing her lips onto yours. 

Petra wraps her arms around your neck, and you take the chance to pull her closer towards you. It is a simple kiss but full of love. All the feelings both of you kept hidden inside your chest. Neither of you want to let go of the each other. Unfortunately, Hanji rips open the door blinding both of you in the process. 

"You can't tell me that were seven minutes!", you ramble under your breath, clearly mad about the interruption. "No, it wasn't. I just changed my mind~", Hanji replies giggling. Petra takes your hand in hers to lead you back to the circle. A slight smile appears on your lips. You have to thank Hanji later, but for now you just enjoy the moment. 

 

**Reiner**  

A quiet sigh escapes your mouth, as you keep staring at the wooden surface of the table. Why didn't you just run for your dear life? You are really not interested to play this game. Especially when your long-time crush is playing, too. You will never get his full attention. 

"[Y/N], you look like you need a bit of happiness. Truth or dare?", Hanji snaps you out of your sad thoughts. A distraction doesn't even sound that bad. You can feel all eyes on you now. Even his. Still you keep your head low. "Truth", is your short answer.  

"Alright, who would you make out with from this circle? And reason your decision", Hanji tells you her question. A faint blush appears on your cheeks. You could tell a lie, but she would notice it. Hanji always sees when you are lying. There is no going back yet. 

Embracing yourself for the laughter, you raise your head a little bit, "I hate myself for this. I would choose Reiner. Not because of his cocky attitude. Behind this he really cares for the soldiers around him. And I guess, in reality he is just a big cuddly teddy bear." 

Connie couldn't hold himself back but laugh due to your description. Sighing you let hang your head low. Reiner shots a death glare into Connie's direction to shut him up. Somehow, he senses that you feel completely uncomfortable in this situation. Then you get his full attention once again, "Well, is that an offer?"  

You cross your arms in front of your chest, as his golden eyes meet your [E/C] ones. "Only if you accept it", you don't know where the braveness comes from, but you are not mad about it. Smirking Reiner gets up from his seat, "I would be the biggest idiot to deny such a great offer." You can feel your heart skips a beat, but in a good way. 

A few soldiers start to cheer as you follow his move. Hanji pats her shoulder and congratulates herself for the perfect hook up. "Lucky bastard", Jean mumbles under his breath. Marco just rolls his eyes playfully annoyed. 

But nothing of that makes its way into your mind. You only have eyes for Reiner and your hand in his, while you make your way out of the mess hall. Neither of you had thought that a stupid game would bring you two together. But it did, and both of you are grateful for that. 

 

**Sasha**  

Smirking you watch Sasha, who is ready to beat Connie, if it is necessary to be the first one to play. You can't explain it why, but you are just so in love with her jumpy character. It was love at first sight, and nothing has changed since then. Your feelings are still so damn strong. 

"Okay, okay. Sasha, truth or dare?", Hanji breaks up the fight between her and Connie. He would have miserably lost against her. She is way too hyper today to get stopped by anyone. "Dare!", Sasha exclaims excited more than ready to play. 

"I dare you to kiss your crush in front of everyone here", a mad smile appears on her lips. "What a cliché one", you mumble under your breath, making Eren next to you laugh out loud. Sasha seems flustered, suddenly, as a pinch of red appears on her cheeks.  

Silently in your head you pray to the Walls and everything that exist that you be the lucky one today. Hesitating Sasha gets up from her seat next to Connie. She keeps her brown eyes glued to the ground, not daring to look at THE special one.  

Slowly but surely, she makes her way around the table. You also keep your eyes to yourself, scared to see that you are not her crush. Sasha puts her hands onto your shoulder softly, which let your heart skips a beat in the process. She doesn't force you to turn around, just places a kiss onto the back of your head. You can't see the fear of rejection in her eyes, but sense it. 

Without thinking you turn around and jump into her arms. Due to the sudden move both of you fall to the ground. "There is someone eager!", Jean comments the situation clearly amused. Not caring about his opinion, you press a sweet first kiss onto her lips. With that you take Sasha's fear completely away. She wraps you up in her arms, feeling a wave of happiness and relief washing over her. 

"I knew it! I knew it!", Hanji does a little dance of victory.  

Neither of you say a word, as you break apart to catch your breaths. Her dark brown eyes meet your clear [E/C] ones. The love you can see in them makes your heart beat faster. "I really do love you", Sasha says, tears start to well in her eyes. Tears of happiness. "I love you, too." 


	20. Alternative Universe - Bertholdt Hoover x Fem!Reader ~ History Maker

Perfection.

Bertholdt could use other words to describe you. Like breathtaking, gorgeous, graceful, magnificent, stunning, fascinating. All those suit you, but pure perfection sums you up in every way he can think about. Especially right now when you are sliding over the ice practicing your part of the dance. Figure dancing. A dream of both of you. 

The sparkle in your beautiful [Y/N] eyes sparks a fire of admiration in his chest. Not to mention that sweet smile you always wear on your lips. It lets his heartbeat double up immediately, when he lays his emerald eyes on you. Sometimes he believes you actually could hear his heart freaking out in his chest in your near. But you never said a word about it.

Once again Bertholdt realizes how much you are out of his reach. Even he holds you in his arms daily during the practice. So close, but so far away at the same time. You lured in his shy heart. He is tired of feeling not enough for you. A quiet sigh escapes his mouth, as his head hangs low. And still he can't tear his eyes away from you.

"Stop dreaming and ask her out finally", Reiner snaps his friend out of his dream world. A faint pinch of red appears on Bertholdt's cheeks. How often did he already catch him admiring you from afar? He lost count a long time ago. 

"You know, it is not that easy. How awkward would it be, if she rejects me? We couldn't train anymore, and our friendship would be ruined forever", Bertholdt replies. It is always the same procedure. The same words are exchanged every single time. 

Reiner shakes his head slowly, clearly seeing the dark cloud over Bertholdt's head. And he can do nothing to help out his friend. 

"Reiner! You are earlier today!", you notice the presence of the blonde boy. With the typical smile on your lips you get off the ice almost jumping into Reiner's arms. "How is my ice princess doing?", he wants to know as he swings you around for a brief moment. 

"Perfect! Training was so good today, right, Bertholdt?", you turn around to face him properly. The way you smile at him brightens up his world within a second. "Yes, but we need to train a lot more before the competition in a few days", he agrees taking every feature of your face in. You take off your skating shoes laughing, "We are so ready for the competition. Just believe in yourself. We are unstoppable. You will see. To win this time is our destiny."

You grab his arm to pull him onto his two feet. Luckily, you don't notice the blush you trigger with your closeness. "Close your eyes and tell yourself that our dream will come true. Can you see it? Both of us on the podium. We are born to make history", you shine almost as bright as the sun. And that is the only thing he can see. You. To be with you is his biggest dream. 

You set his heart on fire.

But you don't even know it yet.

"I can see a good dinner waiting for the three of us. Could we move on. I am really starving", Reiner interrupts the one-sided romantic moment. You let go of your friend still smiling, "Sorry, sometimes I get carried away. How as your training?" 

Bertholdt takes his training bag into his hand, as Reiner pushes his elbow into his side, "Same old, same old, thank you for asking." The blonde boy nods in your direction. His friend needs a moment to understand the hint, "L-Let me take this for you, [Y/N]." You draw back your arm, which is holding your own training bag. "You are too cute, but I got it."

Reiner rolls his eyes, as you turn around to make your way towards the exit of the ice hall. Bertholdt follows your move without a further word. It's another defeat he has to accept. You loop your arm around Reiner's as the two boys catch up to you, "So, you are also ready for the big football game tomorrow?"

The two of you need the whole space of the sidewalk. Bertholdt feels a little bit left out, because he has to walk behind you two. Sometimes he wishes to act so natural like Reiner does with you. During training everything is perfect, but then off the ice he turns into a stuttering and sweating mess in your near. Knowing him for so long you are already used to this.

But will you ever know the real reason behind his odd behavior?

"Yes, we will show the Garrison what the Scouts are made of. They don't will know what hit them", Reiner tries to wiggle out of your iron grip, but you keep him in place, "You two are coming to the game, right?" Bertholdt only nods in agreement, hating himself for the lack of braveness right now. Well, he always lacks braveness when it comes to you.

"Sure, what friends would we be to miss that? Apart from this, we are always going to celebrate afterwards in Trost Dinner. It is a tradition for years now", you add to Bertholdt's simple gesture. You throw a glance over your shoulder to see if he agrees. He gives you his best smile as always, but you already focus your full attention on Reiner again. 

"I still have math homework. Does one of you want to help me with that maybe?", you use your puppy eyes to get the hoped reaction from them. Reiner shakes his head immediately, "Nope, and don’t look at me like that. You are a smart girl. You got it."

Playfully pouting you draw back your arm, "You are mean, Reiner." Bertholdt raises his arm like he asks for permission to speak. "I-If you need help, I-I a-am here for you", he stumbles over his own words a few times. Laughing you make a dismissive gesture with your hand, "Reiner is right. I should use my old brain more often. But thank you for your offer."

You swing around your training bag softly as you hum the melody of your favorite song. Bertholdt throws a glare at his blonde friend. Reiner raises his arms in defense and mouths an inaudible "Sorry". Another failed attempt to get closer to you. 

Bertholdt feels just so hopeless to ever achieve his biggest dream. 

"So, boys. I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well, you two", you throw your arms around Reiner in a tight embrace. He can't help himself but to feel a little bit jealous of his blonde friend. Suddenly, Bertholdt feels stupid for thinking like that. You also give him a goodbye hug.

"And don't forget, we are born to make history. Spread good vibes, gentle giant", smiling you press a soft kiss onto his cheek. He can feel how the sweat starts to well on his forehead. The heat creeps onto his face. But you don't notice neither of those, as you turn around entering your house.

A last wave, then you close the door behind you.

"Ha, that was a step into the right direction", Reiner comments the situation amused. You probably have no idea what wave of emotion you just triggered in Bertholdt's chest. The hope he just lost a few moments ago returns stronger than before. He raises his arm to touch the spot where your lips meet his skin in a soft kiss.

It feels like your lips are still ghosting over his cheek. Your hot breath caressing him. A heavy sigh full of happiness leaves his mouth. Bertholdt just falls deeper in love with you right now. 

"Oh, dear Walls, that is a heavy case of lovesickness we have here", Reiner grabs his friend's arm to drag him along the sidewalk. "She just kissed my cheek", he relieves the moment over and over again in his head. "I saw it, buddy. That's another reason to ask her out finally", Reiner replies not wanting to force his friend to make a move. But the faster he gets you two together the better.

"What about tomorrow during the game? Or afterwards in the Dinner? You know how much she loves to dance. It would be the perfect time", the blonde boy keeps suggesting. Just to think about asking you out makes him sweaty and nervous. 

"I-I will try", is his simple answer. 

Nervousness. 

That is the word Bertholdt would use to describe himself. A jittery, nervous and sweaty wreck in your near. Especially now when you are yelling your friend's name over and over again. The fire you have within your soul spreads around you. The people cheer even louder and clap their hands for the Survey Corps to win this game.

Against his sake a slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Bertholdt will probably never know how you do it, but your presence brightens up his whole world. No matter how devastated he might be, you bring the light and hope back. 

"He is doing it! He is winning the game! Go, Reiner!", you yell happily as you jump up and down on your seat. Nothing could hold you back anymore. In the heat of the moment you grab Bertholdt's hand with your own to give it a good squeeze. 

A pinch of red appears on his cheeks, as he realizes what you have done. It feels like the place for your hand in his is specially made for you. Like two matching puzzle pieces. A whole new dimension of butterflies is traveling through his stomach. 

Bertholdt can't help himself but start to cheer as well, while he falls under your spell. By now both of you are jumping up and down on your seats. The last few seconds of the football game feel like a tiny eternity. He is not mad about it at all.

With you by his side Bertholdt could stay this way forever. 

Unfortunately, you let go of his hand to makes your way towards a sweaty Reiner. Proud of your friend you jump into his arms, leaving a slightly jealous Bertholdt behind. Torn between his emotions he follows your move to congratulate Reiner. 

He never knew that heaven and hell could lie so close to each other.

"Hey, Reiner. Are you coming to the party later?", Jean asks the blonde boy. "Nah, I'm having a date with my two best friends here. Thanks, tough", Reiner replies looking straight at Bertholdt as he mentions the word "date". He shakes his head slowly, telling Reiner he still made no move to ask you out.

"Give me a few minutes to gather up my stuff. I'll see you outside", Reiner leaves the two of you alone to give you a bit private time. "See? We are going to win just like the Survey Corps did. We will make history together. The first win in figure skating for Titan High", you say as you twirl around to face Bertholdt properly. 

Gathering up all his braveness, he takes a step forward, "W-Would y-you like to-" You almost get crushes by a squealing Sasha, who wraps her arms around you in a big bear hug. "The competition is in two days! Ah, I wish you two all the luck of the world", neither you nor Sasha notice Bertholdt's attempts to end his question. 

"Never mind", he mumbles under his breath, feeling how his courage fades away once again. His gaze falls onto the ground ashamed of his own shyness. To be with you, his biggest dream will never come true that way. He has to do something. But what?

You loop your arm around his, snapping Bertholdt out of his rather sad thoughts. "Is everything alright?", you can see the dark vibes around him, and it worries you. He forces a smile onto his lips, "Y-Yes, I am fine." You could tell he is lying. The smile doesn't reach his emerald eyes, but you don't push him further. It is not your way to do that.

The two of you make your way towards the entry in silence. It is a nice change of scenery to enjoy each other's presence without saying a word. Bertholdt sneaks now and then a glance at you to see if you are maybe uncomfortable. No, that's not quite true. He is just admiring you secretly once again.

"You wanted to say something before Sasha stopped by to wish us luck. What was it?", your question catches Bertholdt off guard. He was sure that you didn't notice his poorly attempts to ask you out. Sweat starts to well on his forehead. 

"I-I just wanted t-to know... if you still need help with your math homework", he stumbles over his own words, but you catch his words nevertheless. "Oh, okay. I am already done with that", you reply trying to hide the sadness in your voice. You were sure he wanted to ask something else.

Yet an uncomfortable silence starts to appear between the two of you. 

"Hey, you two. Ready for our Dinner date?", Reiner joins the non-existing conversation. He doesn't need an answer to see you two are still not dating. You need a push into the right direction apparently. 

"You are talking about dates a lot lately. Something on your mind?", you want to know interested. The blonde boy makes a dismissive gesture with his hand, "Nah, the hunger just gets the best of me. Ready to go?" To Bertholdt's surprise you keep your arm looped around his, "You are always hungry." So, Reiner is the one, who has to take the second row on the side walk. He doesn't mind it at all.

Having small talk mostly about the game that they Survey Corps just won. Neither of you notices how fast you leave the few roads behind you and arrive at the Dinner. 

"Hey, how was the game?", Hannes – the waiter – asks interested. Reiner throws his arms into the air, actually extremely proud of himself, "What question is that? We won, of course." Hannes claps his hands impressed, "Well, then my treat this round. The usual?" The three of you nod in agreement, as you make your way towards your favorite booth.

Usually you sit alone, and the boys share a bench, but not today. "That's the winner bench from now on. No place for you, Bertl", Reiner smiles evilly at his friend. Laughing you smack his arm playfully over the table, then you focus your full attention on Bertholdt. The poor shy boy stands around not knowing what to do or where to look. 

You pat the place next to you softly, inviting him to sit right next to you. Bertholdt accepts your offer more than grateful. Still a pinch of red appears on his cheeks as he realizes how close the two of you are one. There a few inches between you, but still you are so close to him.

Reiner glances at the two of you clearly happy with the outcome. You start a conversation with the blonde boy like nothing happened. Unlike Bertholdt you are as natural and open as always. But he doesn't dare to move a muscle next to you. He has never been that scared to make a fool out of himself. The way you let out a hearty and pure laugh melts his heart within seconds.

A faint smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. To see you laughing makes him happy. He could watch and listen to you the whole day. And somehow it calms him and his nerves down. A dreamy expression appears on his face, as he keeps admiring you from afar once again.

"So, boys and girl. The usual", Hannes makes his way towards your table with his arms full of plates with delicious food on them. The three of you enjoy your meals in silence. Only now and then a funny comment is made, foremost by Reiner, who always keeps the good mood going.

Bertholdt is already gone with his head. Usually after you had your food, you would ask both of them to dance with you. The shy boy he is, Bertholdt would decline your offer. Reiner of course not. But this time he wants to make a move first. The how still remains a question.

"Bertholdt? Is everything alright?", you shake his shoulder softly to get his full attention. He looks at you with his emerald eyes, ready to ask you for a dance. Unfortunately, not a single word comes over his lips, while you keep your [E/C] eyes on him. 

"He wants to dance with you", Reiner joins the one-sided conversation smirking. Hearing his words your whole face brightens up within a second. "Yes, I would love to!", you exclaim excited, and how could Bertholdt say no to those breathtaking eyes?

Shaky he stands up from his seat, suddenly regreting his decision. He doesn't even know how to dance. The only thing he can is figure dancing on ice. You take his hand in yours to pull him towards the lonely jukebox.  

"I'll take care of your meal! Have fun!", and with that Reiner is all over Bertholdt's plate. 

The shy boy can feel the sweat forming on his forehead, as you give his hand a soft squeeze. Your eyes dart over the selection of different songs. Of course, you pick your favorite one.

Taking the lead, you take his hand to settle them on your waist. Then you wrap your arms around his neck as good as possible due to the height difference. Once again, his emerald eyes meet your beautiful [E/C] ones. He tries to focus his attention on the steps, but you creep your way into his mind as always. The way you give him your sweetest smile, make his knees weak.

Without a word you lay your head against his chest. You can feel and hear his fast heartbeat. He couldn't know that your own heart is also freaking out in your chest. Neither of you notice that the two of you stop swaying around. You just enjoy each other's presence with slight smiles on your lips.

"No, Reiner! Not mine!", you snap out of the romantic moment, when you notice the blonde boy eying your plate. Against your sake you escape Bertholdt's soft grip to run back to your seat, saving your meal in the last second.

You leave a very flustered and shy boy behind, who is drowning in happy feelings.

Closeness.

Bertholdt wraps his arm tightly around your midsection, while you take his hand in yours. As usual his heartbeat doubles up the speed, but he is used to that already. There is no other sign of panic. His mind is cool and collected as the two of you slide over the ice.

Gracefully you let go of him to attempt the next step of your little dance. You prepare yourself for a Triple Flip Loop, which is your biggest weakness. Somehow, you never get the landing right, and fall onto the ice. Already a little bit panicking you launch of the ice, doing the three flips perfectly.

With too much speed you land completely wrong, and fall onto your backside. Just like the tenth time before this one. Groaning you roll your eyes annoyed, "I'm sorry, Bertholdt. I just don't get it." The competition is tomorrow and the dance has to be perfect until then.

His face softens immediately, as he sees how angry you are at yourself right now. He opens up his arms for you to give you a tight embrace. "We can do something else instead. Don't worry about it", Bertholdt comforts you with a few words.

"But we already planned it out perfectly. I will just try it until I can do it", you reply wiggling out of his grip. Determination takes over, and when you set something in your mind nothing can stop you. Apart from this, you don't want to let your partner down. The two of you trained for so long for this competition. You will not miss the chance to win.

"Just believe in yourself. That's what you always tell me. We are unstoppable and born to make history. You can do it", Bertholdt gives you his sweetest smile, which makes your knees weak. Once again, the two of you get in position. His arm tightly around your midsection. Your hand in his.

Suddenly, you feel how he sets your heart on fire.

And you his.

Bertholdt would love to press a soft kiss onto your forehead. Just a tiny reminder that you are perfect the way you are. And if you don't manage the jump, it doesn't matter to him. His heart longs to do the first move, but his body doesn't work this way.

The fear of rejection is too present to throw his doubts over board. Forcing himself to focus on the dance, he lets go of you once again. The way he believes in you, when you couldn't, gives you the needed strength. You fly through the air gracefully managing the tree flips, and land perfectly on your two feet. Both of you need a moment to progress what just happened.

"I did it? I did it!", you exclaim shocked and happy at the same time. Without thinking you launch forward jumping into Bertholdt's arms. Easily he catches you, as you wrap your legs around him. Of course, carefully because of your skating shoes. 

Bertholdt misses the expected wave of nervousness. Not even a single drop of sweat forms on his forehead. The way you cling to him happily fills all the holes in his heart. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. The moment is just pure perfection.

You lean back a bit to face him properly. His emerald eyes meet your clear [E/C] ones. There are just a few inches between your faces. But it still feels like miles. The two of you are practically breathing the same air. A faint pinch of red appears on your cheeks, realizing what you really feel for Bertholdt. It took you way too long to understand.

The moment of truth.

"Hey! Bertl! [Y/N]!", Reiner yells already through the hall, before he even entered it properly. His voice breaks the romantic moment. And with that the nervousness is back. Sweat starts to win over his forehead, while his heart freaks out in his chest.

Without a word Bertholdt puts you back onto your own two feet. Both of you are blushing madly, avoiding eye contact with each other. 

Reiner could kick his own ass for this stupid mistake. "Damn it!", he mumbles under his breath cursing himself. You make your way towards him, that typical smile on your lips, "Reiner! I did it! I managed the Triple Flip Loop!" Proud of you he wraps you up in his arms for a brief moment.

Bertholdt follows your move more than devastated. Slowly he thinks, that the two of you are not meant to get together. Reiner mouths an inaudible "Sorry" to his friend. He just makes a dismissive gesture with his hand. The poor boy is torn between being hopeful and feeling hopeless.

"We are so winning the competition tomorrow. The MP's will see what material the Scouts are made of. Hah, Titan High will be in everyone's mouth", you held your head high as you leave the ice rink. Reiner only nods in agreement, already thinking about a new plan to hook you up with Bertholdt.

"What do you think about an evening in the Dinner? My treat. You know, to wish you luck for tomorrow", maybe he can recreate the dancing moment, without him stealing your meal. But you shake your head slowly, "Thank you, but I better get home. I am going to prepare myself for the competition. Drinking maybe a calming tea."

"Okay, okay. But tomorrow after you two win that thing, we are going to celebrate, right?", Reiner won't let the chance slip now. You give him a shrug with your shoulder, as you take your training bag in your hand, "We will see."

Bertholdt can see that you force a smile onto your lips. It doesn't reach your [E/C] eyes. But he doesn't really know what it is bothering you. Hopefully, he didn't cross a line back then. Panic makes its way into his heart. Will he lose you now?

Without a further word the tree of you make your way out of the ice hall. An uncomfortable silence appears, and leaves it dark vibes around. Neither of you know what to say. "Hey, you should have seen how Jean kissed the ground during training today! He fell face first onto the grass. But that lucky bastard wasn't even injured", Reiner tries to brighten up the mood with a funny story.

For a brief moment you stare at your blonde friend, then an honest and pure laugh comes from you. And it is more than contagious. Bertholdt and Reiner join your laughter with theirs. With that the uncomfortableness is gone again. 

"I can't wait to tease him tomorrow in school. That will shut him up for a few days", you reply still giggling due to the mental picture you have in your head. Pushing your confusion about your feelings for Bertholdt away, you loop your arm around his. 

You are not sure what you might feel, but for now you just enjoy the time you have together.

Braveness.

Not a usual word Bertholdt would use, but today he will. Determination mixed with courage fill the place of panic and nervousness. It is a long time ago he held his head high proudly. But only because you are by his side right now.

"And the last pair is [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] and Bertholdt Hoover", the crowd goes wild with cheers and claps. Especially the section where all of your friends from school are sitting. Each of them screams out their lungs for the two of you. 

The only hope for Titan High to win this competition.

"Are you nervous?", you ask Bertholdt next to you. Your [E/C] eyes searching for his emerald ones. He takes a deep breath, before he answers honestly, "No, not anymore. With you by my side I can achieve everything I want." Real surprise can be seen on your face.

The shy boy didn't even stutter once.

Hand in hand the two of you enter the ice rink. A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth. His eyes never leave yours, as you take your close position. One of his hands rests on the small of your back, while the other holds yours. 

Bertholdt can feel his heartbeat hard against his chest, but in a good way. It is full of live and happiness to share this moment with you. "Ready to make history?", he answers with the smirk you adore so much on him. "Yes."

Finally, the melody of your favorite song starts to play. It is the exact same you two danced together to in the Dinner. Matching to your training the two of you start to move around on the ice. Perfectly synchronized like you never did something else in your life. 

Two matching puzzle pieces sliding over the icy ground.

The jury has never seen two people completing each other like that. You are the white side of the Ying and Bertholdt is the black one of the Yang. And together you are pure perfectness.

The moment of truth.

The dreaded Triple Flip Loop comes closer every second that passes. But you are not scared of the jump anymore. Just like Bertholdt said, with him by your side you achieve everything you want. Strength and determination rushes through your body as you launch of the ice into the air.

Everyone in the hall stops breathing for a brief moment. As you land perfectly on the ice again, the crowd cheers wildly and clap their hands impressed by your skills. Bertholdt and you find your way together again, continuing your dance together. 

Time flies by, and the two of you end in the same position as you started.

A bright smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, while you bow down slightly in front of the people. Bertholdt gives your hand a slight squeeze. You can feel your heart going crazy in your chest. His emerald eyes are so bright and full of happiness. Just you can trigger those emotions in his chest.

Together you make your way back to Hanji – your trainer. She squeals happily and pulls both of you towards her in a big bear hug. "I am so proud of you two! That was the best dance I have ever seen", she adds to her gesture almost crying. "Me too!", Reiner joins the embrace laughing.

Bertholdt and you exchange a brief glance. Well, you try. Both of you are pressed against each other due to the tight hug. He couldn't help himself but notice the faint pinch of red you wear on your cheeks. It makes you even more beautiful than you already are.

"Alright, get out of your skating shoes", Hanji loosens her iron grip, just like Reiner. "My babies are growing up so fast", she wipes away a lonely tear, "I remember the time where both of had blue backsides from all the falls you had to endure. And now you are maybe winning."

"Hanji", you roll your eyes playfully annoyed, "You are embarrassing us."

"Ladies and Gentleman! The jury evaluated the different dances, and is ready to announce the winner of this year figure dancing competition", Erwin Smith - head of the jury - speaks into the microphone to get everyone's attention. The cheering slowly dies down. The tension hangs around the ice hall like a dark cloud. You clench your hands into fists nervously.

Bertholdt wraps his hand around yours softly to give you the needed comfort. Slowly but surely, he comes out of his shell. Together you fight back your nervousness.

"The third place goes to Sawney Zoe and Bean Zoe! The second place goes to Hitch Dreyse and Marlo Freudenberg! And the first place goes to...", Erwin makes a dramatic pause. Way too slow he opens the envelope with the names. 

"Come on! The suspense is killing us!", Sasha yells through the whole ice hall. Connie puts his hand over her mouth to shut her up. She keeps mumbling, but no one can understand her words now.

"[Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] and Bertholdt Hoover!"

Your mind needs a moment to progress Erwin's words. The two of you just won your first competition. You squeeze Bertholdt's hand maybe a bit too rough, but the happiness is just too overwhelming right now. "We did it!", matching to the feelings you jump up and down.

All of your friends start to cheer and clap their hands. Another win for the Titan High, and with that for the Survey Corps – the large sport group of your school. Hanji and Reiner share a good old high five. 

And once again Bertholdt has only eyes for you. The way you cling onto his hand gives him a feeling that he is needed. Where he has been lost, he realizes now that is the place he is supposed to be. Here by you side, next to his friends.

"Go! Onto the podium you two!", Hanji gives the two of you a soft push into the right direction. Erwin Smith and his co-worker Levi Ackermann are already waiting. The blonde with a proud expression, while his friend just looks around bored as hell. 

"Congratulation! That was one of the best performance I have ever seen. You two deserve the win", Erwin shakes your hands professional. "Here, brats", Levi hands out the golden medals. Being a gentleman Bertholdt gives you a helping hand to get up the first-place podium. Together you take in every detail of this breathtaking sight.

All eyes are on the two of you. The people are cheering for you. How often did you dream about this moment? So often that you already lost count. But this wouldn't be the same without Bertholdt by your side. You turn your head to find his emerald eyes, just to see that he is already looking at you.

That is the real moment of truth.

Bertholdt takes your chin softly into his free hand. He memorized every word he wanted to tell you, but now everything is gone. Nervousness takes the control over him. Sweat starts to form onto his forehead. _Please, not yet._

"I love you", he blurts out the magical three words without a context. With a racing heart in your chest you lean into his touch, "I love you, too." Bertholdt reacts before he even progressed what your actual answer is. His lips ghost over yours, not daring to take the last step.

Longing for him, you overcome the inch between the two of you. Finally, your lips meet in a sweet first kiss full of love. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him even closer towards you. Bertholdt is pretty sure that he just died and ended up on cloud seven. He tasted a piece of heaven.

The super loud cheering brings the two of you back into reality. Especially Reiner, who goes wild with whistling. All the work has paid off. Madly blushing you bury your face in his shirt. Bertholdt wears the red on his cheeks proudly, as he wraps you up in his arms.

Jumping down from the podium the two of you make your way back to your friends. Of course, hand in hand. Poor Connie gets crushed by a squealing Hanji and Sasha, who couldn't stop their fangirling. "Dinner time, love birds. My treat today", Reiner pats Bertholdts shoulder a little bit too friendly. "Good, I am starving", you reply smirking.

Bertholdt couldn't take his emerald eyes of you.

"I love you so damn much, [Y/N]."


	21. Reiner Braun x Fem!Reader ~ A cliché love story - Alternative Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to post another chapter. I am having a little writers block. Apart from this, I am currently writing on six chapters at the same time. Including a Marco AU, Ymir's, Christa's and Mike's catch up chapter. Stupid me xD 
> 
> Let me know if you are interested in more Alternative Universes or not in the comments, please. I feel like I butchered this story so damn much. It is definitely not the best I have written. I hope you enjoy this one, nevertheless.

You still couldn't believe what Hanji has done to you. A quiet sigh leaves your mouth as you look into the red plastic cup you are holding. Being Hanji's personal driver you only drink fruit juice. You can see yourself staring back at you in the liquid's surface.

The people around you seem have to have fun. Usually you like to attend parties, but not when you don't even not a single person except for Hanji. She forced you to come with her, and the good friend you are you agreed without putting up a fight. Apart from this Hanji can be very convincing.

"Well, hello, princess", a voice snaps you out of your rather sad thoughts. You raise your head to face the unknown man properly. He gives you an overly confident smile, making you furrow your eyebrows already losing interest in him. You take a sip from your cup, hoping he would just take the hint and leave. But he keeps standing in front of you, "My name is Jean. What about yours?"

Well, you missed to mention that you found yourself on a Halloween party. So, nice Jean here is dressed up as a modern knight. Your fingers itch to drench his perfectly white button up shirt with juice. Maybe that would him scare away. But it would be a waste of fruit juice.

"Oh, you don't have to be shy", Jean mistakes your silence, which makes his smile even brighter. You hold back the need to roll your eyes annoyed. He really caught you in a bad mood to flirt with you. Since Hanji vanished in the big crowd of people, you just want to drive home alone. Having fun does really look differently.

"Take the hint and leave. I am not interested", sarcasm is clearly dripping from your voice. To your surprise Jean just chuckles for a brief moment, "But isn't it better to talk to me than standing around all alone?" How could a person be that overly confident? Let's shred his self-esteem a bit.

"Absolutely not. You should have better dressed as a horse. Suits you much better", and with that you turn around to leave. Your senses tell you to search for Hanji. She might be already drunk, and bothers someone with her theories about aliens and abnormal creatures.

"Wait! I think we had a bad start", Jean grabs your arm to stop you from walking away. You almost feel pity for him, when you throw a death glare over your shoulder. He just wants to be nice, but you are definitely not in the mood. And he is making the situation only worse with his pathetic attempts.

"Jean, stop scaring away possibly new friends. You are terrible", another voice joins the one-sided conversation. A blonde bulky man appears next to Jean, putting his giant hand on his shoulder in a friendly but determining way. That shuts Jean finally up, so he leaves the two of you alone without a further word. 

"Looks like the dragon just saved the princess from the knight. I am sorry about him. Jean doesn't know how to woo a Lady properly. I am Reiner, by the way", he gives you a warm smile, which brightens up your mood a little bit. "My name is [Y/N]. Nice to meet you. You are dressed up as a dragon? Whatever, you haven't seen a crazy brunette girl with glasses, right?", you reply in a way friendlier tone now.

"See, I have wings", Reiner turns around to show you a pair of super tiny green wings on his shirt. You have to hold back your laugh. A mountain of a man and then he wears tiny wings. He looks just too cute with them.

"You mean Hanji? I saw her outside bothering Levi with a bet or something like that. Why?", he points his finger into the right direction. You let out a pained sigh, as you pinch the bridge of your nose, "She threw a tiara at my head, dragged me here and then abandoned me on a boring party where I don't even know a single person."

"Well, I guess, you are not having a good time here. Sorry about that. But you know me now. Give me five minutes to show you that it is actually a funny party", Reiner suggests smirking. You already wanted to turn him down, but somehow his smile lures you in. 

"Alright, five minutes", you agree, a bit excited to see where this situation is going. "Yes! Then let's get something to eat first. What party would it be without good snacks? May I?", he holds out his hand for you to grab. You accept his offer knowing that you would probably get lost in the crowd of people on your own. Maybe this party isn't that boring.

Reiner leads you through the people without a problem. Due to his height and bulkiness he clears a path for the two of you. Somehow, he manages to make you feel safe. Given your slight anxiety, this comfort does come in handy to be in a large group of people.

"And here we are. The mighty kitchen", Reiner announces as you enter the new room. You look around interested, seeing a few people standing around and chatting. Their attention sways from their conversation towards you. The newbie. 

"Woah, Reiner. Where did you find that beauty?", the boy with the buzzcut gets a playfully hit on the head from the girl next to him. "Hey, my name is Sasha. That idiot is Connie. That's Marco and Bertholdt", she introduces you to the other people. You give them a brief wave.

"I saved [Y/N] here from Jean", Reiner adds to your short gesture. All eyes are on Marco now, who rolls his eyes annoyed, "Oh, not again. I can't leave him alone for five minutes." With that he leaves the kitchen to find his friend. "We go play a round beer pong. Want to join?", Connie asks with a slight smirk on his lips. "I have a mission to accomplish. Maybe later", Reiner answers for you and leads you towards the snack bar. Sasha and Connie also leave like Marco, and Bertholdt tags along not wanting to be on his own.

"How am I doing so far?", Reiner wants to know as you look at the delicious food in front of you. "Not that bad, but it could be better", you reply munching on some chips. Reiner takes a red plastic cup and pours himself a drink, "Well, then let me brighten up your mood with a joke." You love to share a good laugh, so you focus all your attention on him.

"A horse walks into a bar, and the bartender asks, "Why the long face?"…", the good old horse joke, but you got also one. "Why do I have to think about Jean when I hear horse?", you answer with a question. For a brief moment Reiner looks at you with his yellow eyes, then he breaks into a fit of laughter, which is unbearably contagious. You join his – just to mention – handsome laugh.

The two of you can't stop for a few moments. "That was a good one, princess", Reiner says as he wipes a tear away. A faint pinch of red appears on your cheeks, "Thank you." You never get compliments because of your sarcasm. Hanji usually rolls her eyes and gives you a playfully hit on the head.

Speak of the devil.

"[Y/N]! There you are!", Hanji stumbles into the kitchen. The way she falls into your arms shows you that she enjoyed way too much alcohol. You furrow your eyebrows a bit concerned, "You definitely need a ride home." Carefully you wrap her arm around your shoulder to guide her to your car.

"Wait, let me help you", Reiner takes a big step forward, but you just wave your free hand around in a dismissive gesture. "I got her. It isn't the first time", you reply with a slight smile on your lips. It is a long time ago you met a gentleman.

"Hey, Reiner. Didn't see you! Great party, by the way. You always throw the best ones", Hanji mumbles under her breath giggling. Your [E/C] eyes widen shocked, "This is your party? I called it boring in front of you! I'm sorry." The pinch of red reappears on your cheeks. Yes, you are going to die of embarrassment when you are out of this house. And Hanji will die with you.

"No need for that. It was fun in the end, right? Uh, would you like to meet up again one day?", Reiner isn't usually the one who blushes, but now he is. You seem so perfect in every way, and he doesn't want to screw up his chance to see you again. He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yes, get her!", Hanji cheers in a slurred manner, while she throws her arms into the air. You put your hand over her mouth to silence her, "I would love to. Here." Taking Hanji's pen out of her shirt pocket you scribble down your phone number onto a white napkin.

Reiner can't stop himself but smirk brightly, as he takes the paper from you. The three of you make your way towards the front door of the house. "Are you sure you got it?", he asks again looking at the half-asleep Hanji in your arms. "Sure, don't worry your handsome head", you press a soft kiss onto his cheek as a thank you. Then you drag Hanji towards your car.

His golden eyes watch your fragile form pushing your friend onto the passenger's seat. You throw a last glance over your shoulder, just to see that Reiner is already looking at you. Slightly blushing you also climb into the car. With that you start your little journey back home.

"Someone is in love~", Hanji sings from your side seeing the faint red on your cheeks.

Reiner taps his fingers on the wooden surface of the table in a nervous manner. Bertholdt right next to him furrows his eyebrows concerned, "Are you okay?" His friend isn't the type to be nervous, that's his part. "Huh?", Reiner snaps out of his thoughts.

"You are acting really strange today. I asked if you are alright?", Bertholdt repeats his question once again. The blonde man nods, but then shakes his head. "Remember [Y/N]? She gave me her number, but I am way too nervous to call her. And every text message I write sounds just stupid. What should I do?", Reiner lets out a heavy sigh. Is he really asking Bertholdt for advice?

He really never felt like this before. Just the thought of you makes his heart racing in his chest. That beautiful clear [Y/N] eyes of yours. When they land on his, he feels like a changed man. Like he could be the best just for you. 

Reiner knows his way around with women, but with you it is a whole different dimension. You are special, and he wants to treat you this way. So, he does have to do something completely different. That's the point where his mind finds just emptiness.

Nothing feels like it would be good enough for you.

"Just give it a go, I guess?", Bertholdt gives his friend a slight shrug with his shoulders. He is really not the person to give dating advices. Reiner nods in agreement and fishes out his phone from his pocket. He will improvise. Just going with the flow.

Reiner dials your number like the hundredth time before. As soon he starts the call he already regrets his decision already. Panic starts to overwhelm him, while his mind goes crazy. A ton of different pick-up lines fall through his head, but nothing that would suit you.

It was a mistake to call without a plan.

In the meantime, ...

"Wake up!", you throw a pillow rather harshly at Hanji's head. She only waves her arm around to shoo you away. Rolling your eyes playfully annoyed you take the duvet in your hands and drag it away from her sleepy form. "It is almost lunch time! Get up!", you add to your gesture. Hanji, who crashed last night on your couch, mumbles something under her breath. You can't quite understand her words.

To Hanji's luck your phone starts to ring, so you focus your attention on someone else than her. You don't recognize the caller's ID, so you almost turn the call down. "Pick up already! It is too loud", Hanji mutters into the soft cloth of her pillow. 

"You shouldn't have drunk that much yesterday. It is your own fault", you reply throwing a cushion at her head, "Hello?" It is silent at the other end of the line for a brief moment. "Hi, Reiner here. You know from the boring party. The dragon that saved you...", his voice sounds unusually high like he is super nervous.

A faint blush appears on your cheeks, when you pick up his smooth voice. "Hey, Reiner. Nice to hear from you", is your short reply. His sudden call is just overwhelming right now. Hanji raises her head as her ears catch a certain name. That typical mad smile of hers finds its way onto her lips.

"I wanted to know if you want to go out with me tonight? I know a great Dinner around here", Reiner wants to know. His voice is even a bit higher than before. A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, "I would love to."

"Yes!", he throws his free hand into the air, "I mean... Great! I pick you up at 8, if it's okay with you." Thank God, you couldn't see the blush on his cheeks right now. "Yes, then we see us later", to keep yourself from squealing you bite your lip softly. "Alright, bye."

Reiner stares at the phone in his hands for a brief moment. He still can't believe that you said yes to a date with him. Nothing could swipe that bright smile off his face. "I need your help, Bertholdt. I have to look perfect for this date", he looks at his sweating friend. It is going to be a long day.

"So, Reiner, huh?", Hanji wiggles her eyebrows playfully seductively. You wish you would have another pillow to throw at her. "Yes, we are going on a date, and it is going to be fun", you reply, while you send a text message with your address to Reiner. "And you said the party was just a waste of time. Tell me otherwise now. You can thank me later", she gets up from the couch.

"Wait, where are you going?", you want to know surprised. It is always a big fight to get Hanji up, and now she is does it without a curse word on her lips. "I will help you to get ready. What else, silly? The two of you are my new OTP", she rubs her hands like she is the villain of a superhero movie. 

"You are scary as hell, Hanji. Stop it", your friend grabs your arm to drag you into your bedroom. "We just started, [Y/N]!" And Hanji keeps her promise. She rummages through your closet to find the perfect outfit for your date. You accept her help without putting up a fight.

 Reiner takes a deep breath in and out, before he checks his look the last time. His button up shirt is still perfectly white. "Okay, let's do this", he encourages himself to raise his arm and knock at your door. Right after the first knock nervousness starts to bubble up in his chest.

Feathery light steps could be heard, followed by a squeal from behind the door. It feels like a short eternity until the door opens to reveal your beauty. You already looked breathtakingly the last night he met you, but today it is a whole new dimension of how beautiful you are. Reiner never found himself speechless before.

"You look … Wow", he can't even think about the right words to describe you. A faint pinch of red creeps its way onto your cheek. "Yeah, I did a great job", Hanji compliments herself smirking, as she appears right next to you from behind the door. Both of you decide to ignore her statement bluntly.

"Here, may I say, the flower is not as beautiful as you are", Reiner hands you said flower, which is surprisingly your favorite kind. "You can thank me later", Hanji takes the flower instead, and pushes you softly forward into Reiner's strong arms, "Have fun, love birds."

"I'm sorry about her", you mumble under your breath, not believing how close the two of you are currently. Due to the closeness you can feel his fast heartbeat. And it matches to your own one. "No need for that", he replies smirking, as he takes your hand in his, "It is a nice little walk to the Dinner. You will love it." You really try to focus on his words, but can't get over the fact how perfectly your hand fits in his. Like the place is made especially for you.

"How did you meet Hanji, by the way?", Reiner keeps the one-sided conversation going. He needs to keep his mind busy, before he can freak out that he is actually holding hands with you. Your soft skin on his triggers a gigantic wave of happiness to wash over him.

"Ha, that was a funny story. I work part-time in a coffee shop, when I am not in the university. Hanji was as bubbly as always and soaked my clothes with her super-hot coffee. Since then she kept sticking around and we became friends somehow", you explain the short story how you met one of your best friends, "It does sound a little bit cliché, when I think about it now."

"Just like we met. During a party through mutual friends. Sounds like a perfect love story, if you ask me", Reiner does have a good point. "And we have a typical Dinner date. We have to share a milkshake like in the old movies", you add to his statement. The way your [E/C] eyes light up, makes his knees weak. "Everything you want, princess."

The two of you continue your little walk talking about your days. It feels like the two of you know each other for so long already. The time flies by, and finally the two of you reach the little Dinner. The building looks rather small from the outside, but it has the typical black and white floor tiles, while the booths are in a bright red.

Like the gentleman Reiner is, he opens the door for you. A sweet scent of milkshakes reaches your nose, which brings a slight smile onto your lips. Even old Jazz music is playing in the background from a lonely jukebox. "You were right. I love it already", you let Reiner lead the way to one of the booths. 

"Hey, Reiner and this beautiful Lady by his side. What can I get you?", the waiter asks friendly. He eyes you for a second, before he focuses his full attention at Reiner. "Hannes, nice to see you. We are ready for a typical burger dinner with fries and one milkshake to share", he orders, while you take every detail of the Dinner in. It is really a nice place.

"I had no chance to tell you the little story of Jean's great fall", Reiner snaps you out of your investigation. You lean forward already interested in his story. "So, after you drove home with Hanji, Jean got himself really drunk. He was so frustrated that you turned him down. I don’t know how many drinks he had, but it was definitely too much. He climbed to the roof and exclaimed he was a pretty fairy. With a nice jump he landed in the bush right next to the garage. That lucky bastard wasn't even injured. He just had a headache the next day from the alcohol", he tells you Jean's adventure.

You couldn't help yourself but laugh, "Hanji was also a pain in the ass the night. She wanted to make breakfast and almost burned my kitchen down. I guess, she would be the perfect scientist. What a wonderful story."

Hannes strolls by with two plates full of delicious food, "Bon Appetite, love birds." Catching the odd nickname, the two of you got, a faint blush appears on your cheeks. Hanji also called you that. Is it so obvious that you are attracted to each other? Reiner keeps his head low to hide his own blush. He isn't used to that feeling of heat on his face. 

"It is such a great Dinner, why aren't any costumers here?", you notice the empty seats, and point at them. "That's also a funny story. I might have rented the whole Dinner for us. I am not quite sure if it is romantic or creepy...", he scratches the back of his head awkwardly. Surprise crosses your face as your [E/C] eyes widen for a brief moment. "That's actually really cute. Thank you", is your reply. "Everything for you, princess."

The two of you enjoy your meals in a comfortable silence. Hannes comes by your booth now and then, getting your plates and bringing you a milkshake to share with two straws. Each of you take one enjoying each other's company smilingly. But the way you look at him through your lashes makes his heart skip a beat.

"I really could get lost in your eyes", Reiner's finger brush softly over your cheek. Loving the attention he gives you, you lean into his touch. "Would you do me the Honor of a dance?", he asks holding his free hand out for you to grab. Without hesitating you accept his offer.

You get up from your seats not taking your eyes off each other. Hannes searches for a slower song, and gives you a thumb up when he finds one, finally. You wrap your arms around his neck, while Reiner settles his hands on your waist. Together you sway around softly to the music.

A slight smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, when you rest your head against his chest. He doesn't care that you could hear his fast heartbeat. As long as Reiner can hold you in his arms everything is perfectly fine. It feels like the two of you are dancing on a tiny cloud in heaven. Nothing could disturb the comfortable silence around you.

It is only you and Reiner.

He still can't believe how lucky he is right now. To meet you was maybe one of the best if not even the best thing that happened to him. Only in one night you turned his whole world upside down. Of course, just in a good way. He never knew that love at first sight would ever happen to him. But it did, and he is more than happy about it. Hannes watches the two of you from behind the counter with a slight smile on his lips, "Young love."

A damped squeal snaps both of you out of your tiny bubble. Outside of the Dinner jumps up and down a really excited Sasha. Next to her stands Connie, who tries to calm her down with a few muted words. Nothing stops the brown-haired girl to rush into the Dinner, while she waves her arms around wildly. "Oh, dear Walls! You are on a date?! Please, tell me you are on a date!", she stares at you with her big brown eyes. Then Sasha realizes she just destroyed the romantic moment, "No! I wasn't even here! Just keep dancing! Connie! They are on a date!"

Without another word she runs outside to meet her friend. 

For a brief moment you and Reiner exchange a confused glance. "Well, I guess, we are on a date", you state the obvious, which makes both of you laugh. "May I say it is the best date I ever had", Reiner adds to your statement smiling.

"You are too sweet. Would you mind a walk in the park nearby? I even saw a playground there", you suggest clearly ignoring Sasha watching the two of you from the window. Reiner's facial expression softens immediately, when he sees how you look at him with your big [E/C] eyes. A sparkle of joy shines in them. How could he say no to them?

"Of course", is his short reply. You jump up and down happily, then you make straight bee line for the front door. He follows you after he has paid for the meals. Waiting for him patiently you look at the starry sky and the full moon. What a beautiful sight.

But not as breathtaking as the sight Reiner has. Just the way you enjoy this little moment of peace makes his knees weak. You don't have to do something special. He can't and doesn't want to take his eyes off you. Does it sound crazy that Reiner just wants to hold you in his arms?

"Ready to go?", his smooth voice snaps you out of your trance, "Wait, I forgot something. Matching to our cliché Dinner date." He shrugs off his jacket to place it onto your shoulders. "Thank you", you loop your arm around his, as the two of you start your little walk towards the park.

Sasha can't hold herself back and squeals once again, while she crushes Connie's shoulder under her hands. Her inner fangirl freaks out due to the super cute romance she just saw.

"Once Hanji dyed my hands completely baby blue with one of her experiments. So, if she asks you for help, run as fast as you can", you tell Reiner just one of the thousand stories you have experienced with having Hanji as your best friend, "And the color stayed for two weeks. I had to wear gloves during the worst summer heat we ever had."

And still you love Hanji with every fiber of your body.

"I didn't know how I should appreciate Bertholdt for being himself. He might sweat a lot, but he is easy to handle", Reiner replies chuckling. "Oh, a swing! Dips! I saw it first", and with that you are off running towards the set of swings. Once again Reiner can't get over the fact how adorable you are.

Carefully he gives you a soft push, "I think, meeting you during the party was one of the best things that happened to me. It is probably way too early to say that, but I really do like you, [Y/N]. I never had so much fun like I have with you. And I hope you might feel the same."

Way too shy suddenly, you keep looking straight ahead. "At first, I was mad at Hanji for dragging me to this party, but now I have to thank her. I really like spending time with you, and I guess, I like you, too. More than I want to admit", you reply feeling the heat creeping onto your face.

Reiner gives you a last soft push, before he rounds the swing to face you properly. You get his hint, and stop swinging, so he could take a step closer. Both of you know what is coming next. Reiner leans down to capture your lips in a sweet first kiss. 

So many words could have used to describe the breathtaking feeling, but pure perfectness suits the best. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him a bit closer. Yes, Reiner feels like he just died and ended up on cloud nine. He is sure he tasted a piece of heaven.

For now, the two of you keep the kiss simple. Just enjoying each other's presence. 

Unfortunately, you have to break the kiss to catch your breaths. You rest your forehead against his. His golden eyes meet your [E/C] ones.

It is a cliché love story, but it is your love story.


	22. Welcome, Christa - Catch up chapter

**How you meet**

"And this is our last station, the stables. You will figure it out somehow. Or you will get lost a lot. Depends on your orientation", you briefly laugh about your own joke. The new soldiers just stare at you, some with widened and shocked eyes. No one of them cracks a slight smile. 

"You are dismissed", you wave your hand around, while a heavy sigh leaves your mouth. Why do you always agree to show the newbies around? 

"Excuse me, but for how long are you a Scout already?", a blond girl with beautiful clear blue eyes asks you friendly. Against your sake a smirk tugs at the corners of your mouth. "Not so long as you might think. I joined the Scouts two years ago", you reply a bit proud of yourself to survive that long. Admiration sparkle in the girl's eyes.

"My name is Christa. It is so nice to meet you", she takes your hand in yours to shake it. A girl with brown hair shots you a pretty dark death glare. Apparently, you got yourself a fan and an enemy at the same time. You hold the girl's gaze smirking. It needs a little bit more to scare you off.

"Oh, that's my friend Ymir", Christa tells you her name. She doesn't notice the thick tension between you and Ymir. "Well, it is nice to you meet you two, too", that's probably a war you are going to start, and you are extremely excited.

"How many Titans did you already kill? And on how many expeditions were you already on?", the blonde girl keeps asking interested. "That's a lot of questions. Do you want to continue this conversation maybe during dinner?", you put your hand on her shoulder to lead her back to the headquarters.

Ymir's eyes follow your move and bore their way into your back. 

"That is so nice of you. I am really excited to be here", she loops her arm around yours like the two of you know each other for years. You can't help yourself but smile, enjoying her openness. Ymir follows the two of you clearly sulking.

**Accidently touching hands**

"I can't believe Erwin agreed! This is going to be so much fun!", Hanji jumps up and down next to you brightly smiling. Since Sawney and Bean are not anymore, the Commander gave in eventually and allowed Hanji to capture again two titans.

She keeps rambling about her new mission, while the two of you continue your way around the headquarters. Of course, you are listening to your friend's words closely, but something snatches your full attention away. A certain blond soldier struggles to carry a heavy box of supplies. 

"Hey, are you even listening?", Hanji snaps you out of your thoughts. You wave your hand around in a dismissive gesture, "See you later, Hanji." And with that you make your way towards Christa and the box in her hands. 

Since you met her a few days ago, she keeps lurking her way into your mind. Nonstop. You are not really mad about it. It is a nice change of scenery to have her beauty in your head instead of war tactics and other military things.

"Hey, short stuff. Need help with that?", her nickname popped up during your first dinner with her, and it sticks with her since then. "I got it, thank you", she mumbles through clenched teeth. For a brief moment you keep watching her, then you decide to help her out.

You grab the other side of the box and together you put it onto the carriage. Christa's blue eyes meet your [E/C] ones, as a slight pinch of red appears on her cheeks. You take in every detail of her flawless face. "Uh, you can let go now, [Y/N]", the way your name rolls of her tongue makes your knees weak.

You need a second to realize what Christa is talking about. Her tiny hands are buried under your soft ones. So, that's the reason why she was blushing.

"Sure, sorry about that", you reply with that typical smirk on your lips. "Thank you for your help", she tries to hide the red on her cheeks, even if you have already seen it. 

"It was me a pleasure, short stuff."

**Realizes her** **feelings for you**

The veterans of the Scouts are having a hand-to-hand combat training with the newbies. Maybe they can pass some knowledge and tips to the young ones. Luckily you got paired with a certain blond-haired girl, who you really start to like.

"Nah, you have to be a bit faster to get me", you smirk as Christa lets out a heavy sigh. No matter how hard she tries to land a hit, you are sneakier than her. You move too quickly. Out of the corner of your eye you can see Hanji throwing her opponent to the ground the third time in a row. She is clearly enjoying herself.

"Give me a second. That is bugging me", you make your way towards the sulking soldier on the ground. While Hanji is busy celebrating her win, you kneel down next to the boy. Christa watches you with widened eyes as you explain him a few tricks to get Hanji down. As fast as you were gone, you are back to your old place. "And now enjoy the show", you cross your arms in front of your chest proud of yourself.

The male soldier gets back onto his feet, "I want another turn." Hanji accepts his suggestion, already celebrating another win. But this time she finds herself with her back on the ground faster than she can think about a tactic. Her shocked face is just priceless.

The newbies gather around their comrade and congratulate him happily. 

"That was really nice of you, [Y/N]", Christa pushes her elbow into your side softly to get your full attention. Smiling you wave your hand around in a dismissive gesture, "It was nothing." The blonde girl shakes her head, "But for him it was everything."

She already knows your heart made out of pure gold. But every time she gets overwhelmed once again by your kindness. Her heart skips a beat as you grab her hand with yours, "Please, just don't tell Hanji who is responsible for her downfall. I can't endure another one of her experiments."

But Christa already knows you will accept Hanji's pleas.

It is your kindness speaking for you.

And that's what she loves about you.

**First kiss**

"Come on, [Y/N]. Just only one more. We are so close to find out something", Hanji begs with her puppy eyes, while she grabs your arms to keep you in place. You keep avoiding eye contact as good as possible, because you know you would give in eventually.

"Hanji, I am tired. Can't we wait until tomorrow? Give me a break, please", you reply feeling the tiredness taking its toll on your body. After all those hours of working you struggle to focus on the experiment, and find yourself dozing off. 

"But we are so damn close! It is for humanity and-", Hanji keeps bugging for your help, but something else catches your full attention. One of the Scouts has a nice little conversation with your beloved Christa. Her whole body screams that she feels completely uncomfortable in this situation.

"Wait a second!", you cut off Hanji, and make your way towards the two soldiers. "There is no need to be shy. The two of us could have fun together", you hear the words of the man. A wave of anger washes over you as you stop behind him.

"Soldier!", your sharp voice cuts through the thick tension. The Scout almost jumps into the air scared as he turns around and salutes correctly, "Squad Leader [Y/N]!" His eyes shift nervously from you to Christa and back. It is already well known that the blonde girl has two bodyguards. Ymir and yourself. No one is really brave enough to flirt with Christa fearing both of you.

"You have five seconds to run for your life. And if I catch you once again in Christa's near, you better pray to the Walls for mercy", you warn him hissing. Your usually kind and warm [E/C] eyes are ice cold, suddenly. Without a word the man does run for his dear life.

"Thank you for helping me out … once again. There is something I want you to have to show you my gratitude", she takes a step closer to you, "Close your eyes." You shake your head smiling, "You don't have to." But nevertheless, you listen to her words.

The next second you can feel her soft lips brushing over yours in a sweet first kiss.

Neither of you notice Hanji, who squeals like a squirrel on drugs.

**You are in different regiments**

A bright smile lingers on your face, as you make your way towards the Scouts Headquarters. You successfully sneaked away from your tasks to spend a little bit time with your beloved Christa. Her angelic laugh reaches your ears, much to your dislike. 

Who is making your better half laugh?!

The smile on your lips slowly but surely fades away. Ymir and Christa are having a nice little conversation, where the brown-haired soldier cracks some jokes to make your lover laugh. Usually the way she throws back her head makes your knees weak, but not when you are not the reason for it.

Holding your head proudly you walk over to the two soldiers. Ymir throws a death glare in your direction, as she notices your presence first. Christa's back is facing you, so, she can't see you when you wrap your arms around her to sweep her off her feet. 

"Sorry, but I am just going to steal Christa for a few moments. See you later", smirking you just walk away with your lover in your arms. "[Y/N]! I thought you have to work today", her blue eyes clearly sparkle with joy to see you right now.

"I do, but I sneaked away to see my absolute favorite person. Apart from this, I have to tell you something important", you reply enjoying the way she looks at you. Christa wraps her arms around your neck interested, "Tell me, please."

For a brief moment you keep her in suspense, wishing she will react the way you hope. "Well, I might or might not change regiments, and be a Scout in the future", you let her know what you are planning to do, or what you have already done. She had no chance to see that you are wearing the Scouts jacket with the wings of freedom.

"You did what for me?! [Y/N]!", with tears of happiness in her eyes she pulls you into a tight embrace, "That means we can spend more time together! My goodness, I have to tell Ymir! I have to tell everyone!" Nothing could wipe away the smile that lingers on your lips.

**You lose someone in your squad**

You press your hands onto your closed eyes, hoping to shut out the entire world. The soft cloth of the emblem in your hand weights a ton, suddenly. It is still a little bit wet, because you tried to wash out the rest of the faded blood. You can't bring it back to the family completely bloody and dirty.

The tears are so close from spilling out of your eyes, but you try to stay strong. The horses around you feel the grief you are bearing right now. Your loyal companion pushes you softly with its nose. You keep blocking out the world as you sit in the hay of the horses.

"[Y/N]", Christa's lovely voice reaches your ears, as her hands run down your arms. Without a further word she wraps her arms around you to give you the needed comfort. "You never get used to it, even if you already held so many bloody wings of freedom in your hand. This one is especially hard for me", you mumble under your breath, while Christa rubs circles onto your back. 

"I know, he was from your squad. But I hope you also know, that you are not alone with that. I am here, and I will not leave until you say so. He keeps living in our hearts and memories", her words lay over the pieces of your broken heart, and softly mend them together again.

You push her away to face her properly, "I don't know what I would do without you by my side, Christa. You are an angel in disguise. I am sure of that. And I am so damn happy to call you mine." The dreaded tears start to run down your cheeks like waterfalls. Christa wipes them away with her thumb.

"And I think the same of you. Please, never give up hoping and fighting. I couldn't bear to lose you", she buries her face in your shirt. Suddenly, she is the one to search comfort. You stroke her head softly, "I will because of you."

As long as you live Christa is your priority.

**Small things she does to show you his love**

A quiet sigh comes over your lips, as you throw a short glance at the high stack of papers, and the loose ones, which are scattered on your desk. You will probably sit all night long working through these. So, dinner will be left out today... once again.

Against your sake your mind starts to wander, while you scribble different things onto the paper in front of you. A certain blonde-haired soldier makes her way into your head. Especially how she looks at you with her clear blue eyes through her lashes. A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, and, suddenly, the work goes a little better off your hand.

Soft knocking snaps you out of your thoughts and work. Christa opens the door a bit struggling with the plate she holds in her hands. Sometimes you can't believe what an angel you have by your side. "You missed dinner again. So, I thought I pop by and bring you something to eat", she explains her actions as she takes a few steps closer to your desk.

Christa sets the plate down on the only free space, where are no important documents are lying around. "You know, it's not healthy what you are doing", under her strict gaze you feel yourself shrinking. To worry her is the last thing you want to do.

"I'm sorry. I just try to get all of the work done in time. Thank you for the meal", you give her your best smile. She replies with her gorgeous one, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Knowing something is bothering her, you open up your arms for her.

"I just miss you during dinner. We don't have much time, and Ymir can't replace you", she accepts your offers and finds herself in a tight embrace. Softly you stroke her head to give her the needed comfort, "What do you think about a nice walk around the headquarters?" Christa would love to, "But what about your work?" You wave your hand in a dismissive gesture, "The documents will not run away. I guess, I need a little break." And with that both of you leave your office hand in hand.

**You are missed in action**

That's Christa's first expedition, and it is needless to say that she is a bit terrified. Even if she keeps that to herself. No one needs to know, but you did from the beginning. Before your squads parted you gave her a few words of comfort and a soft kiss onto her forehead.

Now the expedition is almost over, she needs you more than ever. 

"Stop pacing around, Christa. Take a moment to enjoy the fact that we are still alive", Ymir notices her nervous behavior. The blonde soldier keeps walking in circles around her friend. You promised you will find her when everything is over, but you still didn't show up. No one of your squad did.

"I can't until I know where [Y/N] is", Christa replies a little bit late. Her clear blue eyes travel around to hopefully catch a glimpse at you. "Come on, [Y/N] is one of the best. The oh so great squad leader is probably with Hanji or someone else", Ymir replies with a slight undertone, which sounds a little bit like jealousy.

"Hanji!", said brown-haired soldier makes her way towards Christa and Ymir. Her eyebrows are furrowed in a concerned manner. "Please, tell me that [Y/N] is with you", Hanji asks them. A faint tone of desperation can be heard. "I wanted to ask you the same", Christa answers not really worried about you and your squad.

"One of the other soldiers said that the right wing got completely wiped out. Exactly the position where [Y/N] was", Hanji clenches her hands into fists, "I guess, we have to report them as missed in action." Christa stares at her with widened eyes, "But we have to look for [Y/N]! My love and your best friend!"

Hanji would do it without hesitating a second, but Erwin gave clear orders to ride back to the Walls. And to go alone would be a suicide mission. "You know, we can't", tears start to well in Christa's eyes. She can't just wait here, while you are in danger.

"Don't you even think about going alone", Ymir will keep an eye on her as long as you are gone.

**You are missed in action II**

An ice-cold silence hangs between Christa and Ymir as they make their way back to Wall Rose. Ymir made sure that her blonde friend had no chance of riding out alone to search for you. Christa can understand her reasons, but still anger bubbles in her chest. The soldier feels like she is the only one who cares for you right now.

No one even tried to bring you back.

"Injured Scout on the left side!", one of the soldiers notices the hunched person over the horse first. Christa raises her head in hope, and she doesn't get disappointed. She knows you and your loyal companion already good enough to recognize both of you from afar.

"Christa! Stay here!", Ymir yells as the blonde soldier pushes her horse to full speed. She makes her way towards you. Her clear blue eyes meet your [E/C] ones. "Hey, short stuff", you greet her with a slight smile on your lips. Christa can see how you clench your side pained. She doesn't want to think about what you have to go through on your own.

"[Y/N]! I thought... I thought I lost you!", a lonely tear escapes her eye. How much you wish you could wrap her up in your arms. But neither of you can stop to celebrate your little reunion. The Scouts are already so close to the Wall.

"I'm really sorry that I worried you. I am here. You are here. We are together. Everything is alright again", you comfort her with a few honest words, holding your hand out for her to grab. Christa accepts your offer more than grateful to have you back. She can see the burden that weights down your shoulders. "What happened?", maybe you want to talk about it.

Your whole body tenses up as the pictures of your dead squad come back to haunt you. They counted on you and your leadership. And you lead them into their death. "It doesn't matter anymore", you reply, dropping that topic forever. Christa gives your hand a soft squeeze to let you know you still have here. 

You made it back alive, but how much of your soul is still alive?

**Seven Minutes** **i** **n** **Heaven**

A bright smile appears on your lips as you read once again the name, just to be sure.

"There is someone happy. Let me see!", Hanji exclaims reaching for the piece of paper in your hand, but you are bit faster and hold it out of her reach. "Woah, that's mine, Hanji", you reply grinning, while you enjoy this little victory of yours.

"I got you, Christa", of course, you find her sitting right next to Ymir. The brown-haired soldier throws a death glare in your direction, which you reply with an even brighter smile. Nothing could wipe it off your face. The princess is yours now.

"Ymir, let go. It is just a game", Christa wiggles her way out of her friend's iron grip. A faint blush can be seen on her rosy cheeks. The others comment the situation with a few whistles and bold comments. The love triangle between you, Christa and Ymir is nothing new for them.

You get up from your seat to meet Christa halfway to the supply closet. She wraps her tiny hand around yours, and gives you a slight squeeze. The way she looks up to you through her lashes makes your knees weak. How can a single person be that breathtaking?

"Have fun, you two! But remember, you only have seven minutes", Hanji gives the two of you a hearty push into the tiny room. She closes the door behind you, so the darkness takes over. Christa keeps your hand in yours, softly tugging you into her direction.

"I am really glad that you got me", she says in a hushed manner. Hanji and Sasha are probably in front of the door listening what you two might do. Smart little girl.

"So, you like me more than Ymir?", you couldn't help yourself but ask her this important question. She hits her elbow playfully into your side, "I like you in another way than Ymir." You can feel your heart skip a beat due to her words. Is she just admitting her feelings for you?

"Hopefully the way I like you, and with that I mean I love you", you reply pouring all off your feelings in your words. Christa's grip around your hand loosens, until your hand is all alone. Did you cross a line with your confession? Are you losing her now?

She grabs your shirt collar to pull you towards her until your lips meet with hers. Your mind need a moment to process what just happened. Your body acts alone as you wrap her up in your arms, finally, kissing her back. Never have you thought Hanji's game would turn out that great.

Eventually both of you break away to catch your breaths. Christa can literally hear the shit-eating grin you have on your face. "I just kissed an angel", you compliment her. She pushes you softly to stop you, "You make me blushing."

"Damn it! And I can't see it!", you cross your arms in front of your chest. Like Hanji just waited for your statement, she rips open the door forcefully, revealing a mad blushing Christa. "It happened!", Sasha jumps up and down clearly happy about the outcome of your turn.

Christa buries her face in your shirt, while you wrap your arm around her shoulder. "So, it is just a game, huh?", Ymir gives you her typical death glare. Hanji and Sasha take Christa with them trying to get some details out of her, leaving back a fuming Ymir and your calm self.

"This isn't over yet", she turns around to follow her blonde friend. But you know it better. Christa is your princess now. You are the lucky one here.

**You are a warrior**

"Ymir is an ally of humanity", Christa exclaims as she her blue eyes shift from Ymir to Hanji and back. You can feel the dark secret you have weighting down your shoulders. How long will you be able to bare this on your own?

"Christa, I need to talk to you... in private", you take her hand in yours to lead her away from the other soldiers. She is the only one you can trust enough to tell you what you have done. It is necessary to share your secret or you might break down right here, right now.

"I wasn't honest with you from the beginning", you give her hand a soft squeeze, while you can feel the tears start to well in your eyes. Pure concern appears on Christa's face, which doesn’t make it easier for you, "You can tell me everything, [Y/N]."

"I am also a titan shifter, but I am not fighting for humanity. I have a mission for so long now, and I will accomplish it. Because then I can go home outside of the Walls, and I want you to join me. I know it is way too much to ask for, since I am the Athletic Titan, but I do hope you understand it", her blue eyes meet your [E/C] ones. Scared you search for disgust in them, but there is only pure loyalty in them. A wave of relief washes over you. 

"I wasn't honest either. My name is Historia, [Y/N]. We both have secrets. I will follow you wherever you go, but, please, think about changing sides. The life behind the Walls is worth it. We only need us to be happy, right?", Christa replies honest, and places a soft kiss onto the back of your hand.

It is such a long time ago you were in your hometown. Maybe it isn't your home anymore. It's the place where your heart belongs to, and that's clearly Christa's near. Or Historia's near, whatever name she might prefer. She is the only person you care about. 

"Okay, I just want to be with you. No matter where we are", is your final answer. 

**You get injured**

Skilled you jump out of the titan's reach, before it's gigantic hand can wrap their fingers around you. As always you keep an eye on Christa, who fights just a few meters away from you. But it is not her who needs help today. 

"Ymir!", Christa yells out her friend's name to warn her in time. Another titan makes its way towards the fighting soldier. For a moment you think about letting her deal with both of them. Against your sake you ignore your titan, and use your gear to help Ymir out.

In the last second you push her out of the way, so the titan grabs you instead of her. The gigantic creature tightens its grip on you painfully. "[Y/N]!", now it's your name that rolls off Christa's tongue. Clearly worry laces her angelic voice. You curse yourself for your damn kindness.

"That's not very nice of you, buddy", you try to wiggle out of its iron grip, as the titan lifts you up towards its mouth. It couldn't know that you wouldn't be an easy snack. You are not giving up without a good fight.

With all your strength you raise your hands with your blades, which are cutting through the flesh and bones easily. You fall out of the titan's hand just like the fingers you cut off. A bit rough your back hits the roof tiles, pressing all the air out of your lungs.

"I didn't need your help. I had it under control", Ymir takes another pair of blades out of her sheds. A humorless laugh comes over your lips, "I hate you, too. I just did it for Christa, not for you." Certain blonde soldier rushes to your side, concern is written all over her face.

"Are you injured? You could have died!", a lonely tear escapes her clear blue eyes. You just wipe it away with your thumb, "But I didn't. Give me a second, and I am good to go." It's not quite true. The pain doesn't want to stop rushing through your body. Christa takes your hand in hers. She will not leave your side until you are ready.

**Spin the Bottle**

Silently you watch the bottle turning around over and over again. 

Of course, you hope it would land on a certain blond-haired soldier. In secret you pray to the Walls and everything you know, so that your dream will come true. Slowly but surely the bottle slows down. And you are not disappointed where it points.

"Uh, Ymir, someone wants to steal a kiss from your girl", Connie couldn't hold back himself. A few other soldiers join with whistles and bold comments. Ymir crosses her arms in front of her chest, her brown eyes boring their way into your [E/C] ones. She will not scare you away. Not now where you have a chance to share a kiss with the princess herself.

Christa makes her way towards the middle of the circle, and you follow her move. It is needless to say that you are more than excited, but you keep your cool and collected manner. Softly you take a lock of her blond hair and push it behind her ear, which triggers a faint pinch of red to appear on her cheeks. You didn't even start properly.

"You look breathtaking tonight, Christa. More than usual, if it's even possible", you whisper in her ear as you lean forward. The faint red turns into a deeper shade due to your words. "I had no idea I would share a kiss with an angel tonight. Lucky me", you continue to woo her.

Suddenly, Christa jumps into your arms, causing both of you fall to the ground with her on top of you. Your comrades go crazy, while Ymir's mood darken even more. Neither of you notices what happens around you. 

Christa brushes her soft lips over yours in a sweet first kiss. A slight smirk tugs at the corner of your lips, as your hands travel through her blond hair to keep it out of her face. Both of you keep the kiss simple but full of bottled up love. The rest is reserved for the time you have with her in private.

"That's enough! The others also want their turn!", Ymir drags Christa off you clearly fuming. She only wants the blond goddess for herself. "Ymir! Let go of me!", no matter how much she struggles her friend has the upper hand.

You make your way back to your old place, but nothing could swipe away that sassy smirk on your lips.

**T** **ruth** **or Dare**

"Ymir, truth or dare?", Hanji eyes the brown-haired soldier amused. "Dare, what else?", she replies as cool as always. The mad scientist is clearly happy about her choice, "You have to kiss Christa!" The smirk on your lips fades away immediately. 

"Nothing easier than that", you can feel a gigantic wave of anger wash over you, as Ymir leans over and presses a soft kiss onto Christa's lips. Hanji knows about your big crush on the blond goddess. Is that her way to get you to make a move on her?

A faint blush appears on Christa's cheeks, which makes the situation even worse for you to watch. Against your sake your grip tightens around the empty bottle in your hand. The poor thing couldn't stand the pressure, and bursts into tiny pieces. Most of them bury themselves in the sensitive flesh of your hand.

"[Y/N]!", Hanji exclaims surprised by your sudden outburst. "Everything is alright", you hiss through gritted teeth as the blood starts to drop onto the table. Ymir gives you her best smile, knowing exactly what pushed you to that limit.

"Let me take care of that", Christa rushes to your side. She takes your unharmed hand in hers to drag you out of the mess hall. Suddenly, the tables turn, and you are the one who gives Ymir their best smile. It will be always a fight for Christa's attention.

"Doesn't it hurt like hell?", she wants to know as she picks out the tiny shards of glass from your hand. "It is nothing, really. We had worse, right?", you reply trying to keep your mind cool and collected, "You didn't get your turn. Truth or dare, Christa?"

She looks up at you through her lashes, "Truth." You take a deep breath to calm yourself, "Do you like me?" A hearty laugh comes from her, "Of course, I like you." You shake your head slowly, "With like I mean more than friendship."

Christa is taken back by your words, still a blush creeps its way onto her cheeks again. But this time you are the reason behind it. "I do", she mumbles under her breath. And with that you grab her chin softly with your unharmed hand to press a soft kiss onto her lips.

The blond soldier pushes you away, breaking the kiss way too early. "Let me take care of your hand first, then we have time." Smirking you endure the pain, knowing what will happen afterwards.


	23. Welcome, Ymir - Catch up chapter

**How you meet**

Your first day in the 104th Cadet Corps wasn't that bad. There was a lot to laugh about when Keith Shadis made his way through the rows of soldiers. The most of them were completely scared by the old man, but you just found it amusing.

Like the bickering between Eren and Jean. 

"Wow, so much manliness. I am overwhelmed. I just wish their brain would do have the same size as their stupidity", you mumble to yourself, as a slight smirk appears on your lips. To your surprise you hear someone laughing from the table next to yours. 

"That was a good one! My name is Ymir", the brown-haired girl holds out her hand for you to grab. You shake her hand for a moment, "Thank you, I'm [Y/N]." Ymir nods to the empty place on her right side, "Want to join me? I could use some more sarcasm in this bored life."

You actually wanted to stay with yourself, because you know that most of the cadets will not make it very far. So, you don't want to befriend one of them. But Ymir seems like a tough one.

"Sure", you get up from your seat to take the place on Ymir's right side. "Hey, you made a new friend! My name is Christa!", a blonde goddess joins the two of you. Once again you shake a hand and introduce yourself.

"What a show. I am so damn impressed. I can't wait to see them sparring tomorrow", you say totally unimpressed by Eren's move to throw Jean onto the ground. Ymir pats your shoulder smirking, "I already like you. Training will be so much fun by our side."

Christa furrows her eyebrows, while she pushes her elbow into Ymir's side, "Don't be so mean, you two." You roll your eyes playfully annoyed, "It is just the truth. It's not my fault it hurts." Ymir can't help herself but laugh, "You can't handle the sass. You can't handle this ass."

The two of you know each other just for a few minutes, but you share a high five like best friends for years. "Where did I get myself into?", Christa asks herself sighing.

**Accidently touching hands**

Since the first dinner together, the three of you are inseparable. But most of the time Ymir is trying to get Christa's full attention, while you crave for Ymir's really bad. The super good friendship turned into a damn love triangle.

Annoyed you roll your eyes, as Ymir makes fun of the other soldiers to get out a laugh from Christa. "Oh, come on. A little laugh will not kill you", she puts her arm around her blond friend. A quiet sigh escapes your mouth, as you point at Jean, "What a show. Horse-face tries his luck with Mikasa once again."

Out of the corner of your eye you hope to see a reaction from Ymir. "You two are doing it again. Those are our comrades", Christa pushes the brown-haired girl away. At least she tries, Ymir has a damn iron grip in times of need.

"Christa, it's our way of having fun. We love each one of them to death, right?", the sarcasm can be heard clearly dripping from your voice. "Sure", and a short chuckle is everything that comes from Ymir, before she focuses her attention on Christa again.

"Oh, Sasha and Connie have this look. Enjoy the show!", you grab Christa's shoulder to keep her from walking away. Apparently, Ymir had the same idea, and her hand lands over yours. For a brief moment your whole body stiffens due to the feeling of her skin on yours.

A faint pinch of red appears on your cheek, while you draw back your hand. Away from the warmness and safety, which feels like home. Christa notices the heat on your face. Her blue eyes shift from Ymir towards you, then back. The puzzle pieces result in a big picture. She knows exactly what is going on between the two of you.

"Never mind", you mumble under your breath, as you see that Ymir's full attention is still on Christa. And with that you leave both of them behind, and make your way towards the barracks. Ymir didn't get this huge hint. Christa will hook the two of you up. She just needs a good plan.

**Realizes her** **feelings for you**

"You should have seen his face. It was priceless. The next time you can be part of it!", Connie exclaims excited as he tells the story how he and Sasha pranked Jean. A hearty laugh comes from you, while you see the mental picture in front of your inner eye.

"I would love to. Maybe it shuts him up for a few days", you reply still laughing. "That is going to be so much fun", Sasha agrees and gives you a tight but brief embrace. 

"Huh", Ymir crosses her arm in front of her chest. "What is wrong?", Christa notices her bad mood immediately. The brown-haired soldier shakes her head in disapproval, "Why does she hang out with  Braus and Springer? [Y/N] should be laughing with us, not with them!" 

Her blonde friend furrows her eyebrows surprised. Usually Ymir doesn't care if you hang out with someone else. What did change?

"No way, Ymir. Are you jealous?", Christa wants to know smirking. She pushes her elbow playfully into Ymir's side. "What are you talking about?  I am totally fine with this. We are better off alone", Ymir replies not exactly honest. She is clearly not fine that you are with Sasha and Connie.

The last months you and Ymir were inseparable. It was her job to make you laugh with her sarcastic comments. And you would reply with also one, making her laugh in the process. Ymir can feel the jealousy stabbing her heart, but she would never admit it. 

"Maybe you should walk over and talk to [Y/N]. I know you miss your friend. Don't overplay it", Christa can see the pain in her brown eyes. Ymir shakes her head once again, "If Sasha and Connie want [Y/N], please, don't hesitate." Maybe if she keeps lying at herself, she will believe it one day.

But both of them know that Ymir needs you as much as you need her. Two matching puzzle pieces. The two of you are made for each other. Christa could see it from the beginning.

And the worst is Ymir can't deny that she fell in love with her best friend.

**First kiss**

"Ymir! Stop for a second and talk to me. Running away will not solve our problem, you stubborn thing!", having enough from her cold shoulder, you grab her hand to stop her from walking. Ymir turns around, throwing a super dark death glare in your direction. But it needs more than that to scare you away. Especially when your friendship depends on it.

"Why would you even talk to me? Go back to Connie and Sasha! They are your new friends, right?", Ymir replies almost yelling at you. Her heart is burning with every word. And you can feel it somehow. "Guys, stop it. We can talk like adults", Christa tries to defuse the intense situation.

"Shut up!", both of you hiss at her in the heat of the moment. "You have no right to yell at her! At least she is a true friend", Ymir grabs your arm in a rough manner. "You did it, too. You are not innocent either, so don't act like it!", you draw back your arm out of her reach.

The two of you stare at each other fuming. Christa tries to push herself between the two of you, but neither of you steps away. "And I have feelings for you. How pitiful of me!", you confess your feelings not really realizing what you just revealed, "You are acting like an old grumpy grandfather! You are never paying attention to me, so why should I stick around you?!"

Ymir's face softens due to your words, "But I am always paying attention to you. Well, you are in my mind. Nonstop. I couldn't show it. What would have you thought?" Christa's blue eyes shift from Ymir to you, and back. The two of you stopped yelling at each other, finally.

"That you might like me the way I like you, and that means I am in love with you", you reply reaching out for her with your hand. Ymir pulls you closer by your collar, and smashes her lips against yours. Christa lets out a relieved sigh. Now she can leave the two of you alone.

**You are in different regiments**

Unenthusiastic you move your spoon around in the soup in front of you. Ymir next to you tells a funny story what has happened during training. You sneaked into the mess hall of the Scouts to spend a bit time with your better half.

"Are you even listening, [Y/N]?", Ymir pushes you with her elbow maybe a bit too rough. "Huh?", you snap out of your thoughts, and raise your head to look at her. "Where are you with your head again?", she wants to know, "I'm trying to make you laugh here."

For a brief moment you think about faking a smile, but your concern is stronger. "You know, it's our last night before your expedition. I am just worried about your health", you tell her what is going inside of your head right now.

"That's a lot of faith you have in my skills!", Ymir replies laughing. Of course, she would overplay the fact that someone does really care for her. "Whatever", you stand up from your place to leave the mess hall behind you. Christa throws a glare at her friend, and nods in your direction.

Ymir gets the hint and follows you, "Wait, [Y/N]." As wished you stop to lean against the wall of the hallway. "Wow, you are actually worried", she notices the serious expression you have on your face. You roll your eyes annoyed. Sometimes Ymir is really sensitive like a brick wall.

"Well, yes! Maybe you didn't notice it, but I do love you. I would be devastated when I lose you", you reply, tears at the edge of spilling over. Ymir's face softens due to the emotions you are pouring out in front of her. She opens her arms for you to give you a tight embrace.

Sighing you bury your face in her shoulder, "Please, be careful out there, okay?" Ymir strokes your head softly, which is really rare. So, this has to be a special moment. "I will do my best, when you stop worrying so much", she replies with also a wish. You only give her nod as answer, enjoying the time you have with her.

**You lose someone in your squad**

The bloody emblem in your hand weights tons, suddenly. You have no idea how you should break the sad news to the family of your deceased comrade. A bit too rough you bite onto your tongue to keep the tears in their cage. When you start to cry now, you are not sure if you are able to stop.

"[Y/N]", Ymir's smooth voice reaches your ears, as she stands in front of you with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her brown eyes seem cold, even colder than usual. "What?", you reply not really being in the mood to talk. 

"How long will you keep that attitude of yours? Get over it. Your comrade will not come back", Ymir tells you completely ice cold towards you. Her words feel like stabs in your chest. "As long as I want. Apparently, you never had to get over with a death of a close one. If you can't stand me, then leave me alone", you hiss between two deep breaths. 

"You are like a whiny baby. You are a soldier for a reason, so man up", she doesn't even think to stop bugging you. Ymir can't stand to see you bottling up your grief like that. "Just shut up!", finally, the tears start to fall from your eyes. Your will starts to tremble like a wall hit by a titan.

Your legs give in under you, but Ymir wraps her arms around you right in time. "Yes, let it all out. I am here", she rubs comforting circles onto your back. It feels like she can lift the weight of your shoulders with her words. You don't have to bear it alone anymore.

"I could have saved my friend, if I would have been faster", you let out the true reason of your grief. That you blame yourself for your comrade's death. "It wasn't your fault. You have done everything you could", Ymir whispers softly into your ear. You hold onto her for your dear life. It breaks her heart to see you that devastated, but you are already healing. It just takes time.

**Small things she does to show you h** **er** **love**

"Look at how Connie buzzes around Sasha. I bet he has the hots for her", you notice how the two of them fool around during training. Christa shots a glare into your direction, before you can add a sarcastic comment. Smirking you raise your arms in defense, "Don't kill me, please. I am just a fool, who tries to survive this boredom."

The blonde soldier rolls her eyes, as she crosses her delicate arms in front of her chest. "Well, I guess, you could scare all the titans away with that death glare of yours, darling", you couldn't hold back yourself anymore. Ymir next to you laughs due to your sarcasm.

"You two are terrible sometimes. I have never seen two so insensitive persons like you", Christa replies annoyed, and still she keeps sticking around. You put your hand over your heart, "That hurt, sweetheart, that hurt deeply."

Ymir can't get over the fact how gorgeous you just look in this moment. The sparkle of joy in your [E/C] eyes, and that sassy smirk on your lips. You are full of live, and you are not afraid to show it around in your own way. She puts her arm around your shoulder to pull her closer towards you.

"If you keep being that amazing, you have to marry me, when everything is over", Ymir loves your way to live the life. And she would do everything to live it with you. A faint pinch of red appears on your cheeks, "Stop joking around."

"I mean it", Ymir raises one of her eyebrows. Christa next to the two of you lets out a high-pitched squeal, "Aw, that is so cute. You are really made for each other." Smirking you wiggle your way out of Ymir's iron grip. She doesn't do little things to show you her love. Words are her specialty.

"We love you, too", you say to Christa, as you roll your eyes playfully. "But I love you more, [Y/N]. Way more than you can imagine", Ymir adds to your statement, which turns the red on your cheeks into a deeper shade.

**You are missed in action**

Ymir lets out a heavy sigh, as Christa keeps looking around for you. "Aren't you a little bit concerned that [Y/N] and their squad is still not here?", the blonde soldier asks her friend. Ymir waves her hand around in a dismissive gesture.

"That's [Y/N] we are talking about. That soldier can save their own ass, if it is necessary", she adds to her gesture smirking. Christa furrows her eyebrows concerned about you. "It's not only [Y/N] we are talking about. "That soldier" is also your lover. You can't be that ice cold", her words hurt Ymir inside a bit, but she would never admit it in front of her.

"Hey, Connie! Have you seen [Y/N]?", Ymir takes the search seriously, suddenly. She knows you are one of the best soldiers, but Christa woke her protective instinct. Even the best soldiers have bad days and wind up dead.

Connie and Sasha exchange a brief glance. Neither of them says a word, but they know something. "Spit it out, buzz cut", Ymir crosses her arms in front of her chest not in the mood to play games. Christa pushes her elbow into her side.

"Well, we heard a few rumors from the other soldiers. Apparently, [Y/N]'s whole squad got killed. So, nobody really knows where they are. I guess, [Y/N] might be dead", Connie tells her what he has heard. Christa lets out a gasp hoping that you survived the attack somehow.

"Listen here, you little-", Ymir starts to talk, but her blonde friend pulls her away from the crowd that is forming around them. "I am so sorry", Christa gives her a tight hug. Ymir just pushes her away softly, "Do you really think [Y/N] gives up without a good fight?"

"You mean, we should go back and search for them?", she looks at Ymir with her clear blue eyes. "Isn't that what you would do? Whatever, I am going back out there. If you want to tag along, you are welcome", Ymir turns around, ready to fight for you. "Wait for me! [Y/N] is also my friend. Of course, I come with you", Christa follows her immediately.

**You are missed in action II**

Ymir looks around to find you, as she clenches her hands into fists. Since Christa and her started the search, concern started to grow in her chest. She tried to keep it out, but it is way stronger than her. What if you already died, and she is way too late to save you?

Softly she shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts. Ymir couldn't stand to hold your limb body in her arms. She would have failed to keep you safe like she promised herself long time ago.

"And did you find something?", Christa snaps her out of her dark thoughts. She seems as worried as Ymir that they still found no sign from you. "No", is her short answer. With that everything is said. There is no need to talk further about it. Words will not save you.

"Wait, look! Is that [Y/N]?!", Christa points at the roof from the house on the other side of the street. A soldier lies on the tiles not moving at all. At how many soldiers did they already look at during the search for you? Too many.

Both of them make their way towards the other roof. 

A big wave of relief washes over Ymir as she recognizes your usually flawless face under all the blood and dirt. A slight smile tugs at the corners of her mouth, when she kneels down next to you. Softly Ymir wraps her arms around you to lift you up from the hard tiles.

"Ymir", your name rolls of your tongue, and she is sure it never sounded better. "Yes, it's me and Christa. Don't worry, I got you", she replies in a hushed manner. Ymir isn't even sure, if you heard her words, but it doesn't matter. You are in safety now.

"I am so happy that we found [Y/N]. Let's get back", Christa wipes away a single tear that escaped her blue eyes. Ymir only nods in response. Her brown eyes are glued to your now peaceful face. She can't think about what you have gone through the last hours on your own.

**Seven Minutes** **i** **n** **Heaven**

The smirk on your lips turns into a bright smile.

You give the piece of paper back to an excited Hanji, who snaps it out of your hand. "Ymir, you and me are going to have fun", you wiggle your eyebrows in a seductive way, which makes the boys go wild with whistles and hollers. "But it is a bit sad, I wanted to have a piece of that smackable ass", Reiner says out loud. 

Ymir gets up from her seat without a word to make her way towards the tiny supply closet. Halfway there she stops to hit Reiner's head playfully, "That is my smackable ass now, and I am not into sharing with you." That shuts the outgoing soldier up, while the others start to laugh.

Smiling you follow Ymir's move, as Hanji takes your hand to make you move faster. Well, it seems Hanji is eager than you and Ymir together. The mad scientist pushes both of you into the dark room, "Remember, seven minutes! Have fun!"

When the door closes, you can feel your braveness fade away just every source of light. "So, you want to have this smackable ass?", nothing better comes to your mind, unfortunately. Ymir lets out a brief laugh, "That's the reason why I play this game. Or don't you want to play anymore? Scared of the big evil wolf?"

She pinches your side matching to her statement. Thank the Walls it's dark in the closet. A pinch of red appears on your cheeks, "I would love to play, but... I just don't want to make out with you because of this game. I want it to mean something, if that makes sense. I really like you."

Ymir is taken back by your honest meant words. She doesn't want to admit it, but your whole presence makes her heartbeat double up against her sake. Your sarcastic and sassy comments make her even fall more in love every time. She never chose to have those feelings for you.

"Well, I guess, you are not feeling the same. We still can play the game, if it's not awkward for you. Just forget what I said. I talk too much sometimes", you break the uncomfortable silence. Your head hangs terribly low, as you try to process the rejection you feared so much.

"I am not saying I am in love with you, but there might be feelings", Ymir replies crossing her arms in front of her chest. Your [E/C] eyes widen surprised, but you have not enough time to say something. She takes a step forward and presses her lips onto yours in a first kiss.

Being overwhelmed by the wave of happiness, you just wrap your arms around her, and take in every detail. Due to the closeness you can also feel Ymir's fast heartbeat, matching to your own one. She pinches your backside, triggering a laugh from you. Ymir takes her chance to deepen the kiss. Smooth bastard. You are not even mad about it.

"Ha! Woah", Hanji opens the door way too forcefully, blinding both of you in the process, "There is a lot of action going on." Ymir doesn't even bother to draw back, she just keeps kissing you. The red on your cheeks turns into a deeper shade. Eventually she breaks the breathtaking kiss.

Sasha and Hanji exchange a brief glance that says everything. They don’t need details anymore. Ymir puts her arm around your shoulder, making her way back to her seat with you. "Hey, Reiner", she calls as she presses another deep kiss onto your lips, "All mine." And with that everyone knows you are her better half now.

**You are a warrior**

Quietly sighing you wrap your arms around your legs, not daring to look into Ymir's direction. You are scared to see disappointment in her brown eyes. It would be the death of you to lose her now. But you couldn't avoid her forever.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?", Ymir breaks the uncomfortable silence as she makes herself comfortable on the giant tree. Reiner and Bertholdt throw a glance into your direction. "She is your girlfriend", the blonde adds to his gesture. 

Now a really heavy sigh leaves your lips, while you use your gear to drop onto the branch she is sitting. "I'm sorry that you had to learn it this way. I really wanted to tell you in person", you take the place right next to her. Ymir raises her hand to give you a playfully hit onto the back of your head.

"Yes, I deserved that. You are mad at me, right?", you would have laughed due to her gesture, but now it is not the time for it. "I also didn't tell you that I am a titan shifter, so, I guess, we are even", she replies, taking your hand in hers. "Does this mean you are coming with me?", excitement is taking over concern's place yet. 

For a brief moment her brown eyes meet your [E/C] ones, "I do, when we are getting Christa, too." Her words feel like a knife directly through your heart. Slowly you loosen your grip around her hand. Tears start to well in your eyes.

"That's not my decision", you mumble under your breath, turning around not able to face her anymore. Reiner's face softens due to your broken words. He literally can feel the pain in your heart. You are like a little sibling to him, so it does hurt him too.

You look at the titans under the branch reaching for you, and waiting for their snack. Eren starts to toss and turn next to Ymir. Before he wakes up, you make your way back to your old spot far away from Ymir. He is probably going to berserk at some point.

**You get injured**

Huffing and puffing you lean against the hard bark of the giant tree. Matching to the pain you are in, you clutch your right side. Taking deep breaths, you try to guide your way through the wave of pain. It is harder than you thought.

"You look like shit, [Y/N]", Ymir states the obvious with her harsh words. You force a smirk onto your lips, waving your free hand around, "I just had a nice little meeting with the Female Titan, but everything is alright." She crosses her arms in front of her chest, "Are you stupid or do you have a death wish? I am pretty sure you had to play the hero, right?"

A humorless laugh comes from you, which pushes you deeper into agony, "Ah, you know me too well. Someone had to do it." Ymir opens her mouth to reply something sarcastic, but you cut her off. "I know I am a dumbass. You don't have to tell me."

"How bad is it?", she wants to know. A slight undertone of concern can be heard. How pale you are, and the sweat on your forehead are no good signs. You take a step forward to show her you are better than you look. 

Unfortunately, your legs give in under the weight, and you fall directly into Ymir's arms. The gigantic wave of pain knocked you out coldly. "[Y/N]? Come on, don't die on me now", Ymir pats your cheek softly to get you back into reality, but you keep your eyes closed. She places your head into your leap, so you lie way more comfortable. 

"Damn, where is Christa, when I need her?", real concern is written all over her face. There are no medics in your near, since you are still on the expedition. "If you are actually dying on me right now, I will bring you back to kill you again", Ymir mumbles under her breath, trying to keep a cool head. There is nothing she could do, except for waiting until the Scouts caught the Female Titan. Hopefully you will hold on for so long.

**Spin the Bottle**

Not excited as Hanji or Sasha you watch the bottle turn around. Slowly but surely it is coming to a halt, and points directly at a smirking Ymir. The others start to cheer, but the loudest of them is definitely Christa. She ships the two of you from the beginning. "Yes! Give Ymir a good old smooch!", everyone looks at the blond goddess surprised by her words. 

A faint pinch of red appears on your cheeks, when you think about kissing your long-time crush. Trying to act cool and collected you make your way into the center of the circle. "Give us a nice show!", Connie encourages the two of you laughing. Ymir follows your move, and ends up in front of you.

"Let's show them what a real kiss looks like", comes from you confident as always. Ymir raises one of her eyebrows, "Are you just talking or actually going to do something?" That shuts you up. Well then, let's go for the kiss.

You lean forward to capture her lips with yours, but you are not fast enough. Ymir grabs the collar of your shirt to pull you towards her. In a smooth motion her lips meet yours in a not so sweet first kiss. She doesn't even wait a second to deepen it. 

Overwhelmed by the feelings you don't know where to put your hands, so you settle them onto her waist. Her hands travel from your back down to your backside to give it a good pinch. A surprised yelp comes from you, but it gets swallowed by the kiss. Sneaky her fingers find their way under your shirt, and, hell, they feel good on your skin.

It's almost a heated make out session, as someone drags you away from the bliss called Ymir. "Hey, what the hell was that?", you ask Hanji, who pushes you towards your old seat. "We have pure innocent children here", she replies, making you laugh out loud. "Says the person, who wanted to play a teenager game", is your sarcastic comment.

"Well, I have enough from this. Nothing can top that", you stand up to make your way towards the barracks. Someone loops their arm around yours in a swift motion, "I guess, you are okay with me joining you." It doesn't sound like a question rather than a statement.

A bright smile appears on your lips, as you wink at Ymir. 

**T** **ruth** **or Dare**

Before Hanji can choose someone to be her victim, Ymir puts her arm around Christa, "I volunteer our sweet angel here." A pinch of red appears on the blonde soldier's cheeks. You can't help yourself but feel a pang of jealousy in your chest, when you see how close they are.

"Alright, Christa, truth or dare?", Hanji asks her, hoping to get a chance to throw out one of her terrible dares. "Truth", Christa replies as she tries to wiggle her way out of Ymir's iron grip. A quiet sigh escapes your mouth. You have to tear your [E/C] eyes away from them. Sulking doesn't bring you forward.

"Well, which two people do you think would be the perfect couple? And reason your decision. We want hard cold facts", Hanji rubs her hands evilly. Christa's blue eyes light up with joy, as she claps her hands together. "[Y/N] and Ymir would be clearly the perfect couple. You might ask why. Let me tell you. They are both sarcastic and insensitive as hell", she says eying both of you.

"Hey! I am not insensitive", you cross your arms in front of your chest. "Well, but I am", Ymir accepts her flaw. Christa ignores your statement, "Apart from this, they are already acting like an old married couple. They are always bickering, and insulting each other." Suddenly, Ymir starts to laugh, which buries your hope she might feel the same deep down under.

"That's the best I ever heard! [Y/N], want do you think?", she leans back in her seat. "I mean, Christa has a few good points there", you don't really know what to say or do. Sasha hits your shoulder playfully, "You are shipping yourself with Ymir, aren't you?!"

All eyes are on your by now, which triggers a blush creeping onto your cheeks. "Oh, someone is blushing here!", Hanji notices the heat on your face. "We didn't even have our first kiss yet!", what have you gotten yourself into? Ymir stands up from her seat to make her way straight towards you, "Then let this become a real thing." 

With that she brushes her lips over yours, while her arm sneak around your neck. Completely taken back by her sudden move you forget what to do. Finally, your body moves on its own and you wrap her up in your arms. The others start to cheer, especially Christa.

"My ship has sailed!"


	24. Marco Bodt x Fem!Reader ~ Romeo and Juliet - Alternative Universe

Three rival schools. 

The blue Scouts. The red Garrison. The green MP's.

And you find yourself in the middle of them.

It should have been a normal Monday, but it isn't.

You don't want to be here.

With your green jacket you feel completely out of place in the sea of blue ones. Not to mention the glances you get from the Scouts around you. You press the books against your chest, hoping that they will protect you somehow. Slowly but surely you make your way through the hallway. You can feel a dozen pairs of eyes on you.

Still you hold your head high as confident as possible. That's the first thing you learn being one of the MP's. Even if you are uncomfortable in a situation, never let down your guard. Especially, if you find yourself in the territory of the enemy. It gives you the strength to keep going. You wish Hitch would be with you right now.

You could hear them whisper about you.

"Hey, Marco?", Jean pushes his elbow into the side of his friend to get his full attention. The freckled boy keeps starting at the girl with the green jacket. He didn't mean to do it, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from your form. You are absolutely breathtaking as you walk through the hallway. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Marco doesn't even know why, but your presence alone makes him happy.

"Huh?", he barely snaps out of his thoughts about you. Jean's glances shift from his friend towards the unknown girl, and back to Marco. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, "You know that's one of the MP's, right? They are the enemy." Marco shakes his head slightly, "You wanted to be one of them some time ago."

A heavy sigh leaves Jean's mouth, "How long do you want to remind me of that? Whatever, you are already falling for her, aren't you?" He turns his head to face his friend properly, but Marco is long gone. He tries to catch up to you, preparing his best smile.

Of course, you notice the freckled boy walking the same speed next to you. Maybe when you ignore him long enough he will lose interest in you. Marco can feel his heart skipping a beat, just to double up the speed afterwards, "Uh... Hi?"

His rather shy greeting surprises you a little bit, but that moment passes quickly, "Who dared you to talk to the MP girl?" Sarcasm can be clearly heard dripping from your voice. Marco didn't think about how his approach would look like. He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Nobody dared me. Isn't this whole project to reduce the rivalry between our schools? I am Marco, by the way", he holds out his hand for you to shake. Still not sure about his ulterior motives you accept his offer, "My name is [Y/N]. Sorry about the harsh words. I am just not used to this situation yet." How could you? Everyone got thrown into the cold water as the principals of the three schools agreed to start a harmony project. And this started with mashing up all the students in one school. 

"No need for that. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl", Marco freezes for a moment. Did he just say the last sentence out loud? A pinch of red appears on your cheeks, "Thank you?" It rather sounds like a question than a simple statement.

"Well, do you want me to show you around during the break? The school is really big, and it is your first day here, so", he suggests, trying to overplay that he just called you beautiful. You feel a little bit uncomfortable thinking about a befriending one of the Scouts, but that's the whole goal of this harmony project. "That would be great. Don't tell anyone, but I am kind of lost right now. I didn't want to ask the others, who were staring at me like I am sort of an alien", you reply, replacing the frown on your face with a slight smile.

Marco couldn't help himself but mirror your smile with his own, "I can walk you to your class, if you want me to." You give him the piece of paper, where is noted which class you have to be in. "Hey, that's the one opposite of my class", he states surprised. What a coincidence, right? Seems like fate is playing a little game with you.

"Then lead the way, Marco", the way his name rolls of your tongue makes his knees weak. To worsen his by now fast heartbeat, you loop your arm around his like the two of you know each other for years already. Out of the corner of his eye Marco keeps watching you. Every move you do seems like something special, when you do it.

A slight smile rests on your lips, as you two walk along the hallway. The other Scouts keep staring at you, but it doesn't matter anymore. With Marco by your side you feel like you can achieve anything. He tells you the name of every single one of them. You couldn't help yourself but make funny comments about his friends. 

"And who is that super angry looking one?", you want to know. Of course, Marco knows exactly who you are talking about, "That's Eren Jaeger. Matching to his look, he is most of the time angry." Eren throws his arms into the air as he talks with Mikasa. Armin tries to calm him down with a few words, but it doesn't help at all.

"He probably had a fight with Jean, my best friend", Marco explains what happens most of the time during one school day, "Speak of the devil..." Jean comes out of the classroom, already waiting impatiently for his friend. "You are almost late", how you wish you could wipe this overconfidently smile off his face, "MP girl."

"Her name is [Y/N], horse-face", Hitch crosses her arms in front of her chest, as she appears right in time like always. She got a sixth sense for such situations, where she can live out her sarcasm. "Well, that's Hitch, my best friend", you tell Marco her name. 

"Let's get away from the MP's here, Marco", Jean grabs his friend's arm to drag him into the classroom. "Scouts", Hitch hisses between gritted teeth, while she loops her arm around your free one. Both of you get pulled into two different directions. You throw a last glance over your shoulder, just to see Marco already looking at you. He gives you his best smile, which comforts you in a way you have never felt before. 

"Out of all Scouts you find the one with the most annoying friend", she notices as you take your new seats in the unknown classroom. "Says the annoying best friend herself", you mumble under your breath almost inaudible. Hitch hits your arm playfully, "But I am way better than the horse-face!"

The mumbling between the students dies down immediately, when principal Nile Dawk enters the room. Always with this stoic expression on his face. He doesn't seem happy to be here right now. 

"Welcome to project harmony. To reduce the rivalry between us and the other schools, you are going to work on an assignment. But not with your best friend. We will mash up the groups as good as possible. The work will be about a topic, that both of the partners like. And at the end of the week we will have a nice little school dance to celebrate the friendship you might achieve", he explains what you will endure this week. 

Most of the MP's let out heavy sighs, just like Hitch on your right side. Dawk raises his hands to shut everyone up, "I also don't want to be here, but let's make the best out of it. So, partners will be Marlo Freudenberg and Connie Springer." 

Marlo doesn't even raise his arm to ask his question, "And how I am supposed to know what Connie looks like?" Nile throws a glare into the direction of the student due to the interruption, "Another funny part of this project. You are going to ask your way through your new friends to find your partner. Can I continue? Hitch Dreyse and Jean Kirschstein." 

Your hands shots up to your mouth to keep in the laughter. Hitch lets out another heavy sigh, not knowing what is waiting for her, "You know something, don't you, [Y/N]?" You bite your lip softly to prevent yourself from smiling brightly, "Jean is the horse-face from before." The realization hits her really hard. "I am doomed", she rests her head on the wooden surface of the table.

"[Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] and Marco Bodt", Dawk continues to listen the partners for the new project, not really caring about the agony he puts his students in. "Yes", you cheer silently and clap your hands together. Hitch raises her head to face you properly, "Don't tell me you got freckles from before." Smiling you give her a slight shrug with your shoulders, "Maybe."

"You are dismissed for now. Find your partner and start to work on your project. Have fun", the last part is probably meant sarcastic, as the principal waves his hand around to shoo all of you away. You get up from your seat matching to his gesture. "[Y/N]?", Hitch loops her arm around you, giving you her best puppy eyes. "I am not going to switch partners with you. Don't even dare to ask", you wiggle your way out of her iron grip. 

"You are no fun at all, [Y/N]."

A sweet and honest laugh can be heard in the hallway, and it sounds like music in Marco's ears. He knows it must be yours. "I really have to work with the annoying best friend of your MP girl? I am doomed", Jean lets out a heavy sigh, as they leave the classroom. 

"I am pretty sure you will survive", Marco pats the shoulder of his fellow friend. Unlike Jean he wears a bright smile on his lips, happy about his chosen partner. Like fate planned this moment perfectly out, you leave with Hitch on your side your classroom. 

"Horse-face." - "Dumbass."

"That's going to be a beautiful friendship, that will grow between you two. See you later", you loop your arm around Marco's, almost dragging him out of Jean's and Hitch's reach. "Quickly, before both of them explode", you add to your last statement. A pinch of red dusts his cheeks, as he notices how perfectly you fit against his side. And with that he is under your spell once again.

"Ready for a nice little trip through the school?", Marco tries to focus his attention on the hallway before him. Every time he lays his eyes on you your beauty takes his breath away. "More than ready. I can't wait to get lost here", you reply smirking. He chuckles for a moment due to your words.

The other students can't believe their eyes, that a Scout and a MP are that friendly to each other. Not to mention that you two are even laughing together. It's like the rivalry never existed between those two different schools. Christa pushes her elbow into Ymir's side to get her full attention.

"See? The project is already working! Aren't they cute together?", the blonde goddess jumps up and down excited, "They are like a modern Romeo and Juliet!" Ymir raises one of her eyebrows, more interested in Christa than in the two of you.

Jean and Hitch cross their arms in front of their chest simultaneously. They are more alike than they want to admit. "I hope it doesn't end dramatic like the story. Wait, horse-face, you could be the role of the horse. What else~", Hitch teases her new partner. Jean only rolls his eyes absolutely annoyed, "You are even worse than Jaeger, dumbass."

"Hitch literally forced him to make their project about horses. I still can't believe that she actually pulled this through", you tell Marco what you have heard from your best friend. "Oi, Jean will be fuming. I hope she doesn't get too rough with him", how couldn't you adore his heart made out of pure gold?

"They are matching perfectly, don't you think?", you reply, admiring him in general from afar. Marco nods his head as answer, "Just like us." A pinch of red appears on your cheeks as you hear his words. Of course, you are happy that he thinks that about the two of you.

You try to focus your attention on the project in front of you. Marco works on his part of it right next to you. After your little tour through the school, you invited him over to your house for the project. And that's what you did almost for the whole week. You were in school together, you are having lunch together, and then you are working on the assignment together. 

The two of you started to be inseparable.

But the project is almost over. Tomorrow is the school dance, then you go back to your old school. Without Marco.

"Are we keep being friends after project harmony is over?", you break the comfortable silence with your question, "It sounds dumb, but I kind of want to know." Marco immediately raises his to face you properly. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, "Of course, just we met through the project doesn't mean it will end with it. Why would you think that?"

He takes your hand in his, so you would look at him. Your [E/C] eyes meet his soft brown ones. "I really have a lot of fun with you, but we are still from two completely different schools. And it feels like we are from two different worlds with that. Just forget it. I am talking weird things today", you try to end this conversation, regretting that you even asked. 

"I also have a lot of fun with you. It doesn't matter to me if you are a Scout or a MP. I just want to spend my time with you. I guess, that's why our project is about friendship", Marco stats as he gives your hand a soft squeeze. You can feel your heart flutter in your chest. How does he make you feel so many things at the same time?

"I think we should add a selfie of us to prove the point that friendship doesn't know borders or limits", against your sake you let go of his hand to grab your camera. Marco feels very brave today, so he puts his arm around your shoulder and pulls you very close to him, as you get ready to take a picture. 

A faint blush dusts your cheeks, while both of you smile for the camera. "Done. Oh, we look good", you notice how great you two look next to each other. "Yeah, especially you", Marco mumbles under his breath, kind of you hoping wouldn't hear his words, but you catch every single one of them. His hot breath tickles your cheek a little bit. You were never so close to each other before.

Slowly you turn your head a little bit. There are just a few inches between your faces. You itch to lean forward and press a brief kiss onto his so soft looking lips. What they may taste like? Marco's gaze flickers from your eyes to your lips and back. It is a magical moment.

"Snacks for the two hardworking soldiers!", your mother enters the living room with a big plate in her hands. She notices which position you are in way too late. Both of you jump apart, more than just a pinch of red on your cheeks. "Thank you, Mrs. [L/N]", Marco gives her his best smile, while he tries to hide the heat on his face.

You mumble a thank you under your breath, as you make your way back to your seat, which is unbearable far away from Marco, suddenly. "Still being a little gentleman. He is definitely a keeper, [Y/N]", and with that your mother is gone again. Well, you already know that.

"She is really nice. Were your parents also MP's?", he tries to start a normal conversation again. A heavy sigh escapes your mouth, "Yes, both of them. That's the reason why I am also one. I wanted to be a Scout originally. But that's a legacy I have to carry on. What about yours?"

"Oh, they didn't have the money to go to such an expensive school", he replies honest. So, you are really from two different worlds. Your parents never really had problems with money. And Marco's save everything for him and his education.

"If you would have been a Scout, we could have met way earlier", Marco continues to talk, while you admire him from afar once again. He looks incredibly handsome as he works on the project with his blue Scout jacket on, "And you would probably look so nice in blue."

Just when he said his words, Marco gets up from his seat to make his way towards you. He slips off his jacket to place it over your shoulders. You had no idea that a boy could give you such weak knees. His brown eyes linger on your fragile form way too long, "Yes, definitely a beautiful view."

Without a further word he turns around to get back to his seat. A breathtaking scent reaches your nose. It's his scent. The warm cloth gives you a feeling of safety and home. Slowly you take a shaky breath in, "But I do love the story how we met. It's way nicer to tell than the cliché ones. Project harmony brought us together."

"And I think, it really eased the rivalry between the three schools. A rivalry that lasted for years now", he talks like nothing just happened. On the outside Marco seems cool and collected, but on the inside he is a nervous wreck. Especially yet, where he thinks about the probably most important question in his life right now.

"Well, the dance is tomorrow. W-Would you mind g-going with me? J-Just if you want to!", he barely gets those words out without stuttering. His heart keeps beating extremely hard against his chest, like it wants to break out of its cage and be free for once. 

Your clear [E/C] eyes widen surprised, still a slight smile make its way onto your lips, "Y-Yes, I would love to." A wave of relief washes over Marco, while he could embrace the entire world out of joy. He mirrors your breathtaking smile with his own handsome one, "Great! Then I will pick you up around seven, okay?"

It is hard for you to keep the heat off your face, "You don't have to. We can meet up there." Marco crosses his arms in front of his chest, "I know, I don't have to, but I really want to." He wants to keep you for himself, before he has to share you with everyone else. 

"Alright, I am actually really excited for the dance. I was never on one before", you admit that you have no experiences with dancing with someone at all. "Me neither. So, we are both newbies apparently", Marco replies, smiling brightly due to the happiness he feels in his chest. Even if he is absolutely terrible at dancing, he can't wait to share this moment with you.

"What about Jean? Does he have already a partner?", you ask him interested, suddenly. A chuckle comes from him, "He wishes he had someone. Mikasa turn him down as usual. Why would you ask?" You tilt your head a little bit, thinking how you could hook your new OTP up.

"Hitch doesn't have someone either. She scared all of the boys away with her sarcasm. I would love to bring them together. They just match perfectly", you reply, "But I am actually scared to tell Hitch my plan. She will tear me into thousand tiny pieces."

"I can talk to Jean. He will listen to me. Apart from this, he rather shows up with Hitch than alone. Believe me. His confidence wouldn't allow it", Marco suggests, making you one of the happiest persons alive. You jump up from your seat to rush to his side. In the heat of the moment you press a soft kiss onto his cheek to thank him properly.

"This is going to be so good", you can imagine Hitch's face, when she gets a date for the dance, finally. She was bugging you almost the whole week already. Slowly but surely your head processes what you just did. Marco still can feel your super soft lips on his skin. Is that what heaven feels like?

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean... Well, I did mean it... I … Uh", you can't really explain what you meant to do and what not. "No, it was lovely. Really. Please, don't understand it wrong, but I have to go home now", Marco gathers up his things quickly, not daring to look at you.

Unfortunately, you already noticed the bright red blush on his cheeks. Slightly smiling you pack up some of the snacks for him, "Here, you had no chance to get a taste of them." You hold the paper bag out for him to grab, also a faint pinch of red on your flawless face.

"You are too good to me. Thank you", thankful he accepts your offer, and puts the tiny lunch packet in his bag. "It was nothing", you reply, walking him towards the front door. Both of you stand awkwardly next to each other. Neither of you know how to say goodbye properly.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot that I am still wearing your jacket", you don't really want to get out of the warm jacket. Marco shakes his head slowly, "Please, keep it for now. You are looking cute in it... And it looks like you are mine with that." His hand caresses your cheek softly, as he takes in every detail of your face. Marco has to tear his brown eyes away from you, or he will never leave.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Sleep well", he leans forward to press a soft kiss onto your forehead. You wrap your arms around him in a brief but tight embrace, "You, too." After a few moments you let go of him. Marco doesn't really want to go, but has to.

You open the door for him, leaning your head against the wood to cool of your burning face. His heart slumps a bit in his chest, as he makes his way towards the street. Marco throws a last glance over his shoulder. He just can't get enough of you.

Heavily sighing you close the door and lean your whole body against it. Now you are all alone you take a deep sniff of Marco's blue Scout jacket. If you could drown in a scent, it would be his definitely. It makes your heart beat faster.

"There is someone absolutely in love with a certain gentleman", the voice of your mother snaps you down from cloud nine. "I am not replying anything to that", you make your way back into the living room to gather up your project from the table. 

"And you are not denying it. Aw, young love", she continues to tease you, "I heard you two are going to the dance together. Your father and I did the same thing back in our school time." You roll your eyes playfully annoyed, "Mom! Did you listen to our conversation? I thought you have work to do!" She gives you a slight smile, "Yes, looking over my daughter and keeping her save from mean heartbreakers, but Marco is certainly none of them."

"Mom!"

Excited you run down the stairs, taking easily two steps at the time. "Be careful or you are going to hurt yourself", your mother notices the rush you are in. Before you open the front door, you throw a glance over your shoulder, "Please, don't embarrass me, Mom."

Playfully hurt she puts her hand directly over her heart, "You hurt me, darling." Slightly smiling you roll your eyes, as you open the door, finally, to reveal a handsome but clearly nervous Marco. He stops fidgeting with his white button up shirt to admire your truly breathtaking form. "Wow, you look … wow", so corny it sounds, he couldn't tear his brown eyes off you. 

A faint pinch of red dusts your cheeks, "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Your mother couldn't help herself, but adore both of you, "Let me take a picture of you." Marco puts his arm around your waist to pull you onto his side. Once again you notice how perfectly you fit there. Like the place in his arms in especially made for you.

"And now go and have fun you two", your mother shoos both of you out of the house, after she took several pictures to freeze this moment forever. Marco takes your hand in his to lead you towards the car of his parents. It is nothing special, but neither of you care.

Like a true gentleman he helps you onto the passenger's seat, then rushes around the vehicle to find is place behind the steering wheel. A comfortable silence starts to spread between the two of you. There is nothing that needs to be said. Apart from this, your absolute favorite band is playing on the car radio. Out of the corner of your eye, you keep stealing glances at Marco. You can't believe how good looking he is tonight.

Time flies by, and you find yourself in front of the school. Music can be already heard through the doors. "I have never seen our school that alive", Marco notices the excited students running around. No one could tell if they are Scouts, MP's or from the Garrison. There is no difference anymore.

Project harmony worked.

"Probably because the Scouts don't know how to throw a proper party", you reply teasingly, as you loop your arm around his. Marco smiles slightly amused by your words, "That's true. Let's get inside." The two of you make your way through the double doors. The hallways are full of life and happy faces. Even if the main party is located in the gym.

A few of the students really worked hard to decorate the hall properly for a school dance. Before you can take in all the details, someone yells your name over the loud music. "[Y/N]! You are here, finally!", Hitch throws her arms around you in a brief but tight embrace. Jean follows her with usual slightly annoyed face. He would never admit that he actually enjoys the time with Hitch.

"Come on, Jean. We have places to be!", as fast they arrived, they already take off towards the snack tables. Surprised you exchange a glance with Marco by your side, "Did she just call him Jean?" You nod still shocked, "Project harmony is working too well." 

Marco takes your hand in his, as the two of you start to stroll by the different tables. Together you look around, making funny comments about your friends. "I know, I already told you that, but I am having a lot of fun with you", you tell him once again. He can feel his heart flutter in his chest due to your lovely words.

"Me too. I think, meeting you through project harmony is the best thing that ever happened to me", he replies, giving your hand a soft squeeze, "May I have this dance with the most beautiful girl?" You can feel the heat taking over your face, but still you manage a tiny nod.

The two of you turn to face each other. Neither of you want to dance in the middle of the hall with the others. Marco wants to keep you for himself, and you are not mad about it at all. You wrap your arms around his neck, while he settles his hand for your waist. 

His soft brown eyes meet your [E/C] ones. There is so much love and admiration in them. You start to sway around matching to the rather slow song. It feels like earth stops spinning, and only the two of you exist right now. You rest your head against his chest. Due to the closeness you can hear his fast heartbeat. Marco presses a soft kiss onto your headline, trying to memorize every little moment he can spend with you. 

That's the place, where you want to stay for the rest of your life.

A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Having you in his arms makes him feel complete for the first time ever. There is nothing else he needs anymore. Only you in his arms. 

The song ends, another one starts. And it goes on and on, until both of you lose track of how long you are enjoying each other's company already. The people on the dance floor are celebrating like there is no tomorrow, but you keep swaying around slowly. 

Marco's gaze falls onto the window, where he can see the clear starry night. A romantic idea pops up in his head, as he takes your hands in his, "Follow me." You trust him doubtlessly, so you let him lead the way, even if you are a bit surprised by his sudden move.

A few of the other students greet you two in the hallway. Then you end up in front of the school. "I thought I bring you here, where it is a bit calmer than inside. And the stars are very beautiful this night. Not as beautiful as you, of course", Marco points into the sky with his free arm.

The other hand is still holding yours in a firm but soft grip. Tons of stars are shining down from the dark blue above your heads. You can't believe your eyes how breathtaking nature can be. Slightly smiling you lean your head on Marco's shoulder, "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Out of the corner of his brown eyes he admires the smile on your lips. Like always you are the center of his attention, "There is no one I would enjoy this more than with you. I never had so much fun like we had this week. I enjoy your company more than I ever thought and I want to tell you something important. I-"

"There you are! Come inside. The principals are holding a speech", Hitch snaps you two out of the romantic moment. She waves her arms dramatically around. "You wouldn't want to miss that", Jean adds to her statement.

Against your sake, you make your way back into the school and to the gym hall, where the others are waiting already. "It was a week of success, so you all deserve the fun you are having right now. And one special pair started project harmony, before you all even knew what it was. It was your wish to vote and name this special pair", principal of the Scouts Erwin Smith announces, as you and Marco exchange a confused glance. Neither of you voted for something.

"[Y/F/N] [Y/L/N] and Marco Bodt are our modern Romeo and Juliet."

And with that all eyes are on the two of you. Hitch pushes her elbow into your side grinning. That was probably her and Christa's idea. Jean gives you a soft push into the direction of the stage. The students are clapping happily, and hollers can be heard. Both of you are a blushing mess.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!"

The principals clear the stage for the two of you. Nervous as hell you squeeze Marco's hand, hoping to get the needed comfort. Neither of you prepared anything close to a speech. Maybe that is the moment Marco waited for so long.

"Well, hello everyone. Thank you for giving us that special title. I guess, we are honored", he can feel his heart beat hard against his chest. Is he really going to do this? 

"I don't even know where to start. In the first moment I wasn't really happy about project harmony, but it changed my life in so many ways. I had the chance to meet such a breathtaking person, and befriend her. It was one of the best weeks I ever had in my life. It was a privilege to share so many perfect memories and moments with you, [Y/N]. And I do hope there are more to come, even if project harmony does end tonight.

I can't even explain how happy I am with you. Words fail me right now. So, I just tell you what I feel. I am deeply in love with you, [Y/N]."

Completely surprised by his words, you only can stare at him with your widened eyes. Everyone in the hall holds their breath, as they wait for your answer patiently. Not knowing what to say you decide to answer with actions. 

You throw your arms around his neck, pressing your lips onto his soft ones in a sweet first kiss. Marco wraps you up in his arms in a swift motion. Once again, the feeling of safety and home washes over you, and you wish you could drown in it with him by your side.

Both of your hearts are beating synchronized in the same speed.

The loud cheering pulls you back into reality, and you break apart to catch your breaths. Marco caresses your cheek with his free hand. His brown eyes full of love linger on your flawless face, admiring every detail he can call his now. You feel like you are melting under his glances. No one ever loved you that honest and deeply before.

"I love you, Marco." - "I love you, too, [Y/N]."


	25. Jean Kirschstein x Fem!Reader ~ The Newbie - Alternative Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. 
> 
> I just wanted to apologize that I butchered this poor story – Especially Jean's character. I wanted to write something, but my creativity flow isn't the best the last few days. Sorry about that. I hope you still enjoy this little one. And I try to write some preferences, since it's what this book is about. Except you are enjoying these stories much more than the preferences. Let me know, please! :3

An unbearably heavy sigh escapes your lips.

The students around you rush unexcitedly to their classrooms with their friends by their side on a typical Monday morning. A few of them throw confused glances into your direction, which you ignore simply. You are used to them after all this time moving from one town to another one. 

Everywhere you get the same old mark from the students.

You are the new kid.

Holding your head high, you continue your walk through the unknown hallway. Someone shoved a piece of paper into your hand, where is noted which room you are supposed to be in. Unfortunately, you don't really care if you are late or not, so you take your time strolling around. You are not giving your best to memorize the classrooms or any detail at all.

"Uh, hello? You seem to be new here", a voice snaps you out of your rather sad thoughts. You turn your head to face the boy properly. Unimpressed by his nice look you shake your head slowly, "No, I am just doing sightseeing here, freckles. Could you leave me alone?"

An ice-cold silence takes over the hallway suddenly. It's like every student is holding their breath, as their eyes land on you. It's like you just insulted Jesus himself. The boy, who tried to welcome you, stops mid-step. He is clearly shocked by your choice of words. You almost regret your sarcastic reply. Almost.

Without a further word you make your way towards the classroom you have your first lesson in. 

Jean pats Marco's shoulder in a friendly way, "Nice start into this week, my friend." He is slightly amused by your sarcasm. "Did I say something wrong?", the freckled boy wonders worried if he had hurt your feelings somehow. "Nah, she is just a troublemaker searching for attention", Jean guesses what your problem might be. 

His honey-colored eyes follow you down the hallway. He has to admit you are pretty to look at. The way you sway your hips as you walk, and the confidence lingering in the air around you. Jean could get used to this breathtaking view every day. 

"Or maybe she feels uncomfortable in the new school. I can remember our first day here. I was terrified", Marco keeps talking not noticing that his friend is gone with his mind. "Don't worry your little head. Let's get into class", Jean mumbles absently under his breath. 

What a coincidence that the two boys have to go into the same direction as you do. So, Jean can enjoy the beautiful view for a little longer. "Maybe I should have introduced myself first", Marco keeps rambling about what he might have done wrong.

And all the time you can feel his eyes on your backside. Having enough of this not wanted attention, you turn around and take a deep breath to let out your anger. Jean can feel the heat creeping onto his cheeks, that you actually caught him staring.

"Oh, you must be the new student Levi told me about! Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Hanji Zoe and I am the science teacher!", the overhyped woman appears out of nowhere in front of you. She shakes your hand a little bit too rough, which overwhelms you completely. When you can't use your sarcasm, you feel defenseless. At least you don't have to answer.

"Come in, dear! I will introduce you to your new classmates", still holding your hand in hers, she just drags you into the room with her. It gives Jean and Marco enough time to slip into the class right behind her without attracting Hanji's attention. 

"Welcome to another week with me! That's [Y/F/N] [YL/N], your new comrade. Be nice to her", with that she gives you a hearty push, which results in you stumbling forward. There is only one free seat left. Jean pushes his elbow into Marco's side, "Today is my lucky day. Watch and learn."

Unimpressed you let fall your books onto the wooden surface of the table right next to the by now excited boy. "Welcome to hell! That was a nice show you gave us in the hallway. I am Jean, by the way", he holds out his hand for you to grab. For a brief moment you stare at him and his hand, then you draw your attention back to Hanji. 

Rejected.

But Jean wouldn't be himself to give up that easily. He opens his mouth to try his luck again, but you only raise your hand to stop him, "I am not interested at all." Both of you furrow your eyebrows surprised as a folded letter gets thrown onto your side of the table. 

_I'm sorry about before! - Marco_

Jean turns his head, glaring at his best friend to interrupt his chance to get to know you better. He couldn't see how your face softens for a brief moment. The high wall around your heart starts to tremble. Only for a second, but it does.

You fold the little piece of paper and throw it back to the freckled boy.

_Me, too. - [Y/N]_

"[Y/N], please, be my assistant for the next experiment", Hanji snaps the three of you out of your nonexistent conversation. Not really amused you stand up from your place to make your way towards the mad scientist. She planned something big for this lesson.

Hopefully no one gets hurt...

"And then we will-", the loud ring of the bell interrupts Hanji's speech bluntly. Most of the students jump off from their seats and race out of the room. Jean barely collects his thoughts, as Marco shakes his shoulder lightly. "Huh?", he didn't really notice that the lesson is already over.

Jean wouldn't admit it in front of anyone – not even Marco – but he couldn't tear his eyes off you the whole hour. Without any fear you stood by Hanji's side and tolerated everything she has thrown at you. She almost set your hair on fire, even then you remained cool and collected. Just a sarcastic comment left your lips.

"Hey, [Y/N]. Do you want us to show you around school?", Marco asks you friendly, while you gather up your things from your seat. For a second you are ready to turn him down, but this freckled angel was nothing but nice to you.

"Yeah, sure. Why not", you keep your rather cold attitude to save yourself from future pain. Jean jumps off his chair to follow the two of you out of class. Since the hallway is during the break really crowded, Jean has to walk in the second row behind you and Marco. 

"There is the library. A really good place to study", he explains as he points at the different doors. Jean secretly dislikes his current place, but there is no chance for him to push his way between you two. "No shit, Sherlock", you reply without thinking. Marco doesn't feel offended by your statement. He already understood that sarcasm is your way to deal with everything.

The freckled boy lets out a short laugh, "You are right." Surprised by his action you let your guard down, so a slight smile makes its way onto your lips. Jean's amber eyes widen due to the breathtaking sight. You are already beautiful with your poker face, but a smile on your lips is a whole other dimension.

"Where can I get something to eat? I had no breakfast, and I am starving", you try to overplay the fact that the high walls around your head had to take another hit. They are dangerously trembling, and your first day at school isn't even over yet.

"Ah, that's my sign!", Jean pushes his best friend behind him to take Marco's place next to you. He holds his arm out, so you can loop yours around it, "May I invite this beautiful lady to a probably not so great cafeteria meal?" 

Unsure about his words you throw a look over your shoulder. Marco gives you a thumbs up. You need a slight push into the right direction. Jean keeps looking at you, hoping for the best. After a few moments of messing with him, you loop your arm around his, "You may." 

"Free food?! Did I hear free food?", a brown-haired girl comes running down the hallway. "That's unfortunate. I take care of Sasha", Marco plays the best buddy for his friend, and takes out a chocolate bar from his bag, "Here is a free chocolate bare to share!" And with that Sasha almost runs over the poor freckled boy. 

Jean has to thank him later for his brave sacrifice. The two of you continue your walk through the hallway. "So, Jean, do you always take out the newbies for brunch?", you want to know interested. "No, you are my first one", he replies honestly. Now he slowly realizes how close you are to him. A faint pinch of red appears on his cheeks.

"Oh, I feel honored. And I thought you are one, who likes to play with the hearts of the girls. Apparently not. I like you more this way", you refer to the blush he wears on his face. Your words shred his overpowered confidence a little bit, but in a good way. He doesn't need to pretend to be someone so you like him. Jean can be fully himself in your near.

"Woah, who is this sexy lady in your arms, Jean?", a booming voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Reiner wiggles his eyebrows seductively, trying to get you under his spell. "Can't we just walk down a hallway without getting disturbed every minute?", Jean mumbles under his breath clearly fuming. He doesn't like the way Reiner looks at you. Or that he has his eyes on you in general.

"My name is [Y/N], but Jean and I are in a hurry right now. Have a good day", you introduce yourself, before you drag a surprised Jean along with you. "She is a keeper, Jean!", Reiner yells after the two of you. "He knows, thank you!", you reply in the same volume. The blonde answers with a loud laugh. You slowly but surely find your place in this school.

Jean doesn't know what to say or do. He only can feel his heart beating hard against his chest like it wants to break free. His amber eyes keep lingering on your flawless face, as he takes in every detail. How did you manage to steal his heart already?

"You know, it is not very nice to stare", of course, you would catch him red handed. The faint red on his cheeks turns into a deeper shade. "I-I I didn't mean to!", Jean manages barely to stutter out those few words. "So, you don't think I am pretty?", shocked you put your free hand over your heart. "N-No! Y-You are extremely breathtaking!", he doesn't even hesitate for a second.

And with that his whole face starts to heat up even worse than before. A slight smirk tugs at the corners of your mouth, "Keep calm. I am just messing with you." Jean needs a moment to take deep breaths in and out. He just thought that he messed up his chance with you.

"Please, don't do this ever again. My poor heart probably won't take it", he looks like an overly ripe tomato. You couldn't help yourself but laugh for a brief moment, and it sounds like the perfect music in Jean's ears. He has completely no idea what you are doing with him, but it works. The poor boy is putty in your hands. 

"I'm sorry. I will keep your weak heart in mind", is your honest reply. You never thought that you would have so much fun in your new school. Pure happiness fills your heart up, and you can almost feel how you get attached to this school and its students. You are done with being alone. Maybe you will allow it this time. 

"You are hell of a brave one, [Y/N]. It would scare me to death to be Hanji's assistant", Marco pats your shoulder friendly, as you make your way outside of the school. The week isn't even over yet, but you are already good friends with Marco and Jean.

 Since you didn't seem to be afraid of Hanji's experiments, she promoted you to her personal assistant in every science lesson, where are the chances very high to lose a finger or even more.

"Oh, come on. It is actually fun, if you get the hang of it", you reply absolutely honest. No one ever handled the mad Hanji the way you do. Except for Moblit, the janitor, who has to take care of the mess she always leaves behind. 

"Well, you are also a little bit crazy. I guess, you two match perfectly", Jean says without thinking how his words might sound to you. "Thank you? You really have to work on your compliments, Jean. That's not how you woo a lady", is your sarcastic answer.

"I-I didn't mean it in this way!", he throws up his arms in playful surrender. A faint pinch of red appears on his cheeks. Laughing you shake your head slowly, "No offense taken. But you should seriously ask Marco for lessons how to flirt with a girl."

Jean hopes that a hole would open up to swallow him whole. Why does he always embarrass himself in front of you? It's like he is doomed to be a fool in your near. 

"Whatever, I see you tomorrow", you say goodbye to the boys, as you take the left turn, while Marco and Jean take the right one. You give them a last wave, before you walk into the opposite direction. "How I am supposed to win her heart over, when I always make a fool out myself?", Jean lets out a heavy sigh, while his head hangs low.

"Don't be grumpy, Jean. [Y/N] likes you already", Marco comforts his friend with a few words. "She likes me as a friend, but I want to be more than that", he replies, feeling how his mood sinks even more downward. His amber eyes fall onto the science book in his hands.

_[Y/F/N] [Y/L/N]_

That's definitely not his name.

"Damn it! I have [Y/N]'s book!", Jean freezes mid-step, slowly processing that you might have his. "Why so scared suddenly? It's just a book. Give it her back tomorrow", Marco suggests simply. Jean shakes his head, "No! In my book are drawings of [Y/N]! If she finds them, I don't know what might happen!" With that he turns around and runs back the way he came before.

He isn't quite sure which house you live in, so he checks the names on the postbox. 

_Family [Y/L/N]_

Jean stops in front of the enormously modern house. It has two floors and probably around fifteen rooms. The building looks like it costs a ton of money. It does feel intimidating how out of place a person can be. There are a lot of exotic flowers and trees in the front yard.

Slowly but surely, he makes his way towards the door to knock. Jean's hand weights too much suddenly to raise it. He gathers up all his braveness and knocks, finally. Light steps can be heard running towards the front door. It swings open to reveal your beauty once again.

"Jean!?", you seem genuinely surprised to find him in front of you. Your usually sassy [E/C] eyes shift around nervously. He doesn't like this view at all. That's not the [Y/N] he knows. "Sorry to disturb, but I got your science book, so I thought you might have mine", he sends a prayer that you didn't open his book yet.

"Oh, come in for a second. I'll get yours quickly", you invite him inside for a brief moment, then you vanish to get the needed book. Jean looks at the probably super expensive pictures at the walls. One of them might cost as much as the house he lives with his family.

"Who are you?", a male voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Jean stands tall with his head high, "My name is-" The man waves his hand around in a dismissive gesture to cut him off, "I don't care, boy. Just keep your fingers to yourself." Did he just accuse him of stealing?

"Dad!", the man doesn't react to your embarrassed protest. He leaves the room already texting something on his phone. "I am really sorry about that. He doesn't mean it", you don't even dare to look at your friend. Without a further word you hold out his book for him to take.

"May I say your father is rude. And why didn't you tell us that your parents are freaking rich?", finally, he can hold his book with the hidden drawings of you in his hands. Your [E/C] eyes fall onto the dark mahogany floor under your feet. "Do you really think that makes a good impression telling everyone in class on my first day? I would have had a ton of new friends, but would they be with me because of me or the money of my parents?" Jean almost can feel the pain in your voice. Apparently, you already lived through that a few times. You are as insecure as he is in your near.

His face softens due to your words, "Good point. Uh... You seem extremely uncomfortable. I guess, I would be feel it too in this house. Want to come over and eat at my place?" He knows that his mother will embarrass him in front of you, but to see you happy again he will endure it. 

An honest and pure smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, "I would love to." He takes your hand in his free one to drag you out of the house. Luckily, you are still wearing your shoes. Your parents are too engrossed in their work to notice that you are missing, suddenly.

"Jean? Nothing changes between us, since you know that my parents are rich, right?", you want to know unsure about his reaction. "Believe me, nothing changes. To me it doesn't matter if your parents are rich or not. I like you for your great personality", you can't help yourself but let fall yourself into his arms. It is a long time ago you felt that safe and secure.

Jean's head needs a moment to process the fact you are embracing him tightly. And you fit so perfectly into his arms like the place is made especially for you. "Thank you, Jean", you mumble into his shirt more than grateful. Once again gathering up all his braveness, he places a soft kiss onto your hairline.

It is just a brief moment you two are so close to each other, but for both of you it feels like an eternity and more. Due to the closeness you can feel Jean's fast heartbeat. You don't want to admit it, but yours is also racing in your chest. What are those feelings that are overwhelming you?

Neither of you would mind to stand like this for the rest of your lives. But still you let go of each other. A comfortable silence appears between the two of you, as you continue your way. Your arm is looped around his like it has never been otherwise. Now and then you sneak a glance at the handsome boy next to you. 

Jean notices, but doesn't say a single word about it. He just enjoys your whole attention. It makes him a changed man, the best he ever can be.

"And that's my home. Of course, it is not as impressive as yours", Jean stops in front of the tiny house compared to yours. "It looks really nice", and full of live unlikely yours. There is only art that lives in different ways in your house. You follow him towards the front door, where his mother waits patiently for the two of you.

"Jean-boy! You brought a friend with you, and it's also a girl! You are growing up so fast", she greets her son happy to see him in company. Jean can already feel the heat on his face, "You are doing it again, Mother. Whatever, that's [Y/N]." She pats his cheek softly, before she shakes your hand.

"It is really nice to meet you, Mrs. Kirschstein", you give her your sweetest smile. "Oh, you are so nice, sweetie. Please, just call me Mom. You are a part of this family by now", she takes a step aside, so you two can enter the house. There are so many pictures hanging on the walls. But not any abstract ones, they are all of Jean in different ages. He probably will wear the blush on his cheeks non-stop until you leave the house again.

You can't stop yourself to push your elbow into his side, "You were a cute kid." It wasn't meant to embarrass him. "Shut it, [Y/N]", Jean drags you along the hallway into the living room. Just far away from the pictures. "You really got handsome over the years", you add to your last statement.

"I made your favorite food, Jean-boy!", his mother exclaims happily from the kitchen. You can't get over how cute his nickname is. A bright smile appears on your lips. Jean lets out a quietly but heavy sigh. It is totally worth it as long you are happy again.

Jean leads the way to the dining room, which is right next to the living room. "You know, [Y/N], Jean-boy did talk about a girl a lot the last few days. I think it was you. He really does like you", his mother says as she puts down the plates on the table. 

Without a word Jean rolls his eyes annoyed, while you enjoy the interesting show. "I really like him, too", you reply honestly. A faint tone of red dusts your cheeks as you say those words. He can feel his heart skip a beat, just to double up the speed afterwards. "Oh, you two would be such a sweet couple", she claps her hands together in awe. It's not like Jean already thought about this, but it is probably too early to ask you out on a date.

"Everything okay?", Jean asks as you stare at the omelet on your plate. You raise your head to face him properly, "Y-Yes! I-I just never had one before." You feel a little bit embarrassed about this. "I guess, your parents prefer more exquisite meals. It's like you live in a different world", he guesses right. "Don't think I am happy about it. I always wished to have a normal life with normal parents, but there is no chance to choose", you reply a bit sad about the things you missed in your life.

"Then I feel honored to share this moment with you. But, please, tell me you ever visited an amusement park", Jean furrows his eyebrows, as you shake your head as an answer, "That must be a boring life of yours. Uh... There is one in the town, so if you want to see it, we could go together."

A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, "Are you asking me out on a date, Jean?" He tried to avoid this word, because he isn't sure about your reaction. No risk, no fun, right? "Yes, I do", he confirms your question. "I would love to."

"Ah, I knew you would be such a cute couple. Be a gentleman, Jean-boy", his mother joins the rather romantic conversation. Both of you forget that she is still in the room. A deep shade or red appears on your cheeks. How you wish a hole would open only for you, where you can die all alone.

Happiness fills Jeans heart, and replaces the embarrassment he usually would feel.

He got a date with you, and he are going to make it the best you ever had.

Jean could see you already from afar. You jump up and down excited to see an amusement park for the first time. It is beautiful to watch how you find joy in such simple things. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. You are way too cute.

Every step he takes towards you, his heart beats harder against his chest like it wants to break free. He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. The nervousness is taking over, suddenly. 

"Jean!", you notice his presence, as you meet him halfway. To save both of you from embarrassment you already waited in front of the house for him. You throw your arms around him to give him a tight embrace to greet him. "May I say you look absolutely beautiful", he whispers into your ear, which sends shivers down your spine. 

"Well, thank you. You look also very handsome as always", you wink at him smiling seductively. A pinch of red can be seen on his cheeks, but that moment passes quickly. You loop your arm around his like you always do, and the two of you start the little walk to the amusement park.

"Eren lost. I still can't believe it that he lost against me. You should have seen his face. It was simply priceless", Jean tells you a story of his win in a fight with Eren. You roll your eyes playfully annoyed, then you look at him through your lashes, "You actually don't have to fight with Eren that often. You are way better than him." His amber eyes widen surprised by your words. No one ever said something like that to him. His face softens immediately, and he feels himself being at peace. 

How do you manage to light his whole world up with only a few words?

"You know it's rude to stare", you snap him out of his little bubble of happy thoughts. "I'm sorry. I just was amazed by your words", he admits what he feels. Now it is your turn you look at him surprised, "Did no one ever tell you how great you are? Well, now you know." The frown on your face gets replaced by a bright smile of yours.

With what does he deserve such a great person to have by his side?

"Jean, we are here!", you exclaim as you see the crowd of people, and the gigantic Ferris Wheel. In the heat of the moment you give his arm a slight squeeze. He can't help himself but smile, because you are just too adorable. And he is happy that you share this moment with him.

"What do you want to do first?", Jean wants to know, trying to take every single detail in. Memorizing everything for the rest of his life. The colorful lights make your [E/C] eyes shine even more. Especially now when it's slowly getting darker, but your eyes brighten up. Once again, he falls deeper in love with you. 

"Everything!", you take his hand in yours and drag him along with you. Jean lets out a brief laugh, "Relax, [Y/N]. We have enough time." You throw a short glance over your shoulder, "But there is so much to see!" He pulls you softly towards him to slow you down a bit, "What do you think about I win you a nice teddy bear?"

The two of you stop in front of a can knockdown booth, where a ton of plushies can be won. "Want to make a little bet?", another voice joins the conversation. Both of you look to your side to find Reiner and Bertholdt there. The blonde one is ready to show off his skills, while his best friend mouths an inaudible "sorry". He couldn't stop Reiner right in time.

Jean stands tall with his head high to push his self-esteem to match it the blonde one's, "Sure." He slams a dollar onto the wooden surface of the table. Reiner mirrors his move with a slight smirk on his lips. You stand back and exchange a worried glance with Bertholdt.

The tense between the two boys can be felt clearly.

Behind Jean's perfect poker face nervousness starts to well. He has to impress you and win against Reiner. A tiny voice in his head tells him he doesn't have to do this. You like him the way he is, but it's too quiet to hear. He grabs the three balls and throw them as best as he can. Due to his sweaty palms all three of them miss their target, while Reiner is successful with every throw.

He wins one of the teddy bears.

"Want another try?", the blonde wears a shit-eating grin on his face. Jean can feel the heat on his face, but also the rage in his heart. "Of course!", he slams another dollar bill onto the table. He takes a deep breath in and out, before he throws the three balls. This time one can gets knocked down, but it still not good enough. Reiner beats him again. 

He wins another teddy bear.

"Jean", you grab his arm, as he takes out another green dollar bill. His full attention sways from the cans towards you. You free hand caresses his cheek softly, "I know you can do this. I believe in you." Jean knows immediately you mean every word you said. His amber eyes meet your [E/C] ones. 

But that's not enough to boost his self-esteem. You lean forward to press a soft kiss onto his cheek. "Hey! Where is mine?", Reiner throws his arms into the air. "Bertholdt, that's your turn", you wink at the shy boy, which results in a blush appearing on his cheeks. 

Jean grabs one of the balls, and throws it without hesitating. The tower of cans tumbles down on his first try. "Yes! Make it better, Reiner!", you exclaim almost a little bit too loud. A few pedestrians turn around to see what it going on in front of the booth. Not caring about them you throw your arms around his neck. Jean can't believe he did it, as he wraps you up in his arms.

"Here, boy. Nice throw", Hannes, the man behind the table shoves one of the teddy bears in his hand, "Young love." Nothing could away the bright smile on Jean's lips. He even lifts you up a little bit to twirl you around. 

In the meanwhile, Bertholdt drags a dumbfounded Reiner away from the booth, before he can protest and suggest another bet. You give him your best smile over Jean's shoulder to thank the shy boy for his help. 

"So, do I get another kiss, since I actually won you a teddy bear?", he tries his luck. You roll your eyes playfully annoyed, "Don't push your luck. But we have to celebrate your win. Let's get something sweet to eat!" You take the bear into one hand, and with the other one you wrap around Jean's hand. His heart skips a beat. He doesn't know why you have such an effect on him.

"How about cotton candy? Please, tell me you already tasted it once", Jean suggests as he sees a booth, where they sell the sweet ball of fluff. "Well, no", is your brief answer, "But I want to share one with you!" Hand in hand you make your way towards the booth. 

Your wish is his command.

Jean boys one big ball of sweetness for the two of you. Immediately you show some of the blue cotton candy into your mouth. He can't believe how cute you are, when you are excited like a child. You two continue to stroll around between the booths and people.

"Oh no, you have to feed me. I have no free hand", you say as you loop your free arm around his one. "It would be an honor for me", he replies feeding you a tiny piece of the sweet fluff. Both of you enjoy each other's company as you walk around, until you stop in front of the pier. 

With the teddy bear in your arm you lean onto the wooden beam to get a better look at the view. Jean gathers up all his braveness, and wraps you up in his arms once again. He rests his chin on your shoulder. "What are you thinking about?", he breaks the comfortable silence.

"How happy I am, since I moved here with my parents. At first, I was determined to make no friends at all. Because I lost so many friends through moving away all few months. But I met so many great people, and you, Jean. I am really glad to have you by my side. It turns my life from just bearable to wonderful. I want to thank you for that", you reply honestly. A pure smile tugs at the corners of your mouth.

"And I want to thank you for making me a better person. Before I met you, I was a hot-heated brick, who was always picking up fights. But now I don't need them anymore. You liking me the way I am makes me strong. And I really could drown in that feeling", Jean admits you how you changed him.

Smirking you turn around in his arms to face him properly, "So, is this the moment where we kiss? Shouldn't it be like in the old movies, where we have a ride on the Ferris Wheel?" Jean shakes his head slowly leaning forward, "I can't wait for so long anymore. I am too much in love with you." 

And with that he captures your lips with his. Both of you smile into the kiss due to the happiness you feel. It's like you are two matching puzzle pieces. Your lips fit perfectly against his. Just like your hearts beat synchronized. Neither of you want to deepen your first kiss yet. You are just enjoying each other's company.

Against your sake the two of you break apart to catch your breaths. Jean rests his forehead against yours. His amber eyes never leaving your [E/C] ones. 

"I love you, too, Jean. More than you can imagine." - "But not as much as I love you." - "Nah, uh! I love you more!" - "And I love you the most." - "Not fair!"


	26. Armin Arlert x Fem!Reader ~ Shy Heart - Alternative Universe

The heavy silence in the room feels natural, not like the suffocating kind one. Everything seems to be in a perfect balance. But the blond boy doesn't notice those things at all. His clear blue eyes follow every move you do, as you sort back the books in your hands.

Armin lets out a quiet sigh, so he wouldn't disturb Eren right next to him. He rests his lightheaded head on his hands. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, while he keeps watching you from afar. Pure happiness fills his shy heart from the bottom to the top.

You are working part-time in the library, when you are not studying for college. So, it does come in handy that Armin tutors his best friend in a few subjects. The blonde boy already knows your schedule by heart, and tries to match his time in the library with yours.

Even if he doesn't know your name yet. And still you managed to set his heart on fire with your sheer presence. It might sound corny, but when he laid his blue eyes on you for the first time, cupid's arrow struck him within a second.

Armin would love to defeat his shyness and talk to you, after weeks of admiring you from afar. But his body doesn't work the way he wants. His heart starts to beat extremely hard against his chest, trying to break free. A bright blush forms on his cheeks. Not to mention how badly he starts to stutter, while his knees get weak like butter in the sun.

 He lost count of the many failed attempts to engross you in a conversation with him. Unfortunately, he isn't outgoing like Reiner or Jean. Armin can't change the way he is, and that upsets him. The poor boy thinks even less of himself, since he can't talk to you in a friendly way. 

It can't be that hard, but for him it seems just impossible.

As the sadness takes over Armin's heart, you reappear into his sight. Like a bright sun you defeat the thick dark clouds over his head. The tiny smile you always wear on your lips is more than breathtaking. Your presence lights up his grey world immediately.

It seems you are the cause and the cure at the same time.

"Hey, Armin. I don't get number five right. Can you help me?", Eren snaps his best friend out of his torn thoughts. The blond boy tears his eyes away from you much to his dislike, "Sure." His voice is friendly and nice like always. Even if he is a bit unhappy about the interruption.

"It is not really difficult. See, here you have to-", Armin starts his explanation, but Eren interrupts him all of the sudden, "Could you bring back that book for me?" The blond boy takes said book in his hand, "Uh, sure." It is clearly to see, that he is surprised by Eren's request.

Nevertheless, Armin gets up from his seat and makes his way over to the correct bookshelf. Being that often in the library does have its perks. He almost knows every book by heart, so he probably could work in the library himself.

There is a rather big gap between two books on eye level, where the one in his hands belongs in. Armin can hear someone working on the other side of the shelf. A book gets removed from the same row. Two clear [E/C] eyes meet his baby blue ones through the free space on the shelf.

It's you.

Armin's grip tightens around the book in his hands. Sudden a wave of panic washes over him. His usually cool and collected mind is blank and chaotic at the same time. Cold sweat starts to well on his forehead, just like on his palms. Unfortunately, now he knows how Bertholdt feels most of his life.

The warmth your eyes send into his direction makes him even more nervous. The blond boy finds that comforting, but not in this situation right now. He doesn't want to make a fool out of himself in front of you. 

"Well, hello handsome stranger", you break the uncomfortable silence between the two of you. His heart skips a beat due to your words. Armin opens his mouth to reply something hopefully smart, but no words leave. The brief moment feels like an eternity, where he just stares at you speechlessly.

"H-Hi", he stutters under his breath, but way too late. The shy boy faces already the back of a book, which you put onto the shelf. His chance of a conversation with you gone in the blink of an eye, and he didn't take it the way he was supposed to do.

Slowly but surely Armin also places Eren's book onto the shelf. Then he wipes his sweaty palms on his pants, hopefully just like the tornado of feelings in his chest. But he only gets rid of the dampness on his hands. His head processes the fact how close the two of you were a moment ago. Just a tiny shelf between your bodies.

"Breath in and out", the blond boy talks to himself, as he makes his way back to the table, where Eren waits impatiently. The brown-haired boy had planned something different, but it still worked out rather well. Of course, he knows about Armin's gigantic crush on you. His glances and love-driven sighs weren't very subtle. Since then Eren tries to hook the two of you up.

There is still a faint tone of red on Armin's cheeks, as he takes his former seat. "And found something interesting in the shelf?", Eren asks with a wide smirk on his lips. His blue eyes widen shocked, like his friend caught him with his hand in the cookie jar.

"N-No! Why would you ask?", his voice sounds a little bit high-pitched. Eren pats Armin's shoulder in a friendly way, "Relax, I am just messing with you. Could have been that you maybe meet your soulmate around here." The blush turns into a deeper shade, as he remembers the moment he just shared with you.

The shy boy stares at the wooden surface of the desk. He tries to cool off his burning cheeks with fanning air at himself. Suddenly Eren throws his arm into the air, waving it around to catch someone's full attention. Armin is still busy getting back his normal skin color. 

"What a coincidence, Eren!", a beautiful voice reaches his ears. Against his sake Armin raises his head to see who it belongs to. "Oh, and the handsome stranger", once again your [E/C] eyes meet his clear blue ones. To see you in your sheer presence so close almost blows him away. The shy boy apparently forgets how to talk, so he just keeps staring at you with a dreamy expression on his face.

"That's Armin, my super smart friend. He helps me out with science. [Y/N] and I have a few classes together", Eren tells you his friend's name, since he couldn't do it himself. "Nice to have a name to this cute face", you hold out your hand for him to shake. 

Armin and his chaotic mind only can process one thing at the time. So, he pushes the fact you are flirting with him to the back of his mind, and takes your hand in his. The feeling of your soft skin on his is just overwhelming. The shy boy keeps shaking your hand until the situation slowly shifts into an embarrassing awkwardness.

Is this really happening right now?

"Can I have back my hand, please?", you ask him with a friendly smile on your face. "O-Oh, I-I'm so sorry!", Armin draws back his hand, as the heat creeps onto his cheeks again. Eren's turquoise eyes travel from your flawless face towards his friend. He can see that you clearly show interest in the blond boy. But Armin couldn't see it.

"I see you two here quite often", you try to keep the conversation going, acting like nothing has happened. The shy boy just wishes a hole would open up and swallow him whole. Yet he had a chance to impress you, but he made a fool out of himself.

"Yes, Armin is a huge book lover, while I am just here to study. You should see how many books he reads in one month", Eren brags about the multiple skills Armin has. Said boy lowered his head to stare at the wooden surface of the table. The embarrassment is too strong to ignore.

"Really? If you are looking for a part-time job, we could use another helping hand", you offer happily to find another book lover. Most of the students are like Eren, who is not a big fan of the library. So, you have not really a partner to talk to about your hobby. 

"I-I...", Armin doesn't know what to say. The idea of spending time with you sounds incredible. But he just can't find the right words to agree. A simple yes already feels impossible to say out loud in your near. So, what is he supposed to do?

"Yes, you what?", you ask him, as he stutters out the lonely word. His shyness doesn't scare you away, you find it rather cute. "He would love to", Eren answers for his friend. Your eyes start to shine like stars in a rather dark night, "Really? That would be so great. I am drowning in work right now."

"Armin is always here to help out people", Eren pats his friend's shoulder friendly. The shy boy only nods in agreement. He can't trust his own voice anymore. "If you have time, we could meet here around the same time like today, and then I show you around", you suggest smilingly. Armin gathers up all his courage to say a proper answer, "Yes." 

You clap your hands together, "Great! Then I see you tomorrow, Armin. Bye!" The way his name rolls of your tongue sounds heavenly. The shy boy watches you in daze as you make your way back to the shelves, where the rest of your work waits. 

"Good job, Armin. You got a date!", Eren exclaims happy for his friend. The dreamy expression reappears on his face. He can't believe, that this is reality, not his imagination. Armin is going to meet you tomorrow, and you will have a nice conversation with you. 

That’s all he ever wished for. 

"Eren, what am I going to wear? What am I going to say? I have literally no experience with dates!", the joy of the moment gets replaced with panic. The two of you need to have a good time with each other, but how is he going to achieve that?

Eren puts his hand on Armin's shoulder, "Relax. Take deep breaths. We are going to work something out until tomorrow. Just don't worry too much. Be natural." Easier said than done. To worry about things is his second nature. Especially before something big like this.

"It's like you would talk to Mikasa or Christa. [Y/N] is also just a girl", Eren continues his little speech, but Armin shakes his head slowly. "[Y/N] is more than just a girl. She looks like a goddess. She lights up a room with her sheer presence and kindness. I have never met another girl like her. She is something special, and I want to treat her like that", he loses himself for a second.

"Then why don't you tell her that? I am pretty sure girls like to hear those words", Eren suggests grinning. Both of them know he isn't able to do that. If he wouldn't be so nervous in your near, it would probably work. A frown appears on Armin's face. He can't say you what he feels, but maybe he can write them down. 

Something like an idea starts to form in his smart mind. 

Armin will win your heart in his own way.

Once again, Armin finds himself in the silent hall full of shelves with books on them. And you are swirling between them, balancing a stack of books on your arms. A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth as you sort them back into their original place. 

The shy boy can't help himself but get lost in the happiness you spread around you. Apart from this, he could drown in the heavenly scent that lingers in your near. He can feel the dampness appearing on his palms. One last time he wipes his hands on his pants, then straighten out his shirt.

With slow steps Armin makes his way towards the shelf you are standing in front of. Taking deep breaths in and out keep his mind cool and collected. He will not let nervousness taking over his body. Your light scent lures in his noise as you are just a step away from him.

Unfortunately, you turn around faster than he thought, and both of your bodies collide. Surprised you press the book in your hand against your chest. The rest of them are scattered on the floor now. Armin takes a step back, feeling how the heat creeps onto his cheeks.

"I-I am s-so sorry!", he stutters out an apology, then he kneels down to gather up the books you let go of a second ago. A brief laugh comes over your lips, "There is no need for that." You follow his move and reach for the last lost book.

Just like Armin.

His warm fingers brush over yours accidently. The feeling of your skin on his sends shivers down his spine. His entire body freezes in the heat of the moment, so his hand keeps resting on yours. His clear blue eyes find your breathtaking [E/C] ones.

He can see pure admiration in yours. Admiration for his super shy but kind personality. 

"I am really glad you could make it", you break the silence between the two of you, as you draw back your hand, "There is a lot of work waiting for us. I really could use your help." Both of you get back into a standing position. 

Your honest words make his heart beat faster.

A beautiful smile appears on your lips, and triggers a slight one on Armin's face. Your happiness is extremely contagious. Like you are dipping everything around you in bright sunlight. All the negative dark clouds vanish into thin air, when you are around. Armin wishes he could bottle up a bit from your light for times in need. 

"That's what I am here for", he replies a little bit late. Those words came out so naturally and without a stutter. Slowly but surely you are breaking through his shyness. You give him a nod to mention him to follow you with the books in his arms.

"So, tell me a bit about you, Armin. I have heard a lot of good things from Eren", you tell him that his best friend bragged about his skills in front of you. A faint pinch of red dusts his cheeks. You take one of the books from his arms and place it onto the bookshelf.

"But I am just a normal boy. There is nothing special about me", Armin replies honestly. A frown appears on your face, as you throw a glance over your shoulder. "Oh, don't think so less of yourself. I heard that you are a really smart boy, and a genius of tactics. I am pretty sure you are very good at chess", you encourage him, "Eren puts a lot of faith in you to teach him science."

The blond boy doesn't know what to say, as he follows you to the next shelf. You can sense that he feels insecure and uncomfortable in this situation. "Then let me tell you a little bit about myself. I love to work in the library. There a lot of interesting people I already met through this job. Someone like you, Armin. I think I am an average student. I could do better, but also a lot worse. And I am pretty bad at chess", you change the topic subtle to ease his anxiety a bit.

Armin listens closely to your words, while he takes every single detail in. He will probably remember those moments for the rest of his life. His heart starts to relax in his chest, and his palms are not damp anymore. The shy boy feels comfortable in your near.

It's like he doesn't have to fear anything, when you are with him.

"May I add, that you have a heart made out of pure gold. I saw often how kind you are to the people around you. It really restores my faith in humanity. You spread a bright light around you in this poor world of envy and hatred. You are like a shining star in the dark night", the words just fall out of his mouth. He speaks as he thinks.

Completely taken back by his words your eyes widen. Unfortunately, Armin mistakes your amazement for indignation. "I-I didn't- I-I mean...", and back is the stuttering, and the nervousness that he just screwed up his chance. "No, I am just surprised. No one ever said such nice things to me", you put your hand on his arm to emphasize your statement.

A wave of relief washes over the blond boy, then determination takes over, "B-But you deserve those hear compliments every day. About your beauty and your breathtaking personality." The last sentence doesn't make it over his lips.

_I would love to be the man to drown you in compliments._

Armin gathers up all his braveness he ever possessed, and opens his mouth to continue his little speech. But you interrupt him by pressing softly a finger onto his lips. "Please, stop. You are making me blush", you couldn't take any more of his kindness. A bright red is clearly to see on your cheeks. Of course, you are wearing the blush proudly, but still it is enough for now.

"Ah, that's my all-time favorite book", you notice the next one of the stack in his arms. Armin's blue eyes travel over the cover of the book. It is about the nature and its phenomena portrayed in colored pictures.

"Isn't it funny how beautiful and cruel the world can be at the same time? Apart from this, I love to dream about all the places I haven't been yet, and what might wait for me in the world outside", you keep talking with a dreamy expression on your face.

Armin nods his head immediately, "Me too! I want to travel the world one day. To see foreign countries and places no one has ever seen before." A bright smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, and you can't help yourself but mirror his smile. There is much the two of you have in common.

"Then we could do it together. Armin and [Y/N] - the world travelers", you suggest as you put the book onto the shelf. Yesterday the shy boy admired you from afar, and today he is making plans with you to travel the world. How fast the tables can turn.

"Is that Armin with a girl?!", a surprised voice exclaims a little bit too loud for the library. He can feel himself freeze in place, hoping nobody can see him then. Unfortunately, a bunch of people make their way towards you and the already blushing boy. 

"Well, hello beautiful girl! My name is Jean", a brown-haired boy takes your hand in his to press a kiss onto the back of your hand. Feeling uncomfortable you draw back your hand right in time, "Hi, I am [Y/N]. I guess, you are some friends of Armin?" One of the girls hits Jean head rather roughly, then she shakes your hand, "My name is Mikasa. We are here to check how he is doing in his new job."

She taught Jean a lesson, but nevertheless Armin's grip around the last book tightens. A wave of jealousy mixed with anger washes over him. Once again, he realizes how much better you could do. You deserve a gentleman, who treats you like the Queen herself. But is he good enough for that?

His insecurities are weighting him down, and not even your kindness right next to him can brighten up the thick fog. He only wishes the best for you, which he probably can't be. A sad smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Why did he even try his luck? You are so out of his reach.

"It is really nice to meet you all, but Armin and I have a lot work. Maybe we can meet up someday", you end the conversation from your side. Softly you take the blond boy's hand in yours to drag him along with you. Out of the corner of your eye you could see how Armin's whole body stiffened. He felt uncomfortable, and you wanted to change that as fast as possible.

"Everything alright, Armin?", you want to know worried, as you stop behind another bookshelf. He nods, but then shakes his head slowly, "You just met my friends. They are all great people with incredible skills. And I am just myself. Nothing special, you know."

His blue eyes are glued to the floor, as you place your fingers under his chin pushing up his head, so he has to look at you. Your facial expression is soft and full of admiration, "We had this conversation already, Armin. You are way better than you think. Words fail me to explain you how great you actually are. I have never met such a kind person like you."

To emphasize your statement, you lean forward to press a soft kiss onto his forehead, which is hidden under his blond bangs. It is meant in a friendly way, but the kiss also has a lot of hidden desire. Unfortunately, Armin fails to understand that yet.

He only can feel his heart skip a beat, just to double up the speed afterwards. Your hot breath tickles his sensitive skin, and sends shivers down his spine. That little move of yours encourages him way more than any words. He feels like a changed man. Like he can achieve anything right now.

His insecurities are gone.

"T-Thank you [Y/N]", Armin stutters under his breath, not daring to look at you. The blush on his cheeks is burning bright. He doesn't know it could happen, but the shy boy falls for you even more after the brief but meaningful kiss. 

"For you always", you reply honestly, as you wrap your fingers around his hand. Without a further word you drag him along the way, "I haven't showed you around yet, but I guess there is nothing much to see in a library except for books." You keep talking like nothing special happened a few moments ago. For Armin the kiss means everything.

His hands get a little bit sweaty, so he hopes you will not notice it. Just thinking about the question he is ready to ask makes him nervous again. He follows Eren's advice and takes deep breaths to calm himself down. There is nothing he has to fear. 

Armin gives your hand a soft squeeze, as he stops mid-step. Surprised you turn around to see what is wrong with him. "T-There is something I-I want to a-ask you. W-Would you like t-to go on a d-date with me?", he can't believe how brave he can be. His blue eyes meet your [E/C] ones.

The surprised expression gets replaces with your typical bright smile, "I would love to, Armin!" He hoped to hear that from you, but still he is surprised that it actually happened. The shy boy could embrace the entire world out of happiness. One of his biggest dreams just came true.

And it feels better than his imagination.

Armin lets out a heavy but happy sigh. He walks in circles in front of the library, patiently and impatiently at the same time. It would bring onto cloud nine to see you again, but the shy boy needs to sort his thoughts firstly. You manage to mix them up with your sheer presence over and over again.

His hand takes out the hand-written letter from his jacket pocket. Almost the entire night Armin worked on this masterpiece, where he explained what he feels for you in poetic way. It has to be absolutely perfect, when he is ready to ask you the most important question ever.

Armin wants you to be his one and only.

Suddenly darkness takes over, as someone puts his hands over his eyes. A familiar scent reaches his noise, before the person can even say a word. "Who am I?", your angelic voice whispers the question in his ear, which sends shivers down his spine. Hot breath tickles the sensitive skin on his neck.

"[Y-Y/N]", Armin manages to stutter out your name. Laughing you draw back your hands, so the shy boy can turn around to face you properly. "What's that?", you point at the envelope in his hands. He already forgot he is still holding the letter. 

"N-Nothing! Ready to go?", Armin shoves the envelope back into his jacket pocket. "Always, where are we going anyway?", you loop your arm around his like it has never been otherwise. His heart starts to beat hard against his chest, but still he feels completely at ease with you by his side. 

"It is a surprise. I hope you will like it", is his mysterious answer, "May I say you are looking absolutely breathtaking." An excited smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, as the two of you start to walk along the way. "I like every place as long as you are with me", you reply more than honest. Your words make his heart flutter with joy.

You tell him one of the thousand stories of you and Hanji's adventures in the library. The mad scientist tried a lot of experiments there, and most of the failed miserably. Armin listens to your words very closely. It is one of his favorite things to do.

Your angelic voice lures his ears in, and he can't help himself but his mind starts to wander. Of course, you are the center of his attention as always. The shy boy can't believe what he already achieved. Two days ago, he was still admiring from afar, and now he has a date with the most breathtaking person he has ever met.

"And that's how we started a domino effect and crashed a ton of bookshelves with only one bowling ball", you end your story giggling. "Wow, what a miracle no one got hurt", Armin laughs for a brief moment. He actually can imagine you and Hanji running through the library, trying to stop the shelves from falling.

"Oh, we are already here, Armin stops mid-step as he sees the tiny shop he almost visits every day. Time just flies by with you by his side. Your [E/C] eyes widen with joy, "A book shop! Aw, it looks so cute." The building is rather small compared to the cloth shops left and right of it. The shop does have a beautiful vintage vibe.

You can't wait to see the rest of it, so Armin leads the way inside. Gigantic wooden bookshelves are scattered in the room, and take most of the space. A bell above the front door announces your arrive in the tiny shop.

"Ah, Armin, and your beautiful girlfriend", Hannes greets the two of you with a warm smile on his lips. A faint pinch of red appears on Armin's cheeks, "That's [Y/N]. A friend of mine." You are not his girlfriend … yet. "You can call me Hannes", he shakes your hand for a moment, "Everything is settled for your romantic date."

Without a further word blushing Armin leads the way through the shelves. You are losing the orientation after two turns. The shop is like a maze made out of books, and you are loving every second here already. "I thought I find us a place, where both of us feel comfortable", the blond boy explains his ulterior motives to bring you here. 

Gasping you put your hand over your mouth, amazed by the sight in front of you. Between the shelves is a tiny table with two chairs. A ton of snacks are prepared, waiting to get eaten. A candlelight dinner surrounded by books. You couldn't wish for more. 

"It is absolutely perfect, Armin. Thank you for sharing this moment with me", you give his hand a soft squeeze as you lean forward to press a kiss onto his cheek. He waves his hand around in a dismissive gesture, "It is nothing. Really." Armin is relieved that you like his surprise.

Both of you take a seat, his hand never letting go of yours. "No one ever did something like that for me. Thank you again", you can't believe how lucky you are to have him by your side. "Only the best for you, [Y/N]. I am really glad you like it", Armin could drown in happiness right now. No one ever looked at you like him with so much admiration and love in his blue eyes.

"I don't like it. I love it."

And with that both of you start to eat the prepared snacks, while you talk about your favorite books. It is like two matching puzzle pieces found their way to each other. Armin never felt more comfortable with someone else. His anxiety is completely gone, and he can be himself in your near. There is nothing he is worried about.

Your sheer presence and kindness are changing him into a better human being.

"I really had no idea what happens if you mix those chemicals together. Well, that day I found out it was nothing good", you end another story laughing. Armin can't help himself but join your very contagious laugh, which sounds like the most perfect music in his ears. In the heat of the moment he knocks over his glass with his hand.

The fruit juice soaks the tablecloth and part of his jacket. A blush starts to burn on his cheeks, as he tries to get rid of the mess he just created. The conversation was going perfectly, but fate decided to spice up the situation a little bit. Armin wishes a hole would open up, where he can die out of embarrassment in peace. 

"Nothing happened. See?", you help him with your own napkin. You give him your best smile to comfort the shy boy. "No, no, no", he mumbles the one word over and over again, as he takes out the soaked envelope out of his jacket pocket. The letter is completely unreadable.

All his work gone.

"I am sorry, Armin. What was it anyway?", you have no idea why he would carry a letter with him on your first date. He lets out a heavy sigh, while his head hangs dangerously low. Without his backup plan he has no chance to tell you what he feels. 

"I-I wrote a letter for you to explain something. My stupidity and clumsiness destroyed it. I am so sorry", he apologizes depressed. Softly you push his head up with your fingers, so he has to look at you. "You can tell me everything, Armin. I would never judge you", your words give him strength, but is that enough to confess?

Suddenly determination washes over Armin, as he takes your hands in his. His clear blue eyes search for your [E/C] ones. He gathers up all braveness he ever possessed.

"[Y/N], I feel more for you than words can describe. You are on my mind non-stop all day long, and I love every second of it. You are making me so damn happy I have never been before in my entire life. 

I love my eyes when you look into them. I love my name when you say it. I love my insecurities when you complement them. I love my heart when you touch it. I love my life when you are in it. 

You are making me a better human being.

From the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew, you are something special. You deserve to be treated like the Queen herself. And I really want to be the man to do that. I would give everything to make you happy for the rest of your life. 

Please, give me a chance to show you how much I am in love with you."

Not even once Armin stutters or has to think about his words. He remembers every single phrase he had wrote, but this time he said them out loud. It feels so natural and right to tell you all those things.

So, yet he only has to wait for your answer.

Not knowing what to say you just lean forward to capture his lips with yours in a sweet first kiss. To have you so close to him triggers a whole explosion of feelings in his chest. Without thinking he wraps you up in his arms, enjoying every single second he can spend with you. It is like the place in his arms is made especially for you. No one else would fit so perfectly against him.

Way too early you lean back to break the kiss for a moment. Armin follows you with his lips, carving for more. You rest your forehead against his. His blue eyes meet your [E/C] ones.

"I love you, too."


	27. You take your last breath in their arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Broken hearts in the text below! 
> 
> Note: You are not dating in this chapter!

**Annie**

Annie's clear blue eyes widen shocked by the sight in front of her.

"It was meant to be", are the only words that come over your lips, as you make your way towards her on your hands and knees. You are leaving a trail of blood behind you, which weakens your movement with every step you take. Just a few inches away from her you collapse onto the ground.

Annie shots up from her place to rush towards you. Carefully she turns you around, so you lie on your back. The injuries are looking even worse now. The titan almost tore you apart in the middle. As always she is brave, and keeps her tears locked away.

"You are an idiot! You didn't have to save my life!", Annie tries to be mad at you, but couldn't. A weak smile appears on your lips, "But I wanted to be your hero. For the first and last time in my life." You take her hand in your bloody one. To know her by your side, makes the fact you are dying bearable.

"I can't believe your stupidity. Heroes die way too early. I don't want to lose you!", she can feel how the high walls around her heart start to tremble, and finally fall down. A lonely tear escapes, as Annie presses your hand against her cheek. All the time she pushed you away to keep herself from pain. Now she regrets her decision.

"I-It's not like I am leaving you all alone. I will always be by your side. Right here", you put your free hand over your heart, "Hey, Annie." Your weak fingers caress her cheek softly to get her full attention. The blond soldier leans into your touch, trying to memorize every single second of it.

"I love you. I know it is foolish, but I am happy that you were the person I fell in love with", you will not leave those three magical words unspoken. Not yet where it is your last chance ever. Her blue eyes meet your [E/C] ones. The sassy sparkle she loved in them is gone.

Just like you.

**Armin**

Within one second his whole world shatters into thousand tiny pieces.

Armin rushes along the way in a straight line towards your beaten form on the ground. And he thought he already saw the most terrible things that could happen. You are lying on your side in a puddle of your own thick red blood.

"[Y/N]?!", his voice trembles like a leave in the strong wind. Armin softly pulls you into his lap, so you are more comfortable. His clear blue eyes find your [E/C] half lidded ones. "Armin", he could hear how weak you are from the blood loss. Tears start to stream down his cheeks due to the state you are in.

"Hey, there is no need to cry. We knew it would happen one day", you would love to caress his cheek softly, but one of the titans bit off half of your arm. So, your words have to be enough to comfort the broken soldier. 

"H-How I am supposed to be strong without you by my side? It should be me", Armin stutters under his breath hiccupping. Slowly you shake your head with a weak smile adorning your face, "You were always strong. You just couldn't see it the way I do. Promise me to stay strong for Eren and Mikasa. They need you more than you know."

Armin stares into your eyes, knowing every word you say in true. Even now his shyness takes the best of him. He just can't get the words he wants to say over his lips. "You don't have to say it. I feel the same, but don't let it stop you from moving on and living your life", as always you know what it is going on in his head and heart.

The blond boy carefully lifts you up in his arms into a tight embrace. You rest your heavy head on his shoulder, happy to spend your last moments with him by your side. "I love you, Armin Arlert", you mumble into his shirt. And with that your last breath leaves your lungs. Armin keeps holding your limb body in his arms.

**Bertholdt**

His worst nightmare just came true.

Bertholdt sits on the ground with you between his legs. Your head rests on his chest close to his fast beating heart, wrapped up in his arms. There is no way he can stop the bleeding from the gigantic gash on your right side. He couldn't stop the titan from biting a piece out of you, like you are just a snack.

Tears are streaming down his cheeks constantly. "I am so sorry, [Y/N]", Bertholdt chokes out those words, and he keeps mumbling them over and over again. Weak as hell you raise your hands and put them over his to get his full attention. "It is not your fault. Don't blame yourself, gentle giant", you intertwine your fingers with his.

Your words can't take the pain away or ease his guilty conscience. Bertholdt can feel his heart shattering into thousand pieces. Trost wouldn't be a dangerous place, when he wouldn't exist. It is clearly your blood he has on your hands mentally and literally. 

"Hey, everything is alright. It will get better with time. I promise you", you comfort him with a weak smile on your lips. It should be the other way around. You are the one, who is dying not him. Bertholdt couldn't get the right words out of his mouth. Nor can he explain what he feels for you.

"You still have Reiner and Annie. They will be there for you. You are not alone, okay?", you just keep talking, as your eyes get heavier. The shy boy buries his noise in your hair, taking in your intoxicating scent probably for the last time. 

"I love you. Please, don't leave me. I can't live without you anymore", Bertholdt starts to beg for a second chance. Reiner and Annie exchange a worried glance, as they watch the two of you from afar. "Please, keep the way you are. You are a gift to this cruel but so beautiful world. I love you, too", and with that you let out your last breath. His confession left you with a peaceful expression on your beaten face.

But you left a broken soldier behind.

**Christa**

"[Y/N]!"

Christa rushes to your side, not caring about the danger around her. The blond goddess only has eyes for you. She presses her tiny hands onto one of the injuries you have. The blood dyes her fingers into a deep shade of red. 

"Oh, Christa. I thought I would die as a hero. Well, I guess, I am not achieving this anymore", you try to lighten up the mood with a joke. Tears start to well in her clear blue eyes, as she forces a smile onto her lips for you. 

"You are a hero. You are my hero, [Y/N], and you are not going to die here today. I promise you! You are going to be alright", Christa feels so desperate that she believes her own words. But there are just pretty lies to make your last moments comfortable. You already know it is your last day on earth.

And you are proud to give your life for humanity.

"Christa-", you want to reply, but she interrupts you, "My name is Historia." A weak smile tugs at the corners of your mouth. Always the right timing. "Good, Historia. I am utterly in love with you. I just want to tell you before I am no more. You deserve to know", you tear her hands away from your injury to take them in yours. 

"Don't say something like that! You are going to be okay, right, Ymir?", Christa turns her head to look at the brown-haired girl. "Please, take care of her for me, Ymir. I will watch over you from above, Historia. Stay strong. You will be alright one day", you ask Ymir for a last favor. She nods in agreement.

Knowing your darling will be in good hands, makes it easier to let go of your life. Against your sake you close your [E/C] eyes. "No! Open them! [Y/N]! I love you, too", Christa shakes you softly, but you are long gone. 

"Please, don't leave me. I am so alone without you", she rests her head on your chest, where your heart is supposed to beat. It died just like a piece of Christa.

**Conn** **ie**

It feels like the earth stops spinning for a moment.

All the blood in Connie's body freezes suddenly, as one of the titans throws your beaten form into his direction. Your [E/C] are widened with fear of death, looking at him begging to do something. But he couldn't move at all. 

"[Y/N]!", Sasha exclaims shocked, which breaks the trance Connie was in. The boy rushes to your side, placing your head in his lap. Your chest raises with every breath, but it seems like you are in absolute agony with every single move. Connie takes your hand in his to comfort you.

"Everything will be alright. Don't worry. I am here", the words just fall out of his mouth, even if he knows nothing will ever be okay again. You are holding onto him for your dear life, but your time is slowly running out. "I am scared, Connie", a single tear escapes, and runs down your cheek, "I don't want to die. There is much I haven't done yet. So much I have left unspoken."

Connie gives his best to keep his own tears locked away. He wants to give you all you need in your last few moments. "You are not going to be alone. I promise you. I am not going to leave your side", he gives your hand a soft squeeze. You reply as you start to choke on your own blood.

The soldier leans forward to catch your words, "I love you, Connie. I always have and I always will." Overwhelmed by your words he lowers his guard, and let the tears out. "I love you, too. So much you can't even imagine", Connie places a kiss onto your forehead. Your limb hand slips out of his, as the last breath leaves your lungs. He doesn't even know if you still heard his words.

Sasha grabs his arm a little bit too harsh, pulling him onto his own two feet. "We have to get away from here!", she warns him from the danger around them. Connie doesn't fight against her iron grip. He didn't get a chance to say a proper goodbye to you.

**Eren**

Not even with his shifting ability he was able to save you.

The titan appeared out of nowhere, and bit off both of your legs in one swift motion. Eren was supposed to protect you, not the other way around. You gave both of your limbs to save his life instead. 

"Eren. Don't worry. I got your back", a weak smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, as you lie in his gigantic hand, slowly bleeding out. His turquoise eyes shift around nervously to find help right in time. But no one can save you anymore.

"Eren", you say his name once again to get his full attention. The titan shifter raises his hand, bringing you closer to his face. Your tiny hand compared to his caress his cheek softly, "It was me an honor to sacrifice my life for you and humanity. I am not scared anymore to die. I will see the others again. Thomas, Mina, Marco."

With every word you say his heart breaks even more. Eren doesn't want to lose another important person in his life. Especially you. Tears start to stream down his cheeks, as he lets out a whimper. His hot breath tickles your face. You understand what he is trying to say.

"No, you are not going to be alone. You still have Mikasa, Armin and all the others. You are going to defeat the titans. I know you can do that. I put all my faith in you. Apart from this, I will watch you from above", you force your best smile onto your lips to comfort him. 

The loss of blood is taking its toll on your body. The coldness is creeping its way into your bones. Your time is slowly but surely running out. "I love you, Eren", are your last whispered words. The titan boy catches them nevertheless. He lets out a pained roar, pouring all his grief and agony into his voice.

Soldiers as well as the titans get startled by the volume of his scream. Never have one of them heard something more terrifying than that. 

**Erwin**

The rain is pouring down onto the brave soldiers.

The water droplets are washing away the dirt and blood on your face, but the agony stays. "Just breath in and out. Help is on their way", Erwin forces a slight smile onto his lips. He hates himself for telling you pretty lies to comfort you in your last moments. The titan almost ripped you apart in the middle. The medics probably can't help you anymore. 

"Erwin, I know I am dying. Stop sugar coating your words. But, please, stay with me until I am no more", you are scared to die all alone. Even if you are a having the title of a Commander, you are still a human being with feelings after all. Erwin takes your bloody hand in his. So many red stains are already on his usually perfect uniform. And they are all from you.

"I won't leave you. I promise", he gives your hand a soft squeeze. The rain mixes with the tears on your cheeks. "Are the civilians save?", you want to know that your sacrifice wasn't for nothing. "Every single one of them", Erwin replies, hoping they would remember your name for the rest of their lives. A weak smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, "Good, at least my death is worth something."

Erwin wishes he wouldn't have this conversation with you right now. Carefully he wraps his arms around you to pull you against his chest. You deserve to die comfortable and in the arms of the person, who loves you doubtlessly. You can't tell apart rain and tears on his cheeks. Due to the closeness you can feel his fast heartbeat. It doesn't match your slowly but surely dying one.

You can't help yourself but close your so heavy eyes. "I love you. Already for years", Erwin blurts out his feelings without a context. "I love you, too", you whisper under your last breath. A soft expression of peace remains on your face. The Commander lets out a heavy sigh, pressing a first and last soft kiss onto your hairline. 

**Hanji**

Why is there such a fine line between win and loss?

Hanji's brown eyes travel over your beaten form. She has to look away, before the tears overwhelm her right here, right now. You take her hand in your bloody one, "Hey, Hanji. It was me an honor to fight side by side with you. We captured two titans. To die for this is more than I can wish for." A weak smile appears on your lips despite you are in agony.

The mad scientist shakes her head, "You are going to be okay. We are close to the walls, where the medics are already waiting. Just hold on a little bit longer, [Y/N]." She would never forgive herself if you die for her mission. Hanji gives your hand a soft squeeze.

"I try, but I can't promise you", you reply, as your [E/C] eyes meet her brown ones. She can see pure fear of death in them. It breaks her heart into thousand tiny pieces to see you in that state. And she caused your agony with her obsession. 

"I always asked myself what heaven is going to look like, and who I am going to meet up there. Maybe there is a special place for the Scouts. I hope so", you try to comfort yourself with talking. The blood is soaking the bandages around your mid-section. And it leaves behind you with cold limbs, and a fast beating heart. 

Hanji listens closely to your words, not knowing what to say. Usually she is the most talkative person, but now words fail her. "I never told you much you mean to me, Hanji. I just want you to know, before I am no more. Please, keep being that amazing. I-I … love you", your [E/C] dull eyes keep staring into the sky, burning their way into Hanji's mind.

She presses your cold hand against her face, trying to bring you back with her sheer will power. Tears are streaming down her cheeks by now. How much Hanji would give to hear your beautiful laugh for a last time. To hold you in her arms. To have you back by her side.

**Jean**

How much death can one person take?

A pained whimper comes over your lips, as Jean presses his hands onto your injury. The blood keeps flooding between his fingers. The dark shade of red stains and ruins your torn uniform. "You are not going to die on me, [Y/N]. Just keep holding on", he demands probably the most impossible thing from you. 

"Jean!", you tug at his sleeve weakly to get his full attention. "Sh! Save your strength. Help is coming. I am sure of that", he doesn't even notice how the tears start to run down his cheeks. "Jean!", you try your luck again, but this time with more strength, dragging him down onto your eyelevel. 

"I am dying. Please, just hold me in my last moments", your [E/C] eyes meet his amber ones. He couldn't deny you your last wish, so he wraps you up in his arms, pressing you against his chest. "Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. You are the last person I have", Jean begs choking on his tears now and then.

Hating yourself for leaving him alone in a few moments, you bury your face in his shirt. Slowly but surely you are breaking, not able to stand strong for the both of you. "Hey, you are never alone. Marco is watching over you from above, and I will, too. You mean too much to us to leave you forever. Right there is a piece of us with you", you put your hand over his chest right above his heart. 

Your comforting words make him cry even harder. Why couldn't he have you by his side for a little bit longer? "Hey, hey, there is no need to be sad. We will see us again one day. Just promise me to stay safe until then. I love you, Jean", you raise your hand weakly and wipe one of the tears away. Unfortunately, you leave a red mark of blood instead.

Jean catches your limb hand with his, softly he presses his lips against the back of it. 

"I love you, too."

**Levi**

What does all his skill mean, when he can't save you?

Levi slices the nape of the titan's neck perfectly, but way too late. That bastard managed to bite a good chuck out of your side already. Not even a yelp or whimper comes over your lips, as the short Corporal catches you in his arms. 

You made it out of the titan's mouth, but death still has its cold fingers around you. "Stupid brat! What were you thinking?!", Levi wants to know fuming, while he lies you down onto the ground. Even if you are in agony, you roll your eyes annoyed, "I am dying, Levi. You could be a bit nicer to me or-" You interrupt yourself coughing up some blood. 

Slowly but surely both of your minds process the fact you are actually dying in his arms. "I always thought I am going to die as a hero, but apparently one little stupid mistake can ruin your day. Shit, I am scared", tears start to well in your [E/C] eyes. Levi takes your bloody hand in his, "No, you are a hero. You put your life on the line for humanity."

The short Corporal takes a deep breath, before his next words, "I am here with you. You don't have to go through that alone." A lonely tear escapes your eye, "Well, maybe I am going to see my squad again. I miss them a lot." And Levi will miss you. His face holds his usual stoic expression, but inside he is screaming. You can see the storm of feelings in his steely grey eyes. 

"Take care of Eren. He will need you more than ever. And keep an eye on Hanji", you just keep talking to distract yourself from the fact you are getting weaker second by second. Levi presses a soft kiss onto the back of your hand. It's his last chance yet. "I love you, brat. And I will miss you more than you can imagine." Your dull [E/C] eyes stare into the wide nothingness. He will never know if you even heard his last words.

**Marco**

Chaos is all around.

But Marco doesn't care about his surroundings right now.  As always you are the center of his attention and concern. His right hand pressed onto the injury on your stomach. The blood just keeps flooding between his fingers, staining everything in a dark shade of red. No matter how much he puts pressure on the wound the liquid won't stop escaping.

"Marco", you whisper his name with a shaky voice. The boy knows you are slowly losing your strength to keep open your beautiful but broken [E/C] eyes. "Please, [Y/N], just hold on for a little bit longer. Jean is getting help", he forces a slight smile onto his lips to comfort you. Or is Marco just trying to comfort himself?

You can't help yourself but mirror his smile with a weak one of yours. Even if in this situation he is looking out for the positive side. Your bloody hand brushes over his cheek, which results in leaving a stain on his freckled skin. He leans into your touch. Both of you know you are running out of time. Since the titan got a good hold on you, you knew it is your last day on earth.

But there are so many things you haven't spoken out loud yet. 

It is your last chance to do so.

"Life will go on, even if I am not by your side anymore. Please, don't stop living, Marco. It is my last wish that you promise me to move on", you need all your strength to bring out those words. Tears start to well in Marco's dark brown eyes.

"No, you are going to be alright. You have to be alright. I can't live without you. I am a half of a whole without you. I love you", he confesses his feelings, unfortunately, way too late. "Please, promise me", you plead, as you wipe a lonely tear away from his cheek.

"I promise", Marco couldn't deny you your last wish. "Good, I love you, too", with the weak smile on your lips and an expression of peace, you close your eyes for the last time.

**Mikasa**

"Mikasa", her name rolls of your tongue like always, but nothing will be like always ever again. She takes your bloody hand in hers without hesitating, "[Y/N], I am here. Do you need something?" The carriage makes its way slowly but surely towards the walls. 

"A little bit braveness wouldn't be bad. I am scared to die, and the same time I am not. There are so many people I will see again", you reply, trying to make fun of your current situation. Blood is still coming from your major injuries, dying the bandages around them in a dark shade of red. You know your body will make it home, but until then you are long gone. 

Saving Mikasa's life is worth dying for.

"Don't say things like that. You are going to survive. Promise, you are staying strong for me", the raven-haired girl begs, giving your hand a soft squeeze. "I can't, and we both know it", tears start to well in your [E/C] eyes. You would do anything to fulfill her wish, but it doesn't lie in your hands.

Mikasa presses your hand against her forehead. Maybe if she keeps praying hard enough, someone will give the two of you a second chance. "Hey, it is okay. You still have Eren and Armin. They need you. You are not alone", you comfort her with a few words. Softly you pull your hand back to see her flawless but pained face.

"But I want you by my side. More than ever", the strong soldier couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I am sorry I can't give you that. I am not far away, right there in your heart", you can feel how the coldness takes over your body. Your time with Mikasa is limited.

She buries her face in your chest, counting the heartbeats of yours. Softly you stroke her head, as her tears wet your shirt. Gathering up all your courage you mumble an almost inaudible "I love you" under your last breath. And with that your heart stops beating. Mikasa keeps listening to the silence in your chest. 

**Mike**

"No, please, no."

Mike puts more pressure onto the gigantic gash on your stomach. It is like he tries to stop a river with his bare hands. The blood keeps flooding between his fingers. You press your lips into a thin line, trying to breathe through the wave of pain washing over you.

"I am sorry", Mike notices your clenched fists, and the agony you are in right now. A weak smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, "For what are you sorry? You are just trying to save my life." The soldier mirrors your slight smile, but it has a sad vibe. Both of you know it is your last day on earth.

"Isn't it funny, that I am not even scared to die? There are so many comrades we already lost. I will see all of them again", you mumble under your breath, staring into the wide nothingness with your [E/C] eyes. Mike's face softens due to your words, but inside his heart breaks into thousand pieces. Nothing will ever mend them together again.

"Could you hold me, please, for my last moments?", you ask him with a trembling voice. Coldness is making its way into your bones, as the blood loss is taking its toll on your body. How could he deny you that wish? Mike wraps you up in his strong arms. His bloody fingers intertwine with yours.

"You are going to be okay again. I am here with you. You don't have to go through this alone", it takes all his strength to keep his own tears locked away. Mike wished so many times he could hold you in his arms, but not like this.

 "Thank you."

Against his sake, he buries his noise in your hair for the first and last time. Mike takes in your breathtaking scent mixed with blood, death and fear. Neither of you say a word, just enjoying the comfortable silence. The slight smile remains on your lips, as you let out your last breath. He can feel how your body relaxes in his arms.

"Damn, I love you, [Y/N]."

**Petra**

Softly you wipe Petra's tears away with your long sleeve. "There is no need to cry. We knew, it would happen one day", you comfort her with soft words, as you give her hand a squeeze. She shakes her head, "No, the medics on their way! You will not die today."

As mentioned two soldiers are running in a straight line towards you and Petra. Her hand never leaves yours, even if she makes space for them. No matter what will happen, she will stay by your side until the bitter end. You give her a weak smile to overplay the fact you are in pure agony.

Today's training didn't go as planned. One of the cadets just went crazy and attacked Petra. Of course, you had to put your life on the line to save hers. You took the soldier down, but his sword did also a lot of damage. And now you are slowly bleeding out.

The medics do their best, but after a few minutes they realize it is way too late to save you. Petra's amber eyes widen shocked, as they stop their work, "No! You have to save [Y/N]'s life! Please! You have to do something!" Softly you caress her cheek to calm her down, "Sh, you are going to be alright one day. I promise you."

"I don't want to be alright without you! It is not fair!", Petra clenches her hands into fists, cursing faith and its stupid games. Your hand wraps itself around her fist to unclench it, intertwining your fingers with hers. "I know, but we have to make the best out of it. I am never far away from you. I got a nice place in your heart, and that’s more than enough for me."

Your words are meant to ease her pain, but it just breaks her heart even more. Why does she lose you out of all people? "I love you. I should have told you earlier. I am so sorry for being not brave enough", she mumbles under her breath. Your grip around her hand loosens, and Petra knows you are gone forever.

**Reiner**

"You are going to be alright. Just hold on a little bit longer", Reiner keeps saying the same words over and over again, as he rushes along the street. And the blond boy thought he has seen everything terrible already. Your dying form in his arms is whole another dimension. 

Pure desperation can be heard in his trembling voice. His words are not said to comfort you. They are for himself. You knew you would give your life for humanity one day, and you are okay with it. Even if you weren't prepared, the day has come.

"Reiner. Reiner!", you need a few attempts to raise your voice, so he can hear you properly. Slowly you raise your weak arm to caress his cheek softly to get his full attention. You leave a fine line of blood on his skin. "I know it hurts, but we are almost there", his golden eyes meet your [E/C] ones. You can see the pain in them, the guilt he feels. Would he have been a little bit faster, you wouldn't be in agony right now.

"Slow down. It is okay. I am okay with that", you give him a slight smile to emphasize your statement. He shakes his head, not slowing down a bit, "But I am not okay with that. I already can see the medics." No, Reiner couldn't stop now.

"Please, look at me. They can't save me anymore. Just let us enjoy those few last moments together", you gather up all your strength to turn his head towards you with your weak fingers. The pleading tone in your voice slows him down, until he stops mid-step finally. Your warm thick blood soaks both of your uniforms, and even left a trail behind on the ground.

Softly you wipe the lonely tears away, that escape his golden eyes. He leans into your touch. "I'm so sorry. I love you. Please, stay with me", Reiner hopes his confession would change something, but nothing happens. You look at him through your half-lidded eyes, "I love you, too."

And with that you leave him with broken heart behind.

**Sasha**

"Sasha! Watch out!"

Your words keep repeating in her head over and over again. Her hand wraps around yours, as her brown eyes travel over your beaten form. The guilt weights down her shoulders, "Please, hold on for a little longer. Help is coming." No one is coming, and both of you know that.

"It should be me! Not you", Sasha keeps rambling to keep her mind busy. The tears in her eyes are so close from spilling. You give her hand a soft squeeze, "No, it's exactly how I wanted it to be. To save your life is worth dying for, Sasha. I would do it over and over-"

You interrupt yourself by choking on some blood. The titan got a good hold on you, and squeezed you until everything inside of you broke. Sasha's help came way too late. The damage was already done. And now you are waiting for the end.

"But how I am supposed to go on? My life is just absolutely empty without you!", her words trigger a weak smile on your lips. "You still have Connie by your side. It will hurt, but one day you are going to be okay. You are stronger than you think." You can feel how your eyes get heavier. Talking takes all the strength you have.

"No, please! I love you! So damn much! I am stupid for not telling you earlier. Don't leave me alone", Sasha shakes your shoulder softly to keep you awake. You wipe away the tears, that finally escape her eyes, "I love you, too, Sasha. Just keep that in mind, but don't let it stop you from moving on and living your life to the fullest. I will watch over you."

A peaceful expression remains on your face, as you let out your last breath. Sasha buries her face in your chest, praying for a second chance, but no one hears her. Connie and a few other soldiers find her crying over your limb body. 

"It is not fair! Give [Y/N] back! We were supposed to live our lives together. It is not supposed to happen like this. Please, take me with you, [Y/N]."

**Ymir**    
Your pained scream will haunt Ymir for the rest of her days.

The plead in your voice to stop the pain freezes the warm blood in her veins. Her golden eyes are widened shocked by the sight in front of her. Somehow you escape the iron grip of the titan, and fall onto the ground. Well, the rest of you. The bastard bit off one of your arms.

Against her nature, Ymir rushes towards your broken form. Pure concern makes its way through her body. A weak smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, "Christa is safe." To save a comrade's life is worth to die for. Ymir hits your cheek rather harshly, as tears start to well in her eyes. You endure the pain without a yelp of confusion.

"Are you stupid?! Why the hell did you do that? Christa can save herself You and your damn heart made out of pure gold!", Ymir is fuming that you would sacrifice your life for someone else or in general. "I can't change who I am, and both of us knew that", you reply as you take her hand in yours.

"Yes, and I hate you for that. You are leaving me alone. Did you even think about that?", she wants to know almost crying. "I am never far away from you. A piece of me will always stay in your heart. Apart from this, you still have Christa. You are going to be okay one day", you answer honestly.

"That's not the same, you selfish bastard! I love you, and you will just leave. What am I supposed to do without you?", Ymir presses your hand against her forehead. She never prayed before, but right now she will. Maybe someone has mercy with her.

"Live, Ymir. That's what you are supposed to do. Your life is too precious to be thrown away. I will wait for you", you can feel how heavy your eye lids are. Death is having its hand over you, slowly wrapping you up in its fingers. "I love you, too."

And with that you are gone, and Ymir is drowning in her own tears.


	28. Something that reminds them of you

**Annie**

Annie couldn't know that everything would just get worse after your death.

She lets out a quiet but heavy sigh, as she makes her way straight towards the mess hall after a long day of training. The usually focused soldier couldn't think straight all those hours. Her whole body longed to see you between the familiar faces, hoping to get one of your typical smirks. But you weren't there anymore, and you wouldn't never again.

Suddenly Annie stops mid-step. There is a corner right in front of her. Nothing special, huh? For her this corner means the world. After training you did hide behind it to scare the living hell out of your friend. You were very successful, but you had to pay a high price the next day in hand-to-hand combat. And still you didn't learn your lesson, and kept scaring her now and then.

She can almost feel how the broken pieces of her heart start to heal due to the memory. A slight smile tugs at the corners of her mouth, and at the same time tears well in her clear blue eyes. Her life isn't the same without you anymore. Unfortunately, Annie realizes that fact way too late.

The blond soldier catches herself listening up as someone tells a funny joke a few meters away. Hope takes over her grief, while she throws a brief glance over her shoulder. But it isn't you, who is trying to keep the good mood going. Annie can't help herself but see you in everything wherever she goes. She might be cold towards you, but you kept sticking around like a good friend, and she loved every single second of it. Now Annie understands what you meant to her. The place you have in her heart.

"Hey, Annie!", one of the cadets makes his way towards her. Not waiting at all she walks in a straight line towards the mess hall. Her coldness got even worse since you left her. No one could get past her shell like you did, they just can't achieve that anymore. You were something special, and she will keep the memories she made with you close to her heart.

**Armin**

The shy boy stays strong, just like he has promised you.

Against his will Armin's hand shots up to reach for the tiny book in his shirt pocket. He needs to make sure it is still in its place near to his heart. A relieved sigh leaves his mouth as Armin looks up into the clear blue sky. He does hope to see you somewhere on a cloud looking down at him with that sweet smile of yours. 

Those pages of this special book are everything he has left from you. It was one of your biggest treasures, so it's now his task to bear this legacy. Armin catches himself taking out said book to look at the tiny pictures of the outer world. Next to them are scribbled single words and quotes.

His fingers travel over them softly like the pages could rip under his touch. Every time Armin slowly loses himself in his grief he takes out the book. For hours he could drown in the memories he made with you. Sometimes the shy boy wishes you would have left him more.

A single tear falls onto the paper of one of the pages. "No, no, no", Armin mumbles over and over again, while he tries to dry the spot with his sleeve. The color of your words gets washed away a little bit, but he still can read everything. He doesn't even notice that tears start to run down his cheeks. They feel natural, when the shy boy thinks about you. 

The wound of your loss didn't have enough time to heal up yet. Just like the gigantic hole you left in his heart. Nothing could fill up this space. That special spot was yours. Only yours. 

"I'm sorry. I try to be strong, but it really hard sometimes", he mumbles under his tears. "We miss [Y/N], too", Eren puts his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "You are not alone with your grief", Mikasa adds to his statement with a soft smile on her lips.

Armin nods, while he wipes away his tears. Then he puts the book back into its original space next to his heart. You are never far from him.

**Bertholdt**

Bertholdt just feels torn inside.

A ray of sunshine falls onto him as he sits in the grass with his back against a tree. It warms his skin, but it couldn't reach the coldness in his heart. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, while tears start to well in his heart. The shy boy is almost sure you are shining down from the sun, because you always managed to brighten up his life.

You were his own personal ray of sunshine with that perfect pure kindness of yours. Maybe you are wearing a halo now. For Bertholdt you were always an angel send from heaven especially for him. But would you still love him the way you did, when you knew what he has done?

His eyes travel from his sight of the setting sun towards the tree on his left side. The shy boy couldn't sit there on his own. It was always your favorite tree and place to enjoy the peace in the evening. In its bark is carved the first letters of his and your name. A sign that you were there. A sign that you lived. A sign is all he has left from you.

 Bertholdt leans his head against the tree, closing his eyes to shut the world out. It hurts to relive the last moments he had with you, but it gives him also the feeling of having you close again. The way he held you in his arms for the first and the last time ever. You said those magical three words, which made his heart flutter and break at the same time.

No one else ever touched his heart like you did, and no one ever will again. 

The shy boy snaps out of his torturing thoughts. Against his will he stands up from the ground to make his way towards the special tree with the mark. There sits your lonely letter right next to his B. His fingers hover over the bark only a few inches. He doesn't dare to touch the last remaining memory of you, scared it might disappear out of his life just like you did.

**Christa**

The loss of you changed the blond goddess.

She has still the same smile on her lips, but sometimes it doesn't reach her clear blue eyes at all. She still spreads the same kindness around her, but sometimes it isn't that warm as it was before. She still keeps fighting after all for humanity, but sometimes she does break since you are gone.

Christa presses the soft piece of cloth against her cheek, hoping to bring you back somehow with her sheer will power. Tears are running down her cheeks like two waterfalls. She muffles her desperate pleads to get you back with her free hand. 

There is nothing much you have left her. Only a piece of your green cloak made its way back to Christa. Everything else has left her life just like you. Unfortunately, your intoxicating scent on the cloth is also no more, but it doesn't matter to her. The blond soldier clings onto the piece of you for her dear life, while she lets out all her grief in silence.

It is in the middle of the night, where the feeling of being alone is the strongest. Christa doesn't want to wake the others and worry them with the state she is in right now. Ymir already watches her closely every day, and tries her best to support her. It is just not her best skill to do so.

"Please, [Y/N]. At least, show me somehow that you are alright wherever you might be. I just want to know that. I will be okay one day", Christa mumbles under her breath not really waiting for an answer. No one hears her pleads and prayers. 

The pieces of her broken heart will mend and heal one day, but it will take a lot of time until then.

And nothing seems to numb the pain.

Ymir presses her lips into a thin line as she hears Christa's muffled cries of grief. The place you held in her heart was something special. Apparently, no one will ever live up to that legacy. Not even her all-time best friend Ymir. 

**Conn** **ie**

Connie's whole life got turned around.

"That's going to be so much fun!", Sasha next to him muffles her giggles with her free hand. He only nods excited, waiting for their next victim. It's probably the fourth prank they play on their comrades already. The seconds tick by slowly but surely. 

Suddenly both of them can hear steps coming closer towards the closed door. Jean had no idea what would wait for him, when he opens said door. Sasha and Connie dump the bucket of cold water over his head laughing. The soaked soldier is getting red due to the raising anger. 

"Why the long face, Jean?", Sasha asks still laughing almost rolling herself around on the ground. "Oh, you two are going to pay for this!", Jean clenches his hands into fists. Luckily Marco is there to drag his fuming friend away from the two pranksters. 

Connie throws a glance over his shoulder grinning to find your [E/C] eyes. The realization hits him like a punch into his face. There is no one standing behind him, patting his shoulder friendly congratulating him for a successful prank. Sometimes his mind pushes the fact away that you are long gone to protect himself from more pain.

But in the end, Connie always remembers that the love of his life is dead.

Sasha's hand on his shoulder snaps him out of his dark thoughts. He realizes that his surroundings are blurry as a few tears escape his eyes, and run down his cheeks. The pranks the three of you played on your comrades is all he has left from you. Since Connie had to leave you behind outside of the walls, nothing of you made it back home. 

During the pranks he feels so close to you, but it leaves him craving for more. The feeling of being whole lasts only a few moments. He would give everything to have you back by his side. To hear your breathtaking laugh once again.

Connie wipes away the tears with his long sleeve, before he forces a slight smile onto his lips. You wouldn't want him to cry over your death for so long. 

**Eren**

Nothing is the same without you.

During the day Eren keeps his grief locked away, and fights for Humanity. But in the night the poor boy breaks down. Eren buries his face in his hands, taking deep breaths in and out. The tears are on the brink of spilling over once again.

He will always remember the way you gave him your best smile, spreading pure happiness around you. But also how your dull [E/C] eyes locked at him, pleading for help. The imagine has burned its way deep into his mind. He held you in his hands, and still couldn't you help.

You wouldn't want it, but Eren blames himself for your death.

He didn't even shift since your death. How can he trust his powers, when he couldn't even save your life with them?

The broken boy wishes to have something to hold in his hands, that reminds him of you. But nothing has been left for him. Your bloody wings of freedom are in the hands of your family. And the rest of your uniform was burned with you. 

Just a tiny piece of cloth would have been enough.

Eren's hand fall into his lap, so he can watch the pure night sky over his head. The stars sparkle there in peace just like you did. A sad smile tugs at the corners of your mouth. Maybe you are looking down onto him right now from one of the clouds. 

You live up to your promise to stay always by his side. All the memories the two of you made with each other are still in his heart. All the times you cried and laughed together. And no one could take them away from him until he can see you again.

A few lonely tears escape his eyes as Eren keeps looking at the stars. It feels like someone would wrap him up in their arms. The hole you left in his heart will never be filled again. It is your special place. But the broken pieces start to heal slowly but surely. 

But will he ever love someone again like he loved you?

**Erwin**

The Commander wasn't the same anymore.

Erwin lets out a heavy sigh as he works through the gigantic stack of documents on his table. He tries to stay focused on his task, but his mind starts to wander. Just like his clear blue eyes. They travel towards the tiny box on the other far end of his table.

Why does he always find his way to you?

This special tiny box contains everything personal from your former office. Since you have no relatives left, Erwin took the responsibility to take care of your stuff. Even if he isn't really sure what he is going to do with them.

The Commander had no will to look through the box by now. The still healing wound in his heart hurts too much yet. Just the thought of you feels like a knife through the broken pieces of his heart. Maybe one day he will brave enough, but not today. 

This tiny box is everything Erwin has left from you. On top of the lid are your bloody wings of freedom lying. He didn't want to put them to the rest he has in one of his drawers. Every lost soldier life is a sacrifice for Humanity, but yours feels more special to him.

The Commander reaches forward to touch the lonely emblem. His fingers hover dangerously close above the cloth. He doesn't dare to touch the wings scared that they might vanish just like you did. Never he thought a simple emblem could be heaven and hell at the same time.

The symbol reminds him of your sweet smile, and at the same time of your last moments, where Erwin lost everything he ever wished for. You managed to steal his heart, and it seems like you took a part of it with you into heaven. 

He draws back his hand, but his blue eyes stay at the bloody wings. The Commander will probably keep the tiny box on his table. It feels like you left a part of you there for him. And, of course, he will cherish it until his bitter end.

**Hanji**

Hanji pretends she is okay, when she actually isn't.

The mad scientist buries herself in work, so her mind would wander off. She couldn't bare another night thinking about you for hours. It wouldn't be the first time Hanji cries herself into sleep, then without you by her side she isn't the same. 

Her hands dive through the documents on her table, searching for a specific one. It was there a second ago, so where did it go? Hanji mumbles something inaudible under her breath, as she makes even a bigger mess than it was before. 

She finds something, but not the thing she was looking for. An almost faded memory Hanji has shared with you weeks ago. The soldier turns around the paper to get a better look at your still breathtaking handwriting. 

A sad smile tugs at the corners of her mouth, as she reads the few words: "Mad Scientist – Warning, might bite!" Hanji ran a whole day with this on her back around in the headquarters without even noticing it. One of your many pranks you played on her. 

Sadness overshadow this wonderful piece of memory. The soldier has to put the paper away, when the tears in her eyes almost dare to spill over. The injury you left with your death hasn't had time to heal yet. She didn't let herself mourn her loss. 

If Hanji starts to cry now, she will maybe never stop.

You were always there to comfort her, when she way in agony. So, who would do it now where you are gone? No one can live up to that legacy you left behind. Not to mention the hole Hanji has in her heart, which she can't fill up anymore. 

The scientist takes the paper with your handwriting in her hand again, and presses it against her chest. It feels a little bit like you embrace her somehow. A part of you is still on this earth, directly in her arms. You left your touch everywhere in the headquarters. Hanji just failed to see it until now. 

She is completely surrounded by your presence.  

**Jean**

Jean lets out a heavy sigh, as he keeps watching the soldier near the headquarters. They are all talking and laughing together. And he? Jean is on his own. Truly alone with his grief. The broken soldier doesn't even want to think about you, but you always make your way onto his mind.

He can feel the tears start to well in his amber eyes. The wound of your loss is still so fresh, so every thought about you hurts like hell. After Marco's death he had you to lean on, but who does still remain yet?

Jean's hand shoots up the pocket on the inside of his jacket, where he keeps the two most important things in his life. The bloody crossed swords of the Cadet Corps and a folded paper plane. It's not much he has left from his two best friends. 

A sad smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Jean clearly remembers the day you threw the paper plane onto his place during one of the classes. Due to your sneakiness none of the instructors ever caught you passing notes in class. Jean apparently isn't made out of ninja material. He always got caught, and had to do stable duty. The good friend you were, you helped him out.

Jean wipes the lonely tear on his cheek away with his jacket sleeve. Those memories comfort and hurt at the same time. There is no chance to make new ones with you anymore. And that fact feels like a hard punch in the face. How is he supposed to keep going with you or Marco?

Another tear drops onto the paper plane, so Jean folds it to put it back into the pocket of his jacket. Near to his heart, where you belong. The place where you supposed to be. He can feel his own heartbeat through his shirt. As long as it keeps beating the memories of you and Marco will never fade away. Your sacrifice for humanity not forgotten.

Jean gets up from his spot on the ground to make his way towards the mess hall. He might seem alone, but he has you in his heart, so he is never truly alone. 

**Levi**

Levi tries to keep his focus on the papers in front of him on the desk. The letters start to dance around. The words make no sense to his mind anymore. Cursing under his breath the short Corporal leans back in his chair to stare at the ceiling above his head.

No matter how hard he tries, you won't stay out of his mind. The way you looked at him with your big [E/C] eyes and that sassy smile on your lips. Your sheer presence brightened up every room you entered. The Scouts are not the same anymore without you.

No one could replace your pure optimism and kindness. 

Levi shakes his head to get rid of those painful thoughts. He can't let his mind wander into this direction again. The soldier lost count how many nights he spent just thinking about you. He already had enough time to mourn. Now it is time to move on.

But the extra emblem inside his jacket tells something different. Levi couldn't endure the thought of putting your wings of freedom to the others he keeps in the drawer of his desk. Your sacrifice means so much more. Not for Humanity but for him. So, he sewed it into the inside of his jacket to keep you close to his heart. 

You might have left his life way too early, but you are never truly gone. 

Levi closes his eyes to shut out the tears, which might start to well. He promised himself not to get close to other soldiers. How could he know you would cross his path one day? You didn't even have to do something special to win his heart over. 

The empty place you left behind in his heart hurts so damn much. And the thought of never seeing your smile ever again pushes Levi to the edge of a breakdown. That's something he hasn't felt in a long time. Levi's eyes travel towards the closed door of his office. He still hopes you would open it one day to surprise him with a cup of tea. 

A dream that will never come true again.

**Marco**

Marco isn't the only one who misses you so much.

"Come on, you need to eat something", the soldier holds out a carrot for your loyal companion. The horse doesn't show any interest into the treat in his hand. Since you didn't come back from your last mission the poor animal mourns you like a normal person.

And Marco knows exactly what your horse feels. He runs his fingers through the animal's mane in a comforting manner. "Hey, I miss [Y/N], too. You are the only one who knows how I feel like. Please, don't give up yet. [Y/N] wouldn't want that, right? You can't leave me now", he knows the horse can't understand his words, but he has to do something. 

"Apart from this, you are the only thing I have left from [Y/N]. Nothing else made it back home", Marco can feel how tears start to well in his brown eyes. Just to mention your name triggers a wave of pain to wash over him. Will the wound in his heart ever heal?

The horse pushes the broken soldier with its head to snap him out of his sadness, and to get a better access to the carrot in his hand. It seems like his words woke its fighting spirit. "That's good. Here, I have another one. [Y/N] would be proud of you", Marco can't help himself but smile slightly. 

He remembers all the hours he spent with you in the stables. How much you loved and spoiled your loyal companion. And Marco could watch you the whole day talking to the horse like it is a real human being. It was just one way how you spread kindness around you, and brighten up his life.

"Everything will be alright one day. We will go through that together. I promise you. And when the time has come we will see [Y/N] again, but until then we stay strong", Marco isn't sure if the words should comfort the eating animal or himself. He keeps telling himself every day it will get better. Maybe if he says often enough, he will believe it one day.

**Mikasa**

Mikasa isn't the person to show emotions openly.

But when she is all alone, she lets go of her tears. All the grief and sadness she bottled up through the day. No one should see this weak side of her. Except for you, but you are not on earth anymore. 

The broken soldier presses the pillow even closer against her chest, as she buries her noise in the soft cloth. Unfortunately, your intoxicating scent is long gone.

"Why did you have to leave me? I am nothing without you by my side. I fight my way through the day, but for what? When you are not here, I don't know what to fight for. Please, come back to me. I can't see the light anymore. I am so lost", Mikasa whispers into the pillow, which was yours long time ago.

That's everything she has left from you. Someone else sleeps in your bed. Someone else sits on your place in the mess hall. It's like the whole world already moved on, not caring about the loss of such a great person. Is Mikasa the only one who misses you that damn much?

If she could, she would give everything to get you back. Every night the broken soldier tries to bring you back with her sheer will power. Maybe someone will hear her pleas one day, and make her biggest dream come true. 

Mikasa keeps going like she is supposed to do, but without you it doesn't make sense for her. The world is just a darker place now. Your bright light is gone, and she doesn't want to go on without it. You guided her through her darkest days. Now she is lost in the darkness.

She already had to endure so much loss, but yours is bringing her closer to the edge of giving up. Her entire body craves for your presence. You don't have to interact with her. Just to see you from afar would be enough to give Mikasa back her strength. But wonders don't exist.

She is slowly but surely realizing that hard cold fact. 

**Mike**

Mike lies down the pencil in his hand. The stack of documents hasn't shrunken a little bit. It seems like there is more work waiting for him than before. But he has done his time for today. The sun settled down hours ago, and the night broke through.

The soldier opens one of the drawers of his desk to fish out a tiny jacket compared to his. The wings of freedom stare at him coldly. You gave yours for Humanity. Mike buries his nose in the soft cloth of the jacket. Even his fine nose can't find a slight breeze of your intoxicating scent.

It is long gone, just like you did.

Mike isn't usually a man of big words, actions or feelings. But your death takes the best of him. Tears start to well in his eyes, as he spreads out your jacket on the table. The piece of cloth is heaven and hell at the same time. It comforts him to know that you are not truly gone. A part of you is still with him. But he will never see you again, and it feels like a cold fist clenching his broken heart.

Especially your late-night visits to remind him that he has to get a good night sleep. Who will take care of him now, when you are not with him anymore? Nothing will ever mend the tiny pieces of his heart together again. 

"I am sorry", are the only words that come over his lips, as he folds your jacket to put it back into the drawer of his desk. He can't look at the only thing he has left of you for too long. The grief overshadows the comfort in the end, and he feels like losing all his hope. 

Mike takes the pen back into his hand. The soldier continues his work without wasting another second, but your [E/C] eyes make their way into his mind. The sparkle of determination he admired all the time from afar. And that sweet smile of yours. The kindness you spread around you. All those things exist only in his memory. 

**Petra**

Petra's eyes wander over the cold stone walls of the headquarters. It is already late night, and she couldn't sleep once again. Too many thoughts are torturing her, so she takes a nice long walk through the halls of the building. 

No matter how hard she tries to avoid a special room, her legs always bring her back to it. Petra finds herself in front of your former office. The door isn't closed, and she can see a ray of light coming through the crack. A quiet sigh comes over her lips, as her heart slumps a bit in her chest.

One of the Scouts got promoted to a Squad Leader, and took your office. Her hand hovers in front of the door, while her mind fights a silent war behind her face. One side of her wants to greet the new member properly, but the other side wants to kick the soldier out of your office. For so many years it was your empire. No one is allowed to take that room away from you, and her.

It was the last thing Petra has left from you. All your private things were sent to your family, and nothing made its way to her. She gathers up all her courage and knocks on the door. For a brief moment the soldier waits, then enters the office.

"Hi, sorry to disturb you that late. Just wanted to check on you, since you are new to the Squad Leader being. If you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to come to me. I am not a leader, but I had a good friend, who passed some knowledge to me", Petra greets the soldier friendly, who nods in agreement. 

"And, please, take care of the office. It means a lot to me", and with that she is already gone again. She couldn't bare the sight of someone else sitting in your former chair. It makes it just more real that you are not coming back anytime soon. 

Petra wipes away the lonely tear that escaped her eye.

"Don't worry, [Y/N], I will be okay one day."

**Reiner**

Reiner misses your sheer presence every second of the day, but it's the worse during the time in the mess hall. The place on his right side is empty, and no one will ever live up to the legacy you left right there. Not seeing you feels like a knife through his heart.

The soldier focuses his attention on the soup in front of him. The others around him have conversations like nothing has ever happened. They laugh together, having probably the best time of their lives. It feels like no one really cares that you are gone forever.

Bertholdt raises his head to catch his best friend's eye. He hates to see Reiner so awfully silent, and broken inside. "T-Training was good today, right?", he tries his look to get a conversation going. Maybe it will distract him from his grief a bit. Giving his mourning heart a break.

"Yeah", is the only thing that comes over Reiner's lips. He is not really in the mood to talk, or exchange funny stories with the others. To keep the good mood going was his task, but not today. And not anytime soon. Reiner feels so empty like the place next to him.

It is usually not his way to question everything around him, but now it is. How is he supposed to go on without you by his side? What does fighting mean, when he can't share it with you? Does this life even mean something?

"I miss [Y/N], too", Bertholdt mumbles under his breath not knowing what to say else. Reiner raises his head due to his words. You were also Bertholdt's friend, but Reiner never thought how his friend would feel. Grief took the best of him.

"I am sorry", Reiner apologizes for his rather depressed mood, "Did you see how Annie kicked Eren's butt today during hand-to-hand combat?" A sad smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. He tries to push the thought of you to the back of his mind. He really could use a break from mourning. Of course, you will keep that place in his mind and heart. 

**Sasha**

Sasha's finger run over the cold metal of the blade. She could see herself in the reflection. Her dull brown eyes. The sparkle in them died the day you left her behind on earth. Tears start to well in her eyes, as she thinks about your last moments once again. They haunt her during the day and night. You are on her mind all the time. 

She swings the deadly blade around to enjoy the familiar weight in her hand. Sasha is determined to slay a ton of Titans with this special blade, until it is dull and lost its value with that. Absently she wipes a lonely tear away that escaped her eye. She will lose the blade one day, just she lost you.

"Hey, Sasha. Is that... You know, [Y/N]'s blade?", Connie snaps her out of her depressing thoughts. The brown-haired girl only nods as an answer. "Yes, [Y/N] held it in her hand during their last breath. I want to make it worth something. Just like [Y/N]'s sacrifice", she adds to her gesture. 

"But you will lose it one day. The blade will get dull and then?", Connie wants to know worried, as he takes the place right next to her. Sasha gives him a soft shrug with her shoulders, "I don't know. I am just trying to find a reason to keep fighting. And to know it would be [Y/N]'s wish to give her old blades worth, gives me strength... I miss [Y/N] so damn much, Connie."

The tears start to overwhelm her, and escape her brown eyes like two waterfalls. Connie wraps his arm around her shoulder in a friendly way to comfort her without words. Everything has changed since your death. Sasha changed. 

"I know, but don’t forget I am here. You don't have to go through that all alone. And a piece of [Y/N] is still there in your heart. Even if you lose the blade, you don't lose them", he rubs comforting circles onto her back. Sasha knows his words are true, but inside she still feels alone. No one can replace that empty space in her heart.

**Ymir**

Ymir keeps going like nothing has ever happened.

But inside she is hurt. More than she wants to admit.

A slight smile tugs at the corners of her mouth, as she sees Jean making his way towards Mikasa. "Hey, there is someone trying his luck once again. The horse-face can't get a hint, right? I guess-", Ymir turns around to find your [E/C] eyes. But there is only Christa standing, looking at her with her blue eyes and waiting for her to continue her sentence. 

The smile on Ymir's lips fades away slowly but surely, as the realization makes its way in her mind. You are not with her anymore, and will never be again. "You guess what?", Christa asks interested. Ymir can see the sympathy in her orbs. She tries to replace you to keep the pain down, but it doesn't work out this way.

 "Uh, never mind", Ymir waves her hand around in a dismissive gesture. She leans her head against the wall of the barracks. The grief is taking over her mind and heart, suddenly. What she would give to see your smile for a last time again. 

"You know, I miss [Y/N], too", Christa takes Ymir's hand in her tiny one. She wants to comfort her best friend as good as possible. Ymir draws back her hand rather harshly, "Oh, I don't need someone, who leaves me alone. I am over [Y/N] for once and all."

Ymir tries to turn her grief into anger. It would be so much easier that way. But the empty place in her heart can't be pushed away. She doesn't want to admit how much you mean to her. How much she fell in love with you over such a short time.

"Ymir, we both know that is not true", Christa knows Ymir is not okay at all. She gives her friend a shrug with her shoulders, staring straight ahead. She has nothing left of you, except for the memories the two of you made together. And those are too painful to think about, because there is no chance to make new ones. 

"Whatever", Ymir mumbles under her breath, as she leaves Christa behind.


	29. Kiss Cam AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea during an ice hockey game I saw last week. I hope you like it! 
> 
> I am really sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. I am not really feeling fine the last few days, and it is hard to write anything good right now. The next on will be up sooner, I promise. And it will be the last part of the mini-series of "You take your last breath in their arms" and "Something that reminds them of you". Don't worry, it will be a happy ending! 
> 
> Note: You are not dating yet!

**Annie**

The people around you cheer excited, and clap their hands to motivate the players. There is no way you couldn't fall under the spell of the good mood, which is going on. A smirk appears on your lips as you take out your cellphone.

"Selfie!", you scoot closer to the blond girl, while you put your free arm around her shoulder. Annie furrows her eyebrows in a surprised manner. "Oh, smile, Annie!", you give the camera your best smile, but your friend keeps her stoic expression.

"Beautiful as always", you mumble under your breath, so she can't hear your words. Nevertheless, Annie catches every single one of them. A slight pinch of red dusts her cheeks. You didn't notice her blush since you are already sending the selfie to Reiner.

"To cheer our best friend up", you explain your action smirking. "That's just your payback for the last game, where you were sick and Reiner had fun without you", Annie knows what is going on inside your pretty head. "Yes, sweet, sweet revenge", you don't even deny it.

All of the sudden, Annie blushes furiously, as the kiss cam clearly shows you and her. She just could ignore it, since you are still busy with your phone. She shakes her head lightly, and leans towards you to press a soft kiss onto your cheek. Her racing heart skips a beat, when her lips meet your soft skin. It was just a brief peek, but it still sends shivers down her spine.

On the other hand, you are not knowing what is going on. Your mind needs a few moments to process what just happened. "D-Did you kiss me?", you couldn't help yourself but stutter out this unnecessary question. "Yes, obviously", is her short answer. The faded smile reappears on your lips, "Can I get another one?"

Feeling confident you put your arm around her shoulder to pull her closer. Annie hits your head rather softly but determined, "No." Laughing you draw back your arm, raising your free one in playful surrender, "Okay, okay." You focus your attention on the game, while Annie sneaks' glances at you from time to time. Maybe there will be another kiss.

**Armin**

"That's one of the best games I have ever seen", you exclaim excited, as you share your popcorn with Eren. A pinch of jealousy washes over Armin, while he watches the two of you having the time of your life. The shy boy wishes he could act so natural like Eren does with you.

"What about you? What do you think, Armin?", your lovely voice snaps him out of his depressing thoughts. The way you look at him with your [E/C] eyes makes his knees weak. At least, he is sitting, so nothing can happen. 

"Y-Yeah, it's great!", Armin replies, feeling how the heat appears on his cheeks. A bit embarrassed he keeps his head low to avoid eye contact with you. At least until his face cooled off. But fate gives him not enough time for that.

"Oh! Someone is getting a kiss today!", Eren wiggles his eyebrows smirking, "Let me take care of your popcorn, [Y/N]!" Armin's clear blue eyes are still glued to the ground, finding his shoes very interesting, all of the sudden. 

"Are you okay with that, Armin?", you ask him friendly, as you put your hand on his shoulder to get his full attention. The shy boy raises his head to see himself and you on the screen of the kiss cam. His face turns even into a deeper shade of red, "I-I U-Uh..."

Not really understanding his stuttered words, you lean forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek. His heart skips a beat, just to double up the speed afterwards. He dreamed so often to get a kiss from you, and now it is even better than he had imagined.

"I-I can do better!", a wave of braveness washes over him. Armin turns his head to press his lips onto yours in a sweet first kiss. Everything inside him is at peace, as he leans back slowly realizing what just happened. "You didn't have to", you mumble out, trying to ignore the red on your cheeks. The kiss cam shows already another pair, who share a kiss.

"B-But I wanted to."

**Bertholdt**

"Reiner! Reiner, stop! Give it back!", you try to snap your cap out of his hand, but he is way too tall to even reach it. "Aw, you are just too cute, [Y/N]", Reiner couldn't help himself but enjoy the annoyed expression on your face. You punch his side playfully out of frustration, "Maybe you didn't realize it yet, but you are such a brick."

He puts his hand over his heart hurt by your words, "That hurts, [Y/N]. Really deep inside." You let out a heavy sigh, as you shake your head slightly. Bertholdt decides it was enough fun for his friend, so he gets the hat back for you. He loves how your face brightens up immediately, "Thank you so much. See? He is a real friend, Reiner." A faint pinch of red appears on Bertholdt's cheeks, "It was nothing." Reiner rolls his golden eyes, "You two are no fun at all." 

All of the sudden, the three of you stare at the screen of the kiss cam. Bertholdt and you are clearly shocked to see yourself, while Reiner is just amused. The gentle giant can feel how his entire body freezes in sheer panic. His heart beats hard against his chest to break free. He knows what he is supposed to do, but he lacks the braveness for it.

"What was that?!", Reiner exclaims frustrated, as he throws his arms into the air, "That was the perfect opportunity." The kiss cam shows already another pair, who actually share a kiss. "Reiner", you say his name determined to shut him up, finally. 

Bertholdt lets out a quiet sigh, disappointed by himself. How often did he already dream of a chance to confess his feelings for you? Like Reiner said, it was indeed the perfect opportunity. The shy boy could kick his own backside.

But face decides to give him a second chance. The kiss cam shows the two of you once again. Throwing all doubts over board, Bertholdt cups your face in his hands and presses a soft kiss onto your lips. To his surprise you lean into his touch, and kiss him back. 

"I ship it from the beginning", Reiner crosses his arms in front of his chest amused.

**Christa**

To see the game would be so much fun, wouldn't be there something that annoys the hell out of you. Or better said someone. "Christa, you look so good in this shirt", Reiner keeps flirting with your crush, and Christa even seems to like it. "Thank you", she replies with a slight blush on her cheeks.

You cross your arms in front of your chest, letting out a heavy sigh. Ymir right next to you just nods in agreement. She is not amused either about Reiner's flirts. "We have to do something about it", she adds to her silent gesture. But what?

"Hey, [Y/N]? Can I have a sip from your drink? Mine is already gone, and I don't want to miss something of the game", Christa asks you friendly with her big blue eyes. "Sure", you hand her your drink smirking. How could you deny her wish? Take that, Reiner. 

"We basically shared a kiss now", you blurred out loud your thought, which triggers a faint pinch of red on Christa's cheeks. "Well, actually-", she starts to reply, but Reiner's loud voice interrupts her, "Look who is sharing a real kiss now!"

The kiss cam shows Reiner, you and poor Christa between the two of you. "Woah! It's Christa's decision who gets a kiss! If she is okay with that", you push the bulk of a man back into his seat. Ymir adds a death glare into his direction to emphasize your statement. 

Her blue eyes switch from Reiner towards you, and back. Christa already knows who she wants to kiss, but she doesn't want to disappoint the other one. "I'm sorry, Reiner", he gets her best and sweetest smile, but no kiss.

"Go for it", Ymir pats your shoulder friendly, clearly happy with the outcome. Smiling brightly, you cup her face with your hands to press the wanted kiss onto her lips. Christa wraps her arms around your neck to pull you closer towards her. Due to the closeness you can feel her heart beating hard against her chest, just like yours. 

"That's one of the best games ever", you say as the two of you break apart. 

**Connie**

"Did I tell how breathtaking you look tonight?", Connie wiggles his eyebrows seductively, as he wraps his arm around your shoulder to pull you closer. A faint pinch of red appears on your cheeks, "Yes, around fifteen times, but thank you." 

"I am just making sure you know, sweetheart", he flirts with you for hours now, and doesn't seem to stop anytime soon. Don't get it wrong, you are liking the attention you get from him, but you are not amused to be a blushing mess in front of him. 

"Are you two enjoying the game?", Sasha asks as she shoves another hand full of popcorn into her mouth. "Yeah, it's great. Wait, is that your third pack of popcorn already?", you point at the food in her hand. Munching she only nods as an answer. 

All of the sudden, Connie runs his fingertips up and down your arm, since he has still his arm around your shoulder. The feeling of his skin on yours sends shivers down your spine. You can't deny that this feels more than just nice.

"Hey, look!", Sasha snaps you out of your thoughts, pointing at the screen of the kiss cam. It is showing clearly you and Connie very close together. The other people may think you two are already a couple, but you are just friends. 

"So, was it just flirting or are you going to do something?", you want to know sassy as usual, while you lean closer to Connie. His cheeks are burning with a bright blush, and he feels super shy right now. "That's how it is. Alright", you brush your lips over his, hoping Connie will do the next step. The boy needs a few seconds to process what is happening right now.

But in the end, Connie presses his lips onto yours in a sweet kiss full of bottled-up love and desire. You wrap your arms around his neck, but both of you break apart to catch your breaths. Connie leans his forehead against yours, "I wanted to do that for such a long time." A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, "Why didn't you have then?"

"Well, doesn't matter anymore. I will do it more often now."

**Eren**

"I am so excited! I hope they win the game!", you exclaim as you shove some popcorn into your mouth, while you keep your [E/C] eyes on the field. "Me, too", Eren replies smiling. His turquoise eyes are on you, loving how you enjoy yourself.

"What about you?", you lean towards your male friend, putting your hand on his arm to get his full attention. "Yeah, yeah", he mumbles under his breath not taking his eyes from his cell phone. Eren rolls his eyes annoyed by him, that he keeps ignoring you this way, while you are just nothing but nice to him. 

Quietly sighing you draw back your hand, and lean back in your seat. Eren can't even explain how much he hates your super rude friend. His dislike towards this guy is even worse than Jean's. "I am really having fun with you, [Y/N]", he takes your hand in his to emphasize his statement. "Me, too", you reply with that beautiful smile of yours. 

"Oh, look! We are in the kiss cam!", you let go of his hand to shake your friend's shoulder. The guy waves his free hand around in a dismissive gesture to shoo you away. "I am busy right now", he adds to his gesture clearly annoyed by your enthusiasm. 

Anger starts to wash over Eren, as he gets up from his seat. You look at him with your big [E/C] eyes askingly. The boy makes his way towards your male friend. "You have no idea how much of a brick you are! [Y/N] deserves better than that!", Eren dumps his entire drink on the head of the guy, expressing all the bottled-up anger. 

"Eren!", you also stand up from your seat shocked by his sudden outburst. "I can't look at him ignoring you that way. You deserve all the love you can get, and I would gladly do that. I want to drown you in love", Eren takes your hands in his, hoping you would return his feelings.

Without a word you grab the collar of his shirt to pull him towards you. His lips meet yours in a sweet first kiss. 

**Erwin**

"Why are you looking so grumpy, brother? Aren't you having fun?", you ask Levi right next to you, who has crossed his arms in front of his chest. As always, he wears his stoic expression on his face. "I am sure under this frown he is probably smiling", Erwin answers instead of your brother. 

Levi rolls his eyes annoyed by your attitude, "Should I remind you two that I didn't volunteer to accompany you to this game? Well, but I do have fun actually." Chuckling you lean towards him to shove some popcorn in his mouth, "That's why we dragged you along. I knew you would like it." Levi pushes you softly but determined back into your own seat. 

Erwin watches the two of you as a slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth. He loves the way you deal with your stoic brother that easy, while you always wear a smile on your lips. "Stop drooling over my sibling, Erwin", Levi notices how the blonde man looks at you, and he doesn't like it at all. 

"Woah! Look!", you point your hand at the gigantic screen. The kiss cam clearly shows you and Erwin right next to you. That's the chance he has been waiting for! It's the perfect opportunity to confess his feelings for you in a super romantic way. 

Levi catches his friend's blue eyes to mention him to stop before he has even made his move yet. Erwin leans back in his seat, overthinking his decision. "When you are not doing it, I will", you grab the collar of his shirt to pull Erwin towards you. His lips meet yours in a first kiss full of love. 

Your sudden move surely surprises the blond man, nevertheless, he wraps you up in his strong arms. The people around you clap their hands, and cheer loudly. Levi clears his throat to snap the two of you out of your kiss. You can feel the blush burning on your cheeks, but you wear it proudly. 

"I swear to everything I know, if you break [Y/N]'s heart, I will end you", Levi reminds Erwin to treat you properly. 

**Farlan**

"Ah, this is so exciting! [Y/N]!", Isabela exclaims almost yelling as she keeps shaking your arm. A bright smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, "I know." You love the way she can get happy about the little things in life. It makes the dull world around you colorful.

Farlan watches the two of you out of the corner of his eyes, while he takes a sip from his cold drink. The way you handle your overhyped friend makes his heart flutter. Especially the slight smirk on your lips. It sends shivers down his spine, just like your angelic laugh. He can't help himself but find a smile on his own lips by now.

"You should tell [Y/N] one day", Levi notices how Farlan watches every move you make. He crosses his arms in front of his chest slightly amused. "I don't know what you are talking about", Farlan waves his free hand around in a dismissive gesture to distract from the blush on his cheeks. 

"Uh, look, who will share a kiss tonight!", Isabela points her hand at the gigantic screen. Absolutely surprised you look at Farlan right next to you with your widened [Y/N] eyes. The faint dust of red can be clearly seen on your cheeks. "Is there someone shy?", Levi messes with his friend, showing one of his rare smirks. 

"Alright, alright, let's get this over with", you hand your pack of popcorn over to Isabela. Farlan does the same with his drink, so he wouldn't dump it on the ground in the process. He cups your face in his soft hands, adoring the blush on your cheeks. You look even more breathtaking that close up.

Farlan couldn't believe his luck right now.

Not wanting to wait any longer, you lean closer towards him to press your lips onto his. All of the sudden, you can experience a firework of breathtaking feelings in your chest. Your arms sneak around his neck by themselves to pull him even closer. A slight smile tugs at the corners of Farlan's mouth. How often did he dream about a kiss with you, and now it is finally happening. 

**Hanji**

"They could be so much faster, when they would overthink their constellation of players. Look, if they move-", Hanji points at the different players, but you take her hand in yours with a slight smile on your lips. "Enjoy the game, Hanji, and turn off that genius brain of yours", you try to calm her down. Moblit next to Hanji gives you a thankful nod.

Your mad friend talked for ten minutes straight away. It seems like she can speak without even taking a stop to breath for a moment. "But it would made sense, right, [Y/N]?", Hanji sneaks some popcorn from your hands to shove it into her mouth. Smirking you shake your head slightly, enjoying every second with your friend. 

"Oh, did you see that player? He could be do much better if he-", and Hanji starts again to plan out the perfect strategy to win the game. There would be probably one thing that would shut her up. Since the kiss cam shows you and Hanji right next to you, there is reason to try it out. 

"Hey, Hanji?", you call out her name, but she is way too engrossed in the one-sided conversation. Smirking you grab softly her chin with your fingers to get her full attention. Her brown eyes meet your [E/C] ones, and you can see sheer surprise in them. Nevertheless, you crash your lips onto hers in a sweet but brief kiss. 

"We were in the kiss cam", you explain your gesture with a pinch of red on your cheeks. She stares into your eyes even more surprised than before. It is the first time in history you see Hanji speechless. Every word fails her to describe the wave of feelings that washed over her. 

Moblit and you exchange a glance, "I think I broke our Hanji." And with that she finds her tongue again, but decides to let actions speak instead of words. Hanji jumps into your arms, almost pushing both of you out of your seat. She brings you into another kiss full of bottled-up love. 

"Ah, finally", Moblit lets out a quiet sigh as he enjoys the game.

**Isabela**

A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, as you keep your [E/C] on your friend Isabela instead of the playing field. She cheers loudly, while she shoves a hand of popcorn into her mouth. Farlan and Levi exchange a brief glance. It is very obvious what you feel for Isabela, and everyone except from her can see it clearly. 

"We should give them a slight push into the right direction", Farlan decides to help the helpless lover out. Levi crosses his arms in front of his chest, "Pictorially or literally?" Your senses tell you that something is going on, so, you lean closer towards them, "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!", Farlan raises his arms in playful defense, while Levi blurts out bluntly, "He is trying to hook you and Isabela up." A faint pinch of red appears on your cheeks, when your mind processes his words finally. 

"Are you kidding-", you start your sentence, but Isabela cuts you off by throwing her popcorn into the air. Her sudden move startles all the three of you simultaneously. "What are you-?", once again you can't end your statement. Isabela almost jumps into your arms, pressing her lips onto yours in a rushed but lovely kiss. 

Your entire body freezes, and still you put your arms around her to keep Isabela as close as possible. She couldn't help herself but smile into the kiss at how cute you are. Not even once she saw you speechless during all the years the two of you know each other already.

Slowly but surely you two break apart to catch your breaths. Isabela leans her forehead against yours, meeting your [E/C] eyes, where still confusion can be seen. "What did make me so lucky to get a kiss from you?", you want to know. "Well, we were in the kiss cam, but I wanted to do it for a long time already", she admits her feeling for you. 

"I am really happy for you, but seriously? Popcorn everywhere, tsk", Levi picks the food out of his hair, but a slight smile adorns his lips. "Such a waste", Farlan adds smirking. 

**Jean**

"I hope they win!", Eren exclaims probably more determined than the players. "They are going to lose", Jean crosses his arms in front of his chest. In the middle of the two bickering boys you let out a heavy sigh, "Why can't the two of you can't get along for a few hours?"

"I am not the problem here. The horse-face is!", Eren couldn't help himself but smile due to his statement. "Oh, such big words for such an idiot like you", Jean replies with that typical shit-eating grin on his lips. "At least you could try get a long for this game. Well, try for me", you take a sip from your drink, leaning back in your seat. 

Eren and Jean keep throwing insults back and forth like you and your plead are not existing. You throw your popcorn at them, but they keep ignoring you. "Uh, kiss cam!", you point at the gigantic screen almost letting go of your cup. It clearly shows Eren and you.

"Uh, you are lucky that you got me, and not the horse-face", of course, Eren would see this as a win in their undying fight. Jean's grip around his pack of popcorn tightens against his sake. A wave of anger is washing over him, as you lean towards Eren to give him a kiss like the screen told you.

All of the sudden, Jean grabs your arm softly but determined to turn you around. He crashes his lips onto yours, pouring all the bottled-up love he has in his chest in this kiss. Embracing his attention, you wrap your arms around his neck to pull him even closer. Jean couldn't explain how happiness fills him up, as you start to kiss him back, and basically return his feelings. 

Jealousy drove him to make a move on you finally.

"Wow, did take you really long enough to gather up your braveness. Connie won the bet, I can't believe it", Eren comments the kiss amused, as he shoves Jean's popcorn into his mouth. He can keep it, Jean got the someone he wished the most for by his side now. 

**Levi**

It was probably a mistake to take Hanji AND Levi to the same game.

Neither of you say a word, as your mad friend keeps talking for what feels for hours now. Levi throws a glance into your direction to see how you are doing, and to admire you from afar as always. He can't get over the fact how breathtaking a simple smile looks on your lips. You are one of the few people, who can make him also smile, and he absolutely loves that about you.

"You are okay over there? I haven't heard from you in a while", Hanji snaps him out of his thoughts about you with her loud voice. "Sure, why wouldn't I, shitty glasses? Thought you bored me to death with your talking?", he replies as stoic as always. 

An angelic laugh reaches his ears, which triggers a wave of happiness washing over him. "Not easy to kill our lovely Levi", you join the conversation smirking. Levi crosses his arms in front of his chest, clearly enjoying the view he has of you. 

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt your flirting, but you two are on the kiss cam!", she sneaks her arms around both of your shoulders to pull you closer. "Well, that's awkward", you can feel the heat on your face. Levi raises one of his slim eyebrows, "No, it's not."

And with that he cups your face with his hands, caressing your cheeks with his fingertips. You don't want to wait any longer, so, you lean closer to press your lips onto his. Levi's heart stops to beat for a second, just to double up the speed afterwards. All the time he imagined to steal a kiss from you, but reality is way better than his imagination. 

"Oh, my holy walls! I ship it!", Hanji couldn't hold back her squeal, as she claps her hands excited, "Come on, let's switch seats!" She pushes you out of your seat, so, you can sit right next to Levi. Nothing could stop her now from raving about the just happened kiss. Levi puts his arm around your shoulder, showing everyone that you are his better half now. 

**Marco**

It is such a great game, unfortunately the poor boy can't focus on it at all. He keeps getting distracted by the special person in the seat on his right side. You don't really have to do anything special to lure in Marco's heart. The way a slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth sends shivers down his spine, just like the sparkle in your [E/C] eyes. 

"Enjoying the view?", Jean snaps his friend out of his thoughts about you. A faint pinch of red burns on Marco's cheeks, "I-I w-wasn't staring!" Chuckling Jean folds his arms in front of his chest, "Sure, buddy. We both know, you totally were checking-" Marco leans forward pressing his hands onto Jean's mouth to stop him from talking. You are right next to them, and could hear every word they were talking about. Well, that's Jean's entire plan. 

"Are you two okay over there?", you want to know worried, as you notice the tension between the two boys. "Sure, everything is perfect", Marco answers for both of them, forcing a slight smile onto his lips to comfort you. 

"Okay, then it is fine with you, when I do this, right?", without a warning you lean forward, crashing your lips onto his soft ones. Marco's body stiffens due to the sudden closeness. His mind needs a few moments to process you are actually kissing him. Way too early you draw back your lips, ending the kiss. Jean lets out a whistle, and pats Marco's shoulder friendly. 

"Y-You know, w-we were in the kiss cam", you feel shy suddenly, as a blush adorns your face. You [E/C] eyes meet his dark brown ones, and you can see so much love and admiration in them. He raises his hands to caress your cheek with his fingertips. You lean into his touch, cherishing every second you have with him. 

"I really – and I mean really - like you, [Y/N]", Marco explains what he feels for you. "I really, really like you, too", you look at him through your lashes. 

"And, suddenly, I am the third wheel", Jean shoves a hand full of popcorn into his mouth. 

**Mikasa**

"Here, take a napkin, Eren, you look like a toddler eating for the first time", Mikasa holds out the white napkin for her friend to grab. "I am not! I am perfectly fine", the boy uses his long sleeve of his shirt to clean up his mouth. The raven-haired girl's face drops, and disappointment can be seen in her dark eyes. You press your lips into a thin line to keep yourself back from laughing.

It is always nice show to watch Mikasa being a mother to Eren, while he acts just like a rebelling teenage boy. "Uh, I love you, but you are such a pig sometimes", Mikasa comments the situation. You take a sip from your cold drink, but choke on the liquid due to her sassy words. She pats your back to help you to get back your breath. Small tears start to form in your eyes, because you have to laugh so hard, like you haven't in years. 

"Are you alright?", Mikasa asks you, her voice laced with worry. You give her a simple thumb up as an answer. "Ha, see! I knew this would come in handy during the game!", Eren exclaims almost yelling, as he starts to rummage through his pockets. He takes out a piece of paper that says, "My sister", and holds it up to the kiss cam. 

The people around you still keep chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", and they wouldn't stop until they get what they want. _That's my_ _chance_ _,_ you think. Gathering up all your braveness, you take Mikasa's hand in yours to get her full attention. 

She doesn't back away, as you lean closer to press your lips onto her soft ones in a sweet kiss. It lasts only a few seconds, but it is everything the two of you ever wished for. A faint pinch of red can be seen on her cheeks as the two of you break apart. 

"Did you just kiss my sister? You know, it you break her heart, you are going to feel my wrath", Eren stares at you with his turquoise eyes. Mikasa throws a glare into his direction to stop him. 

"I love the two of you, too."

**Mike**

How can be a single person that breathtaking?

Mike lets out a quiet but heavy sigh, as he keeps watching every move you do. The joy sparkles in your [E/C] eyes, and the slight smile on your lips makes his heart beat faster. He just sits a few inches away from you, so, his noise takes in your intoxicating scent. It sends shivers down his spine. 

Mike actually wanted to ask you out on a date to this game, but you made the grown-up man shy like teenage boy with your sheer presence. Nevertheless, you accompany his to the game, but only as friends, and it bugs Mike more than he wants to admit.

"Everything alright?", you ask him, laying your hand on his arm to emphasize your statement. "Yes, I am perfectly fine", he wishes you would know how true his words are. With you by his side Mike feels complete, and at peace. But he can't tell you that right now, can he?

"Hey, Mike! We are-", you turn your head to face him fully, but you can't end your sentence anymore. He cuts you off by crashing his surprisingly soft lips onto yours. You are not taken back by his sudden move at all. You sneak your arms around his neck to pull him even closer towards you. 

A slight smirk tugs at the corners of your mouth. Due to the closeness you can feel his fast beating heart in his chest. It matches your own racing one. The people around you cheer, and clap their hands enthusiastically, which snaps the two of you out of your kiss.

His fingertips caress your cheek, taking in every detail of every second he has with you. "You didn't kiss me because of the kiss cam, right?", you suppose, because you noticed the way Mike has looked at you. The love in his eyes is way too real to miss. Answering with actions instead of words, he leans forward to engross you into another breathtaking kiss. More than willing you wrap your arms around his neck once again to have him as close as possible. 

The game isn't important anymore. 

**Petra**

"You look absolutely breathtaking today, Petra", you compliment her beauty, as you put your arm around her shoulder. "Ah, thank you, [Y/N]", she replies with a slight and adorable blush on her cheeks. Your typical smirk adorns your lips, while you draw back your arm.

It is already well known, that it is one of your hobbies to make Petra blush in every kind of way you can think of. She likes this sort of game, but the others are quite annoyed by that sometimes. Levi folds his arms in front of his chest, "Way to go, [Y/N], as always. Are you done sometime soon?"

The smirk on your lips turns into a bright smile, "Oh, is there someone grumpy today?" The short man throws a death glare in your direction to stop you from talking. Gunther and Eld couldn't hold themselves back from laughing. They also get a death glare, which actually works.

"See, who is getting a kiss with our sass bucket here!", Gunther pushes Petra softly with his elbow to get her full attention. She looks down with her amber eyes, suddenly, very interested in her shoes and the dirty ground. Everyone could see the faint red on her cheeks. Well, you got her blushing without doing anything special.

"I get a kiss from a true angel. Lucky me", you lean towards her, feeling your own heat on your face. The flirting you do isn't just a game for you. It is your way to show Petra what you actually feel for her. Unfortunately, she didn't pick up the hints you are throwing around yet.

Without a word she grabs the collar of your shirt to pull you towards her. Her soft lips meet yours in a sweet first kiss. Gunther and Eld are clapping their hands, and they are cheering like there is no tomorrow, while Arouo and Levi just let out a simultaneously "Tsk". 

The two of you break apart, leaning your foreheads against each other's. "I really do like you, Petra, and I would love to be more than just a friend", you confess your feelings, finally. She pulls you into another kiss to motion you, that she also likes you. 

**Reiner**

"Come on! You need to catch it", Reiner throws a piece of popcorn into your direction. Skilled as always you catch it with a smirk on your lips, "Nice throw." Your compliment pushes his self-esteem so effortlessly, for what he would need years to accomplish that. 

"Well, thank you", he replies as he throws another one for you to catch. Reiner couldn't even explain in words how much he loves to spend time with you. That gorgeous smile on your lips makes his heart flutter, and how you look at him with your [E/C] eyes sends shivers down his spine. Usually he would flirt with you, until you fall under his spell, but somehow it was the other way around. The blonde boy fell for you faster than he could process the fact. 

"My turn now", you snap him out of his thoughts, as you take the popcorn out of his hands. He follows your wish, and tries to catch the piece of food. Reiner furrows his eyebrows, as the man next to you put his hand on your shoulder.

"Seems like we are in the kiss cam", he adds to his gesture, and leans towards you. "Uh, no, thank you", the closer he comes the farther you lean away from him, not wanting his attention at all. Reiner stands up from his chair, pushing you softly into his seat to get you as far as possible away from the guy, "Yeah, how about no?"

"Well, okay", the man raises his arms in defense, and backs away. "Reiner", you put your hand on his arm. He turns around to face you properly, just to feel his heart skipping a beat. You look at him through your lashes, admiration sparkling in your eyes. 

Softly you pull at his shirt, and Reiner gets your hint immediately. He leans down towards you, so, you can press a thank you kiss onto his lips. He wraps you up in his strong arms, making your heart beat faster. "Am I now your hero?", Reiner wants to know smirking. "You always were, and you always will be", is your honest reply.

**Rico**

"Are you having fun?", you ask Rico, who is sitting right next to you in her seat. "Yes, it is great", she says with a stoic facial expression, which says something totally different. You furrow your eyebrows in question, "You sure? How about a smile then?"

Rico looks into your [E/C] eyes, trying to stay strong, but how could she resist your breathtaking eyes? You look like a lost puppy wanting to be adopted. She lets out a quiet but heavy sigh, then gives you a slight smile.

"That's what I am talking about! You look really gorgeous, and you should smile way more often", you compliment her smirking, as you lean back in your seat. Unfortunately, you don't notice the slight blush on Rico's cheeks, since you are busy taking a sip from your cold drink.

She would love to tell you also a compliment, but words fail her right now. Rico could tell you how breathtaking she finds your [E/C] eyes, or the sassy smile on your lips. But not a single word leaves her mouth, and the perfect moment fades away.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", the people around the two of you start to chant, as Rico and you appear on gigantic screen of the kiss cam. "Uh, only if it's okay with you", never would you do something where Rico doesn't feel comfortable with. Not giving you an answer, she leans forward to press a kiss onto your cheeks. 

Not really thinking about your move, you turn your head right in time, so, Rico's lips land on yours in a kiss. She jumps back due to the sudden feeling of your skin on hers. Pure confusion can be seen in her widened eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to... Alright, well, I did, but-", Rico interrupts you by pressing her lips onto yours once again. At first, Rico was confused by the new feelings in her chest. No one ever triggered such a wave of happiness to wash over her. But, finally, she understands that she wants to be with you for the rest of her life. 

**Sasha**

"Oh, do you eat the rest of your popcorn?", Sasha wants to know, as she eyes the pack in your hands longing. A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, "Nah, here, have it." You hand her the popcorn, loving how her face brightens up immediately. 

That's the best present you probably could make her.

"What about yours?", now it's Connie's turns, but he shakes his head furiously. "No way! I didn't even had time to eat something of it", Sasha gives him her best puppy eyes. A quiet sigh escapes his mouth, as he hands her also his pack of popcorn. No one can resist her.

"Why do I even try to keep it for myself?", Connie asks himself mumbling under his breath. You couldn't help yourself but laugh due to his question. "Look at her, Connie. Isn't it worth it?", it makes your heart flutter to see how happy Sasha is with the popcorn in her hands.

"And you are going to get rewarded now", he points at the gigantic screen to show you, that you and Sasha are on the kiss cam. A slight blush appears on your cheeks, when your mind realizes what it means. There is a chance you two share a kiss!

"Hey, are you okay with that?", you turn around to face Sasha properly. Out of sheer panic she shoves a hand of popcorn into your mouth, then another hand full of into her own mouth. A bright smile appears on your lips as you munch on the food. 

To thank her you lean forward to press a soft kiss onto her cheek. Not saying a single word, she shoves more popcorn into her mouth. "That's a bit disappointing. I was expecting more than that. I sacrificed a whole pack of popcorn", Connie comments the kiss sighing.

Sasha gathers up all her braveness, and pushes the pack of popcorn into his hands. Then she crashes her lips on yours in a soft kiss full of love. That's it what you wished for since you met Sasha the other day. And now you have her in your arms, finally.

**Ymir**

"That one player looks like-", Ymir starts her sentence, but Christa throws a glare in her direction to silence her, "Don't say it." You press your lips into a thin line, holding back yourself from laughing out loud. "-like a frog, that got squashed by a truck?", you end the sentence for her.

"[Y/N]!", Christa puts her hands on her hips to emphasize her statement. Ymir and you share a good laugh, and a good old high five. "You two are terrible. I can't take you anywhere!", Christa folds her arms in front of her chest. 

"Oh, come on! We are funny, right?", you look at Ymir, who nods in agreement. "No, you are always making fun of the others. I don't declare that as funny", she replies sighing. "You are right, we are not funny... We are hilarious!", Ymir knows how to make you laugh.

Even Christa couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Ha! Kiss cam! You two have to kiss!", the blonde goddess exclaims excited all of the sudden. "Why we? You are sitting in between us!", you don't understand the way of her logic. "Because the two of you are my only true pairing, so, you have to share a kiss. No discussing!", you have never seen her that determined.

"But I don't want to", Ymir turns away like a sulking teenager. Christa takes both of your shoulders, and pushes you towards to each other. Your faces are just inches away from each other. A faint pinch of red can be seen on both of your cheeks. 

"Kiss!"

Playfully annoyed you roll your eyes, nevertheless, you lean forward to press your lips onto Ymir's. At least, she doesn't back away, but doesn't move closer either. Since Ymir doesn't respond in any way, you end the kiss rather quick.

Both of you sit back in your own seats. Christa claps her hands excited, "See, wasn't that bad, right?" "It was! Never ever again!", Ymir and you stare into opposite directions to hide the bright blush on your cheeks. The blond goddess is determined to hook the two of you up.


	30. You are reunited in modern day

**Annie**

A heavy sigh escapes your mouth, as you raise your hand to knock on the door in front of you. To make the best first impression you force a smile onto your lips. The knocks on the wooden door hall in your head over and over again. 

Your mood is somewhere downwards in the cellar, since you haven't found Annie or any of your former friends yet. Your lonely heart longs to have your family back. Every day you see happy people around you, while you are still on your own. Will this ever change?

You are completely lost in your thoughts, as the door gets opened in front of you. "[Y/N]?", a familiar voice says your name, so you lift up your head instantly. Your surprised [E/C] eyes meet Annie's clear blue ones. Neither of you know what to say or do. 

The two of you just keep staring at each other, until Annie raises her hand. Her fingers hover only an inch over your cheek. She doesn't dare to touch you, fearing that you might vanish once again. All the time she waited for you to come back to her, and now you are standing right in front of her.

"Annie, I-I thought I would never find you again!", you take a step forward to wrap her up in your arms. She isn't really fond of being close to another person, but right now she is happy to be with you. Annie closes her eyes and buries her face in your shirt. Your intoxicating scent lulls her in. It shows her how much she missed you.

"I just moved into the apartment next to yours. Thank you, fate", you can't believe your luck right now. A long time it played a cruel game with you. Apparently, you suffered enough to be all alone. Annie takes a step back to see your face once again. 

"It's okay", she wipes the lonely tear on your cheek away. Without a word you lean forward to capture her lips with yours. You will not waste another second waiting for the only thing you wished for in your life. Annie.

**Armin**

Armin lets wander his fingertips over the different backs of the books on the shelf. Every title tells another story, but right now the blonde boy can't focus his attention on them. He is not here to find a new book to read. The shy boy is here to get his daily comfort.

Sure, he could go to his best friends, Eren and Mikasa, but they probably don't understand what he is going through. His poor heart longs to see a special person for so long already. Why did fate decide to rip you away from his side? To have you back in his arms is the only thing he wishes for.

Armin takes one of his favorite books from the shelf to get lost in another world for a few hours. He lost count how much time he had to spend on his own. The books help him to endure the pain for a certain time. But he needs you in his life to fully live.

To his surprise someone else takes the book from the shelve on the exact same space, where his were a few seconds ago. Clear [E/C] eyes meet his blue ones. Armin knows immediately it must be you on the other side of the shelf. Only you bring his heart to beat so fast in his chest.

"Armin", his name rolls of your tongue, just how he remembered. Both of you let go of your books, rushing towards the end of the book shelves. Neither of you dares to touch the other one, scared to find out this moment is just a beautiful illusion. 

"[Y/N]", tears start to pool in Armin's eyes. You make the first move by wrapping your arms around his torso. The shy boy rubs comforting circles onto your back. No more words are spoken. The silence means more than thousand words. 

Your own happy tears wet Armin's shirt, while your mind slowly process that you got him finally back by your side. Armin places a soft kiss onto your head. He thanks everyone and everything for this pure perfect moment. May this one follow many more.

**Bertholdt**

Bertholdt balances the shiny coin in his hands, as he wages a war in his mind and heart. A heavy sigh escapes his mouth. "What am I doing here?", he asks himself in a hushed tone, so the other people around him wouldn't hear them. Unfortunately, the wishing well in front of him doesn't have an answer for him. 

Reiner would probably know what to do right now, but Bertholdt isn't him. The gentle giant hoped to find you due to the help of his friends. No one has seen you yet. Fate already decided once against the two of you. Maybe it is playing just another game with him.

The shy boy closes his eyes, while he throws the coin into the wishing well. All he ever wished for is to have you again by his side. Nothing more, nothing less. A simple wish from a boy who is absolutely in love. "Please", he adds in desperation.

Bertholdt shuts all the noises around him out to focus his entire will power to bring you back to him. Maybe if he begs long enough someone will hear his pleads, and make his wish comes true.

Suddenly, a fragile body collides with his right side, as the person wraps their arms around his torso. Completely surprised Bertholdt lets out a scared yelp. Embarrassed about the girlie scream he hides his red face in his hands. What will the other people think about him?!

"I found you", caught up in his shyness he already forgot the unknown person clinging to him like their life depends on it. His mind needs a few moments to progress the fact you are hugging him. Just like the dozens of times you did in your former life before.

"[Y/N]?", Bertholdt can't really believe that you are here by his side. You raise your head to look at him with your [E/C] eyes. "Praise your height, Bertl", you could see him from afar already. A lonely tear runs down his cheek, which you wipe away softly. Without a word he wraps you up in his arms tightly. Pure happiness fills his body from his head to his toes. 

His wish came true.

**Christa**

"Oh, come on, Christa. Sit down for a moment and enjoy your time with me", Ymir crosses her arms behind her head watching some silly show on the TV. The blond goddess keeps gathering up all her things, getting herself ready for another night out to find you maybe.

"You know I can't. I want [Y/N] back as soon as possible", Christa wants to grab her cellphone, but Ymir is a bit faster than her. "You are making things always complicated. Here, let me help", she gives her friend her famous "I-am-going-to-do-something-terrible-but-you-will-love-it"-smile. Christa takes the seat right next to Ymir to throw an interested glance over her shoulder.

"I don't think [Y/N] will have a tinder profile", the blond girl mumbles under her breath not really convinced that her plan will work. "Lean back and enjoy the show", Ymir starts to type and create like her life depends on it. Christa tries to follow her moved, but has to admit her friend is way too fast to see everything.

"And here we go! Call your lover", Ymir holds out the phone for her to grab, "Oh, and you can thank me later, my dear." The blond goddess couldn't believe her eyes that she has actually your profile picture right in front of her. You are only a call away.

"Don't tell me you got the jitters suddenly", Ymir notices Christa's hesitation. "I don't know what to say", she admits her sudden nervousness. "What about: Hey, ho, [Y/N]. It's me, your absolutely desperate lover from your former life. ?" Christa throws a death glare into her direction to shut her up. Taking a deep breath in she dials your number.

It feels like an eternity until you answer the call, finally. "Hello?", your velvety voice didn't change a little bit. Her heart does a little flip in her chest. Christa couldn't help herself but start to sob. She couldn't get out a single word. "Christa?! Please, be Christa!", desperation laces your now whispering tone.

"Yes", is the only word she manages to mumble under her breath. Now you are the one to let out a happy sob. You have your Christa back.

**Connie**

Giggling you muffle the sound with the sleeve of your shirt. You are waiting for your next prey – your best friend Hitch. She just wanted to get something quickly from her apartment. The good friend you are, you planned to play a little prank on her.

"[Y/N]? If you scare me like the last time, I will end you", Hitch looks around, trying to find you between the walking people. "Boo!", you jump out of the corner you were hiding, throwing your arms into the air dramatically. Hitch jumps scared by the sudden noise, but she gains her composure faster than you have thought. She throws a death glare in your direction, "You better run for your life."

Taking the advice seriously, you actually start to run for your dear life. "It was just a joke!", you try to defuse the tense situation with a few words. Hitch doesn't reply, she just keeps chasing you down the road. Actually, right in the direction where you wanted to walk anyway.

You run around the corner not paying attention to the other people around you. Unfortunately, another person stops your perfect run. The crash sends both of you onto the hard ground. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where-", the unknown person stops themselves in the middle of their sentence.

You raise your head to find yourself face to face with Connie. He stares at you like you are just a beautiful dream. You are the first one to make a move. Almost crying you jump into his arms, as you two keep sitting on the ground. 

"It's okay. I got you", Connie wraps his arms tightly around you. He needs all his will power to keep his own tears locked away. "Oh, holy walls! That is so cute!", Sasha exclaims excited to see the two of you together again. "So, that’s the bald guy you were talking about all the time?", Hitch crosses her arms in front of her chest. 

Neither of you even hear a single word of their statements. "And I will never let you go ever again", Connie adds to his last sentence, as he presses a soft kiss onto your head. 

**Eren**

Eren lets out a quiet but heavy sigh, as he walks up the set of stairs. The food in his hands smells dangerously delicious. The scent is heaven and hell at the same time. "[Y/N] would have loved this", he mumbles under his breath, while he stops in front of the right door.

To find you is Eren's most important task. Without you his heart is only a half of a whole. So, Armin had the brilliant idea to find his best friend a job as a delivery boy. Eren comes around a lot in the town, and might meet you again one day. Unfortunately, he wasn't successful yet.

The brown-haired boy raises his arm to knock on the door. His body does the work on its own, while Eren is away with his thoughts already. Somehow you always manage to wander your way in his mind. It is one of the best and worst things. To remember the memories without having the chance to create new ones. Patience.

Eren can hear featherily steps coming closer to open the door. "Hello, I got here [fav. food] for [Y/L/N], right?", he doesn't even raise his head to look at the costumer in front of him. With you on his mind he is not able to focus on his job at all. You still give him weak knees.

"Eren?", now the confused boy looks up to find you standing right in front of him. You are just a few inches away. If he reaches out with his hand, he could touch your as always perfect looking face. Not wanting to wait any longer, you take a step forward throwing yourself into his arms. 

To wrap you up in his arms Eren lets go of your food. "You have no idea how happy I am to have you back. I waited for so long", he lets you know in a hushed tone. Softly he rubs comforting circles onto your back. Due to the closeness you can feel his fast heartbeat, matching to your own racing one. To be in his arms is what happiness feels like. 

**Erwin**

Erwin buries his hands deeper in the pockets of his business pants. Slowly he is walking down one of the streets, while the people around him rush to their destination. All day long in work he hurries to get the work done, but now he enjoyed the slowness of his steps. 

Apart from this, he always has his clear blue eyes open to find a certain person. Erwin wishes to see your flawless face in the sea of people. That breathtaking smile on your seductively lips. The thought alone is enough to make his heart race in his chest. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, which fades away as he deepens the thought about you. 

No one has you seen yet. Not even Hanji, and she is an expert in finding people to annoy with her ranting about her loss of titans. Does fate even plan to bring the two of you together again? Erwin doesn't wish for much. Just to have you by his side.

"[Y/N]?", he just saw a blurry view of [H/C] hair, which gets his hopes high once again. Erwin puts the hand onto the shoulder of the person he thinks you are. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought I you are-", he notices his mistake after the person turns around. It's not you.

How much disappointment can one person take?

"Erwin?", a familiar voice snaps him out of his depressing thoughts. He turns around to find you standing a few meters away from him. The mention of your name attracted your attention. For a brief moment the two of you stare at each other, not believing that you are so close to each other.

"[Y/N]", Erwin opens his arms for you, and how could you deny such a great offer? You run into his embrace, burying your face in his chest. That is the place where you belong into. The blond man thanks everything and everyone he knows for this moment. There is nothing he wishes more for to keep you in his arms for as long as possible. He places a soft kiss onto your forehead.

**Farlan**

"Oh, why the long face?", Isabel hooks her arm around Farlan's to pull him closer towards her. Levi crosses his arms in front his chest, while he furrows his eyebrows. "That brat really twisted your head around", the short man knows exactly what is going on. "[Y/N] is the name of this "brat", Levi", Farlan tries to escape Isabel's iron grip.

He can see his reflection in the windows of the different stores the three of them walking past. For a brief moment Farlan thinks to see you by his side. But his head just plays a cruel prank on him. It's just his friend Isabel. 

"Wow, that is really a bad case of lovesickness we have here. You need a lot of fun right now", she notices the sad smile that tugs at the corners of his mouth. What he really needs is you. Farlan would give everything to get you back. Fate isn't that easy to convince.

"Thank you, but I am not really in the mood for having fun right now", he just wants to take a walk, where he can think about all the memories you and he made in your former life. To his surprise Levi stops mid-step, staring through the window of a restaurant.

Farlan and Isabel follow his move to take a closer look. "Looks very familiar, don't you think?", Levi turns around to face his friend, but Farlan is already rushing into the restaurant. He only can see the back of your head, but it must be you. His racing heart tells him that. Only you can trigger such feelings in his chest.

"[Y/N]!", hearing your name, you raise your head to see who is calling for you. "Farlan?!", he stops directly in front of you and your friend Hitch. Tears start to pool in his eyes, as he kneels down in front of you, taking your hands in his. 

"Is this real?", you want to know whispering. That isn't just a beautiful dream, where you wake up all alone again. "I am here, and I am not going to leave anytime soon. I promise", he places a soft kiss on the back of your hand. 

**Hanji**

"Aren't you super late for your next meeting, Hanji?", Erwin reminds her, as he takes a look at his wrist watch. She waves her hand around in a dismissive gesture, "No, no. The others are just too early. First, I need a hot coffee", Hanji rushes into the next coffee to go store, leaving Erwin and Levi behind as always. The short man just rolls his eyes in pure annoyance. 

"Sorry, I am in a hurry. Hi, Petra!", the mad woman yells through the entire store. She fights her way through the crowd of people waiting for their coffee. "Sorry. Excuse me!", Hanji doesn't really pay attention to the persons around her. The only thing she can think of is the hot coffee she needs to keep going. How could she live without it for so long?!

Petra leans over the counter to catch her full attention, "You will not believe who ordered a coffee just a few minutes ago?!" She points into a direction of a few cozy chairs and tiny tables. Hanji turns her head to see who she is talking about. All of the sudden, her heart skips a beat.

"[Y/N]! [Y/N]!!", the brown-haired woman yells once again through the entire coffee shop. Of course, you couldn't miss the mention of your name, since Hanji screamed it out loud. You get out of the cozy chair, which gets occupied with another person immediately.

The mad woman rushes directly towards you with high speed. She is almost too fast for you to open up your arms for her. You wrap her up in a tight embrace. Due to the closeness you can feel her racing heart, matching to your own one. 

"I knew I would find you one day! I missed you so much!", Hanji mumbles into your ear in an uncommon serious tone. Laughing you push her away softly to see her flawless face. Tears start to pool in her dark brown eyes. "Hey, there is no need to cry", you wipe one of the escaped tears away with your finger. "I am just so happy to have you back!"

**Isabel**

"Ah!", you let out a muffled scream into your pillow. The loud party noises wouldn't die down, even if it is already 4 o'clock in the morning. You tried to drown out the heavy music with one of your pillows, but it doesn't work very well. 

And matching to the music you can hear people laughing and clapping their hands to the beat. Frustrated you get out of your warm and cozy bed to end the party. You leave your apartment, stomping up the stairs to the next floor in your pajamas. Before you knock, you take a deep breath in and out to calm yourself down. But knocking friendly isn't loud enough to get heard by the party people. You try once more with all your strength, pouring your anger into it.

It takes almost an eternity until someone opens the door, finally. You get ready to let out the rest of your rage, but not a single word leaves your mouth. "[Y/N]?", Farlan couldn't believe his eyes right now, just like you. Wait, if Farlan is here, then Levi and Isabel are not far away!

"Come in! Come in!", he takes your hand in his to drag you into the apartment. He dances around the people swiftly with you. "Ah, the brat is back", Levi notices your presence with his usual stoic expression, "Isabel is somewhere in the crowd."

You turn around to look for your lover in said crowd, but someone collides with you. "Oh, holy walls! This is the best party ever!", Isabel exclaims excited as she embraces you even tighter than before. You bury your face in her shoulder, taking in her scent you missed for so long.

"Don't want to interrupt the reunion, but what the hell are you wearing, [Y/N]?", Levi wants to know, pointing at your pajamas with red hearts all over your pants. "Ah, they are so cute!", Isabel squeals, while you can feel the blush burning on your cheeks. "And I thought this would be a sleep over party", you try to save yourself with a little bit of sarcasm.

"It is now! I'll change into my pajamas!", Isabel hooks her arm around yours to drag you along the hallway towards her bedroom.

**Jean**

"And you are sure it is [Y/N]?", Jean furrows his eyebrows as he looks at his best friend. "Of course, do you think I wouldn't recognize one of my friends?", Marco replies brightly smiling. He is so damn proud of himself that he found you for a lovesick Jean. But the usually confident boy doesn't know what he should think about that.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see [Y/N] again?", Marco senses his friend's trouble. "What if [Y/N] doesn't feel the same anymore?", Jean replies, while he clenches his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. It's clearly to see that he is a nervous wreck. 

"Hey, that's [Y/N] we are talking about. The love of your life. Why should that change?", the dark-haired boy tries to comfort Jean with a few words. "I don't know", he just feels shy all of the sudden. Marco gives him a soft push towards the front door of the music store, "Go already."

Jean gathers up all his braveness to enter said store finally. He tries to keep himself as calm as possible. "I am there in a moment!", your voice still sounds like pure music in his ears. A slight smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. You are somewhere in the back of the store balancing a box of vinyl records in your arms. Jean throws a glance through the window, where Marco stands. He gives his friend a thumb up to motivate him.

"So, how can I help-", you don't end your sentence, when you see who is standing in the store just a few meters away from you. "Hey", is the only thing Jean gets out. You are even more breathtaking than he recalls in his memories. With a "Hi" on your lips you rush into his open arms.

Jean closes his amber eyes, as he rests his chin on the top of your head. How could he survive for so long without you in his arms or near in general? Neither of you say a word. You just want to enjoy each other's company in a comfortable silence. 

Jean places a soft kiss onto your head.

**Levi**

"Don't touch me, shitty glasses", Levi escapes Hanji's iron grip, and throws a death glare in her direction to keep her away from him. "Don't be like that, shorty. You are going to have so much fun!", she replies with that typical bright smile on her lips. "She is right actually", Erwin adds to her statement.

"But I don't want to have fun! Especially not with someone I don't know", the short man crosses his arms in front of his chest. Levi just want to have fun with you. Only you. He might sound like a sulking toddler, but is way more dangerous than an actual one. Hanji and Erwin exchange a brief glance. 

"You are just too shy, right? Do you want me to hold your hand?", the mad woman knows which buttons she has to push to keep Levi going. He throws another glare towards her, then he walks into the restaurant, where his blind date waits for him. Hanji and Erwin share a good old high-five.

"Ah, your date already waits for you, Levi. And I am your waiter for tonight", Petra gives him a slight smile, as she walks towards one of the tables. She also knows who is waiting for the short man. Levi already thinks of a plan to make a straight beeline out of here. For a brief moment he thinks to see you sitting alone by a table for two. That can't be right. His mind plays a cruel prank on him. 

"Here we are", Petra leaves to give Levi and his blind date some time alone. His heart beats hard against his chest suddenly. You turn your head to look at him with your breathtaking [E/C] eyes, "You are here, finally."

Levi raises his arm to caress your cheek softly. His fingers hover only inches over your skin. He doesn't dare to touch you, scared that you would fade away once again. You lean into his touch, showing him that you will not go away. With a slight smile on his face, he places a soft kiss onto your forehead.

"And the ship has sailed once again!"

**Marco**

"You will find [Y/N] one day. I am sure of that", Jean pats his friend's shoulder softly. Usually Marco is the one who never leaves the will to believe. But when you are involved he is just a desperate boy in love. He wishes not for much, just to have you back by his side. It already feels like a lifetime the two of you are separated. He can't even remember your scent anymore, and that fact wrecks him.

"I know", is the only thing Marco says, as he closes his locker. Jean wished he could do something to brighten up the mood a little bit. "Ha, newbie, you better watch out or you might lose your books", a loud voice booms through the hallway. Jean and Marco share a brief glance. The confident boy with the amber eyes lets out a heavy sigh, "Okay, okay. Let's help out the newbie."

Both of them make their way towards the loud voices. "Hey, get lost, MP freak", Jean shoves the bully away from the new kid, who is gathering up all the lost books. "We had our fun. Let's get away from here", the MP's leave the hallway with bright grins on their faces.

"Hey, it's alright. We are here to help", Marco kneels down to help picking up the books. "[Y/N]?", Jean exclaims shocked as you raise your head to look at them. "Marco", your name rolls of your tongue just like he recalls in his memories. Even if he sees you right in front of him, he couldn't believe it. You sneak your hand in his to intertwine your fingers with his. Marco runs his thumb over your knuckles, and you are not vanishing like he feared. This is reality.

"Hold up, why didn't you kick the asses of those jocks?", Jean crosses his arms in front of his chest, interrupting the romantic moment. "I wanted to make a good first impression", you reply smirking. Suddenly Marco leans forward to capture your lips with his in a needed kiss. He just realized you are again his lover, and he will not let you go for nothing in the world.

"And I am the third wheel once again..."

**Mikasa**

"I am really not in the mood for a walk. Can we go back?", Mikasa asks mumbling under her breath. She can't really enjoy the beautiful nature around her. There is only one topic her mind thinks about all the time. You. Her body longs to hold you in her arms again.

"Oh, come on. You need a little bit of fun", Eren replies patting his adoptive sister's shoulder. "H-He is right. Fresh air can help you to feel better", Armin adds to his statement. It is really hard for him to keep the secret to himself. He would love to tell Mikasa everything, but where would be the fun in that? A nice little surprise.

Mikasa lets out a quiet but heavy sigh, as she follows Eren and Armin along the way through the park. She would love to take you here one day. Only you and her once again. You would love this beautiful place. A slight smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. The thought gives her strength to keep going on without you until you are together again.

"And now enjoy the view", Eren snaps her out of her thoughts, and points into a direction. She raises her head to follow his movement. Armin and Eren exchange a brief glance, waiting for her reaction. Mikasa rubs her eyes to make sure she isn't seeing things, which aren't there.

But you are still standing between the trees looking at her with your typical smile. "Ha, now you are speechless. It took a while, but we found [Y/N] for you!", Eren is way more excited than his adoptive sister. Mikasa doesn't say a single word, as she makes her way towards you with slow steps. The fear burns in her chest that you will vanish, just like a beautiful dream.

You just open up your arms for her, and of course she accepts that offer. Mikasa rushes into the safety of your tight embrace as fast as possible. She can already feel her mood brightens up, and her heart feels whole again. You place a soft kiss onto her head.

**Mike**

Mike closes his eyes for a brief moment, so his nose can take over. He can smell the different kinds of nature around him. The trees and the flowers blooming. A few dogs playing around in the grass together, just like the kids next to them. But the most important scent isn't here.

He opens his eyes to continue his walk through the busy park. The sun is shining brightly, of course, a lot of people have the same idea like him. But his motive for the walk is different. Mike is trying to find you somehow in the chaos of the city. Unfortunately, he wasn't successful yet.

What he would give to have you back in his arms.

A few couples show their love in public, which makes his heart slump in his chest. All the memories he made with you are floating through his mind once again. And it tortures him, that he couldn't make new ones, until he finds you. Will that ever happen? Did fate plan something else?

Hold up. A sweet scent lures his nose into a specific direction. It feels familiar, and a little bit like home. Mike turns around to follow the sweetness towards a person sitting all alone on a bench between the trees. His noise never failed him, just like today.

It seems like you are waiting for someone. You haven't seen him yet, because your eyes are glued to your hands, where you are holding a single flower. So, that is the sweetness mixed with your intoxicating scent. Mike makes his way towards you. A sudden nervousness starts to spread slowly in his chest. Hopefully nothing has changed since the two of you have seen each other.

Somehow you sense his presence, and raise your head to look at him. A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, "I knew your nose would find me one day." You sit on this bench every single day in the hope he would smell your scent.

Without a further word you stand up to get wrapped up in his strong arms.

**Petra**

Petra stares out the window, where thick droplets of water splash against. It is such a terrible weather outside. She is happy to be in her apartment cuddled up in a blanket with a good book. Unfortunately, Petra couldn't really focus on the story. Her minds start to wander all the time, and you are the center of her attention.

She couldn't help herself but ask where you might be right now. What are you doing in the exact moment? Do you miss her as bad as she misses you? So many questions, and no answers to be seen.

Petra remembers all the evenings she spent with you in the headquarters cuddling together in your office. She would sacrifice everything she has to relieve those moments.

Sighing she lays down her book, and taking the cup with hot cocoa in her hands. The warmth of the drink comforts her somehow. It feels like a piece of home. Just like the times when you shared your tea with her in your former life. Every thought she has turns around you.

A heavy knock on the door catches all her attention. She didn't expect any visitors today, but nevertheless Petra gets up from her spot on the couch. The knocking sounds almost desperate as it keeps going. 

"It's okay. I am here", she opens the door, which reveals a dripping wet yourself. A relieved smile appears on your lips, as you let out a quiet sigh, "I found you." You are completely out of breath, since you ran down the street in the rain to arrive in front of her door as soon as possible.

"Come in! You are going to catch a cold!", Petra already rushes into her bathroom to get you a bath towel. "It was easy to find Hanji. She led me to Levi, and I knew you wouldn't be far then", you ask the unspoken question, "And I had to see you as soon as possible, so I run through the rain." She wraps you up in the towel. 

"You have no idea how much I love you."

**Reiner**

"I don't feel good right now", Bertholdt stands uncomfortably close to Reiner, since the place is crowded with people, who are trying to get in different directions. "Me neither, but it's faster than to go around the whole building", the blonde replies not amused either. 

The gentle giant doesn't reply anything, which catches Reiner's full attention. "What is up, buddy?", he wants to know worried. "Huh, I thought I saw [Y/N]", Bertholdt mumbles under his breath, so his friend wouldn't hear his words. Reiner catches them nevertheless, "What do you mean, you think you saw [Y/N]?!"

The brown-haired boy raises his arms in defense, "I-I am n-not quite sure. There are so many people. I could be mistaken." Reiner looks at him with his golden eyes. Pure desperation can be seen in them. He searches for you what it feels like an eternity. Bertholdt feels cold sweat running down his back, as he senses his friend's eyes on him. 

"Yes! It is [Y/N]!", that’s enough for Reiner to start to fight his way through the crowd. Due to his bulkiness he forms a path for himself and Bertholdt, who leads him right towards you. Reiner can feel his heart racing in his chest. Nervousness is taking over.

"[Y/N]!", he yells your name over the noises of the crowd. The mention of your name catches your attention, so you stop and look around. Maybe your mind plays just a prank on you, but your guts tells you otherwise. "Reiner?", you don't want to get your hopes high, just to be disappointed later. You shake your head, and want to continue your way.

"[Y/N]!", the blonde takes your hand in his softly to stop you right in time. He pulls you into his arms to hold you as close as possible, "I got you." Due to the closeness you can hear his steady heartbeat. Bertholdt watches the whole show with a slight smile on his lips. "I owe you something", Reiner mouths to his friend, who waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. 

He is just happy that he could help the two of you getting together again. 

**Rico**

Rico looks around to find her new squad. Of course, she enlisted in the military. It is what she did in her former life, and she will continue this legacy in her new one. The fight runs through her veins. This woman is made to be a soldier.

"Hey, you must be the new one", one of the female soldiers notices her presence. Rico only nods in agreement. The others eye her interested. She isn't really up to make a good first impression, even if they have to fight side by side. 

"Well, we have to wait for another comrade. [Y/N] is usually never late. Must be something important today", another soldier explains why they are just standing around doing nothing. Rico lets out a quiet but heavy sigh. It will never be the same again. Sometimes she wishes her former squad back, including you. But those times are over.

"Sorry! Sorry! I am late", a familiar voice snaps Rico out of her dark thoughts. She raises her head, only to find herself face to face with you. Needless to say, you are both surprised to the other one in the military. "Do you know each other?", one of the soldiers asks.

"Yeah, could we have a moment alone, please?", Rico and you take a few steps away from them. "What are you doing here?", she tries to keep her stoic expression, but her voice is laced with worry. "I knew I would find you here", is your simple answer.

Rico crosses her arms in front of her chest, "You died once through a titan. Do you really have a death wish?" A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, "We got a second chance. Aren't you happy to see me?" 

You want to take her hand in yours, but she draws back her arm, "Not here in public." Rico nods towards the squad, which is waiting for the two of you, "We should get back." You look at her with your [E/C] eyes. She can see the pain in them. You got her back finally, and now she rejects you.

"We talk later, [Y/N]. In private."

**Sasha**

Sasha walks down the street with Connie by her side. She could smell the sweetness of a bakery already from afar. "We have to go in there!", she exclaims excited to find a new place, where new delicious creations wait for her. "But we ate a half an hour ago!?", Connie replies always surprised by the amount the brown-haired girl can consume. 

Sasha doesn't even listen to him, instead she follows her nose towards the bakery. There is no chance to have a normal conversation with her, when food is involved. Connie just walks behind her shaking his head slowly. The door gets opened, and Sasha could drown in the intoxicating scent of fresh bread and croissants.

"I am here in a second!", a pretty familiar voice yells from the back of the store. The tiny bell over the door already informed that there are new costumers. The brown-haired girl couldn't take her eyes off the different baked goodies, which are lying behind the glass of the counter.

Oh, which one should she get? Maybe one of all of them...

"[Y/N]!", Connie exclaims all of the sudden snapping Sasha out of her planning. "Hey, buzz cut! … Sasha", your voice softens by the mention of her name, "I knew I would find you this way." The brown-haired girl just stares at you with her big eyes. All her mind was occupied with food, but now you are there in the center of her attention.

"Don't I get a hug from you?", you open up your arms for her. How could she deny such a great offer? Sasha runs full speed towards you and jumps into your tight embrace. "I thought I would never find you", she admits mumbling into your shoulder. You can feel tears wet your shirt, so you start to rub comforting circles on her back. 

"It's okay. I am here now, with all those baked treats. You know, I get an employee discount", you know which button you have to press to make her happy again. "So, I can taste my way through everything?" Laughing you only nod in agreement.

**Ymir**

"You are going to have fun, Ymir", Christa promises as the two of them make their way towards the house, where a party takes place. Usually the brown-haired girl would love to be at a party. It is always much fun, but not today.

Since Ymir dreamed about you a few nights in a row, she realizes how much she misses you in her life. It just feels so empty without you by her side. Longing for your presence dulls her usually bright mood. To be honest it worries Christa a little bit. She has never seen Ymir like this before.

"Good to see you here!", Sasha greets the two of them yelling over the loud music. The blond goddess immediately searches for the rest of their friends, while Ymir makes a stop by the bar. She needs something drink to drown out her annoying feelings. Without waiting any longer Ymir downs the first drink, but she would need much more to dull the pain in her chest.

"Let me pour you another one", you take the glass out of her hand. The brown-haired girl stares at you from the side with widened eyes. "Don't look at me like you have seen a ghost. Didn't tell you Christa, that I am here?", you hand her now a full glass back. 

Ymir only shakes her head. She would never admit it, but she is speechless about finding you on a party tonight. "Well, then, surprise!", you clink your glass against hers, then down your own drink in one sip. A slight smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. You didn’t change at all.

"The party lacked a lot of smackable asses. You make it up for this", Ymir finds her tongue again, and gives your backside a good slap.

Laughing you wrap your arm around her shoulder to pull her closer, "That's my Ymir. I have missed you." To emphasize your statement you place a kiss on her head. "Yes! You are together again! I am so happy for you", Christa claps her hands together.

"I missed you, too, [Y/N]."


	31. Halloween Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: You are not dating!

**Annie**

Against your sake you force a slight smile onto your lips. The movie on the TV screen has you on the edge of your seat. You picked one with the most intense horror scenes on purpose. Unfortunately, your super great plan doesn't work the way you wanted it to.

Fearless Annie sits right next to you relaxed, and munches now and then on some popcorn. She was all over the idea of a movie night, as long as she didn't have to go to Hanji's Halloween party. And since you wanted some time alone with Annie everything worked out perfectly.

Except for the fact you are scared out of your mind due to the movie. It might sound cliché, but you planned Annie would be scared, so, you could be her shining knight in armor. Might place an arm around her shoulder to keep her close to you.

Well, damn it.

"You okay over there?", Annie asks you out of the blue, as she leans forward to get a sip from her drink. Of course, she noticed the way you clench the pillow against your chest. "Pf! Sure, I am perfectly fine", you try to overplay the fact you are actually scared.

Karma isn't on your side today. Right in the moment those worlds leave your mouth, a jump scare gets you really hard. You flinch as you hide yourself behind the pillow in your arms. Annie rolls her eyes smirking, while she stops the movie. 

"You don't have to prove anything, [Y/N], you know that, right?", her blue eyes meet your [E/C] ones. Embarrassed that she can see through your bad poker face, you scratch the back of your neck awkwardly. You open your mouth to reply something, but not a single word comes out.

Annie knows what you are trying the whole evening. She leans closer to you, and presses a soft kiss onto your cheek. "I appreciate the thought, but let's watch something else", she adds to her gesture. "I … uh love you", you stutter out those honest words. "I know", is Annie's short reply. A smirk tugs at the corners of your mouth. Of course, she knows.

**Armin**

"And there are still places no human being has ever seen", Armin couldn't stop himself from talking about his all-time favorite topic. The world and its mysteries. You take a sip from your drink, but couldn't help yourself but smile slightly. The way his blue eyes sparkle makes your knees weak.

This is the best Halloween party you have ever been to.

"I would love to see all the places of the world", the blond boy has a dreamy smile on his lips. You could enjoy this view all day long. "Me too", you reply mumbling under your breath. Despite the loud music Armin catches your words. "We could travel together! … I mean, if you want to", a faint pinch of red dusts his cheeks. 

"I would love to", you also can feel the heat burning on your cheeks. You never heard a better idea in your whole life. The two of you look at each other. By now both of you are wearing a dreamy smile on your lips. 

"Boo!", Sasha and Connie jump up behind Armin. The poor boy gets scared immensely, and flinches due to the scare, which includes dropping his drink onto the ground. "Hey!", you throw a death glare into your friend's direction, who are running out of the room snickering.

"I am so sorry!", Armin mumbles under his breath, as he looks for something to clean up the floor from his spilled drink. A bright blush burns on his rather pale cheeks. Without a word you help him to get rid of the mess. 

"It is not your fault. Sasha and Connie are always up to no good. It is not nice of them to scare you like that", you reply honestly. "Thank you for your help", Armin can feel his heart beat hard against his chest as a plan forms in his head. "That's what friends to for each other", the word friend hangs heavy on your tongue. 

The shy boy gathers up all his braveness to press a thank you kiss onto your cheek. "I knew it would work out!", Sasha exclaims proud of herself to hook the two of you up.

**Bertholdt**

"I look stupid...", Bertholdt crosses his arms in front of his chest to cover up the Halloween costume Reiner planned for him. "Oh, you are going to love it. Trust me", the blond boy replies with a knowing smile on his lips. Without a further word the two enter Hanji's party.

All of their friends are having a good time, having yelled conversations over the loud music, or dance together. And of course, Sasha and Connie have taken over the snack bar. 

Bertholdt looks around not really feeling well sandwiched between so many people. "Hey, looking good, Bertl!", a few of their friends compliment his costume. Reiner made him go dressed up as a pepper shaker. Maybe the worst idea he ever had. 

"Ah, there is your better half", Reiner pushes his elbow into Bertholdt's ribs. The bulky boy knows about his desperate crush on you. There you are, dancing with Hanji and having the time of your life. And you are even dressed up... as a salt shaker. 

"Oh, holy walls. No!", Reiner has to grab Berthold'ts arm to stop him from running away. Just right in time. Hanji notices how perfectly you and Bertl match. "I have to take a picture of you! That’s even better than any of my OTP's!", she exclaims as she drags you toward to Bertholdt and Reiner. The mad scientist gives you a shove into his arms.

A bright blush burns on his cheeks, when he holds you in his arms. A slightly dreamy smile appears on his lips as he takes in every detail of you. Once again you are just perfect in every way he can think of. The shy boy has no clue you would love to stay in his arms for the rest of the night.

"And now I want to see a peppery kiss!", Hanji snaps the two of you out of your thoughts. Not wanting to wait any longer you pull Bertholdt down to your height, and claim his lips with yours. The people around you freak out, but neither of you notice it. You are too caught up in your kiss.

**Christa**

"This is going to be such a great party, [Y/N]", Christa can't wait to enter Hanji's famous Halloween party. You give her one of your best smiles, "Sure, if the mad woman can do one thing, it's organizing epic parties." You love how her clear blue eyes sparkle in the light of the street lamps.

And the best thing ever it that you have the blond goddess all alone for you. Poor Ymir caught a cold in the last few days, and had to stay at home. So, no fighting for Christa's attention. It's going to be the best night of your life.

"Hey, trick-or-treat!", a few children stops in the front of the two of you, holding out their baskets. You put your hand over your heart in played shock, "Oh, holy walls! You look so damn scary, kids." They turn around, so, you can see every detail of their costumes.

You kneel down to be on the same height as the children, "Wow, I am really impressed. I really thought a bunch of monsters are going to eat me and my lovely friend. Here, have some chocolate." Half of the sweets you bought for the party land in the kid's baskets. 

"And let me give you a very important tip. The light blue house down the road is like a treasure chest. There lives an old lady, who loves to share her candies with scary monsters", you tell them about the nice but very lonely granny. 

"Thank you very much!", they say in unison, and make their way down the road just like you pointed out a few moments ago. "Have fun!", Christa can't help herself but smile due to your kindness. It overwhelms her every time how your heart is made out of pure gold.

"That was super nice of you", she hooks her arm around yours, as you two continue your way to Hanji's party. "Thank you, but it was nothing. Really", you wave your free hand around in a dismissive gesture. Christa places a soft kiss onto your cheek, which triggers a blush to appear on both of your cheeks. 

**Connie**

"If he catches us, we are going to die", your grip around the toilet paper in your hands tightens a little bit. Connie right next to you nods in agreement, "But that's what makes it that funny. A little dance with danger." 

The two of you exchange a brief glance, before you start to throw the paper toilet onto the trees in the front yard of the always grumpy Levi. Well, it's Halloween, right?

Laughing you cross your arms in front of your chest, "Looking great." No one caught you during your work decorating the trees. You are damn proud of your piece of art. Connie pushes you softly with his shoulder, "And we are not dead yet. Good work, [Y/N]." His compliment brings a slight blush onto your cheeks.

All of the sudden, the front door gets pushed open. "Oh, you god damn brats are going to pay for this!", Levi makes his way through the front yard to investigate the produced damage. Connie takes your hand in his to drag you along the way.

The two of you can hear Levi yell all curse words he knows after you. Neither of you stop until you run out of air, and have to stop to catch your breaths. Connie looks at you with his big eyes. A bright smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. 

The two of you start to laugh in unison, still holding your hand in his. "That was hilarious", you exclaim between two deep breaths. Connie just nods in agreement once again. He is overwhelmed by the pure joy that fills him up from the bottom to the top. The two of you were never that close before. An idea pops into Connie's head.

Due to the good feelings in his chest, he feels like he has nothing to lose. He wraps you up in his arms to pulls you even closer towards him. You look at him through your lashes with your [E/C] eyes. You can see pure admiration in his. Connie leans forward to press his lips against yours in a sweet first kiss.

**Eren**

"They didn't know yet what they would find in the creepy forest. Nevertheless, the group of teenagers entered. The thick fog made it hard to see what lies in front of them. The bright light of the torched didn't help either. So, they had to trust their guts to find the right way back to the lodge. Unfortunately, they didn't realize that the group started to split up. Soon all of them were on their own in a forest, where something full of evil waited for the perfect opportunity."

Sasha deepens her voice to create the matching mood do the horror story she is telling. The campfire in the middle cracks now and then, emphasizing the creepiness. Everyone hangs on Sasha's lips to hear more. Except for you.

Usually such horror stories don't affect you at all, but since you are in a forest by yourself with your friends, it sends shivers down your spine. You cross your arms in front of your chest feeling uncomfortable to hear the end of the story, which is probably not going to be a happily ever after. 

"Are you alright?", Eren right next to you wants to know. Worry laces his smooth voice. You force a slight smile onto your lips, "Sure! I am just really feeling Sasha's story." The brown-haired boy furrows his eyebrows, knowing that you are far from feeling okay. 

Eren puts his arm around your shoulder to pull you closer to him, "Me, too. I am actually a bit scared right now, knowing we are in a forest, where something might wait for us." A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, realizing that he is trying to make you comfortable. And to be honest, you are feeling much better in the safety of Eren's arms. He is always there to protect you.

You continue to listen to Sasha's words without any fear now. Eren enjoys every second he has with you, as a dreamy smile makes its way onto his lips. Not really knowing why he leans to the side to press a soft kiss onto your head. 

**Erwin**

Erwin lets out a heavy sigh, since no one can hear him anymore. The office building is an abandoned place for hours by now. Everyone is probably having a great time on epic Halloween parties. But the overflowing work keeps the blond man in his office. There is so much that has to be done until tomorrow.

He leans back in his seat, and crosses his arms behind his head to give his mind a break from the hard work. His clear blue eyes wander towards the big windows, which are showing the busy city, lights glowing in the dark night. Erwin can't help himself but ask what you might be doing right now. Having the best time of your life without him.

"Erwin", a rather familiar voice snaps him out of his thoughts. Said man turns his head to see you standing in the doorway with that absolutely breathtaking smile of yours on your lips. "Why are you still here?", Erwin wants to know surprised. "I could ask you the same", is your cheeky reply as you make your way towards his office desk.

"Well, since you are a such busy man, I thought, I would bring the Halloween party and the fun to you", you explain, while you put down the few packs of candies and snacks onto the wooden surface. "What would I do without you? You keep always an eye on me", Erwin gives you his best smile, which makes your knees weak. 

"Oh, Hanji would take over, and drag you out of your office to her annual Halloween party", both of you know that's what happened the last few years. Erwin is more than grateful that you are the one, who takes care of him. Especially, when he can have more time alone with you.

"I have to thank you properly for our own personal party", the blond man pulls you towards him softly, and places you onto his lap bluntly. Getting the hint, you wrap your arms around his neck, as his lips claim yours in a sweet kiss.

"Ah! I knew it!", Hanji squeals happily from the doorway.

**Farlan**

"Nah, nah. Dare is dare, my dear friends. You have to go into the house of horror", Isabel shakes her head slightly to emphasize her statement. Levi just crosses his arms in front of his chest with a slightly amused smile on his lips. Farlan and you exchange a brief glance.

In what chaos did they bring you into?

"Alright, let's get this over with", Farlan makes the first move towards the abandoned house, hoping it would impress you with his braveness a little bit. Without a further word you follow him, not leaving much space between your bodies. 

"I don't know what you feel, but this scares the blue out of my pants", you grab his arm to feel more protected. Farlan can feel his heart double up the speed due to the closeness. "Don't worry. It is just an old house", he doesn't really believe his own shaky words. Nevertheless, he opens the door, so the two of you can enter.

The wooden floor makes squeaky noises as you step onto it. It is dark as hell in the foyer, and the hallways echo and groan, making the situation even creepier. "Farlan", you whisper his name, so you don't alert anyone, who is creeping around in the house. He takes your hand in his to pull you close to him.

Feeling brave with having each other's back, the two of you make your way towards the living room. A lonely bat gets scared by your entrance, and leaves through one of the broken windows. Poor thing got disturbed in its beauty sleep. All of the sudden, the ceiling above you starts to groan like someone is walking around in circles.

Not needing to discuss both of you rush back to the front door, wanting to escape this hell hole forever. Isabel jumps up and down excited to see the two of you holding hands. "Ah, it worked! They got together", she adds to her gesture. A bright blush burns on your cheeks. Well, at least the horror house brought you closer.

Farlan gives you a knowing smile, as he squeezes your hand softly.

**Hanji**

"Why do I always follow your crazy plans?", you ask yourself mumbling under your breath. Hanji, who walks in front of you, throws a glance over her shoulder, "Because you love me deeply, and you are my best friend. Apart from this, it's going to be so much fun." Well, at least the first part is true.

"Creeping around on a graveyard on Halloween isn't fun at all. You should overthink a few of your life choices, my dear friend", you reply a bit salty. The darkness combined with the thick fog makes you more than uncomfortable. And still you set one foot in front of the other one.

Hanji plays around with the device in her hands. She is determined to catch some voices of ghosts with her newest toy. Since Moblit drove to his parents over the holidays, you are stuck with your mad scientist friend. Usually it's fun to work on her projects, but not if it involves a graveyard in the middle of the night.

"What was that?", you ask spooked by the creepy noises around you. Hanji waves around her free hand in a dismissive gesture, "Nothing, [Y/N]." A quiet sigh leaves your mouth, as you try to keep your coolness. "I think I hear something!", Hanji walks closer to one of the tombstones. All of the sudden, a shadow jumps into her direction from behind the stone. 

The mad scientist lets out a pierced scream, throwing her loved device onto the ground. She turns around to rush just away from the shadow monster. Unfortunately, you are standing close behind her, so she runs directly into your arms. 

Snickering you wrap Hanji up in your arms, "It's alright. The raccoon is more scared than you." The poor animal also rushes into a random direction. Softly you rub comforting circles on her back. "Please, don't tell anyone about my disaster", Hanji raises her head to look at you with her brown eyes.

"My lips are sealed", it would have been a great story to tell. "Not quite yet", she replies leaning forward to engulf you into a sweet kiss.

**Isabel**

"Oh, come on. You are such a party crasher, [Y/N]!", Isabel shakes your arm violently to emphasize her statement. You try to ignore the upcoming impulse to roll your eyes annoyed. How could you believe to go to a Halloween party without a costume and getting away with it?

"I am not going home just to change. And don't you dare to use your puppy eyes to convince me", you reply before you take sip from your drink. Isabel lets out a playfully whimper like a hurt puppy. "No", you shake your head slightly, "Not affecting me at all." Both of you know the wall around you already started to tremble.

"Ah, [Y/N]! You don't have to go anywhere. I got something for you!", Hanji joins the one-sided conversation smiling like the mad woman she is. "Oh, dear walls", you mumble under your breath as she gives Isabel the face paint. Of course, Hanji always have a secret stash in her house for emergencies like this one.

"Alright, creep me up", you give in, realizing that there is no going back now anymore. Hanji and Isabel share a good old high five to celebrate their epic win. Both of them take one of your arms to drag you towards one of the chairs. 

Sighing you close your eyes, and let the ladies handle their business. It takes them just a few minutes to end their artistic work. "Look at you. A walking nightmare", Hanji hands you a mirror grinning. "A clown? Really?", you reply emotionless, "Well, it will indeed scare some people." 

"See? That's the party spirit we missed!", Isabel claps her hands together damn proud of herself. "And you get extra points, if you successfully scare Levi", Hanji adds grinning. "Huh, I don't have a death wish. But being dead on Halloween indeed comes in handy. Happy now?", you turn your head to face Isabel, who holds your drink.

"More than happy", she leans forward to press a soft kiss onto your cheek. "Yes, definitely worth it", you can't help yourself but smile brightly. 

"And now we scare Levi!" 

**Jean**

"Oh, come on! That can't be true!", Jean lets out a frustrated sigh, as Eren crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Don't even dare to think I am going to change. I look much better than you. You should change", he adds to his gesture.

"What are they arguing about again?", Christa wants to know. Honest worry laces her angelic voice. "They both have the same costume", you reply hating to see them bickering once again. Ymir opens her mouth to say something probably rude, but the blond goddess throws a glare into her direction. 

"I try to break them up somehow", you put away the plastic cup onto one of the tiny desks, and make your way towards the two boys. "Oh, you think you are looking good. Sure, let's ask someone else!", Jean turns around just right in time to see you.

He grabs your hand to pull you closer to them, "[Y/N], seriously look at both of us, and tell us honest your opinion. Who is the better-looking knight in shining armor?" You can feel the heat burning on your cheeks, as you lower your head a little bit. Jean puts his fingers under your chin softly, so you have to look at him. 

"Well, I am sorry, Eren. I have to say Jean looks better", you mumble under your breath. Eren lets out a heavy sigh, and rolls his eyes, "Of course, you are absolutely crushing on this horse-face." By now you are looking like a ripe tomato, "No, that's not true."

Without further Eren leaves the two of you behind to rant about the just happened conversation to Mikasa and Armin. Jean throws his arms into the air to celebrate his epic win, "You are amazing, [Y/N]!" He takes your face into his hands, and presses a soft kiss onto your lips in the heat of the moment. Taken back by his sudden move your entire body freezes.

"Wow, there is someone eager. Get a room!", Ymir interrupts the romantic moment with her blunt character. Jean and you break apart, both a blushing mess. 

**Levi**

A heavy sigh leaves your mouth, before you take a sip from your plastic cup. Hanji dragged you to her epic Halloween party, and abandoned you then between all the strangers you don't know at all. Maybe you should gather up your stuff and leave. 

"Oh, hello there. Would you like to share a drink with me? We could have fun after that together", one of the dressed-up man makes a move on you. "How about no?", you reply not interested, and take another sip from your drink. He takes a step closer, wiggling his eyebrows to seduce you, "Don't be like that." You throw a death glare into his direction.

"Get away", a third voice joins the rather one-sided conversation. Levi crosses his arms in front of his chest, which is more than enough to scare the slight drunk man away. "Thank you, Levi, but I had it under the control", you say to the short man.

A super tiny smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, "Sure, as always, [Y/N]. Did Hanji leave you behind once again?" By the mention of her name you roll your eyes annoyed, "Yes, also as always. It wouldn't be Hanji if she didn't, right?"

Levi only nods in agreement, balancing the plastic cup in his hands. Neither of you know really what to talk about, so, the two of you just stand together around and watch the people around you having the time of their lives. 

"Oh, holy walls! The two party crasher found each other! Sweet babies", Hanji puts her arms around your and Levi's shoulders, pulling the two of you closer to each other. Levi rolls his eyes living his annoyance with every fiber of his body. 

"Yes, since you abandoned me, mad woman", you escape her iron grip. The short man follows your move, and suddenly Hanji is on her own. "Oh, don't be like that, you two. Have some fun for once in your lives", with that she dives into the crowd of people.

"I am glad to have you by my side during this terrible party", Levi mumbles under his breath, then takes a sip from his drink to cover up his soft side. "Me, too", you share a brief smile with him.

**Marco**

A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, as you watch the fire crackling in front of you. You can hear the people enjoying the party inside. It feels your heart with happiness to know that your friends are having fun. 

But you rather enjoy the silence in the back yard alone with the campfire. You balance the stick with a marshmallow on the end in your hands. The blowing wind sends shivers down your spine, but in a good way. The world is living around you, and you enjoy every second of it.

All of the sudden, a jacket gets draped over your shoulders. Surprised you turn around to be face to face with Marco, your long-time crush. A bright blush appears on your cheeks, as you mumble out an almost inaudible "Thank you".

He takes the place on your left side. Only a few inches are between your bodies. "Why aren't you in there and enjoy the party?", Marco wants to know. Could it be that worry laces his voice? "I am not a fan of big crowds. Christa and Sasha dragged me here", you reply, "What about you?"

"Well, I saw you being all alone here, and I thought you might want some company", he turns suddenly shy, and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. Marco watched you from the window for over half an hour, before he gathered up all his braveness to start a conversation. And Jean pushed him to do so, because he couldn't see his best friend being lovesick.

"Want one?", you draw back your hand, which is holding the stick with a few marshmallows on it. Marco takes one of them, "Thank you." Both of you enjoy the sticky sweetness in a comfortable silence. He watches every move you do out of the corner of his eye. Your hand just rests there on its own. Feeling brave he places his own over yours.

Blushing you look at him through your lashes with your [E/C] eyes. You give him one of your best smiles, which Marco returns gladly. Neither of you have ever felt more comfortable than right now.

**Mikasa**

"Ready to enter the Spirit Realm?", Hanji wants to know, wiggling her eyebrows excited. Sasha right next to her jumps up and down like a child that just got a new toy. You exchange a brief glance with Mikasa, hoping to find the same uncomfortable expression on her face. She just gives them a shrug with her shoulders.

"Halloween isn't maybe the best time to play around with a Ouija board, or better said, it is never the time to screw with something like that", you have seen enough movies about the ghosts that got leashed due to thinking this is a good game. It will end badly.

"Oh, don't be like that, [Y/N]. You are always the brave one of us. It can't be that you are scared, right?", Hanji pinches your cheek giggling. You escape her iron grip, "Okay, let's do it. But it won't be my fault, if a ghost is going to kill us all." 

All of you get settled down on the floor in Hanji's living room. Only a few lit candles spend some light to see the board. Sasha already has her fingers on the little planchette. "Who is going to ask the first question?", Hanji looks around in the circle. No one except Sasha look motivated enough to do this simple job. 

Unsure about the entire situation you clench your hands into fists to cover up that they are actually shaking a little bit. Mikasa next to you places her hand over yours. She adds a slight smile to her gesture to comfort you. With her by your side you feel like you can accomplish everything.

"Oh, walls! It's moving! Help me! Ah!

", Sasha yells out, catching everyone's full attention. "Oh, no! You are totally moving it. I can see that!", Ymir leans forward to push Sasha's hands away. "Don't interrupt the séance! It's a magical moment!", Hanji joins the conversation excited. 

Mikasa's dark eyes meet your [E/C] ones. Neither of you notice the heated conversation in front of you. There is only you and Mikasa, holding hands like there is no tomorrow. 

**Mike**

Mike lets out a heavy but quiet sigh. The people around him are having fun. Hanji's annual Halloween party is like every year epic. But this time she wanted to try out something new to spice it up a little bit. Mike finds himself in a crowd of people wearing identical masks.

Of course, he would trust his nose in this matter, but it is almost too many scents in such a cramped space. It makes it hard to know where one scent ends and the other one starts. The lines between them start to blur.

The only thing he wants is to find you in between all those masked people. Mike closes his eyes, so, he can focus only on the scents around him. Yours were always a little special. Your sweetness stands out in a thick cloud of scents. Just like you in general.

Mike plays around with a slight smile on his lips. Your intoxicating scent lured his nose in once again, and he is more than willed to follow it through the house towards the back yard. He recognizes your form immediately from behind. You just stand there watching the full moon above your head in the dark night sky.

"I knew you would find me with that special nose of yours", you break the comfortable silence, as you throw a brief glance over your shoulder. Wordless you hold out your hand for him to grab. Mike accepts your offer grateful, and engulfs your tiny hand in his.

For a few moments the two of you enjoy the incredible view. Not a single cloud can be seen, so, the stars sparkle in the darkness. You keep your eyes on the sky, while Mike's start to wander towards you. To see you that peaceful fills him with pure happiness. 

"What do you think about taking over the snack bar?", you turn your head to face him fully. Mike only nods in agreement. Not a man of big words. As always you loop your arm around his to have him as close as possible. Could he even wish for more?

**Petra**

"Why don't you just walk over there, and talk to Petra. I mean instead of watching her from afar like a creep. You are a knight. Be brave!", Hanji pushes her elbow into your ribs as you take a sip from your drink. Her sudden move makes you choke on the liquid. Laughing she pats your back rather harshly, while you try to stop coughing. 

"Are you kidding me? Don't you do that ever again", you say, feeling the burning blush on your cheeks. Even if the music is loud as hell, a few of them turn around to see what is going on, including your long-time crush Petra, who is dressed up as a princess tonight.

Gathering up all your courage you make your way towards her. "Hey, there. Needing a shining knight in armor?", you wink at her smirking. Your amazing charm will lure in her heart within a few seconds. Petra gives you her breathtaking smile, "Someone like you? Always." Her answer makes reappear the blush on your cheeks. It was supposed the other way around!

"Well, I have to say you are looking more beautiful than usual. If this is even possible, my princess", you go all over with your compliments. "Stop it", she tries to hide the pinch of red on her cheeks. "Never", you hold out your arm for her to loop hers around yours. Of course, she accepts your offer.

"Do you want to take over the snack bar from Auro and Gunther, or do you want to have a fairytale like dance?", you want to know, as you throw a glance into her direction. "You know how to lure in a woman. I would love to have a dance with you", Petra wraps her arms around your neck, while you put your hands on her waist. 

She puts her head against your chest, where she probably can hear your freaking out heartbeat. A slight smile tugs at the corners of her mouth. You couldn't know, but her heart was also racing in her chest. You let out a sigh full of happiness, before you press a soft kiss onto Petra's head.

**Reiner**

"You are sure that this is going to be fun?", you ask Reiner unsure, as you look at the entrance of the horror house. Chuckling he puts his arm around your shoulder confidently to pull you closer to him, "Of course. Don't worry, I will protect you, [Y/N]. I will be your hero." Sighing you roll your eyes, escaping his iron grip to enter the house without him. 

Reiner follows you quickly, taking your hand in his to have you close to him. The scares are good, but you could see them already from afar. A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, as you notice how the confident blond man clings to your hand. He isn't taking the scares very well.

"Don't worry, I will protect you", you repeat his own words from a few moments ago. Unfortunately, you couldn't see the burning blush on his cheeks due to the darkness. Karma fights back. The next scare gets the best of both of you.

"Okay, I take it back. I want to get out of here", you mumble under your breath scared. The next step of your plan doesn't need to be discussed. Both of you start to rush towards the big sign, which says clearly "Exit". The employees give you an amused look as you leave the house of horror.

"Well, that was the worst idea I ever had", Reiner comments the situation smirking. Now when you think about it, the situation was indeed hilarious. "But I have to admit it was fun, wasn't it?", you reply also smiling. His golden eyes meet your [E/C] ones. He gives your hand a soft squeeze. Neither of you have let go of the other one. Not even once.

"Only because you were with me", Reiner replies more than delayed. You can feel the heat burning on your cheek, "I am also glad you were with me. And you kept your promise. You protected me." He leans forward to press a kiss onto your forehead, "Sure."

"My hero", you cuddle into his side, as Reiner places his arm around your shoulders.

**Rico**

Rico lets out a frustrated sigh, as she stands up from her favorite place on her couch. She leaves the warm blanket behind, and makes her way towards the front door. Hopefully it will be only those kids who are collecting sweets and candies. She made a strict plan to enjoy the evening with a good book and no crazy friends.

The visitor couldn't keep their excitement down, and keeps knocking and ringing on the door like Hanji would do. For a moment she thinks about not answering the door. The person will give up eventually, right?

Nevertheless, Rico opens the door to come face to face with you. As usual a bright smile sits on your lips, the one that makes her heart beat faster immediately. "Hey, Rico. Can I come in?", you don't wait for her to answer. Confident you squeeze yourself through the gap between her and the door frame. Rico keeps her annoyed facial expression, even if she is actually happy to see you.

"I know you are not a fan of big crowds. Especially if Hanji is involved. Let's have a two-man party. Just you and me, and a ton of snacks", you place the big bag with the said food onto the tiny table in front of the couch. Rico keeps her silver eyes on your busy form as you prepare everything.

You always make yourself at home in her apartment. And she isn't even mad about it.

Not even once she asked you to be nice to her. All the time Rico is cold towards you, but you still give everything you have to make her happy. It fills her chest with amazing but not known feelings. 

"Oh, Rico? Did you plan to be alone tonight?", you notice the wine and the lonely book, "Should I leave?" Rico shakes her head immediately, "No, I can always be alone. Let's have a nice little party together." You can feel how your heart makes a tiny flip in your chest. 

"Perfect, I have also brought a few movies. So, want to get spooked or spooked?", you make your way towards her TV. It doesn't matter as long as you are with her.

**Sasha**

"Here! That house is going to be a treasure chest! I can feel it!", Sasha exclaims excited, as she rushes down the street. Your friend makes a straight bee line for the decorated house, where apparently a party goes on right now. Smirking you follow Sasha towards the front door.

Out of the corner of your eye you watch every move she does. Sasha jumps up and down like a child that got a new toy. Her happiness triggers your own happiness in your chest. And you are not embarrassed to go trick-or-treating with your all-time best friend, and long-time crush. You would do everything to see her that happy every day of her life.

"Trick-or-Treat!", Sasha almost yells at the person, who opened the door a second ago. Hanji furrows her eyebrows surprised at the sight in front of her. "Hey, you two! Looking good!", she replies with the same volume as Sasha. They have a lot in common sometimes.

"Come on, get it!", the mad woman opens the door fully, so, the two of you can enter the house. "Thank you, but we have actually plans to rob the entire neighborhood of their candies", Sasha replies friendly but determined. "But I have a full snack bar in here", Hanji knows which buttons she has to press to convince your lovely Sasha.

"I'm in!", with that she squeezes herself through the door into the house. Laughing you shake your head slowly amused, as you follow her once again. She is faster than you have thought, and you lose her in the crowd almost immediately. 

A few of the people stare at you, because you are walking around with a basket full of candies. They probably think you are too old for trick-or-treating. You ignore them, while you try to find the snack bar, and hopefully Sasha with that. 

"[Y/N]! You have to taste this! It's so damn delicious!", she shoves something sweet and sticky in your mouth. "Thank you", you mumble under your breath, then you lean forward to press a soft kiss onto her forehead. It is one of the best evenings you ever had with her. 

**Ymir**

"Hanji knows how to throw a party properly", Christa has to yell to be louder than the music blearing through the speakers. You just nod in agreement, as you take a sip from your drink. "And she has the best taste in snacks!", Sasha adds, shoving a handful of chips into her mouth.

A slight smile tugs at the corners of your mouth, when you see your friends that happy, and enjoying themselves. The only thing to make this evening better, would be having a nice conversation with Ymir, who vanished in the crowd a few moments ago.

"Boo!", someone pinches your sides from behind. Completely surprised by the sudden move you flinch scared, and almost let go of your plastic cup with your drink. "Ah, I got you good", Ymir's familiar is laced with pure proudness of herself. 

"That was mean", you put your hand playfully hurt over your heart, "You really did scare me." She couldn't help herself but laugh, "That was my plan. And it was a success." You turn your head to talk with Christa, denying her your attention as a revenge.

"Come on, kitten. Don't be like that. I know you like it", her hand collides with your backside. A bright blush starts to burn on your cheeks due to her move. "Hey! I am a tiger, not a kitten!", you reply upset, as you cross your arms in front of your chest.

"Roar! A fierce kitten. Just like I want them", Ymir keeps flirting with you heavily. Christa grabs Sasha's arm to drag her away from the intimate conversation. Well, the brown-haired girl is only focused on the snack bar to notice anything around her.

"Stop it", you mumble under your breath, trying to hide the faint red on your cheeks. "Never", Ymir puts her arm around your shoulder to pull you close to her. "Be honest with me. You like me more than a friend. And I like you more than a friend. Let's skip the flirting", she puts her fingers on your chin to hold you in place. Her lips ghost over yours until you make final a move, and press your lips onto hers in a soft kiss.


End file.
